L'autre côté de la porte
by dreaming-freak
Summary: Au début, c'est juste un projet d'école, mais ça risque de devenir plus compliqué! Hinata X Gaara Chap 25 en ligne! Histoire Discontinue..
1. Chapter 1

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Edit: **Corrigé par Elenthya (Merci!)

**Chapitre 1 : **

«On est...occupées en ce moment. Tu pourrais peut-être venir plus tard ?»

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette situation. Pourquoi son amie depuis le début de l'année ne voulait-elle pas qu'elle entre chez elle? Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère sonnait faux, il faisait particulièrement lourd et humide pour une soirée de printemps. La jeune fille aux yeux presque incolores remit avec aisance son sac sur ses épaules et prit la direction de sa demeure. Mais à mi-chemin, ses jambes s'arrêtèrent brusquement : la curiosité la démangeait.

Puisqu'il faisait nuit noire, se fondre dans l'ombre n'était pas très dur. Dos au mur, Hinata s'approcha le plus possible de la chambre qui laissait passer ces rires hystériques qu'elle connaissait si bien. Les voix résonnaient si fort qu'il était difficile de manquer la conversation.

«…Nooooon et j'ai raté ça !»

«Ta gueule Tenten, y'avait rien a voir.»

«Si je t'assure !» insista une voix claire et forte. «T'aurais dû voir sa face ! Il était comme : Bonjour Sakura ! Avec sa voix… _spéciale_, un pouce en l'air et tout le kit. Et puis on aurait dit que ses yeux ronds… »

Hinata s'arrêta. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils; quelle conversation bête! Elle avait pris la peine de venir chez _Ino_ pour _l_'aider à faire _son_ devoir. Et ce n'était pas à deux pas de chez elle : ça lui avait pris 45 minutes en vélo. Puis après avoir fait tout ce chemin pour arriver chez elle, elle lui dit de venir plus tard !

_Impardonnable_.

Ses poings se serrèrent et ses sourcils redevinrent comme avant.

_Ces salopes allaient payer. _

Et ce fut à partir de là que Hinata supprima tout contact avec le groupe, tranquillement mais sûrement. Tout travail se fit individuellement sous des prétextes débiles, détraqués, toute aide aux devoirs de ses « amies » s'effaça de son horaire et les midis, elle se contentait à présent d'une petite marche vers le lac à coté de l'école.

Tous les matins, elle rangeait des cartables et jetait les feuilles inutiles pour les personnes qui le voulaient bien. A force de le faire, cela était devenu un passe-temps assez unique. Ok, pas un passe-temps comme tel, mais c'était plutôt désespéré. La satisfaction éprouvée après chaque casier nettoyé était indispensable mais disons que pour une fille assez riche comme elle, ce n'était pas très… convenable.

Cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle s'occupait d'un casier particulièrement mal entretenu, ses yeux semblèrent se perdre dans le vide. La dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Tenten passa clairement dans sa tête : celle-ci voulait de l'aide pour un devoir. Puisqu'elle faisait équipe avec Sakura, c'était particulièrement important mais Hinata avait refusé gentiment.

'_Plus de contact, je ne veux plus de contact.'_

Enfin, elle secoua légèrement la tête pour éloigner ces mauvais souvenirs et se leva brusquement. Elle se retrouva face au propriétaire du casier. Elle se permit un petit sourire.

«Si je ne te connaissais pas, je t'aurais obligé de me donner une vingtaine de dollars, Kiba. C'est vraiment le casier le plus affreux que j'aie nettoyé jusqu'à maintenant.»

«C'est pas si pire que ça.» Lui répondit Kiba sur un ton plutôt sarcastique.

«Allez, prend tes livres, les cours vont commencer.» dit Hinata avant de s'éloigner, entraînée par la marée de gens causée par la cloche qui venait tout juste de sonner.

'_Quand elle dit quelque chose…_' pensa Kiba avant de détourner son attention sur un ami qui passait.

Avant d'arriver à son propre casier, Hinata perdit son sourire alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Un peu plus loin, elle avait aperçu le trio Sakura-Ino-Tenten, marchant les unes à coté des autres, un gros sourire étendu sur leurs figures. Elles avaient vraiment l'air cave. Hinata se demanda sérieusement si c'était cette sorte d'amies qu'elle voulait avoir. Elle pensait toujours à cette question lorsqu'elle tomba sur son horaire.

Un petit sourire se permit de remonter en surface quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait arts plastiques.

'_Le prof sera sûrement absent.'_ pensa-t-elle, satisfaite de sa chance. Ensuite, elle avait maths, Français et Gym. Il y avait pire. Elle pressa le pas et rentra juste a temps pour voir le remplaçant qui faisait l'appel. Après avoir fini, il déclara :

«Monsieur Hayate est absent aujourd'hui. Il parait qu'il est malade alors, ce serait temps libre pour le moment. »

'_Quoi d'autre de nouveau ?_' pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Hinata jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la classe: Ino essayait désespérément de draguer Sasuke mais celui-ci ne semblait pas du tout y faire attention. Il posa ses mains derrière sa tête et mit une jambe sur l'autre. En voyant cela, Hinata dut se concentrer particulièrement fort pour détourner son regard.

'_Il a quand même gagné mon respect ; il est bien calme pour un gars. Quand j'y pense, il est où Naruto ? Normalement il est là à énerver Sasuke'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle balaya rapidement du regard les gens un peu plus passifs. Elle aimait bien sa classe ; plusieurs filles parlaient simplement, presque tout les gars s'étaient rassemblés et jouaient aux cartes. Elle reconnut Kiba, Lee, Shino et Sasuke qui venaient de se joindre au groupe. Plus loin, il y avait une tête écrasée sur la table—probablement Shikamaru.

Devinant que Ino viendrait vers elle, elle sortit son devoir de math pour s'occuper et avoir une excuse pour ne pas lui parler.

'_Numéro 50'_ annonça-t-elle mentalement. Pourquoi commençait-elle par le bas ? Le prof de math était le seul qui vérifiait les devoirs. Puisqu'il en donnait beaucoup, les élèves avaient l'habitude de commencer mais de ne pas finir. Un jour, il eut l'idée de vérifier les derniers exercices. Assez surprenant, plein d'élèves se firent prendre. Elle avait donc plus de chances qu'il ne s'aperçoit de rien.

'_Bon, ça avance, numéro 30. Merde, je doute que j'aurai le temps de finir ; il me reste juste une demi heure. Je déteste vraiment l'algèbre.' _

Un peu de nervosité s'empara d'elle. Une retenue d'une heure était réservée pour les gens qui ne faisaient pas leurs devoirs, et le prof lui avait déjà donné deux chances. Elle émergea de ses calculs quand elle sentit quelqu'un devant elle la fixer.

«Shikamaru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

Hinata avait du mal à croire qu'il ait prit la peine de se déplacer, mais ce qui était encore plus bizarre, c'était qu'il voulait lui parler.

«Regarde, je te propose un marché. J'ai fait les 27 premiers. Je te laisse les copier si tu me laisses copier ce que tu viens de faire.»

«Si tu l'as commencé, pourquoi ne pas le finir ?» lui demanda-t-elle simplement, pas exactement en refus du deal. Shikamaru expira bruyamment.

«J'avais déjà fait ces 27 dans les cinq minutes que Genma avait donné. J'avais pas pris la peine de prendre mon sac chez moi alors, tu vois où je veux en venir ?» Les yeux de Hinata s'élargirent un peu.

'_Cinq minutes ! Merde, j'ai l'air idiote._' Pensa-t-elle.

«Et t'es trop lazy pour faire le reste, vrai? Mais il me reste encore trois à faire alors-»

«Je les ai fait:D Si vous me laissez copier ceux que vous avez fait, je vous laisse ce que J'AI fait:D» interrompit quelqu'un. Hinata réalisa que c'était bel et bien Kiba avec son gros sourire idiot.

«Ah, en passant. Il est où Naruto? » Demanda Hinata en plein milieu du copiage.

«En morale, peut-être.» répondit Kiba.

«Non, il est dans cette classe.»

«Ah, alors, il est probablement collé.»

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Justement, que se passait-il en morale…

«Gaara, réveille-toi.»

La demande du prof n'obtint aucune réaction. Quand la moitié de la classe dormait, ça risquait de devenir très difficile.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir pour rejoindre leurs amis. Enfin, _presque_ tout le monde. En passant dans les couloirs, il avait l'impression que les gens reculaient à sa vue. Il entendait toujours des chuchotements dans son dos mais il s'en foutait pas mal ; il y était habitué. Les gens y pensaient à deux fois avant de l'approcher, surtout depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec Neji. Le pauvre avait eu le culot de l'insulter, et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Encore un peu et il aurait fini paralysé ! Le garçon aux cheveux teints en rouge sortit et s'éloigna de la foule d'élèves. Gaara alluma alors une cigarette, prenant des grandes bouffés jusqu'à la cloche.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

En deuxième période, Hinata avait évidemment Maths. Rien de particulier ne se passa, mises à part Ino et Sakura qui furent collées, une collée noire. Cinq minutes avant la fin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Naturellement, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers celle-ci juste à temps pour voir Gaara entrer.

«Où étais-tu ?» demanda Genma.

Gaara le fixa de ses yeux cernés. Le noir autour était d'une profondeur irréelle. Les vêtements qu'il portait étaient également noirs, seul son t-shirt présentait un peu de rouge. La seule couleur qui semblait contrarier le tout était celle de ses yeux : bleu-vert. Des yeux qui retenaient une indéniable tristesse, mêlée à une rage qui semblait dominer le tout. Les pupilles fades de Hinata se détournèrent avec hésitation : ce gars-là lui donnait la trouille. Quand l'atmosphère de la classe devint trop tendue, il plongea sa main dans son pantalon noir et tient une note du bout des doigts qui avait l'air d'être victime d'un surplus d'eau, abus physique et mental. Il dévisagea Genma encore un moment avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place et remit la feuille dans son pantalon. C'était sans doute de la part de la directrice. Ayant une excellente ouïe, Hinata entendit le garçon derrière elle, qui parlait avec son ami.

«Je ne peux pas croire ça. Konohamaru est bien trop fréquent. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a à faire là-dedans ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Gaara l'a menacé de mort alors… »

« Ohhh, ce gars va en entendre parler ce soir ! »

« Il sera mort avant… Bien avant. » Chuchota celui-ci, entre divers autres commentaires.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Finalement, la troisième période arriva. Hinata attendait celle-ci avec beaucoup d'impatience : la prof allait leur rendre les derniers travaux—celui qui lui avait pris quatre jours. Kurenai commença donc par déclarer que les travaux n'étaient pas excellents, et qu'ils devaient travailler un peu plus dur la prochaine fois… Bref, le speach habituel de tout bon prof. Et enfin, vint le moment de vérité…

«Kiba, assez bien, 70, Shikamaru, ce que tu as rendu était excellent mais le travail était à moitié fait, 50, Lee, très bien, 79, Sakura et Tenten, vous avez la meilleure note, 94...»

'_94 ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, là…' _

«…Hinata, ça me déçoit un peu, 46.»

'_46, 46 46...' _Le chiffre semblait vibrer dans sa tête.

'_C'est pas possible ! Il y a une erreur, j'en suis persuadée ! Sakura. C'est Sakura. Elle a dû faire en sorte que… Ahhh, y'a rien à craindre, j'irai parler à madame Kurenai après.'_

Evidemment, la période se déroula assez lentement. D'autres notes de cours se rajoutèrent dans la section 'Poésie'. Après cela, Kurenai s'assit avec agilité sur son bureau et attendit le silence. Elle ne reçut que des regards confus et quelques chuchotements. Enfin, elle annonça :

«Le projet suivant serait le plus gros de l'année : une anthologie de poèmes ! Il compte pour 40 de l'étape, alors ne le faites pas si vous voulez couler. Mais sachez que c'est vraiment très intéressant à faire, je le donne en devoir à mes élèves chaque année. Ce qui est encore plus spécial, c'est que tout le monde sera en équipes, choisies par hasard ! »

Des râlements et des protestations bruyantes se firent tout de suite entendre. La professeur frappa violement sur ce qui était il y a quelque secondes un bureau.

'_Pas besoin de mesures extrêmes, là…_' pensa la plupart des élèves subitement calmés.

Après leur avoir donné des renseignements supplémentaires pour le projet, elle sortit un boite d'un classeur. Cette boite contenait les noms de toute la classe, attendant le moment où ils pourraient revoir la lumière du jour. Sans hésiter, elle commença.

« Tenten et….Choji ! »

'_Haha, bien fait pour elle !'_ pensa Hinata tandis que la classe laissait échapper quelques rires.

« Prochain…Kin et Shino. » Sur ce, les deux hochèrent légèrement de la tête en guise de oui.

« Sakura et… »

'_S'il te plait pas moi, s'il te plait pas moi, s'il te plait pas moi, s'il te plait pas moi…_'

« …Lee. »

'_Pffft, pauvre face. Même moi, j'ai pitié pour elle. Enfin, le pire est passé…'_ elle fut tirée de ses pensées à l'entente de son nom,

« Hinata et Gaara. » Sans qu'elle le remarque, les mains de Hinata tremblèrent un peu et son corps se réchauffa.

'_Not cool. Non. Pas lui. Enfin, pensons positif ; je suis ni avec Tenten ni avec Sakura ! Il faut que je reste positive…' _

Ah, si elle se voyait en ce moment…

Enfin, peu à peu, elle retrouva son calme juste à temps pour l'annonce suivante.

« Bon, il reste une dizaine de minutes ; retrouver votre coéquipier et discuter avec lui pour le moment. »

'_Ok, il faut juste s'approcher un peu et échanger quelque mots…Je ne peux pas me permettre de couler ce projet._' songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui avec détermination.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit face à lui. Il la fixa de la même façon qu'il avait fixé Genma et annonça :

« Je ne veux pas discuter. »

'_Et pourquoi pas rajouter _'va t'en' _avec ?' _Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement, quelques gouttelettes de sueur se formant sur son visage.

« C-Ce soir alors ? Tu as Msn ou AIM ? » Il la scanna curieusement du regard avant d'expirer sèchement. Il détourna les yeux en se grattant légèrement la tête. Finalement, il lui tendit son agenda.

« Marque-moi ton courriel, je vais t'ajouter.» dit-il d'une voix monotone qui devint plus faible à la fin.

'_Je prends ça pour un oui ? Bah, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?'_

Elle prit l'agenda doucement, ayant l'impression qu'elle est sous le regard d'un lion. Elle barbouilla rapidement de son écriture parfaitement droite : _'Courriel Hinata : Silenceglacial2l (A commercial) hotmail (point) com.'_

Elle prit une grande respiration mentale avant d'ajouter :

« J'y serais à huit heures à peu près. »

Il hocha simplement la tête avant de reprendre l'agenda. Il y donna un coup d'œil rapide et le mit au coin du bureau. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler.

'_Enfin, c'est pas aussi dur que je le pensais. Au moins, il parle.'_

Soudain, Gaara tourna la tête vers Sakura. Hinata la tourna aussitôt juste avant que Sakura ne regarde ailleurs.

Gaara lui demanda quand même, d'un ton sadique :

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

Hinata aurait juré qu'elle avait entendu la jeune fille avaler avec difficulté. Elle tremblait visiblement, et faisait son possible pour que ça ne se voit pas.

« R-r-rien. » bafouilla-t-elle.

Hinata en profita pour aller demander à Kurenai la cause de cette note catastrophique.

« Madame Kurenai, pour ma note… » Avant que Hinata put dire quoi que ce soit, le regard sévère de la professeur la fit taire.

« Hinata, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu tricherais. Je me disait aussi que le travail était trop excellent et-»

« Mais j'ai travaillé vraiment dur dessus ! »

« Hinata. Arrête. La personne qui me l'a dit m'a montré une preuve assez convaincante. »

« Qui et quoi ? » demanda Hinata d'un ton calme mais sûr. Kurenai donna un coup d'œil sur quelqu'un dans la salle et répondit rapidement :

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

À ce moment-là, la cloche sonna. En se retournant rapidement, Hinata ne put rater le sourire que Sakura arborait. Inutile de dire dans quel état était Hinata ; je vous laisse imaginer la scène.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Le dîner et la gym n'étant pas très importants, Hinata retourna chez elle en bus de ville ; le besoin de réfléchir était plus fort que tout en ce moment.

FIN CHAPITRE 1

Alors ? Comment c'était ? Je sais que je suis à court de vocabulaire alors j'essaie de m'améliorer en écrivant un peu. Si je n'écris pas cet été, j'ai l'impression que je vais oublier. -.-'' Si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions, des trucs, mes faiblesses, des conseils… Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans un review !


	2. Chapter 2

**L'autre côté de la porte**

(Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review! )

Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Edit: **Allez, tout le monde ensemble: MERCI ELENTHYAAAA pour la correction du chapitre : )

**Chapitre 2:**

La soirée s'annonçait chargée pour Hinata. Elle se faufila jusqu'à sa chambre, espérant que personne ne la verrait. La maison dans laquelle elle habitait était bien trop grande pour quatre personnes, mais son père avait insisté pour l'acheter il y avait quelques années, puisque qu'ils en avaient largement les moyens. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle ferma la porte doucement et s'assit derrière celle-ci, reprenant son souffle. Ses yeux balayèrent lentement la pièce. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le téléphone. Elle se leva rapidement et composa le numéro de l'école.

'_Pas question d'avoir une autre retenue…'_ Pensa-t-elle, la tête déjà pleine de mauvais souvenirs.

« Ici l'école Jean XXIII, bonjour. » Hinata dégagea bruyamment son pharynx avant de dire, d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

« O-oui je j'appelle pour-»

« Pour la secrétaire de secondaire un, appuyer sur le quatre, pour la secrétaire de secondaire deux, appuyer sur le cinq… » Commença quelqu'un avec une voix d'une monotonie effroyable. Hinata mit sa main sur son front en soupirant.

'_Je suis sotte des fois…' _

Elle appuya sur le six aussitôt que le répondeur eût fini.

« Oui, bonjour? » Hinata reconnut la voix de Shizune, la secrétaire de leur niveau. Hinata reprit, plus sûrement cette fois :

« Bonjour. J'appelle pour ma fille; elle sera absente cet après midi. »

« Quelle en est la raison et quel est son nom? » Demanda-t-elle automatiquement.

'_Merde, j'ai pas pensé à ça. Bah, puisque j'ai déjà commencé…_'

« Elle, euh, Hinata Hyuuga, se sent malade. » reprit Hinata de la voix de sa mère.

« Ok, je prend ça en note. Merci et bonne journée! » Conclut la secrétaire.

« À vous aussi… » Murmura Hinata.

En raccrochant, elle fronça les sourcils :

'_Qu'est-ce que Sakura a bien pu faire pour prouver que j'ai triché?_' se demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

En entrant dans sa chambre, le garçon aux cheveux rouges claqua la porte. Il regarda cette dernière avec une imitation d'un air surpris, puis murmura d'un ton sadique :

« Mais, c'est quand que tu te casseras, toi? »

Il laissa échapper un soupir : les portes chez lui étaient trop résistantes. Il jeta son sac avec nonchalance et s'installa par terre, tous les meubles ayant quelque chose sur eux. Il croisa ses jambes et laissa son regard se glisser vers le plafond.

'_Qu'est ce que je peux bien faire aujourd'hui, eh? J'ai battu le petit tantôt, ses amis et tous ceux qui étaient venus regarder. J'ai déjà battu Kankuro; il est hors service. J'ai aussi tué son chat; la torture n'était plus intéressante et il y a rien d'autre de vivant que je puisse tuer dans cette maison…je devrais m'acheter des poules.' _Pensa-t-il avec un gros sourire, tout en laissant échapper des rires… inquiétants.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata regardait des épisodes qu'elle avait téléchargés illégalement. Elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps sa chasse au trésor, c'est-à-dire, comment Sakura avait fait. Après une vingtaine de vidéos qui lui avait fait passé toute son après-midi, elle s'étira et descendit pour manger quelque chose. Depuis que sa mère travaillait, le dîner n'était jamais fait, donc elle se fit une pizza avec du pain pita; désespoir total.

Vers sept heures, elle ouvrit Msn. Une fenêtre surgit aussitôt, disant que 'Deathalltheway (a commercial) hotmail . com' l'avait addé.

« Ça doit être Gaara… » Pensa-t-elle à haute voix, un peu incertaine. Gaara était déjà là et commença même la conversation :

**Mourir c'est juste comme dormir--dans un mélangeur dit: **« C'est Hyneta? » demanda-t-il. Elle tomba de sa chaise mentalement.

**Optimiste : une personne qui en tombant d'un immeuble dit en chemin 'Je ne suis pas encore blessé!' dit:** « Oui. » répondit-elle pour ne pas le vexer.

**Mourir c'est juste comme dormir--dans un mélangeur dit : **« 1 : change ton pseudo; je laime pas. 2 : c'est koi le tème d'anthology? » Hinata changea rapidement son nom, remarquant au passage comme le sien était sot et qu'il était nul en orthographe.

**Mourir c'est juste comme dormir--dans un mélangeur dit:** « Pas kestion quon fais sur l'amour ou l'amitié on fait sur la guerre. »

'_Quel est le but de me demander s'il a déjà décidé? Quel idiot…'_

**hInAta dit:** « Non. Je n'aime pas ce thème. »

**Mourir c'est juste comme dormir--dans un mélangeur dit:** « Koi alorsÉ »

**Mourir c'est juste comme dormir--dans un mélangeur dit: **« ? »

**hInAta dit:** « Sur la mort. Ça te va? Le deuil. »

**Mélangeur dit: **« On le phera 2 jour avan la datte limit. »

**hInAra dit :** « Ok. Pourquoi on ne fait pas cette fin de semaine? On a plein d'autres projets ce mois alors on n'aura pas le temps. »

**Mélangeur dit :** « Je les fai pa.»

**hInAta dit:** « Je m'en fou. »

'_Hehe, je suis plus à l'aise en écriture que face à face…Merci Internet!'_

'_Elle est énervante à la fin…'_

**Mélangeur dit :** « … »

**hInAta dit :** « On se divise le travail alors. Je peut suggérer?»

**Mélangeur dit :** « tu peuX. »

'_Merde, il se moque…je sais que 'je peux' prend un x…'_

**hInAta dit:** « Ok. On doit avoir huit livres différents et deux sites internet. »

**Mélangeur dit :** « depuit kanÉ »

**Mélangeur dit :** « ? »

**hInAta dit** « Cinq langues différentes et cinq siècles différents. »

**Mélangeur dit :** « Ok… »

**hInAta dit:** « J'apporterai des livres, choisirai les poèmes et tu les tapera, ok? Puisque tu es plus rapide que moi… »

'_Elle m'ignore totalement…' _

**Mélangeur dit :** « …o…k… »

**hInAta dit :** « Alors, tu viens chez moi Samedi? » demanda-t-elle après avoir hésité pour une dizaine de minutes.

**Mélangeur dit:** « pourkoiÉ »

**Mélangeur dit** : « ? »

**Mélangeur dit** : « Je men vé null par. Et je veu pa ke tu vien ché moi. »

'_Il est trop direct. Comme si je voulais, moi, aller chez lui…'_

**hInAta dit:** « Pourquoi?»

**Mélangeur dit :** « Je dois aler. Aporte moi les livrs demein et marque moi leskels je tap. »

**hInAta dit:** « Ok. »

'_La bibliothèque a déjà fermé mais je devrais trouver quelque chose dans la nôtre.'_

**hInAta dit:** « Mais je m'en vais chez toi finalement?»

Il n'était plus là. Hinata relut la conversation et ne rata pas une seule occasion de rire de ses fautes. Elle prit ensuite une feuille et écrivit le verbe pouvoir au présent de l'indicatif plusieurs fois; question de satisfaction personnelle.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata marchait dans les couloirs, cherchant quelqu'un qui aurait besoin d'un nettoyage de casier.

« Tu sais, ce serait plus facile de te repérer si tu marchais avec une pancarte qui dit : Nettoyage de casiers! »

Hinata tourna la tête dans la direction de la voix un rien moqueuse et repéra une fille blonde. Non, ce n'était pas Ino; elle était beaucoup plus jolie bien que ses cheveux étaient attachés d'une manière bizarre.

« Tu me parles? » demanda Hinata juste pour vérifier.

« Ouais. Écoute. Tu pourrais nettoyer mon casier gratuitement? » demanda la fille, regardant des deux côtés avant de parler.

« Je ne demandes pas d'argent. » répondit Hinata.

« Ok. Voilà la clé; c'est le casier #1876. Finit avant la première période. » ordonna-t-elle, comme si elle s'adressait à une servante.

« Pourquoi tu… » demanda Hinata; surprise de la confiance qu'elle avait envers une étrangère.

« J'ai foxé quand on était supposé nettoyer. La prof ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ais dit que je l'ai fait alors elle va vérifier à la première période. Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant; je dois copier un devoir important. » dit-elle, frottant l'arrière de son cou.

« Ok… » répondit Hinata, ne sachant quoi dire à la fille qui partait déjà. Celle-ci s'arrêta et la regarda pour la dernière fois :

« Je m'appelle Temari et si je vois que quelque chose manque, ça ne passera pas. Ok, Hyneta? C'est ça ton nom, eh? » dit-elle, changeant de ton complètement, montrant son sérieux.

'_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me…' _

« Je ne suis pas une voleuse. Compte sur moi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata commençait vraiment à penser qu'elle devait des excuses à Kiba; au moins dans son casier, il n'y avait pas des vêtements, du maquillage et un fer à repasser! De plus, Temari devait être en cinquième, à en juger le nombre de livres.

Quand la cloche sonna, elle faisait les touches finales. En accrochant l'horaire sur la porte du casier, elle entendit quelqu'un à côté. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'arrivant qui ouvrait lui aussi son casier.

Gaara était un peu surpris que sa sœur ait laissé son casier à Hinata mais n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Il savait que sa sœur était sotte--par rapport à lui bien sûr. Les deux fermèrent en chaîne et Hinata attendit le retour de la propriétaire impatiemment ; la présence de Gaara n'était pas très…rassurante. Avant de partir, il lui tendit un morceau de feuille déchirée. Hinata la prit avec une certaine incertitude pendant qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose:

« C'est correct pour samedi soir ; six heures. N'oublie pas les livres.»

Elle hocha doucement la tête, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement réjouie à l'idée d'aller chez lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fit coupé par l'arrivée de sa sœur aînée.

'_Dans deux jours…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

A cause de Temari, Hinata n'eut pas le temps de rassembler toutes ses affaires. Elle prit juste son agenda et courut jusqu'à la salle de classe. Tous les autres étaient déjà là (Sauf Sakura mais ce n'était pas important), même son professeur Kakashi. (Merci Temari !)

« Ok tout le monde, calmez-vous. Aujourd'hui, dans ce cours intéressant de géographie, nous allons bien nous amuser. Comme j'aime la géographie, j'aime le hockey aussi. Vous avez vu le dernier match sur le 14 ? En tout cas, c'était vraiment quelque chose ! »

« C'est quoi le but de parler de hockey ? » demanda Hinata à voix base à Kiba, qui était derrière elle.

« On l'a encore surpris à lire un de ses livres indécents—quelque chose comme ''Le paradis de la drague'' alors il essaye de nous faire oublier je pense. Quel abruti. » Lui répondit-il.

« …alors, c'était le but ! Enfin, ouvrez vos cahiers d'activité et faites les pages 156 à 162. » conclut Kakashi d'un ton sévère.

'_Et zut…juste quand je l'ai pas, eh ?' _

Elle amena son agenda jusqu'à son bureau et avec le sourire le plus mignon qu'elle put faire, elle lui dit :

« J'ai oublié le cahier ; je peux aller le chercher ? »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit Naruto. Elle inspira profondément et tourna, faisant comme s'il n'était pas là. Elle ne l'aimait pas tant qu'avant mais en le voyant, ça lui faisait quand même du bien. Bah, c'était vrai qu'il avait la détermination, et Hinata aimait beaucoup ça.

Elle avait réalisé dès le début qu'il n'était pas seul; un puff aux cheveux roses attira son attention. Cette tignasse ressemblant à un vieux balai usé ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne : Sakura. Et ne parlons pas de son front aussi large qu'une fenêtre ! Et ses yeux qui faisaient penser à un kiwi coupés en deux! Brrr, des kiwis…enfin, c'était la perspective de Hinata. D'autres personnes auraient dit que ça ressemblait plutôt à de belles pommes vertes.

'_J'ai vraiment faim…et depuis quand elle s'intéresse à Naruto, celle-là ?C'est quoi son but ?' _pensa Hinata.

En entendant quelques passages de leur conversation, elle comprit qu'elle allait foxer avec lui.

'_Bizarre…vraiment bizarre…'_

O+O

En rentrant dans la classe, Kakashi lui dit que la directrice venait de l'appeler à l'intercom. Sans rien ajouter, elle prit le chemin de la direction. Elle passa un rapide bonjour à Shizune qui lui demanda si elle allait mieux maintenant. Elle entra.

Le bureau de la directrice était un de seuls qui avaient l'air conditionné; les autres locaux n'avaient même pas de ventilateur! En tout cas, Tsunade lui dit gentiment de s'asseoir, avant de commencer :

« Hinata, je t'ai appelé pour parler d'un sujet très grave. » Quelque chose dans le ton de la directrice lui donnait des frissons. Elle avala avec difficulté, attendant la suite.

« J'ai entendu dire que tous les matins, tu nettoyais des casiers, pas vrai? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » répondit Hinata simplement.

« Tu sais bien que tout commerce est interdit dans cette école? »

« Oui, »

« Je pense que tu ne catch pas. Nettoyer des casiers pour de l'argent, c'est du commerce »

'_Mais de quoi elle…?'_

« Madame, je ne demande jamais d'argent pour le nettoyage. C'est juste un service à des amis »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça te rapporte? Ton histoire ne tient pas debout, Hinata. La personne qui m'a prévenu de tes actions inacceptables avait avec elle plusieurs personnes qui t'ont dénoncée.»

Avant que Hinata ait pu se défendre, la directrice conclut en se levant et lui montra la porte :

« Je t'ai réservé deux retenues de deux heures, et considère-toi chanceuse. Si je te revoie en train de faire du nettoyage, ça sera une suspension sans faute. »

En sortant, Hinata remarqua la porte du concierge qui se fermait doucement. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner l'abrutie qui avait le don d'être aussi nulle en discrétion. Mais bon, pour la remarquer parmi tous les balais…ouf, quel boulot!

FIN DE CHAPITRE 2

Pourquoi Gaara l'invite? Qu'est-ce que Sakura-ino-tenten fabriquent? Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé dans les trois derniers épisodes de Naruto! (Je peux rien télécharger et pas vraiment accès à l'Internet dans ce fichu pays -.-'' Je veux retourner au Canada TTTT alors, si vous avez le temps…) En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous avez des commentaires, suggestions, conseils, n'importe quoi…laissez moi le dans un review. Merci d'avance!


	3. Chapter 3

**L'autre côté de la porte**

.sap tneitrapa'm en oturaN

_(**Sakoni** : Sérieux? J'ai tant de fautes que ça? Dire que je relie plusieurs fois... Je te remercie pour ton review._

_**dee-dee** : foxer sécher; skipper les cours. J'essaierai d'utiliser des mots plus…connus. Lol. Merci pour le review._

_**demonslashou**: J'ai rien contre Sakura..enfin, on va dire. Lol, merci pour ton review._

_**Miwakosoma, Maetel, shine**: Merci pour le review; j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairai!) . _

**Chapitre 3 :**

'_Quelle façon de terminer un vendredi…_' pensa Hinata en copiant l'article devant elle. Deux heures de copiage étaient pire qu'elle pensait. La revue de jardinage devant elle n'était pas très…accueillante. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait personne à part Temari. Enfin, ils étaient presque tous des secondaires cinq.

Deux heures plus tard, la retenue terminée, Hinata se précipita vers son casier pour prendre son sac.

« Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi fait ici? » lui lança Temari, qui précipita le pas pour la rattraper.

« C'est une longue histoire…» lui répondit Hinata, sa voix un peu distante.

« Qu'est-ce que je voulais te dire…ah ouais, merci pour le casier; la prof m'a cru. C'est un peu chiant que je me suis fait surprendre en copiant le devoir après mais bon; faut vivre avec! Ok, la prochaine fois que tu as une retenu, dis moi, on pourrait rentrer ensemble ou quelque chose.» conclut-elle, un sourire amical accompagnant son offre.

« Lundi. » dit Hinata simplement plus à elle-même avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Le retour chez elle était tout à fait normal si on exclus la partie où quelqu'un à vandaliser son moyen de transport. En d'autres mots, trouer les roues de son vélo. Ce qui était le plus frustrant dans cette situation c'était que d'habitude, elle prenait un raccourci qui lui rabaissait une heure de marche. Maintenant, elle devait prendre le grand tour, c'est-à-dire, une heure et demie de déplacement.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Sakura était assise à 'Chez Cora' avec Naruto et ils étaient entrain de discuter. Avant cela, ils sont allés voir un film au cinéma et sont allés se promener dans plusieurs parcs.

Les deux commandèrent des repas et Naruto commença la conversation.

« Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu m'as invité maintenant? »

« Mais, il n'y a pas une raison particulière.» lui répondit-elle en agitant les mains un peu.

« Sakura, prend moi pas pour un cave. » Naruto lui dit, sérieux. À ce moment, le garçon mettait la nourriture sur la table, ce qui lui donna un instant pour penser et répondre :

« J'ai réalisé que mon bonheur ne pouvait exister qu'en ta compagnie. C'est bizarre que je ne l'ai pas—hé, tu m'écoutes? »

« Sakura, ta bouffe va refroidir! »

'_Au moins il ne se doutera pas que c'est plus tôt pour empêcher quelqu'un de réaliser ce souhait…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata était encore au lit, la fatigue dominante à deux heures de l'après-midi. Elle fit une rotation pour être sur son dos, mit ses mains sous sa tête et commença à ouvrir les yeux. La collection de livres avait prit plus de temps qu'elle l'aurait cru ; elle bossait jusqu'au matin.

'_Qui voudrait vexer Gaara ?'_ pensa-t-elle en se redressant passivement, expirant bruyamment tandis qui ses yeux se rajustaient encore à la lumière.

« Avant tout, faut que j'aille acheter de nouvelles roues. » dit-elle à personne en particulier. Elle s'habilla rapidement, lava son visage et prit quelques vingtaines de dollars avec elle. Elle prit les escaliers quatre à quatre, passa la cuisine, prenant une pomme sur sa route.

« Je sors ! » lança-t-elle à sa mère.

« Mais on reçoit des invités. » lança-t-elle à son tour, recevant le claquement de la porte en réponse.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Elle rentra à cinq heures, le petit déplacement ayant prit plus de temps que prévu. Elle eut carrément le temps de fourrer l'adresse de Gaara dans son pantalon sport, changer de t-shirt, mettre un pull bleu foncé sur celui-ci, enfoncer les huit livres dans son sac d'école et le traîner à deux mains, dû à la pesanteur. Qu'elle longue énumération ; trop de choses à faire dans peu de temps !

Elle prit le chemin de la maison de Gaara, plus ou moins par sa volonté. Elle pédala doucement, respirant à fond pour se calmer ; quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

La maison était…très grande. En faite, presque le même modèle que chez elle. Assez surprenant, il n'habitait pas très loin ; elle aurait pu se rendre en dix minutes si elle n'avait pas prit son temps. Son doigt s'approcha de la sonnette mais se retira.

'_Ça ira bien, ça ira bien…' _se rassura-t-elle. Elle sonna donc et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, doucement, une figure reconnaissable se montra.

« Je…Euh, crois que je me suis trompée de maison ; désolé Temari. » dit Hinata, embarrassée.

'_Merde, je me suis trompée ou quoi ? C'est bien l'adresse…à moins que ça soit sa soeu-nah, pas possible.'_

Temari sourit de sa naïveté et lui dit :

« Montre-moi l'adresse ; je saurais peut-être c'est où. »

Hinata lui passa la feuille et après l'avoir scannée, elle eut un regard sérieux :

« C'est l'écriture de Gaara, ça. » dit-elle, plus comme affirmation qu'en tant que question.

« Eurmh, ouais, on fait un projet. » lui dit Hinata en grattant doucement le côté de sa tête. Temari mit un de ses sourires coquets et lui dit finalement :

« Entre alors. »

'_Hah ! Je le savais. Mon sens d'orientation ne me trompe jamais !' _pensa Hinata en plaisantant.

« Mais, mon bike, je- »

« T'inquiète, personne ne le volera. » la rassura Temari.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Elle la suivit silencieusement, se rassurant que rien ne puisse aller mal. Les murs étaient d'une couleur bleuâtre, créant une sensation de tranquillité. Il y avait quelques tableaux affichés ici et là et trois chandelles accrochées dans des chandeliers assez impressionnants chaque quelque mètre. Les escaliers étaient couverts du haut jusqu'au bas d'un tapis marin, allant parfaitement avec le mur. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon et commencèrent la conversation.

« Alors, ça va, toi ? T'a l'aire stressé.» et elle rit doucement.

« Ouais, stress peut-être. Dit... » commença Hinata.

« Tu veux savoir où Gaara est ? » devina Temari.

« Pas exactement…je me demandait s'il y a—si ça te dérange pas, — quelque chose à manger… Tu sais ? Depuis ce matin...» demanda-t-elle, une goûte de sueur, style animé, étant la seule chose qui manquait à la scène.

« Ouais, bien sûr. » lui dit Temari en se levant. Le colloque continua tout de même.

« Je pense que tu devra attendre un bout ; Gaara est sortit. » Le soulagement semblait lui tomber du ciel.

« Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? » demanda Hinata comme d'habitude.

« Non, au contraire! J'aime avoir de la compagnie. » Lui dit Temari en se montrant. Elle lui lança un sandwich qu'elle avait préparé que Hinata attrapa facilement.

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement, dévorant des yeux la nourriture.

« Tu joues au Playstation? » demanda Temari.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Gaara marchait silencieusement dans le centre ville, depuis le matin il cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Il sortit une de ses mains de son pantalon, une cigarette neuve roulante entre celle-ci. Il l'alluma et continua à balayer la place des yeux. La neige avait complètement fondu mais Gaara sentit quand même une froideur glaciale, caressent ses bras nus, lui donnant des frissons légers. Gaara savait qu'il aurait du mettre un manteau léger ou quelque chose mais y renonça; il aurait eu l'air idiot.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« WAHH ! Niveau 7 ! Hinata, on devrait faire équipe plus souvent ; on est parfaites ensemble! » complémenta Temari, absolument absorbée dans le jeu.

« Tu n'aura pas un film ou quelque chose, tu sais ? Faire changement. » demanda Hinata, contrairement à la blonde, elle voulait juste terminer ce foutu projet et dormir.

« Hmm, tu as vu 'Kill Bill' ? Mon copain dit que c'est bon. » demanda Temari, tout en mettant les bouteilles de Coke vides sur le coté, enlevant les fils, et installant déjà le DVD.

« Non. » répondit Hinata simplement.

À peu près une heure passée, les deux étaient écrasées paresseusement sur le planché, leur dos appuyés sur la canapé.

« Dit, c'est quoi déjà le nom de ce film débile ? » commença Hinata, ses yeux à moitié fermé d'ennuie.

« J'ai oublié mais c'est vraiment irréaliste. Je veux dire, le sang inutile et- » elle arrêta de parler quand elle entendit la porte. Hinata regarda sa montre : 8hrs 49.

Les deux se relevèrent rapidement, fixant l'entrée du salon dans un silence mort. Dans le noir, la première chose qui vint en vue était une silhouette inconnue. Les deux prirent quelque pas en arrière. Gaara ouvrit la lumière et les regarda d'un air indifférent.

« Quoi ? » Il demanda en voyant leur expression « Je suis rentré. » dit-il alors comme après coup. Temari le scanna curieusement. Sa peau avait l'aire frêle dans la lumière, et le bandage autour de son front…

« Tu faisait quoi ? Tu t'es battu ? » demanda Temari curieusement.

« Non… » Il lui répondit dans un ton qui disait 'Tu es cave'. Il regarda autour et vit Hinata.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là elle ? A-tchaaa, le projet.' _

« Père est rentré ? » demanda-t-il à sa sœur, ignorant Hinata pour l'instant.

« Non ; mais il a annulé ton rendez-vous chez le psycho- »

« Ok, c'est correct. » Il la coupa sous le même ton que tantôt, en plissant légèrement les yeux et les détournant vers Hinata quelques millisecondes. La scène de la courte conversation avec son père rejoua dans sa tête.

_« J'ai justement un projet à faire à ce temps là avec quelqu'un. »_

_« Un projet ? Tu ne peux pas annuler ? » Lui demanda son père de derrière son bureau._

_«Impossible. J'ai déjà donné ma parole. » Gaara répondit en se dirigeant vers la sortie, jugeant que la conversation était close. _

« Hinata, qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? »

'_Pourquoi pas l'énerver un peu pendant qu'on y est ?'_ pensa-t-il.

Hinata lui donna un regard confus, fermant la moquerie avec la meilleure réplique qu'elle put rassembler dans la situation:

« Le projet.» dit-elle fermement. Elle haïssait jusqu'à un niveau fou les gens en retard même si c'était _LE_ Gaara devant elle.

Hinata salua Temari rapidement et la remercia avant de ramasser ses affaires et suivre le _grand et puissant_ Gaara.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Le sac était visiblement lourd mais Gaara ne montra aucune intention de le prendre. Marchant derrière lui, elle ne rata pas une seconde pour lui bouder dans le dos.

'_Quel gentleman…que le diable t'emporte merde, mon dos va se casser.' _

En passant dans le couloir, les yeux de Hinata s'élargirent et sa face se changea en voyant une marionnette à moitié décapitée avec du maquillage affreux accroché, ou plutôt, pendue sur une porte. En voyant sa réaction, il dit simplement :

« C'est la chambre de mon frère Kankuro. »

« Ah, et il là ? » dit elle, essayant de commencer une conversation.

« Non, il est à l'hôpital. » répondit-il avec satisfaction. Hinata avala difficilement quand il se tourna.

'_Pourquoi il ne peut pas être un peu plus sympa comme sa sœur par exemple… ?'_

Contrairement à tous les jours, Gaara ouvrit la porte doucement et lui mentionna d'attendre là.

'_Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Une tornade est passée par ici ou quoi !' _pensa Hinata, en voyant le désordre de sa chambre.

'_Bien, on pourra commencer et terminer aujourd'hui alors j'aurais pas à interférer avec cette fille.'_ Pensa l'autre de son côté.

Gaara tira une table d'a peu près 30 centimètres de haut et la mit au milieu de la pièce.

« Tu peux t'asseoir là. Ne touche à rien.» lui dit-il en pointant celle-ci. Elle fit comme demandée et sortit les livres pendant que Gaara ouvrait l'ordinateur. Pendant qu'il ne prêtait pas attention, Hinata le regarda plus en détails. Les cheveux faisaient saillie dans la pièce, probablement attirant n'importe qui sur le passage. Ses yeux cernés montraient clairement le manque de sommeil chez le garçon et les sourcils extrêmement légers se montraient à peine; du maquillage peut-être ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Gaara l'a surprit.

« R-rien. Je me demandais juste ce qui a causé le bandage. » menti-elle avec succès.

« Tnt. Ça te regarde ? C'est de tes affaires ? » demanda-t-il, irrité par sa curiosité. Elle regarda le sol pour quelques instants et se concentra sur le livre.

« Tient. Recopie ce texte en premier ; c'est le plus long. » dit-elle alors, changeant le sujet.

« Pourquoi c'est MOI qui doit recopier ? On pourrait scanner. » demanda-t-il alors, un ton stable, pas râleur.

« Ben, si tu as un scanneur, on peut l'utiliser mais ce serait laid. » affirma-t-elle, enlevant son pull pour ne pas voir le regard irrité qu'il lui envoya pour quelques instants au moins.

« Moitié-moitié alors. » conclut-il, replacent des magazines quelque part autre, faisant apparaître l'appareil comme par magie.

Il recopia les trois premiers textes dans une vitesse assez impressionnante mais les textes étaient super long et scanna deux autres. Tout c'est passé assez smooth, les paroles et actions étaient jusqu'à là seulement par rapport au projet et ça leur allait comme cela. Il était déjà près de minuit.

« Ça…ça avance bien. » elle voulait que ça ait l'aire d'un compliment mais il ne semblait pas catcher.

« Hmm.» répondit-il en tapant le sixième texte maintenant.

'_Elle a choisit les poèmes les plus longs ou quoi ? Mes doigts me tuent.' _Pensa Gaara, massant ses articulations de main en silence.

'_Je le voit bien en mission d'espionnage avec ce calme.' _Pensa Hinata. Une photo de Sakura se planta alors dans sa tête.

'_Non, je ne peux pas demander ça…pas maintenant en tout cas,' _elle continua dans sa piste de pensées. '_Peut-être la prochaine fois, quand je serais plus à l'aise…'_

Gaara se retourna brusquement ce qui fit sursauter (littéralement) Hinata.

« Viens écrire un peu. » dit-il avec un calme, essayant de le faire paraître comme un ordre et non comme une demande désespérée.

« Ok. On est pas obligés de terminer aujourd'hui tu sais. » dit-elle en s'installent et craquent ses doigts ; une habitude qui s'était développée.

« Non. On termine aujourd'hui. » commanda Gaara.

« Je voudrai pas te désobliger mais il est après minuit. » dit Hinata, se sentent un peu nerveuse maintenant.

« Tu peut rester la nuit. » offrit-il, « Tu dormirai par terre. » dit-il sans problème.

'_Il est fin…c'est une…blague ?'_

« Ma mère va s'inquiéter. »

Cela semblait mystérieusement faire taire Gaara.

'_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?' _

Elle enchaîna tout de suite après, mettant en tête la cause de ce silence :

« Excuse-moi. »

« Il reste quoi à faire de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« L'imprimer, rajouter des commentaires personnelles, la bibliographie de chaque poème, la biographie de chaque auteur, une illustration pour chaque texte, la page couverture, la quatrième page de couverture, un poème à faire chacun et quelques textes à taper. »

« À scanner. » Gaara la corrigea.

'_Je viens de me rendre conte qu'on est même pas à moitié finis.' _pensa Hinata, essayant de diviser les tâches mentalement.

« On peut terminer la biographie des six pour aujourd'hui. Demain tu fais quelque chose ? » Elle demanda, espérant qu'il dirait 'oui'.

« Non, je viens pas chez toi. »

'_Merde à sa façon directe. Je veux pas revenir ici moi ; où on décapite des poupées pour le plaisir.'_

« Tu peux revenir ici demain. »

'_Tu pense que je suis un psychopathe fou qui tue des poules en cachette, eh ? Je vais pas te manger tu sais.' _Pensa-t-il, plaisantant pour la première fois cette semaine.

'_Il lit les pensées ? Non, c'est probablement une de ses farces qui sont plus freaky que drôle.' _

« Je sais. Je reviendrai demain alors. » dit-elle, ne pas voulant se faire passer pour la petite peureuse du coin.

« À trois heures. » conclut-il et Hinata approuva en hochant légèrement sa tête.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

La route chez elle s'est fait sans problème. Elle entra par derrière, mettant sa bicyclette en sûreté. En entrant, une phrase passa dans sa tête :

_« On reçoit des invités. »_

'_Merde'_

FIN DE CHAPITRE 3

Désolé pour l'attente ; j'avoue que j'ai prit un bout pour updater mais si on considère le fait que j'ai recommencé trois fois.. -.- ;; Enfin, les choses se compliquent, avec les _invités_ et tout ceux que je reçoit et qui m'ont inspiré pour le prochain chapitre d'ailleurs . Gaara et Hinata vont pas tellement ensemble en se moment, eh ? En tout cas, si vous avez des conseils, suggestions, commentaires, etc, etc, laissez moi le dans un review. Merci !


	4. Chapter 4

**L'autre côté de La Porte**

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review! Et puis, puisque plusieurs personnes m'ont rapproché que je fais beaucoup de fautes, si quelqu'un aimerait bien être mon 'beta lecteur' ça aiderait beaucoup! (Merci pour le conseil Olia)_

Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Chapitre 4 :**

Hinata ouvrit la porte comme si de rien n'était. Ses yeux s'élargirent en voyant la scène devant elle : des enfants _partout_.

'_Des invités? C'est carrément toute la famille!'_

Elle essaya de passer inaperçue mais ce n'était pas si facile! Pour y arriver elle dut sauter plusieurs fois pour éviter de trébucher sur des petits corps ici et là, passer dans des coins serrés, ne pas respirer trop fort…En arrivant à l'escalier, la sueur présente sur son visage, elle entendit un _click_ derrière elle. Elle gela sur place. Hinata tourna sans certitude la tête et vit sa mère surgir de la cuisine, calmement mais les yeux rouges de fatigue.

« Où était-tu? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chez…une amie, » répondit-elle solidement.

« J'ai appelé Ino, Sakura et Tenten; tu n'étais chez aucune des trois, » précisa sa mère, sa voix augmentant a chaque mot.

« J'en ai d'autres, » commenta Hinata d'une voix à peine audible, montrant son dos à sa mère en même temps pour qu'elle ne voie pas son expression. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers pacifiquement; le sujet d'amis ne l'intéressant guère à cet instant. Elle n'était pas impolie avec ses proches de cette sorte mais c'était vraiment le mauvais moment.

L'exercice de défoulement raté l'avait beaucoup réchauffé alors elle eut l'idée de retirer un peu de linge. Elle se regarda momentanément et là, ça l'a frappé : son pull.

'_J'appellerais tantôt,'_ se dit-elle, pressant le pas, l'appel étant d'une grande importance.

Quelque chose de cher s'y trouvait dans la poche…

Enfin arrivée, elle tourna la poignée de la porte rapidement, voulant disparaître de la zone de vue de sa mère ou n'importe qui dans les parages au plus vite. En rentrant, elle manqua de crier. Dans la faible lumière, une silhouette était confortablement assise sur son lit, quelque chose à la main. Hinata resta figé en questionnant :

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demanda-t-elle à son cousin avec plus d'impolitesse qu'elle visait. Il détourna son attention de la magazine vers elle et dit :

« Tout les chambres et canapés sont prises alors je dors ici, »

« Dans ma chambre? » demanda-t-elle sèchement. Le garçon aux cheveux longs lui renvoya le même regard qu'elle en disant :

« Tu penses que je le voulais, moi, passer la nuit ici? _Non_. Tu penses que c'est confortable dormir sur un canapé? _Non_, » Avant qu'il puisse en finir avec sa liste, elle dit rapidement, voulant terminer cette conversation sans but :

« Ah bon, si tu dors sur le canapé, il n'y a aucun problème. Je pensais que tu prendrais le lit. Enfin, maintenant que ce malentendu est résolu, j'aimerais récupérer ma place sur—qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça? » demanda-t-elle soudainement quand elle vit qu'il la fixait. D'une voix un peu lointaine, il dit :

« Rien…c'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois en manches courtes, ce chandail… Normalement tu portes quelque chose pardessus… » Neji remarqua avec une surprise exagérée.

'_Mais...il fait noir; comment peut-il voir...merde, il a une excellente vue comme moi…naturellement; on est de la même famille,'_ pensa-t-elle.

« C'est…c'est pas de tes affaires. » dit-elle finalement, ayant sorti de sa brève paralyse. Neji regarda sa montre d'un regard rapide.

« Il est tard…où étais-tu? » demanda-t-il avec autorité, la regardant de haut en bas.

'_Trop subtil…mais je ne peux pas lui dire après l'incident qu'il a eu avec lui…'_

« Chez un ami; ah, en passant, bonne fête. C'est demain, non? » dit-elle simplement, changeant de sujet. Neji expira avant de conclure :

« Oui, » et d'un ton plus bas, en lui libérant la place : « C'est quoi son nom?… »

« Euh…euh, Tenten. » menti-elle en se dirigeant vers son téléphone.

'_Elle n'avait pas dit _un_ ami? Nah…j'ai probablement mal entendu…'_

Ses doigts composèrent rapidement le numéro qu'elle connaissait déjà par coeur et attendit. Deux sonneries, trois sonneries, quatre sonneries... Finalement, quelqu'un répondit :

« Allô? » Elle reconnut la voix calme de Gaara.

« Ouais, euh, ça va? » demanda-t-elle sous l'habitude.

« Hinata? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il dans sa monotonie.

'_Quelle attitude emmerdante…'_

« Moi aussi je vais bien, » commença-t-elle sarcastiquement sous l'effet de fatigue. «Tu n'aurais pas vu un pull quelque part? Je pense que je l'ai oublié chez vous. » dit-elle, en venant au point tout de suite.

De son côté, Gaara jeta un coup d'œil pour voir le regard de supplie que sa sœur envoyait et dit sans hésitation, à voix base :

« Oui. Temari a échappé quelque chose dessus alors elle le lave. »

Hinata resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants. Pourquoi? Ben, parce que le cadeau de l'anniversaire de Neji s'y retrouvait.

« Elle a vérifier les poches au moins? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. Tu veux quelque chose d'autre? » demanda-t-il, pour une raison ou pour une autre, satisfait.

« Ouais, remercie Temari de ma part, » dit-elle caustiquement.

'_En plus, ce calme qu'il garde…je veux l'étrangler…'_

« Pas de problème. »

Les deux fermèrent en même temps. En rentrant dans le salon pour se diriger vers sa chambre, Gaara vit, évidemment, Temari. Elle demanda avant qu'il monte,

« C'était Hinata? »

« Je ne m'en souviens plus. » répondit-il avec innocence.

Elle le regarda, attendant une réponse intelligente. Gaara exhala bruyamment,

« Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu le demandes? »

« Tu ne lui a pas dit pour le chandail, eh? »

« Si. Elle t'en remercie. » dit-il en souriant son sourire sadique. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre avec une remarque sarcastique mais se retint quand elle entendit le claquement de sa porte.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

_Tatam…tatam…TATAM…TATAMTATAMTATAMTATAM!_

« FERME TA GUEULE! » cria Hinata, se levant brusquement, presque tombant de son lit sous l'impact. Le bruit cessa et elle vit l'ombre de quelqu'un par dessus la sienne. Un rire fatigué échappa Neji qui venait de se réveiller aussi.

« Tu engueules ton réveille-matin? »

Hinata se défit de ses couvertures et se mit dans une position respectable. Elle regarda autour d'elle tandis que ses yeux se rajustaient à la lumière. Son regard se posa sur le réveil en question : 9hrs 35.

« Qu'est-ce que le réveil de Hanabi fait ici? » demanda-t-elle en le jetant par la fenêtre. Neji ramassa son chandail de la veille et dit en le mettant :

« Ça me dépasse. Tu peux sortir un moment? »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle, son cerveau pas encore à sa vitesse normale.

« Bah, si tu veux rester, ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-il d'un ton moqueur en sortant de son sac un pantalon. Hinata considéra rester pour un moment, son petit côté malsain prenant surface.

'_Qu'est-ce que je pense? C'est mon cousin…Je suis wack…'_

Elle murmura un « Non » en faisant son lit rapidement. Avant de fermer derrière elle, elle demanda :

« C'était l'idée de qui que tout le monde couche ici? »

« Hanabi, ta sœur, »

« Je le savais. »

Hinata s'assit dos au mur, pensant à ce qu'elle ferait pour l'affaire de Sakura et compagnie. Elle avait besoin de _preuves_. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas simplement dire qu'elle l'espionnait quand elle était chez la directrice. C'était LA Sakura.

'_Une des filles les plus populaires de l'école, la leader de l'équipe de volley-ball, la fille la plus bonne en tours d'illusion, celle qui peut garder un calme total lors d'un examen…'_

Hinata massa le coin de son visage, essayant de se concentrer.

« Hé, j'ai fini, »

Hinata hocha la tête et rentra à son tour. Comme d'habitude, elle mit un chandail noir que sa mère haïssait et des shorts de sport. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment tandis qu'elle attachait ses souliers de course.

Elle descendit les escaliers précipitamment et comme elle l'avait deviné, sa sœur faisait son petit group et mangeait devant la télévision en regardant les programmes retardés du matin pour enfants. Genre, _Madame Croque cerise_, _Bob le bricoleur, Cornemuse_ …l'image est claire? En tout cas, elle n'y prêta pas beaucoup d'attention. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur pour voir ce qui était disponible.

'_Comme je le croyais; tout élément de petit déjeuné à été éliminé. Il ne me reste qu'un choix…'_

Elle leva des manches imaginaires et sortit avec peine le riz et poulet devant elle. Elle l'installa dans le four à micro-ondes et pendant les trois minutes d'attente, elle lava des ustensiles et un plat. Rien n'était encore lavé et si elle restait longtemps, sa mère allait l'ordonner de les faire, comme d'habitude. Vers dix heures quinze, elle remonta faire les activités secondaires; brosser ses cheveux, ouvrir la fenêtre, etc. Malheureusement, qui l'attendait devant sa porte?

« À quel heure es-tu rentrée hier? » demanda sa sœur, bras croisés et toute une bande de suiveurs autour d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas de tes oignons, » répondit Hinata simplement, habituée à cette sorte d'intrusion dans sa vie personnelle.

« J'ai pas d'oignions, » affirma Hanabi stupidement. Tous les petits commencèrent à rire.

« OUAIS! » cria une petite fille blonde de nulle part.

« Ferme ton bec, toi. » insulta Hinata.

« C'est ma bouche et je dit ce que je veux avec! » affirma-t-elle.

« Juste…ferme la, ok? »

'_Ils manquent de maturité à ce point là?' _ pensa Hinata, les regardant d'un air dérangé.

« Hanabi, si tu ne bouges pas de la dans les cinq prochaines secondes, je vous jette tous par la fenêtre. » Et elle prit un pas menaçant vers l'avant. Étant des enfants, ils coururent comme des fous dans tous les sens, criant à tue tête. Elles étaient maintenant face à face; sœur VS sœur.

« Alors? » demanda Hinata impatiemment.

« Je t'aurais la prochaine fois! Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille mais tu n'as pas encore gagné la guerre!» cria Hanabi, s'en allant Dieu sait où, les yeux brillant.

« On n'est pas dans une guerre…pff, depuis qu'elle a vu ce film stupide, elle n'arrête pas de dire cette réplique… » marmotta Hinata à elle-même, riant de la naïveté de sa sœur.

Comme reflex, elle ouvrit son ordinateur après tout le kit quotidien. Étant une personne très désorganisée, - non, je niaise- enfin, elle avait fait tout ses devoirs, même ceux qui étaient dut pour le mois prochain! Tout, sauf l'anthologie. Hinata soupira bruyamment et se mit à trouver la biographie de plusieurs personnes oubliées.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Sakura! Téléphone de Tenten. »

« D'acc. Je le prends….Allô? » Sakura s'excusa aux huit personnes avec lesquelles elle chattait pour parler avec aise.

« Oui oui, je comprends. Ok, je mettrais ça en considération. Tenten, trust me, okAY? Bon d'accord j'arrête avec mon anglais….Ouais, hmm; ok…je vois. Calme toi; Non non, j'arrive. Quand? No problem. Désolé désolé…j'y serai; buh bye. »

La fille aux cheveux roses serra ses poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs.

' _Ça deviendrait en effet un problème…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata enregistra rapidement ses retrouvailles sur une disquette et mit un manteau en coton, encore une fois, bleu foncé. Ça faisait un peu dur avec les shorts mais Hinata aimait bien. Elle enfonça la disquette dans sa poche et sorti, sans même demander, par la porte arrière.

Arrivée, elle ne devait même pas sonner; la porte était ouverte. Une personne en fauteuil roulant entrait.

« Bienvenu Kankuro! » Hinata entendit quelqu'un dire d'une voix faible. Probablement Temari.

'_Peut-être que c'est le mauvais moment…je vais les laisser dans cette rencontre familiale…'_

Ses pensées furent interrompus en entendant quelqu'un dire d'une altitude plus élevée que la sienne :

« Tu es en retard, » Elle réalisa que c'était personne d'autre que Gaara.

« Je peux venir plus tard, » offrit-elle.

« Pourquoi faire? » demanda-t-il à voix base.

« Ben…ton frère, »

« Monte. » ordonna-t-il.

'_Ok…on se calme là…'_

Elle prit le chemin qu'elle connaissait, ignorant le regard surpris que Kankuro avait. Elle frappa à la porte entrouverte et entra. Elle reçut un regard rapide du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle se mit derrière Gaara, sur une chaise confortable qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois.

« Alors…tu as trouvé quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle après peu.

« J'ai fais des commentaires et j'ai trouvé deux sites pour continuer la bibliographie. » dit-il, sans trop trop d'enthousiasme. Hinata ne put se retenir un sourire.

'_Il veut probablement qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible pour qu'il ne voit plus ma face mais…c'est ce que je veux aussi finalement…'_

Elle se leva brusquement et se mit derrière Gaara. Elle mit la disquette dans le lecteur de disquettes (duh) et demanda :

« Je peux voir les commentaires? » Sa question n'avait pas vraiment d'objectif puisqu'ils étaient déjà devant elle. Il avait fait en sorte que la version finale soit en modèle de livre. L'illustration et la biographie sur un côté et le poème en deux colonnes sur l'autre. Sourire encore là, elle lu :

« Le premier texte. Titre : Sur la mort d'un enfant. Commentaire : Un poème long sur la mort d'un enfant. Intéressant.

Le deuxième texte. Titre : À tes funérailles. Commentaires : Un poème long d'une personne qui va à des funérailles. Intéressant.

Le troisième texte : Titre : La mort des pauvres. Commentaires : Le titre dit tout. Intéressant.»

Etc.

Etc.

Hinata regarda Gaara avec ennuie.

« Ça ta prit combien de temps pour faire ça? »

'_Le temps que tu monte les escaliers…'_

« Beaucoup. Toute la matinée. » dit-il, avançant la chaise un peu, lui indiquant qu'elle était trop proche. Elle enfonça les sourcils un peu.

« C'est ça qui insistera les gens à lire les poèmes? » demanda-t-elle. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils aperçurent Temari à la porte, une main derrière son dos.

« Hinata, » commença-t-elle, un je ne sais quoi d'inquiétant dans sa voix. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ok? J'ai fait tout mon possible pour le sauver, tu comprends? »

« De quoi tu parles? » interrompue Hinata. Aussitôt, Temari sortit quelque chose de gris délavé de derrière son dos.

« C'est..? » Hinata ne pouvait pas articuler un mot. Elle avança vers la blonde et regarda dans la poche.

« Dis moi que tu as checké les poches… »

« Euh, non. Il fallait? » demanda-t-elle en même temps que Hinata sortit une pâte blanche. La bouche de la fille aux yeux incolores s'entrouvrit un peu.

« C'est la faute de Gaara, tu sais. C'est lui qui a mit l'eau de Javel au lieu de mettre l'assouplissant textile. » accusa-t-elle.

« Hé, met moi pas dans le problème, c'est qui qui a échappé du Pepsi dessus? »

« Mais, qui ne sait pas faire la différence entre l'eau de Javel et l'assouplissant textile? Tu n'as jamais fait du lavage au paravent! » demanda Temari, sa voix plus haute maintenant.

« Non, » répondit-il simplement. Hinata fixa son regard sur le sol, ne pas voulant interférer dans leurs affaires. Elle était déjà assez fâchée de son côté, le certificat de 100 dollars de 'Sports Experts' pour son cousin était fini.

« Hinata, demandes n'importe quoi en échange, il le fera. » dit Temari, sur le point d'exploser.

« Qui ça 'il'? » interrompu Gaara.

« TOI. » Temari brisa le silence lourd. Gaara roula ses yeux mentalement.

'_Achète moi un autre!'_ pensa-t-il, utilisant une voix extra féminine dans ses pensées.

'_Voilà ce qui arrive quand je laisse quelque chose pour 30 minutes chez quelqu'un…c'est fou,'_

Elle voulait partir, trouver la sécurité de sa chambre, sa maison…mais avec les invités qui s'y retrouvaient encore probablement …plus sûr là.

« Je vous laisse. » dit Temari rapidement, laissant les deux seuls une autre fois. Il faut dire que Gaara ne s'était jamais emmêlé dans une telle situation. Tandis qu'il se tenait là, il sentait le regard de haine que Hinata lui envoyait. Elle ne voulait pas ressembler à une pauvre petite fille qui pleure en perdant sa poupée. Non. Elle allait tuffer et quoi de mieux que de faire régner la rage sur la tristesse? Ce regard…personne n'osait l'utiliser envers Gaara—pas de face en tout cas.

'_Mais...quand j'y pense, voilà ma chance pour..! YES!'_

« Une chose. Je te demande de faire une chose. » commença Hinata, sa voix parfaitement stable. Gaara la regarda, une pointe de confusion présente sur sa face.

« Bon, comment je peux expliquer ça… » dit Hinata, passant sa main nerveusement dans ses cheveux. « Je sais que c'est un crime mais… » Et sa voix s'estompa.

« Vandalisme? » demanda Gaara. Elle fit non de la tête.

« Meurtre? »

'_C'est juste moi ou sa voix se mêle sur l'espoir?' _

« Vol? » il demanda encore une fois d'une monotonie. Là, Hinata leva sa tête.

« Près de ça. Genre, rentrer chez quelqu'un la nuit et chercher quelque chose…» affirma Hinata, un peu embarrassée de sa demande bizarre. Gaara voulait rire mais n'osa pas. Pas un rire amical; un rire sadique bien sur. La petite Hinata, jamais engagé dans des problèmes, voulait entrer chez quelqu'un par effraction! Incroyable.

'_Qui aurait su…'_

« Et s'ils se doutent de toi et tu te fait prendre? » demanda Gaara en s'appuyant sur la chaise derrière lui.

« Est-ce que tu l'aurait soupçonné toi? Personne n'y croira de toute façon. Et puis toi, ben, je ne pense pas que t'es le genre à aller me dénoncer; Je me trompes? Même si on se fait prendre, ça paierait les cent dollars que la famille 'Sabaku' m'a fait perdre. »

« Quel argent? » demanda Gaara, confus. Hinata pointa la pâte de tantôt. Un moment maladroit de silence passa sans que personne parle. Finalement, Gaara dit :

« Comment tu comptes rentrer? »

« Par la fenêtre. » répondit-elle manifestement. Involontairement, la bouche de Gaara se courba dans un sourire moqueur.

« Je le pourrai moi mais je ne pense pas que tu y arriverai. » assura-t-il d'un ton qui disait 'dommage pour toi'.

'_Je suis vraiment en train d'avoir une conversation avec lui…j'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverai…wow.' _Pensa-t-elle de nulle part.

« Et pourquoi pas? Je ne suis pas assez forte? Tu veux voir mes abs? » implora-t-elle avec un peu de pitrerie.

'_Oups…blague de mauvais goût…'_

« Montre moi alors. Descends et monte vers ma fenêtre sans faire de bruit. » défia-t-il.

« Très bien, » dit-elle avec confiance. Elle se leva et fit comme demandé. Arrivée en bas, son regard se leva vers la fenêtre.

'_C'est haut…très haut même…' _ pensa-t-elle avec inquiétude. Elle frotta ses mains avec détermination en regardant un chemin qu'elle pourrait prendre. Les pierres étaient un peu ressorties inégalement, faisant un joli style à l'avantage de Hinata.

'_C'est le même style de pierres chez Sakura…si j'arrive à monter ici, je pourrai monter là-bas!'_

Elle recula un peu et sauta pour prendre le plus d'altitude possible du début. Une de ses mains se posèrent correctement tandis que l'autre se grafigna légèrement. Elle la reposa rapidement à une autre place et supporta avec ses pieds. Gaara la regarda, bras croisés, avec intérêt de la fenêtre. Jusqu'à là ça allait bien. En avalant avec difficulté, elle plaça sa main droite sur une pierre plus haute. Son pied droit suivi mais glissa, faisant un bruit perçant.

'_Merde…'_

Elle s'en alla plus rapidement cette fois montant quatre rangés de pierre solidement. Un sourire satisfait lui monta au visage. Seulement la moitié du trajet à franchir! En ajustant ses pieds, un son causé par la friction se fit entendre. Il pouvait être comparé à des griffes sur un tableau. Ouch. Elle s'approcha du mur pour ne pas devoir faire le bruit et monta encore un peu. Malheureusement, sa jambe se frotta trop profondément contre une partie aigue lui causant de perdre l'équilibre et lâcher.

FIN DE CHAPITRE 4

Je vous jure, ce chapitre était écrit le 23 juillet sur des feuilles mobiles et à moitié écrit sur mon portable ― ce qui _était_ un portable en fait, avant que ma mère le détruise… Enfin, tout ça pour dire que mes updates seront beaucoup plus rapide puisque j'ai maintenant un ordinateur à ma disposition. Chapitre 5 sera là dans deux ou trois jours! (Peut-être! Oups…)


	5. Chapter 5

**L'autre côté de la porte**

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review! Et remerciements extras à Elenthya pour avoir corrigé les tonnes de fautes que j'avais probablement fait -.-;; La suggestion de wish..je la prendrai peut-être en considération – _

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Malheureusement, sa jambe se frotta violemment contre une partie aiguë, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher sa prise._

Ce fut pour elle d'interminables secondes. La sensation de ne pas être accroché à quoi que ce soit et de savoir ce qui allait arriver.

Tout se passa au ralenti dans les yeux de Gaara. Deux minutes plus tard, il demanda :

« Une chance que tu n'étais qu'à soixante centimètres du sol. Rien de cassé? »

Hinata avait tout de même réussi à faire un bon atterrissage. Quand je dis bon, je veux dire pas la tête la première.

« Finalement, je pense que la porte arrière sera tout aussi intéressante. » Dit-elle en prenant des profondes inspirations. Elle se releva en se secouant un peu et vérifia l'état de sa jambe. Pas trop grave, et le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher.

'_J'ai détruit mon honneur…' _Pensa t-elle en laissant son regard planer vers le haut.

Elle rentra et se dirigea vers la cuisine puisqu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait la salle de bain.

Elle se lava au moins les mains, jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Gaara se trouvait déjà dans le cadre d'entrée.

« La salle de bain est par là, » déclara-t-il, montrant une direction de la main. Hinata sourit faiblement en fermant le robinet.

« Ce n'était pas facile, » affirma-t-elle.

« C'était pas si catastrophique, tu sais; j'étais sûr que tu tomberais du premier coup. » dit Gaara en ouvrant la marche.

'_C'est un compliment ou une insulte ça?'_

Hinata le suivit silencieusement, essayant de ne pas trop boiter. En passant par un corridor, elle remarqua des photos accrochées. Sur la droite, il y en avait une d'un homme ressemblant à Kankuro. En allant vers la gauche, Kankuro, un espace, Temari et une jolie femme. Elle se dit que c'était probablement la mère.

« Elle est où la tienne? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir. Gaara répondit sans tourner la tête :

« Quand mon oncle –le frère de ma mère- est venu, il l'a cassé. » dit-il sans émotion.

'_Ah bon…ils ont tous quelque chose de fou ici…' _

Enfin arrivés, il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour qu'elle rentre. Elle lança un rapide 'merci' et commença aussitôt le nettoyage de la blessure.

« Je peux utiliser un bandage? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu peux te dépêcher un peu? Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« C'est où? » poursuivit-elle, ignorant sa question.

« Dans l'armoire devant toi. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Une heure gaspillée juste pour prouver que tu avais tort. » dit Gaara en s'installant devant son ordinateur. Hinata roula des yeux sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, et ajouta :

« Euh, juste 40 minutes en passant. Tu me passes une feuille? » Gaara la regarda, grattant son front où le bandage était encore présent :

« Pourquoi? »

« Il faut faire un poème chacun, non? Je vais l'écrire rapidement sur une feuille et en même temps tu peux taper le tien sur l'ordinateur. »

« Ok. »

Après avoir reçu ce dont elle avait besoin, elle fixa la feuille blanche devant elle. Pour inspiration, elle décida d'utiliser la mort de son oncle.

Gaara commença à taper, laissant son imagination décider seule des mots. Les vers s'accumulèrent et bientôt les strophes. Un bon quart d'heure de silence passa.

Quand Hinata finit son poème, elle tourna la feuille et commença à dessiner. Dessiner le plan de la maison de Sakura. Elle se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait visitée, les fenêtres du sous-sol étaient toujours laissées entrouvertes la nuit parce qu'il y faisait extrêmement chaud, quelque soit le temps. Si c'était encore le cas, tout irait bien, mais le système d'alarme installé était un autre problème.

Elle fit quatre dessins, chacun d'un angle différent. Le premier c'était vu d'en haut, montrant par où il serait le plus discret d'entrer, et les autres possibilités. Le deuxième était le plan complet du premier étage, avec un maximum de détails pour éviter de faire tomber quelque chose. Le troisième était celui du deuxième étage, qui comptait la chambre de Sakura. Enfin, le quatrième était un plus grand plan de la chambre et des places où il fallait chercher.

« Tu as fini? » demanda Gaara, sortant celle-ci de ses pensées.

« Oui. Je peux le recopier, moi, si tu veux, » offrit-elle.

« Non, je veux le lire en même temps. »

« C'est pas extraordinaire, » prévint-elle

« Je ne m'attends pas à ça non plus. » Il s'éclaircit la voix tout en se levant pour prendre la feuille. La tenant à l'envers, il vit les dessins et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? »

« Des preuves d'actions ou de paroles contre moi. » Répondit-elle hâtivement.

« Comme quoi? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre –c'est ce que je _cherche._ Des lettres, des photos… n'importe quoi. » Dit-elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle l'entendit pianoter sur le clavier, signe qu'il commençait à recopier.

C'était vraiment un des pires poèmes qu'elle ait jamais fait.

**La mort**

Poème par Hyuuga Hinata, 2005

Ta mort a été d'un côté causée par moi.

Je m'excuse en passant.

Ta mort me fait beaucoup de peine,

Il y a un espace vide dans mon cœur.

C'était un moment très difficile à passer,

On ne t'oubliera jamais.

Ma sœur, ma mère et moi,

Mon père –ton frère-

Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir?

Bref, ta mort m'a blessé

Je n'ai pas fait exprès

De te tuer

Indirectement.

Pour finir ce poème

J'aimerais dire

Tu me manques

Mais on va tous se rejoindre un jour

Tout le monde va mourir.

Fin.

« Tu sais, quand tu as dit 'pas extraordinaire', je ne m'attendait quand même pas à _ça_, » fit Gaara d'un ton sarcastique.

« Montre moi le tien alors, et on comparera, » Dit Hinata sèchement en s'emparant de la souris.

'_Si elle rit, je vais la casser…' _Pensa Gaara, en l'observant faire.

**La vache qui rit**

Poème par Sabaku Gaara, 2005

J'étais très triste,

Donc j'ai décidé d'aller quelque part

Pour oublier ma tristesse et devenir moins triste

Je décide d'aller à une place

Où il fait soleil

Je vais à la ferme

Je prends l'autobus qui va à la campagne

Parce que je suis très triste.

Ma tristesse est triste et tristement me fait mal

Quand j'arrive, les animaux à la ferme me disent

Que j'ai l'air triste

Je réponds après un moment de réflexion :

« Je suis triste. »

Je m'en vais m'asseoir dans l'herbe

Il était très haut

Mais ne m'aida pas à oublier ma tristesse.

Une poule vient passer à côté de moi

Et me regarde du coin de l'œil

Elle pense que je suis cave et

Que je ne sais pas qu'elle m'espionne

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, madame la poule? » je demande

« Tu a l'Air triste! » dit-elle dans sa langue

« Oui, je suis triste! » je dit.

Je sentis un liquide sur ma joue

Non, ce n'était pas de la pluie

Ni ma larme

Mais la larme de la poule.

« Je suis triste parce que t'es triste, » elle sanglota.

« Ne sois pas triste. » je réponds fermement

Elle essuya ses larmes avec ses plumes absorbantes

Et elle sourit

Ses dents blanches brillaient

« D'accord, je t'ai apporté un cadeau, »

« Pour vrai? »

Madame la poule me donna un bec sur la joue

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas que ma peau

Était empoisonnée et elle meurt.

Je la jette par la fenêtre

Un cheval galopa dans ma direction

Il me dit dans sa langue : « Je suis triste parce que tu es triste

mais aussi parce que mon amie la poule est morte. »

J'ai sentit un liquide sur mon visage

Mais ce n'était ni de la pluie

Ni ma larme

C'était de la sueur

Il faisait chaud.

Le cheval s'en va en sanglotant.

Et bientôt, le chien, le lapin, le cochon et le zèbre

Viennent me parler.

Le dernier qui est venu;

La dernière était une vache

Et elle me demande dans la langue des vaches

« Tu a l'air triste, pourquoi? »

« Mon ami est mort. » Je dit.

Mais la vache ne pleura pas parce que c'est la vache qui rit.

Fin

« Ça aurait été bon seulement…le thème n'est pas _Les animaux de la ferme._ » dit-elle, sarcastique à son tour.

« C'était plutôt _'une visite à la ferme'_ que je visais à démontrer…» Corrigea Gaara sur le même ton qu'elle.

'_Gaara en train de blaguer:o Pincez-moi, quelqu'un …Non, je dois re-entendre ça...'_

« Quoi? »

« Rien. »

'_Merde...'_

« Et des zèbres, on en trouve pas, à la ferme,» dit-elle avec moquerie. En voyant que Gaara l'ignorait, elle conclut :

« Tu ne veux pas utiliser des synonymes de triste? Comme : accablé, affligé, éploré, abattu ou attristé? »

« Si tu as un vocabulaire si étendu, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé dans le tien? » dit Gaara d'un ton neutre

« J'avais pas d'inspiration. Ça arrive. » dit-elle logiquement.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, attirant l'attention des deux.

« Le thé. »

'_Sûrement préparé avec amour…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Sakura descendit de l'autobus, s'assurant que tout était en ordre.

'_Bonnet -ok-, sac –ok-, manteau –ok-, souliers –ok- tout va bien. : )'_

Elle prit une rue secondaire et arriva à destination. Elle enleva ses lunettes de soleil (le modèle dernier cri) et entra dans la maison. Elle lança un rapide 'Bonjour' à la cantonade et s'assit parmi les autres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Ça prend une méchante tournure! » demanda Tenten, sa voix plus féminine que jamais. Ino continua :

« On a envoyé un message mais elle n'a montré aucune collaboration. »

« C'est pas trop grave, on trouvera bien une autre personne pour faire ce _projet_… Mais le plus important, c'est que cette Temari ne sache pas que c'est nous qui sommes derrière tout ça, eh? » demanda Sakura en enlevant son manteau rose bonbon qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses cheveux et son fard à paupières. Par ailleurs, ses bas rappelaient la couleur de son eye-liner et du mot 'HOT' sur son chandail. TOUT devait aller avec TOUT, pour Sakura. Les boucles d'oreilles étaient rouges, comme son pull écarlate. Et en fait, ce n'était pas très joli.

« Pas de danger, c'est l'amie de l'ami du cousin de mon ami qui le lui a donné. C'est tellement compliqué, elle ne le saura jamais! » la rassura Tenten.

« Mais, moi je veux juste comprendre pourquoi elle la supporte…Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait… » Murmura Sakura, pensive.

« Notre opération a besoin de quelqu'un de fort, de sans cœur. Quelqu'un de coopératif…Des suggestions? » Fit Ino en sortant un crayon de son étui.

« Sasuke! » commença aussitôt Sakura.

« Hé, on a dit quelqu'un de coopératif, comme Neji par exemple, » dit Tenten.

« Mais c'est la dernière personne à aller voir! C'est son cousin, bon dieu. » s'exclama Ino.

« Ah bon? Je me disais aussi qu'il y avait une ressemblance… » lança Sakura avec moquerie.

« Vous savez quoi? On a besoin de quelqu'un de gang…comme Itachi par exemple, » suggéra Tenten.

« Ah non, pas lui! Il est pire que Sasuke, il prend des ordres de personne! Et c'est pareil pour les sept ou huit autres membres de l'Akatsuki,» informa Sakura.

« J'adore ce mot! Ça fait….mystérieux… » dit Ino, à part.

« Ça avance pas…On doit trouver quelqu'un avant le cours de Gym! » rappela Tenten.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Ton plan ne tient pas debout; surtout avec ton niveau de discrétion. Laisse-moi réfléchir. »

« Alors, on prend le plan D finalement? » demanda Hinata.

« Oui. » répondit Gaara en posant le crayon sur la table. La table ronde de l'autre fois -celle de 30 centimètres de hauteur- était installée au milieu de la pièce tandis qu'ils discutaient de leur plan.

Hinata finit la dernière gorgée de son thé, espérant qu'il n'était pas empoisonné. Silence. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Gaara se racla la gorge mais ne fit rien. Il se mit simplement dans une position plus confortable. Trouvant enfin quelque chose à dire, Hinata demanda pour la deuxième fois:

« C'est quoi sous le bandage? » Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse mais il annonça :

« Tu verras demain soir, chez Sakura. »

« Quand tu dit _soir_…ce sera vers quelle heure à peu près? » Demanda-t-elle comme si elle venait seulement d'y penser. Gaara sembla réfléchir pendant un moment avant de répondre :

« Deux heures du matin. C'est là qu'elle sera probablement dans son sommeil le plus profond. »

'_Qu'est-ce qui prouve ça?'_

« Désolée, mais je ne peux pas rester aussi longtemps… » dit-elle, des images de sa mère en colère lui revenant en mémoire.

« Dis-lui que tu dors chez Temari et elle ne se doutera de rien. »

« Mais, tu n'as pas demandé à Temari ou même à ton père et je—»

« Arrête de compliquer les choses, tu veux le faire ce projet, ou non? » demanda t-il, sa voix un peu plus forte.

'_Et dire que je pensais qu'on commençait à bien s'entendre…'_

« D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. » dit-elle en plantant son regard sur le sol.

'_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de crier comme ça? C'est bien son droit –je; merde.'_

« Ben…on continue le projet, ou t'en as assez? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« On finit la moitié des illustrations aujourd'hui et l'autre moitié demain. À ça, on rajoutera tout le reste qui manque, » suggéra Gaara même si ça avait plutôt l'air d'un ordre.

« Chaque illustration doit avoir un style différent…Alors, on peut en dessiner deux : un noir et blanc, l'autre en couleurs. Dans un autre, on pourrait juste mettre la photo de l'auteur et dans un autre, celle d'une tombe et… Dis, » demanda-t-elle soudainement mais calmement, « Ça ne te dérange pas que je vienne aussi souvent chez toi? ».

Gaara la regarda bizarrement.

« Pourquoi tu demandes? »

« Ben des fois ça dérange les gens, alors dis-moi de partir quand tu veux, ok? Parce que je commence à me sentir un peu lourde…» C'était une habitude qui s'était développée chez elle.

« Ché pas, » dit-il simplement après un peu de temps.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Une heure et demie plus tard…

« Je descends le verre avec moi » annonça Hinata en se levant. « On se revoit demain alors. » continua-t-elle.

« Oui. Porte du noir. » Rappela-t-il.

« Ouais…Euh, Merci pour tout, eh. » Dit-elle, concluant la conversation.

Quand elle fut hors de vue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille était beaucoup plus fautrice de troubles qu'il ne l'avait imaginé…

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Dans la cuisine, elle vit Temari en train de préparer le souper. Elle essaya de passer sans que la blonde s'en aperçoive mais celle-ci demanda sans même regarder :

« Tu pars déjà? »

Prise la main dans le sac!

« Euh…oui. En passant, envoie mes excuses à Kankuro, ok? » répondit Hinata en se rajustant.

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? » demanda Temari curieusement. Hinata posa alors le verre sur la table et Temari comprit.

'_Le petit sadique…'_

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe? » demanda Temari quand elle remarqua la blessure.

« Ah, ça? Je jouait à 'Ninja de la nuit' dehors. » Répondit Hinata en plaisantant.

« Et tu comptes rejouer? »

« Oui. Demain soir. »

FIN DE CHAPITRE 5

Le prochain chapitre va contenir…de l'action. Enfin, laissez vos suggestion ou commentaires s.v.p .


	6. Chapter 6

**L'autre côté de la porte**

_Merci BEAUCOUP à ceux qui ont laissé un review et puis, pour préciser (wish), j'avais fait une face (-) pour demontrer que je niaisait mais ca ne s'est pas montré. _

_Encore merci à ma beta et bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 6 :**

Finalement, Hinata donna son MP3 à Neji, sachant que le sien était perdu. Elle lui souhaita pour la deuxième fois 'bonne fête' et rentra chez elle. Il faisait déjà nuit quand elle tourna au coin de sa rue. A vélo, Neji habitait à une trentaine de minutes de chez elle, donc elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à aller le voir. Elle portait un chandail à manches longues cramoisi et un short trois quarts, assurant un confort thermique rassurant face aux vents de la nuit.

Elle était d'une humeur exagérément bonne cette soirée-là. Elle rentra chez elle, sourire aux lèvres, et monta directement dans sa chambre avec discrétion. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle, puis jeta ses clés sur son bureau et s'assis sur son lit, pensive.

'_Je vais vraiment faire ça? Avec…Gaara?' _Un petit rire en sourdine s'échappa de ses lèvres.

'_Il faut juste régler encore quelques détails . Je me demande si Père est rentré…Non, en fin de compte, je pense que j'aurai plus de chance avec Mère.'_

L'aînée de la famille se changea rapidement pour une tenue plus respectable, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la cuisine, déterminée.

« Bonjour », lança-t-elle pourtant sans grande certitude à sa mère. Celle-ci terminait tout juste le ménage de la cuisine. Elle lui montra un sourire fatigué mais ne répondit rien.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose? »

« Va voir ton père plutôt; c'est lui qui décide, tu le sais bien. »

« Est-ce que je peux aller coucher chez une amie demain? Demanda-t-elle quand même. C'est pour un projet d'école. »

Encore une fois, sa mère ne répondit pas mais Hinata reconnut son expression désolante.

'_Ça s'annonce bien…Enfin, allons-y pour plan B'_

« Je m'excuse si je te dérange, Père. J'aimerai savoir si je pouvais coucher chez une amie demain. »

« Une amie? »

« Oui, elle s'appelle Temari. C'est une personne très respectable », dit-elle sans hésitation. Elle m'a réconforté pendant des moments difficiles. »

'_Indirectement…' _

« D'accord, mais je te veux à la maison demain à trois heures pour garder ta sœur. »

Elle regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

« C'est impossible, j'ai une retenue. »

« Pourquoi? »

« J'étais…en retard », mentit Hinata, ne voulant pas plus entrer dans les détails.

« Avec cette Sakura? », demanda-t-il, irrité.

« Non, en fait, j'ai, comme tu me l'avais recommandé plusieurs fois, cassé avec ce trio là. ― elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches ― Euh, elles n'étaient pas des personnes qui respectaient les vieux ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en échange de cette requête? »

'_En échange? Qu'est-ce que..?'_

« La…vaisselle?» dit Hinata incertaine. Il l'a regarda curieusement mais finit par accepter.

'_Le plus dur est passé, je n'ai plus rien à craindre.' _Pensa-t-elle en sortant du bureau de son père, un sourire illuminant ses yeux.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Cette journée là, les périodes passaient à une lenteur surréelle. Aussi, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Gaara passer, un gros sourire se manifestait sur son visage. La cloche sonna finalement, annonçant la fin de la troisième période. Hinata ramassa ses affaires de morale et sortit précipitamment. Dans sa course à travers la foule d'élèves, elle reconnut les cheveux blonds de Temari. Elle accéléra pour la rattraper et demanda discrètement, voulant savoir si Gaara l'avait mise au courant de leur projet :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fait ce soir? »

Temari adressa un large sourire à Hinata avant de lui répondre :

« Je sors avec des amis. Pourquoi? »

Hinata avala avec difficulté sa salive en disant :

« Oh, rien. À quelle heure tu rentres? Je voulais…je voulais te rendre visite, ouais, une visite, c'est ça, » mentit-elle avec très peu de professionnalisme.

« Tu choisis mal ton temps, tu sais? C'est regrettable mais je vais passer la nuit chez l'un d'eux. Tu pourrais peut-être venir une autre fois… »

'_Merde...'_

« Et tu fermes la porte à clé avant que tu partes je présume? » Un rire nerveux suivit son hypothèse.

« Oui, comment t'as su? Tu commences à me faire peur toi, eh? En tout cas, j'y vais, là, il faut que j'aille voir les professeurs de Kankuro. Je te vois après, ok? » Hinata ne put empêcher son arrêt brusque, faisant se bousculer plusieurs personnes derrière elle.

« Il y a…quelque chose qui ne va pas? » demanda Temari en voyant son visage pâlir carrément.

« Ah, non. Tout est absolument parfait. » dit Hinata nerveusement. Et elle s'éloigna pour que personne ne puisse voir son expression…inquiétante.

'_Parfait…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

L'effet de choc diminua au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mais c'était encore présent pendant que Hinata essayait de se concentrer sur le copiage de l'article qui portait sur l'économie de 1993. Elle soupira lourdement, en tournant la page.

'_Et alors? On sera seuls, c'est tout. Pourquoi je panique? Il est sympa quand il veut…Et puis, Temari ne sait rien de ce qui se passe de toute façon!'_

Elle réussit finalement à retrouver son calme naturel, pendant qu'elle rentrait chez elle à vélo. Sur la route, elle aperçut Tenten avec ― assez surprenant ― Neji à ses côtés. En s'approchant, Tenten ne put s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle avait en tête :

« Loner! » lança-t-elle, assez fortement pour qu'elle entende. Ah, cette expression _si _utilisée dans leur école multiculturelle, signifiant que la personne est une ratée totale qui n'a pas d'amis. Au moment où elles furent côte à côte, Hinata répondit d'une voix forte, ignorant la présence de Neji :

« Ta gueule, garce. »

Tenten essaya de donner un coup de pied dans sa roue arrière mais Hinata était beaucoup trop rapide. Quand elle se retourna pour savourer sa petite victoire, Tenten se contenta de lui faire voir ses deux doigts du milieu levés. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de rire en s'éloignant.

Neji posa son regard sur Tenten, perplexe. Il attendait une explication rationnelle.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata passa son chandail à manches longues noir sur un pantalon large…noir, bien sûr. Par-dessus, elle mit soigneusement un pull vert foncé, ne cherchant pas causer des soupçons. Voulant être la plus légère possible, elle ne prit qu'une petite torche et une brosse à dents qu'elle mit dans sa poche. Elle mit une casquette noire, un peu croche (Simplement parce que c'était plus beau de cette façon) et regarda pour la centième fois dehors. Il fallait qu'elle sorte bientôt mais avec son cousin qui jasait avec son oncle dehors…Son père avait l'air furieux quand il se retourna.

'_Il a du lui parler de…ah le con, il va tout détruire!' _

Hinata avait exactement deux minutes si elle voulait sortir par la porte arrière avant que son père ne l'attrape. Elle fit le trajet à la course, descendit les escaliers en seulement deux sauts et faillit perdre l'équilibre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait tandis qu'elle refermait la porte arrière. Sauvée… pour le moment.

Sans changer ses habitudes, Hinata prit son moyen de transport favori, pas besoin de préciser lequel. Elle fonça droit dans les rues, échappa de justesse à une voiture. Elle roula à sa vitesse maximale, et arriva près de cinq, six minutes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, ― pour cause de discrétion ― elle sauta par-dessus la clôture qui allait de la maison voisine à celle de Gaara, et laissa son vélo dans le jardin arrière.

Elle franchit de nouveau la clôture et alla vers la porte. Elle frappa plusieurs fois et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gaara lui ouvrit la porte. Sans qu'ils ne s'adressent le moindre mot, Hinata le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle connaissait si bien maintenant. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait sur lui à l'école, c'est-à-dire, un chandail à manches longues noir sous un t-shirt bleu foncé et un pantalon noir. Arrivés, il ferma la porte derrière lui après s'être assuré que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, c'est-à-dire Kankuro ou son père.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant que Gaara déclare :

« Je dois te mettre au courant que Temari ne sera pas là cette nuit. » dit-il, son visage dénué de toute expression. Hinata contempla ses chaussures pour quelques moments avant de répondre :

« Je sais. Où est le problème? Elle n'a rien a avoir avec nous, enfin, avec ce projet. » Elle se l'était répété tellement de fois dans la journée que réciter cette phrase à voix haute lui semblait à présent tout à fait naturel. Ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

« Je sais, je voulais juste te le dire. » Et un autre moment maladroit passa sans que personne ne parle. Il était à peine onze heures donc il restait encore beaucoup de temps.

« Je vois que t'as finalement décidé d'aérer ton front. J'aime bien le tatou, c'est un caractère chinois? »

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement.

« Lequel? » demanda-t-elle mais il l'ignora.

« On finit l'Anthologie? » proposa alors Hinata.

Le travail se passa très bien. Toutes les illustrations étaient faites, les biographies des poèmes et celle des auteurs furent complétées, la préface ajoutée. Enfin la dernière feuille sortait de l'imprimante.

« C'est 25¢ la feuille. » dit Gaara. Si ça avait été quelqu'un autre que Hinata, il aurait affirmé que c'était une blague. Hinata lui jeta un regard où perçaient ennui et étonnement.

« Parce que c'est en couleurs? »

« Oui. »

Hinata ignora le détail en regardant de plus près la version finale. C'était vraiment super.

« Félicitations, on a fini. » murmura-t-elle.

'_Ce travail va avoir au moins 90! J'en suis sûre.' _Pensa Hinata, très satisfaite. Elle regarda sa montre : une heure et quelques minutes.

« Tu veux revoir le plan pour la dernière fois? J'ai comme l'impression que tu vas gaffer. », fit-il, moqueur.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » répondit sèchement Hinata, vexée par son commentaire. Il lui demanda de s'approcher d'un signe de tête et sortit la feuille de plans presque incompréhensible.

« Bon. On rentre par là ― il pointa quelque part avec le bout d'un stylo ― et on traverse cette partie avec un maximum de discrétion à cause de la caméra. Ensuite, on monte et on s'arrête dans ces endroits. ― montre quelques endroits ― Dans la chambre, tu regardes dans les tiroirs, sous l'oreiller et à ces places sensibles. Moi, je recopie toutes les conversations de MSN, AIM et Yahoo et cherche dans les feuilles. En gros, c'est ça qu'il faut bien savoir; c'est l'expérience qui améliorera le tout. » conclut-il son ton un peu mêlant à la moquerie.

« Puisqu'il y a rien d'autre a faire, on fera mieux de partir maintenant. » avisa Gaara. Hinata fit un simple oui de la tête et enleva son pull. Il fit de même avec son chandail et mit une tuque d'hiver.

« Suis-moi. »

Ils se dirigèrent sans faire de bruit vers la porte arrière et prirent leurs vélos pour aller plus vite. La maison de Sakura n'était pas à deux pas, au moins une trentaine de minutes de route les attendait. Ils pédalèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans le noir, écoutant le seul bruit sourd de la nuit. Plus que les deux complices s'approchaient de leur but, plus le taux de stress augmentait chez Hinata. Bah, si on calculait, c'est quand même la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de ce genre.

Gaara ralentit un peu, pour se trouver à côté d'elle. Il la regarda brièvement et dit :

« Il faudra stationner les bikes au moins une rue avant celle de Sakura alors dis-moi quand on approche. » Hinata stoppa brusquement.

« Alors il faudra s'arrêter ici. »

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil sur les environs, choisissant une place assurée pour cacher les bikes.

D'un pas sûr, ils se faufilèrent vers leur cible, le dos courbé. Puisqu'ils avaient l'intention de rentrer par une fenêtre derrière la maison, ils étaient obligés de traverser une clôture assez haute. Gaara demanda à Hinata d'attendre tandis qu'il escaladait avec aisance l'obstacle, et lui ouvrit de l'intérieur. La clôture étant en bois, le facteur du son était de leur côté.

Les deux coéquipiers se penchèrent encore plus bas pour ne pas être exposer à la faible lumière filtrant par les ouvertures. Derrière la maison, l'obscurité les protégeait.

« Vérifie celle de gauche, moi je prends celle de droite. » ordonna Gaara à voix basse en regardant les fenêtres du sous-sol. Ils se séparèrent, mais il s'avera que les deux fenêtres étaient totalement fermées .

'_Ce serait trop bête de s'arrêter ici…' _Pensa Hinata en tirant d'un coup sec sur la petite ouverture. Un petit bruit se fit entendre mais même Gaara ne l'entendit pas, donc c'était bien. La serrure avait dû se casser. Gaara vint la rejoindre et les deux fautifs se faufilèrent à l'intérieur.

FIN DE CHAPITRE 6

C'est pas tout l'action que je voulais mais bon.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'autre côté de la porte**

_**GOMENASAI! SORRY! DÉSOLÉ! J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour updater, je m'excuse. C'était tout prêt (presque) et la y'a eu quelques problèmes, mon ordi a supprimé le ficher. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. Autre que ça, **_

**_Merci BEAUCOUP à_** :_neko74__, Sakoni, __Adaska__, GravityRise__, sabaku no lumina__, dee-dee (dsl, ton 2 hrs a un peu prolongé . ), __Stingmon, __Nadramon__ et Elenthya._ **_Pour m'avoir laissé un review! _**

_**Et merci à, encore une fois, **Elenthya**, pour avoir **_**é_t_é_ ma beta! _** **Sur ce, Enjoy tout le monde!**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine.

**Chapitre 7 :**

_La serrure de la fenêtre avait dû se casser. Gaara la rejoignit et les deux fautifs se faufilèrent à l'intérieur._

Les deux complices atterrirent sur quelque chose d'assez doux dans...une position de grenouille, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. À cause du manque de lumière, Gaara mit quelques secondes pour reconnaître sur quoi ils avaient atterri. Il prêta une attention minimale aux meubles qui avaient dû coûter une fortune. Un peu plus loin face à eux se dressait un canapé à deux places beige avec des cousins d'une couleur tirant vers l'orangé : un combo parfait. Sur sa droite, deux fauteuils identiques de la même collection et une table basse complétaient l'ensemble.

Hinata, les yeux à demi-fermés, frotta légèrement son menton en signe de réflexion.

'_Il n'y avait pas de porte à l'ouverture de ce corridor il me semble…ce n'était pas plutôt à l'autre bout…?' _

La jeune fille fut arrachée de ses idées par le regard glacial que Gaara lui envoyait. Elle forma silencieusement un 'Quoi?' avec sa bouche.

« Tu ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait un lit installé ici, » chuchota-il d'une voix irascible tandis qu'il regardait nerveusement autour de lui, espérant que personne ne comptait surgir dans les prochaines minutes.

« Il y a plusieurs nouveaux meubles que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. » répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure en se levant. Il fit de même et l'incita à passer en premier d'un signe de la main. Elle hocha la tête avec détermination mais ses gestes cadraient mal avec son regard qui trahissait sa fatigue.

Elle tourna la poignée tandis qu'une goutte de sueur glissait vers son sourcil. Elle donna un coup sec mais rien ne se passa. Elle regarda de plus près la serrure et se rendit compte tout de suite que…

« C'est fermé à clef. Merde. »

Gaara n'eut même pas le temps de complètement digérer ses mots. La seule chose qui occupait son cerveau en cet instant, c'était la faible lumière qui était apparue sous la porte.

En toute hâte, il la prit par le poignet et la poussa carrément sur le lit. Les pas étaient maintenant perceptibles, tandis que Gaara joignait ses mains pour donner un appui à Hinata. La jeune fille ayant entendu les pas elle aussi, accepta l'offre sans hésitation et se hissa à l'extérieur avec difficulté. Elle roula au-dehors et tendit la main à Gaara pour gagner du temps. Même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il l'accepta. Il referma doucement la fenêtre et alla plus profondément dans l'arrière-cour des Harunos, traînant derrière lui une Hinata perplexe. Celle-ci ayant entendu la toux de la personne qui était entrée, elle en déduit que c'était le père de Sakura. Les femmes dans cette famille semblaient avoir un peu trop d'autorité sur les hommes…

Le taux d'embarras augmenta considérablement chez Hinata; tout ce mal pour _rien_. C'était chien aussi à la fin, ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça. En tout cas, c'était en gros l'opinion de Gaara.

« Il y a sûrement une autre entrée… » Pensa Gaara à voix haute. Le regard de Hinata retrouva rapidement la chambre à coucher des parents de Sakura. Sans dire un mot, elle pointa simplement du doigt le balcon. Gaara lui lança un regard pensif et se leva. L'ombre d'un sourire apparut sur le visage de Hinata.

'_Il va sûrement me dire quelque chose comme : Hinata, tu peux y arriver! Ne lâche pas! '_

« Je te promet de ne pas rire quand tu tomberas. » dit-il finalement d'un ton moqueur.

'_Je me disait aussi que c'était trop beau…¬¬'_

« Bon ben, on fonce alors? » suggéra Hinata avec un enthousiasme exagéré. Gaara eu un regard confus pour un bref moment tandis qu'elle observait attentivement le balcon en question, comme si elle perfectionnait déjà un plan dans sa tête.

'_On vient de presque nous faire poigner et déjà elle veut réessayer? Faut avouer qu'elle a du culot…'_

« Mais, c'est la chambre de qui, là? » demanda-t-il.

« De ses parents. En fait, juste de sa mère puisque Monsieur Haruno était dans le sous-sol. » Elle regarda ailleurs, coupant le contact visuel avant de continuer, « De là, on arrivera facilement à la chambre de _Sakura._ »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Gaara commença d'abord l'ascension, montrant à Hinata où mettre ses pieds dans le processus. Elle le copia bien, pourtant, pas _assez_ bien. Elle réussit au troisième essai à mettre la main sur le barreau en métal du balcon. Sans attendre, Gaara lui dit :

« Dépêche toi. »

Hinata se balança avec aise et arriva après un petit saut sur le sol. La porte en verre était déjà ouverte pour aérer la pièce, donc entrer ne fut pas un problème. La femme immobile semblait dormir assez profondément.

À pas de souris, les deux élèves traversèrent la pièce. Toutefois, ils eurent quelques problèmes avec la porte.

'_Mais ils ferment à clef toutes leurs putain de portes, ou quoi!' _fut ce que les deux fautifs pensèrent plus ou moins. Ils se regardèrent ensuite avec impatience.

« J'y vais, j'y vais » conclut Hinata, s'approchant à quatre pattes de la commode à côté du lit. Gaara l'observa avancer doucement, utiliser ses mains à la place de ses yeux. Elle glissa sa main sur le meuble avec précision, prit la clé et retourna vers Gaara de la même façon que quand elle s'était éloignée. Un 'click' à peine audible se fit entendre quand le verrou s'ouvrit. Gaara referma la porte sans enlever la clé pour y revenir plus tard. Le moment de vérité approchait. Devant eux se trouvait un grand corridor qui avait deux chambres de chaque côté.

La première porte sur la droite était leur cible. Un brin de soulagement envahit Hinata.

'_C'est pas trop tôt, eh.'_

Hinata avança trop rapidement au goût de Gaara mais il ignora le fait. Elle attendit un instant pour qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle rapprocha sa main moite et tremblante de la serrure et avala avec difficulté. Sakura avait un sommeil très léger alors ils risquaient gros. Une situation qui s'était produit longtemps auparavant passa alors dans la tête de Hinata durant quelques millisecondes. C'était la première rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec la fille aux cheveux roses.

_C'était la première année de secondaire pour Hinata et compagnie. Elle avait, comme les autres, 12 ans et, comme les autres, elle était très inquiète. Une jeune fille surexcitée vint alors vers elle. Cette fille là était… Sakura._

'_Plus le temps des regrets maintenant…'_

Sa main se posa sur la poignée et, respirant de grandes bouffées d'air, elle la tourna. Deux secondes après, elle regarda Gaara.

« Cette porte aussi. »

Sous la frustration, elle envoya un regard noir dans la direction de la porte, comme si elle espérait que ça ferait partie du rêve de Sakura. Ce fut en cet instant-même qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était fatiguée et son corps commençait à éteindre ses fonctions pour la journée. De faibles bruits de couvertures parvinrent alors au pavillon droit de Gaara. Hinata trop absorbée dans ses pensés pour réaliser ce qui se passait, ce fut Gaara qui l'attira en arrière, lui mettant sa main sur sa bouche, _encore une fois_, pour se cacher.

'_Déjà vu?'_

La première cachette qui lui vint à l'esprit fut la chambre en face, dont la porte entrouverte laissait voir un monceau d'articles. En fait, en se mettant à l'intérieur, ils réalisèrent que c'était une garde-robe.

C'était bien serré là-dedans. Il y avait au moins une dizaine de manteaux et une vingtaine de souliers, bottes et sandales. Gaara le savait parce qu'il était passé près de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Derrière lui, il sentit un matériel doux, probablement un manteau de fille comme celui de Sakura… Il avait un peu de mal à tenir en place.

Pour commencer, il y avait Hinata traumatisée qui pensait probablement qu'il voulait profiter de la situation pour la violer ou quelque chose dans le genre. En deuxième position venait le fait qu'il devait se pencher un peu sur Hinata (qui le mit, étonnamment et contrairement à ce que tout le monde aurait cru, dans une situation inconfortable) pour tenir la porte car sinon elle s'ouvrirait et ils se feraient prendre par la personne qu'il avait entendu venir. Sentant que sa main allait lâcher, il chuchota à l'oreille de sa victi- euh, coéquipière de tenir la porte à sa place. Hinata, encore immobile, regardait dans le vide mais fit comme demandé. Les lumières tout à coup allumées dans le corridor avaient dû lui rappeler ce qui se passait et la réveiller. Il ne voyait pas son expression, il la prédisait, tout simplement. Elle se tint tranquillement devant lui et par suite derrière la porte, lui permettant d'enlever sa main sans risque qu'elle crie.

Ayant retrouvé la liberté de ses mains, il en profita pour explorer la _merveille _près de lui. Il glissa sa main dans les poches et fut soulagée quand elle ne tomba pas en recevant ce soudain contact. Voyant que ça allait bien, en plus que les lumières avaient étés éteintes, il y joua, explorant avec aise le contenu, faisant passer sa main dans tous les coins sans hésitation.

« A-arrête, s'il te plaît. Tout tombe sur moi, tu sais… » dit Hinata d'un ton énervé . Il roula ses yeux mais cessa son activité. Il comprenait en quelque sorte pourquoi Hinata était dérangée, si on considérait le fait qu'à cause du mouvement dans l'espace limité, quelques cintres avaient lâché leur contenu sur la pauvre fille, la surprenant plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et la déconcentrant. De toute façon, il pouvait arrêter ses recherches, il avait trouvé quelque chose dans l'une des poches du manteau de Sakura, un papier. Ne pouvant lire dans la pénombre ce qui y était inscrit, il se contenta de simplement le mettre dans sa propre poche.

« Je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant, » commença Gaara, gardant sa voix aussi basse qu'il le put.

« Par où? Qu'est-ce qui garantit que la mère de Sakura ne s'est pas réveillé? » demanda-t-elle, un brin d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

« Premièrement, c'est Sakura qui s'est réveillée; tu n'a pas senti son parfum extra-fort? » demanda-t-il dans un calme parfait.

'_Mais _JE_ m'excuse! Je n'ai pas tout les sens hyper- développés comme TOI! Che…' _pensa Hinata avec embarras.

« On rentre, » décida finalement Gaara. Hinata hocha simplement la tête et suivit ses instructions jusqu'au balcon.

Il fallait avouer que la descente n'était pas comme la montée; on parlait ici du deuxième étage. Même Gaara qui passa le premier prit un certain temps pour se rajuster. Il était près de 2h30 du matin, et Hinata était épuisée. Rien qu'en regardant le sol à ses pieds, sa tête lui tournait. Mais elle savait bien qu'il fallait se dépêcher et le regard impatient que lui envoyait Gaara n'était pas très encourageant. D'un pas décidé, elle descendit sans faire trop de gaffes tout de même.

Les deux marchèrent, côte à côte, sans dire un mot. Le brouillard qui s'était implanté dans la tête de Hinata semblait se clarifier, comme poussé par le vent qu'elle recevait en pleine figure. Elle lança un regard à Gaara pour vérifier s'il montrait un signe de fatigue, mais il était tout à fait impassible, comme à son habitude.

Le voyage en bicyclette fut l'un des plus pénibles que Hinata ait jamais expérimenté, mais quand même relaxant après tant de tension. Malgré cela, elle traînait derrière son partenaire, avançant avec difficulté.

« C'était bad aujourd'hui, eh? » demanda-t-elle pourtant pour commencer une conversation.

« Tu trouves? » répliqua-t-il avec ennui tandis qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue.

Elle se leva et pédala plus vite pour le dépasser.

« Mouais, c'était pas mal » répondit-elle en souriant sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il accéléra à son tour et arrêta de pédaler, laissant les roues le supporter pour quelques moments.

« Tu le referas si quelqu'un te le demandes? » demanda-t-elle après y avoir pensé.

« Euhhhh, non. » répondit celui-ci, lui indiquant par son ton que c'était évident. « Je l'ai juste fait cette fois pour savoir comment c'était, c'est tout. » continua-t-il.

« Ah bon? » murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même que lui.

Les deux empruntèrent le trottoir d'une rue principale et sur leur droite se trouvaient d'autres chemins qui menaient à un quartier connu par tout le monde. (Gaara avait oublié le nom…) Ces deuxièmes rues étaient désertes. Ils avaient, de chaque côté, des pâtés de grandes maisons sombres. Hinata évita de les regarder et se concentra plutôt sur la route. De loin, elle aperçut quelqu'un qui s'approchait. Par précaution, Gaara dit à Hinata d'emprunter la prochaine route de droite et de le retrouver quelques rues plus loin. Comme ça, si c'était quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, il ne se demanderait pas grand-chose si c'était _Gaara_ qui conduisait sa bicyclette en pleine nuit.

La personne qui s'approchait était essoufflée mais continuait de courir quand même. Sa détermination avait impressionné les quelques passant qu'il avait croisé, mais laissa Gaara de marbre. En voyant son visage de plus près, il réalisa que le joggeur lui était bien familier mais il ne put se rappeler son nom. Sans doute, le costume vert et cette coupe de cheveux lui disaient quelque chose. Le coureur passa sans commentaire, la sueur couvrant son corps.

Il y pensait encore quand Hinata glissa près de lui sans heurt.

« Qui c'était? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. Après un bout de temps, il réussit à faire un lien.

« Il ressemblait à notre prof de biologie, c'est peut-être son fils. »

« Lee? »

« …ça se peut. »

'_Wow, il fait du jogging à trois heures du matin! C'est vrai qu'il faut qu'il s'entraîne pour le tournoi à l'école mais Yé fort! Je me demandes pourquoi Saku…cette fille là…qu'importe.'_

Elle n'y pensa plus et essaya de se distraire en allant encore plus vite. Elle se fixa un objectif : dépasser Gaara.

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je pense. » dit-elle comme excuse.

C'était bizarre. Gaara resta le leader tout le long mais elle avait réussi à rendre sa respiration irrégulière. En voyant la maison destinée, elle freina en faisant tourner son vélo comme Gaara, provoquant un nuage de poussière autour d'eux.

Gaara la regarda avec incrédulité; cette fille là était nulle en sports mais à la course… Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il regagna son regard neutre.

Sabaku entra par la porte avant, en ayant marre de toujours passer par derrière toute la journée. Hyuuga le suivit calmement, essayant d'arranger ses cheveux désordonnés.

Brusquement, Hinata s'immobilisa devant une pièce.

« J'ai soif. » dit-elle simplement.

« Sers-toi et viens dans ma chambre sans que personne te voit. » répondit-il, sa voix devenant plus faible vers la fin, indiquant qu'il était monté au deuxième étage.

Près du lavabo, quelques verres étaient lavés. Elle en prit un et le remplit d'un jus qu'elle avait trouvé dans le frigo, l'eau étant coupée. Dans le noir, elle retraça à tâtons le chemin que Gaara avait emprunté il y avait quelques minutes sans problèmes.

En entendant le faible frappement à la porte, il lança un 'entre' rapide.

« L'eau est coupé alors j'ai pris un jus » annonça-t-elle.

Il arrêta de fixer la feuille entre ses mains pendant quelques secondes pour lui dire de s'approcher du regard. Il était assis sur le canapé placé à gauche de la porte. Elle prit place à côté de lui et comprit alors la gravité de la situation.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 7

Alors, prochain chapitre l'année prochaine ou celle d'après… OK NON JE NIAISE! Je vais écrire aujourd'hui la suite alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez jusqu'à maintenant, ok?

Merci!


	8. Chapter 8

**L'autre côté de La Porte**

Merci BEAUCOUP pour les reviews! Je sens que je me répète...enfin, je suis à court de mots en ce moment ''

Merci aussi à Elenthya pour son beta travail...elle le fait bien, vous ne trouvez pas? -

**Chapitre 8 : **

_Elle prit place à côté de lui et comprit tout de suite la gravité de la situation. _

« C'est… » commença-t-elle sans but. « … Bizarre. »

Sur la feuille, une seule phrase était écrite. C'était le titre en fait.

« Plan H dia. » lut Gaara d'une voix haute et monotone.

« Oui je vois ça. » affirma Hinata, un froncement léger de sourcils prenant forme sur son visage. C'était bel et bien un plan, mais un plan de quoi? Quelque chose contre elle ou le menu du repas du soir? Gaara tendit la feuille à la jeune fille sans la regarder et se leva. Il demanda ensuite, tout en se dirigeant vers son bureau d'ordinateur :

« D'après toi, pourquoi c'est la seule chose qui est écrite? »

Il était maintenant penché et cherchait quelque chose dans un tiroir. Hinata resta pensive pendant quelques minutes. Ayant traîné avec ces filles pendant deux ans, elle pensait que ce n'était pas normal qu'elles laissent une feuille vide. Elle contempla le bout de ses souliers, mais son regard semblait viser quelque chose de plus profond.

'_Le titre semble incomplet…'_

Gaara avait probablement trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car son brassage d'objets un peu bruyant dans le tiroir avait cessé. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et curieux. Après avoir repris sa position initiale, sa tête refit soudain le même geste et ses yeux fixèrent Gaara avec une plus grande attention. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la façon dont pendait la cigarette non allumée de ses lèvres était quelque peu…élégante.

Hinata n'a jamais aimé quand les jeunes fumaient. Ils crachaient tout le temps, essayaient éventuellement des produits plus…puissants, intoxiquaient les pauvres non-fumeurs qui se tenaient près d'eux…mais le _pire_ était quand ils se ramassaient tous devant la porte d'entrée de l'école. Gaara n'avait visiblement pas du tout le même avis sur ce point.

En déplaçant quelques feuilles, il trouva le briquet qu'il cherchait. Un bruit de contact annonça l'arrivée de la flamme. Celle-ci jaillit, fière et haute, dansant sous les yeux des deux coéquipiers. Gaara mit sa main autour afin qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas et qu'il puisse allumer son truc. La flamme attira l'attention de la jeune fille. Soudain, une idée, mal placée en quelque sorte, lui traversa l'esprit. Elle prit l'occasion au vol.

« Gaara, passe moi ça un moment s'il te plait. » dit-elle. Il eut un regard confus pendant une fraction de seconde mais ignora ensuite sa propre surprise, comme d'habitude.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas et se tint devant elle, la regardant d'un air hautain inutile. Avec le pouce et l'index, il retira sa cigarette et la lui tendit.

« Euh, non, le briquet je voulais dire. » corrigea-t-elle maladroitement.

'_Je me disais aussi…' _Pensa-t-il.

Il remit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et lui passa ce qu'elle désirait. Tenant la feuille de sa main droite, Hinata plaça le briquet sous le papier et s'assura que la distance entre les deux objets était assez grande. Elle roula ensuite son pouce sur le silex, et la flamme apparut aussitôt après quelques étincelles. Elle promena alors le briquet un peu partout sous la feuille, prenant garde à ne pas la brûler par inadvertance. Gaara regarda sans intérêt apparent l'opération, mais se demandait tout de même ce qu'elle faisait.

'_Jus de citron.'_

Des lettres commencèrent à apparaître un peu partout, et formèrent bientôt des phrases. Quelques minutes plus tard, la feuille n'était plus tout à fait _vide_.

« C'est tellement démodé cette méthode en plus. » commenta Hinata sans y penser pendant quelques temps, comme les premières fois, avec Gaara.

Gaara n'ajouta rien mais exhala un filet de fumée loin du visage de Hinata. Il enleva sa tuque et la rangea, ou plutôt la fourra dans un des grands tiroirs sous son lit. Il s'assit ensuite non loin d'Hinata et commença à plier les vêtements qui se trouvaient là, pour avoir quelque chose à faire et peut-être aussi pour se donner une contenance. De temps en temps, il la regardait discrètement pour voir où elle en était dans sa lecture, bien que principalement, c'était plus sa dose quotidienne de fumée qui l'intéressait en ce moment. Hinata était parfaitement immobile, mis à part ses yeux qui allaient de droite à gauche et sa poitrine qui se levait et se rabaissait légèrement, indiquant qu'elle respirait.

« Tiens, dit enfin Hinata pour attirer son attention. Elles t'ont inclus dans leur plan. »

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Tu es un des chanceux candidats! » blagua-t-elle, essayant de faire disparaître la haine qui s'accumulait en elle.

« Montre » ordonna-t-il.

Après qu'il ait fini de lire –et relire, il redonna la feuille à Hinata et inspira profondément ce qui lui offrait la smoke comme certains l'appelaient, en sa possession. (En passant, Gaara n'est pas un drogué. Heureusement.)

« Je ne comprend pas cette écriture. » dit-il sans émotion.

Il écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier près d'eux et s'empressa d'en prendre une autre.

« Encore? » demanda Hinata, regrettant ce geste.

« Ça te dérange? » demanda-t-il, ce qui la surprit un peu.

« Euh…non. » mentit-elle en regardant ailleurs. Il l'alluma malgré le fait qu'il savait que Hinata détestait cela, et reprit aussitôt :

« Sur la feuille, c'est écrit trois noms, vrai?

­− Oui.

− Et plus précisément, il vont choisir quelqu'un d'entre Choji, Kin et moi pour prendre tes affaires en Gym?

−C'est ça qui est écrit. Dis donc, tu devines bien…

'_J'avais compris quelques mots en fait…'_ Pensa-t-il.

−Et elles appellent _ça_ un plan diabolique? » conclut Gaara, l'air un peu exaspéré qu'elles utilisent ce mot pour quelque chose d'aussi débile selon lui.

Non. Ce n'était pas débile. C'était simplement que le texte s'arrêtait là. Il y avait des détails qui manquaient. Hinata examina de plus près l'écriture. Si c'était l'idée du trio, il y aurait eu trois sortes d'écriture sur la feuille. Dans le groupe, le partage était essentiel. Mais ici, il n'y en avait qu'une, celle de Sakura semblait-il. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose.

« À mon avis, il y a deux autres parties. Une faite par Ino et une faite par Tenten. »

« Tu comptes entrer aussi chez elles la nuit? » demanda-t-il, espérant vaguement entendre un « Non ».

« Non. Je disais ça comme ça parce qu'il devrait y avoir plus de détails, si c'était l'unique partie du plan, que les personnes et les _récompenses_.» dit-elle en roulant des yeux tandis qu'elle prononçait ce dernier mot.

« C'était quoi la récompense qui m'était désignée? » questionna-t-il d'un air presque curieux. Hinata regarda la feuille pour s'en assurer et répondit sans hésiter :

« Pour Choji c'était la carte de cafétéria, pour Kin c'était une nouvelle trompette et pour Gaara, toi, ta récompense allait être… ça allait être…En fait, ce n'est pas marqué. Il y a juste un point d'interrogation…»

«…» dit-il, comme si c'était quelque chose de complètement évident.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre de concret à dire sur le sujet, ils restèrent silencieux. Les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient le faible bruissement des vêtements que Gaara pliait et le 'foouuu' de la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche et de ses narines.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, parfaite pour un étudiant comme Gaara. Dans le coin, il y avait son lit et dans l'autre coin il y avait des…livres? Hinata se retint de demander s'il savait lire et de toute façon, elle commençait à avoir envie de dormir.

Plus que cinq heures avant les cours! (les cours commencent à huit heures..) Le temps pouvait être long quand on attendait sans rien faire!

« …Je…je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant. J'aimerais me préparer pour l'école demain. » annonça Hinata en se levant.

Il fallait dire que Gaara s'en foutait pas mal.

« Ton chandail. » rappela-t-il, au cas où elle oublierait comme la fois précédente.

Hinata ne répondit rien mais attrapa le linge qu'il lui lançait avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu aussi, » dit Gaara en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

'_Je commence à parler pour rien dire, c'est une mauvaise habitude qui se développe là…' _Pensa Gaara avec un soupir inaudible.

« Ouais, je verrai… » répondit-elle poliment.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, simplement parce que ça le tentait. Il alluma toutes les lumières sur leur passage, donnant un effet comme dans la publicité de 'Mars' la tablette de chocolat. Une telle pensée fit sourire Hinata mais pas Gaara qui ne regardait pas souvent la télé. Une personne normale aurait sûrement offert de l'accompagner jusque chez elle à 3h30 du matin, mais on pouvait très bien affirmer que Gaara ne pouvait être qualifié de _normal._

« Tu veux que je réveille mon frère pour te raccompagner? » demanda-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. Apparemment, Hinata ne comprendrait jamais sa logique. Pendant qu'elle était sous le _choc _de la question, Gaara la devança et partit derrière sa maison sans attendre sa réponse. Il réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec le moyen de transport de la jeune fille.

« Ah, merci » dit-elle en prenant le vélo que le garçon lui avait apporté. Elle s'arrêta net en chemin, l'air hésitant.

« À demain alors. » salua-t-elle.

Silencieux, le jeune homme aux yeux cernés regarda Hinata s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue. Un certain vide se planta alors en lui, auquel il essaya de ne pas prêter attention.

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Avec un calme effroyable, la fille aux cheveux roses composa un numéro sur son téléphone cellulaire. Un déclic léger précéda une voix.

« Allô? » dit la personne, le bruit d'un séchoir en arrière-plan.

« Salut, Tenten. Il y a un problème. » Le séchoir s'arrêta aussitôt.

« Lequel? » demanda-t-elle. Sakura regarda pour une dernière fois sur le sol du garde-robe.

« Quelqu'un est au courant. La première partie du plan a disparu, quelqu'un l'a prise. » continua-t-elle calmement.

« T'es sûre? Tu ne l'aurais pas plutôt perdu, ché pas… »

« Non, c'est impossible. » affirma Sakura en ouvrant ses rideaux, laissant la pâle lumière du jour entrer.

« Mais t'inquiète pas! Je veux dire, avec notre stratégie du jus de citron, il faudrait quelqu'un avec l'intelligence de…de…_Einstein_ pour percer le mystère! » approuva Tenten avec excitation. « En plus, si quelqu'un la trouve, il va penser que c'est vide et la jettera tout de suite! » continua-t-elle pour appuyer un peu plus son argument.

« Mouais… » répondit Sakura avec un ton coquet mais un peu douteux. « Ça fait du sens… »

« C'était tellement intelligent en plus… » dit-elle, essayant de rassurer son amie.

« C'est normal! » s'exclama Sakura avec une fierté exagérée. « _C'était_ mon idée après tout. » « Mais quand même… » enchaîna-t-elle cependant après un soupir.

Un moment de silence passa.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? On laisse tomber? » demanda Tenten d'un ton compréhensif, beaucoup plus sérieux que tantôt.

« Ça dépend. Pour le moment, on se renseigne sur _qui_ sait ce qu'il n'est pas censé savoir. »

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Pour la première fois cette année-là, la chambre de Gaara brillait. Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, il avait passé le reste de la nuit à ranger ses affaires. La deuxième chose de surprenant qu'il ait fait ce matin-là était de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner.

En mettant deux tranches de pain dans le toaster, son père, qui lisait son journal en buvant du café, lorgna son fils avec indifférence.

« Je t'ai réservé une place chez un psychologue ce soir. Assure-toi d'être là. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Je suis parfaitement normal. » répondit-t-il, insistant sur chaque syllabe pour bien se faire comprendre.

« Tu dois prouver ça au professionnel. »

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de son jeune frère pour s'assurer que la fille était encore endormie. Il n'était quand même pas près à la ramener à l'hôpital, il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec la police. Il rattacha sa queue de cheval en descendant les escaliers, tout en se remémorant l'incident de la veille.

_Il conduisait sa voiture, dépassant la limite d'au moins une bonne cinquantaine de… ben, bref, il allait très vite, et avec une aise effroyable. Sa confiance en lui et la force des habitudes faisait que l'homme ne prêtait pas une très grande attention à la route, surtout à une heure aussi tardive. _

_Soudain, il heurta quelque chose. Freinant à volonté, sa voiture fit un tête-à-queue, trahissant toute la surprise dans laquelle il était. Quelque chose fut jeté au sol un peu plus loin. En sortant de sa voiture pour vérifier ce qui s'était réellement passé, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un vélo. Ce qui restait d'un vélo en tout cas. En se dirigeant vers celui-ci, il manqua trébucher sur quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il vit que c'était une jeune fille. Plus ou moins surpris, il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule mais la seule réaction qu'il obtint fut le mouvement du corps endolori. Malgré l'obscurité, il vit le liquide cramoisi qui coulait de son flan. _

'_Et merde' ­­ _

_Il ramassa rapidement le corps et le posa doucement sur la banquette arrière. Ça allait salir sa voiture mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. Il mit ensuite les restes du vélo dans le coffre, ne voulant laisser aucune preuve, et, à la même vitesse qu'auparavant, il prit la direction de chez lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur ce qu'une jolie fille comme elle foutait dans la rue à 3h du mat'. Il l'amena simplement dans la salle de bain et chercha à la soigner. _

'_Être un voleur, c'est pas grave mais…je veux pas avoir un meurtre sur le dos pour le restant de ma vie!' _

Itachi, parce que c'était bien lui, souleva le chandail noir que Hinata portait. Effectivement, il l'avait frappé en plein dans le mille! Une plaie fine et assez longue se montrait clairement un peu au-dessus de sa hanche. Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être très grave, le sang avait déjà arrêté de couler. Il nettoya bien la blessure, appliqua une crème et l'entoura soigneusement de bandages, espérant que ce serait suffisant. L'Uchiha la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, décidant de l'habiller avec quelque chose de propre, vu ses vêtements trempés de sang. Après l'avoir couverte d'un t-shirt extra large et des shorts qui étaient trop petits sur lui, il fut, en quelque sorte, satisfait. Encore une chance qu'il n'était pas un obsédé, eh? Itachi la laissa là, juste le temps qu'il aille nettoyer le sang avant qu'il ne sèche. En passant dans le couloir, il remarqua que la chambre de son frère était vide, donc disponible.

'_Il a dû dormir dans le sous-sol, encore…' _

_Ce fut pour cette raison que, quand Sasuke entra dans sa chambre, tout à fait inconscient de la situation, un cri résonna dans la maison._

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Gaara se rendit à l'école comme tous les jours, à sept heures trente. Il mit son sac dans son casier et regarda son horaire.

'_Technologie, mathématique, géographie et arts plastiques…Une autre journée inutile dans ma vie…Hinata est avec moi en math et géo je pense… '_

Il faut dire que le style de fonctionnement de leur école était très idiot. Gaara était à la fois dans le groupe 01…et 04, 06, 07, 22 et 45. Il soupira sans retenue, referma son agenda et le mit sous son bras; c'était la seule chose dont il avait besoin pour la techno. Et aussi parce que son casier était à l'autre bout de l'école et qu'il ne revenait à cet emplacement que pour prendre des manuels et autres trucs bien utiles... Il aperçut de loin trois filles qui s'approchaient de son petit coin perdu, mais il les ignora totalement et s'en alla vers l'extérieur.

Malgré cela, les filles s'obstinèrent à vouloir lui dire deux mots.

« Gaara! » appela la plus vieille, c'est-à-dire Tenten, sa voix plus aiguë que jamais.

Il tourna sa tête lentement, très lentement, rajoutant de l'emphase à son regard menaçant. La fille avala sa salive avec difficulté et changea d'avis. En plus, ses deux amies l'avaient déjà quitté!

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Techno. Quelle matière ennuyante! Surtout avec la robotique bizarre qu'ils étaient censés comprendre. Tout le monde s'était groupé par deux, chacun ayant un ordinateur et un soi-disant _robot_. La seule personne assez courageuse jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour se mettre avec Gaara était un gars très sûr de lui, nommé Sasuke.

Gaara, même s'il ne le montrait pas, avait un certain respect pour lui, puisqu'il faisait tout le travail sans se plaindre. Pourtant, cette période-ci, il ne vint pas.

« Sasuke est absent? C'est bien rare ça. » remarqua le professeur en charge.

Tout le monde commença à parler en même temps, donnant les commentaires qu'ils avaient sur ce fait plutôt inhabituel. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde s'installa à sa place et commença à travailler. Gaara regarda la machine devant lui sans bouger.

'_Je suis censé faire quoi?'_

Il ouvrit le cahier d'activités, allant à la page où Sasuke s'était arrêté. Pendant ce temps, il prêtait une oreille distraite à la conversation insipide de deux jeunes filles un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas par intérêt mais par ennui. Gaara lut dans le cahier un exercice qu'il fallait faire : l'installation d'une pièce. Celle-ci était dans un bac, sous la table. Alors qu'il allait se baisser pour la prendre, une phrase dite d'un ton particulièrement tordu attira son attention :

« Non, s'il te plait, parle moi pas de cette saloperie de Hinata. »

Il s'immobilisa quelques instants, se concentrant sur ce qu'elle disait. Mais la suite de la discussion ne lui parvenait pas distinctement, les chuchotements des deux filles étant bien trop bas. Il regarda dans le bac, et aperçut une pièce d'une forme cylindrique. Discrètement, il la fit rouler dans leur direction. Avec un calme inouï, il alla la chercher, s'approchant des deux filles.

« Quelqu'un est au courant, je le sens »

« Mais tu ne peux pas en être sûre. Peut-être qu'elle est absente pour une _autre_ raison. Ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire qu'elle le _sait_, parce que si elle le savait, elle serait quand même venue, mais elle aurait séché la gym. » dit la blonde avec une rapidité inimaginable.

Sakura passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai appelé hier chez elle, sa mère m'a dit qu'elle ne serait pas là jusqu'au lendemain parce qu'elle couchait chez une _amie_. Ça aurait été correct, mais ce matin elle n'était même pas là. »

Gaara sursauta imperceptiblement. Mais alors, si la veille au soir, Hinata n'avait pas atteint sa demeure… Il lui serait arrivé quelque chose sur le chemin du retour ? Et c'était quoi, ce sentiment qui l'envahissait tout à coup?

_De la culpabilité…?_

FIN DE CHAPITRE 8

Je vous promet la suite bientôt! Ok, c'est pas un mensonge cette fois...pourquoi je reçois ces regards?


	9. Chapter 9

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Et puis MERDE! J'ai du recommencer cuz mon putain d'ordi est fucké! Je vais avoir une crise…

TT .. TT** ... - … huit est un nombre malchanceux.**

**Ahem, **MERCI beaucoup a ceux qui ont laisser des reviews (Vous êtes vraiment sympa et encourageants) et ben, j'espère que vous aimeriez ce chapitre.

Et merci a Elenthya encore une fois pour sa correction.

**Chapitre 9 :**

_De la culpabilité…?_

La main de Gaara s'immobilisa sur l'objet pendant quelques secondes. Son esprit se tordait légèrement et il aurait même juré que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre durant une fraction de seconde. Sentant des regards d'effroi se poser sur lui, il se releva calmement et jeta négligemment l'objet dans le bac de l'équipe devant lui. Sous 15 pairs d'yeux, il alla prendre son agenda et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

À ce moment, le professeur intervint.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça, jeune homme? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Gaara le regarda de haut en bas. Sa barbe maintenue lui donnait un air… de philosophe. Rien à dire, il était l'un des profs les plus populaires de l'école. Pourtant, le paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait entre deux stylos de sa poche de chemise détruisait son look de 'Prof à prendre en exemple'. Asuma avait les mains enfoncés dans les poches, l'air complètement indifférent à la situation.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » répondit Gaara en partant tout de même.

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Il cria. Un cri bref et fort.

Il s'approcha lentement du corps étendu sur son lit, sonné par le choc. Après s'être assuré que la personne respirait, il ressortit et ferma la porte. Sasuke resta planté devant celle-ci, essayant de regagner son sang-froid. Frottant ses épaules nues, le jeune Uchiha réfléchissait. Il baissa la tête, permettant à ses franges de lui bloquer la vue.

'_Itachi a quelque chose à voir là-dedans. C'est le seul con qui ferait une chose pareil…Mais c'était bien Hinata? Je ne savais pas qu'elle était une prostituée…c'est impossible ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle serait en train de faire d'autre avec mon frère? Non, ça ne tient pas debout…' _

Sasuke soupira involontairement. Son frère, encore une fois, avait un problème et encore une fois, ça retombait sur lui. L'effet de surprise passé, il releva la tête et la première chose que sa rétine lui transmit fut une note scotchée sur la porte, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

**« OCCUPE-TOI DE SA BLESSURE »**

'_Et en plus, il l'a blessée ! Pfff, il peut toujours rêver! Ce sont SES problèmes.'_

Une flèche attira son attention. C'était indiqué de regarder au dos de la feuille.

**« SINON, ELLE POURRAIT MOURIR »**

Sasuke avala sa salive avec difficulté.

'_Qu'est-ce que…'_

Le jeune Uchiha jura silencieusement et prit ses jambes à son coup jusqu'au sous-sol. Il s'empara violemment du téléphone et, avec impatience, composa un numéro bien familier. Une vingtaine de sonneries plus tard, son frère décida de répondre.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il, visiblement dérangé.

« C'est pas trop tôt, eh! Qu'est-ce que cette fille fout dans ma chambre? » s'exclama à son tour Sasuke tout en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux pour dégager ceux qui lui barraient la vue.

« J'ai eu un petit accident avec elle… » dit Itachi en baissant légèrement sa voix.

« QUOI! Hinata est enceinte! »

« Mais non, abruti. Je l'ai heurté avec ma Jaguar. Écoute, j'ai pas de temps pour ça, fais ce que tu veux; flirt avec elle, essaie de la conquérir…elle est vachement bien construite à ce que j'ai vu. Ah non, c'est vrai…j'avais oublié que t'étais gay.»

Avec un dernier rire sec, il lui raccrocha au nez. Sasuke résista avec grande difficulté à la tentation de smasher l'appareil contre le mur. Ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille. C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé LA fille parfaite, celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. En prenant de grandes bouffés d'air, il essaya de se calmer.

'_Il délire? Il essaye de me provoquer, c'est tout… Conquérir Hinata…qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait à offrir de toute façon? Avec ce que j'en sais… Avec ce que j'en sais …en fait, je n'en sais rien quand j'y pense…'_

Il regarda nerveusement l'heure et réalisa qu'il avait dormi pendant toute la première _et _la deuxième période.

Il avait peut-être passé un peu _trop _de temps à étudier pour son examen de biologie parmi les cinq autres matières. Le perfectionnisme n'était peut-être pas recommandé, après tout.

Il revit rapidement son horaire et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en voyant que son examen était à la quatrième période. Il se dépêcha donc, ne pas voulant perdre plus de temps. Encore hésitant à regagner sa chambre, surtout qu'il n'avait sur lui qu'un boxer, il se servit des vêtements de son frère aîné. Il dénicha dans la chambre d'Itachi un pantalon beige qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant et une chemise X-large noire. En fin de compte, c'était ce qui correspondait le mieux à son style; il ne pouvait tout de même pas mettre un des dix chandails qu'il a trouvé avec des petits nuages rouges dessus…sa réputation même serait en jeu!

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

Les paupières lourdes de Hinata ne lui permirent pas d'ouvrir les yeux sur-le-champ. Elle venait de se réveiller suite à un cri perçant, qui était en quelque sorte _féminin_. La Hyuuga ressentit une douleur tranchante au niveau de sa tête tandis qu'elle essayait de se redresser.

'_Une voiture…un conducteur soûl…peut-être…'_

Ayant fait trop d'efforts, elle s'écroula pendant quelques minutes. Des voix qu'elle ne reconnaissait guère la hantèrent, lui disant qu'elle s'était fait planté. Ayant retrouvé un peu de force, elle fit une autre tentative à se relever. À moitié consciente, elle discerna une image de chambre typique que son cerveau reconnut après. Cette chambre…elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Uchiha Sasuke aurait pu l'amener à l'hôpital mais il ne le fit pas. Il y a deux raison très rationnelles à cela. Premièrement, il n'avait pas ni le temps ni l'envie d'aller jusqu'au centre-ville. Deuxièmement, on lui poserait trop de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait répondre.

Avec un malaise grandissant, il frappa à sa propre porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il se glissa à l'intérieur.

De son côté, voyant quelqu'un approcher, Hinata se mit en position assise, ce qui épuisa ses ressources d'énergie restantes et la fit grincer des dents à la douleur qu'elle ressentit aussitôt. Par réflexe, sa main se posa sur sa blessure, lui amenant à découvrir qu'elle ne portait pas _ses_ vêtements. La chaleur lui monta au visage tandis que l'être devant elle observa celle qui occupait son lit. Son teint avait presque perdu sa couleur et son expression était chagrinée.

« Il fait bien froid ici… » remarqua Sasuke à voix haute, en allant fermer la fenêtre ouverte.

« Avant que tu dise n'importe quoi, c'était pas moi. » dit-il ensuite en prenant un air désolé, totalement raté. Hinata essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

Trop fatiguée pour protester, Hinata se laissa faire quand il posa sa main moite sur son front. Les yeux de Sasuke s'exorbitèrent littéralement quand il sentit l'intense chaleur qui s'y trouvait.

« Ça va mal… » dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

_Ça s'appelle un hôpital. Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans un hôpital?_

C'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire…

« Je devine qu'il y a rien à faire…c'est embêtant…»

Il fut sortit de sa rêverie en croisant le regard noir de Hinata. Bouche bée, il la fixa. Le seul changement qu'il remarqua était la soudaine intensité de ses yeux perçants.

Elle replaça sa tête sur l'oreiller bien que cela lui ait pris une éternité pour la soulever en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que…yo, ça va? »

Sasuke était peut-être riche et froid mais il n'était pas sans sentiments. Il pouvait bien voir que Hinata souffrait et donc, il fit ce que sa conscience morale lui dictait. En passant par les trois étapes qu'il avait mémorisées pour son examen de morale la veille.

_Action à juger_

_Évaluation de la conscience_

_Jugement moral_

'_Si je vais à l'école maintenant, ils vont penser que j'avait sauté des cours et si je ne vais pas, je devrais faire l'examen après l'école dans une salle de retenue…' _

C'était difficile de décider. Le grand Uchiha Sasuke ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver dans une salle de retenue. Pourtant, une phrase lui passa dans la tête :

**SINON, ELLE POURRAIT MOURRIR **

_**MOURIR…**_

'_Finalement, je pourrais demander au professeur qu'il me le fasse faire à l'heure du midi…j'ai assez bien étudié hier…TROP bien même…' _

« Repose-toi. » conclut-il sérieusement.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Une fois de plus, Gaara fit le trajet à vélo entre sa maison et la maison de Hinata et il finit par s'arrêter au même endroit qu'auparavant. Le vent violent le fit presque basculer tandis qu'il touchait le sol, et vérifiait pour la huitième fois que c'était bien du sang séché qui s'étalait sur le goudron.

Il expira bruyamment et prit la direction de l'école, espérant qu'elle s'était présentée depuis...

Quand il arriva, la troisième période allait commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Se dirigeant vers son local, il croisa son professeur de math. Risquant le tout pour le tout, il lui adressa la parole.

« Monsieur Genma? »

« Oui? » Il aurait aimé ajouter 'Tu n'était pas supposé te présenter à mon cours?' mais il resta muet, vu que temps pressait.

« Euh, ahem, est-ce que Hinata était là à votre dernier cours? »

« Gaara, écoute, j'ai pas le temps pour ça maintenant, désolé, j'ai un cours à assurer. »

'_O…k…'_

« Oui ou non? » persista-t-il.

« Si tu y tiens tant, la réponse est 'non'. Au fait, toi non plus. Il faut toujours qu- » sa voix s'affaiblit jusqu'à un rien quand il remarqua que son élève était déjà parti.

Quand notre héros pénétra dans la classe, tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et le dévisagea. Il roula mentalement des yeux et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Les coudes sur le bureau et les doigts entrecroisés, il retrouva son expression vide et indifférente.

La norme reprit et quelques instants passèrent avant que la cloche ne sonne. Presque tous les élèves émirent un 'OUAAAAIS!' exagéré quand ils virent le surveillant dans le cadre de la porte. Comme ils l'avaient deviné, il leur demanda d'aller dans la cafétéria jusqu'au retour de Kakashi qui était supposément aux toilettes.

Surprenant les élèves, Gaara n'alla pas s'asseoir dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cafétéria mais seulement à deux bancs derrière eux. Heureusement, il n'en devint pas le sujet de conversation principal. Avec ses yeux cernés, il scannait littéralement les alentours et surveillait les deux portes au cas où sa cible apparaîtrait, enfin.

Naruto et les autres se marraient ensemble, copiant des devoirs, discutant du dernier film sorti au cinéma, la dernière mode… mais pas le moindre signe de Hinata.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

À midi trente…

Sasuke revint dans la chambre pour voir si sa patiente avait bu la soupe qu'il avait préparée. Entrant sans retenue, il laissa échapper la tasse de thé qu'il tenait à la main sous le coup de la surprise. D'abord, la soupe était intacte et Hinata était accrochée sur le lit avec difficulté apparente, sa tête traînant sur le sol. En d'autres mots, elle avait essayé de se lever sans succès.

Le son du verre s'écrasant au sol ne la fit même pas bouger d'une semelle, ce qui augmenta le taux de stress chez l'Uchiha. Il alla vite l'examiner, puis la remit dans une position couchée. À son soulagement, elle était en vie. Pourtant, elle frissonnait alors qu'elle était en même temps couverte de sueur.

Sasuke courut vers le téléphone et, sans y penser deux fois, il appela le 911.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

À la pause de midi, Gaara attendait Temari à son casier. Quand elle arriva, elle était accompagnée de deux garçons qui reculèrent aussitôt que leurs yeux rencontrèrent les autres cernés de noir.

Agenouillée pour mettre son cartable, la blonde envoya à son frère un regard interrogateur, légèrement apeuré.

« Dégage. » ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

La blonde se releva sans protester et recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau de ses copains. Son petit frère prit dans son sac son agenda personnel et s'éloigna sans rien rajouter.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir, il feuilleta le carnet et en sortit ce qu'il cherchait.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

À ce moment-là, le père de Hinata était rentré, inquiété par la panique de sa femme. Celle-ci avait accompagné sa fille à l'hôpital.

Pourtant, quand le garçon aux cheveux rouges monta les quelques marches devant la porte, il semblait que rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit.

Sonnant une seule et unique fois, Gaara préféra ensuite partir comme si de rien n'était mais… mais il se sentait responsable, et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Oui, simplement parce qu'il était _curieux_. C'est ce qu'il voulait croire en tout cas.

'_C'est juste de la curiosité, pas de l'inquiétude…Pourquoi je serais inquiet…?'_

Un grand homme aux yeux incolores ouvrit la porte et attendit calmement les explications de l'adolescent devant lui. Le regardant de travers, il ne put manquer les yeux émeraude qui semblaient dénués de toute expression, ni la noirceur tout autour et le tatou à son front. A cet instant précis, Mr Hyuuga se demanda sérieusement ce qu'un punk comme lui faisait là.

« Je…ma sœur voulait savoir si Hinata était là. » demanda-t-il, espérant réellement qu'on lui dirait qu'elle était malade ou… ou qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée à temps.

« Non. Qui es-tu? Pourquoi tu le demandes? »

« Je…Je suis…Kankuro. J'ai…ma soeur a vu qu'Hinata n'était pas à l'école aujourd'hui, alors elle m'a demandé de venir voir parce que je suis plus rapide qu'elle en déplacement… »

'_Ah, et puis, qu'est-ce que je fous à demander ça? Mes relations avec les gens sont nuls…Je gaspille mon temps…Pourquoi j'insiste…?'_

« Kankuro, dis à ta sœur que Hinata se trouve à l'hôpital de Konoha en ce moment. »

La bouche du jeune garçon s'entrouvrît lentement, n'attendant absolument pas une telle réplique du père. Celui-ci attendait clairement des explications, aussi impassible que d'habitude…

Hiashi arrangea sa cravate et remit par la suite la veste noire qui complétait son ensemble. Manifestement, il s'apprêtait à repartir au travail.

« Tu traînes souvent avec Hinata? » demanda celui-ci.

« On avait un projet à faire. » répondit Gaara avec une monotonie distante.

« Elle a perdue beaucoup de sang mais il parait que ses blessures ont été bien traités. »

'…_Pourquoi…?'_

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'un tel scénario se produirait avec elle…Je me demande si c'était une tentative de suicide ou réellement un accident… »

'_Pourquoi je me sens… coupable?'_

« C'était sûrement un accident. » affirma Gaara un peu trop rapidement.

« Qu'importe…je lui imposerai une punition aujourd'hui de toute façon. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Après approximativement deux heures de bus, de métro et de marche, Gaara arrivait enfin à l'Hôpital Général de Konoha. Comme d'habitude, tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis qu'il se dirigeait là où c'était inscrit 'Information générale – General information'.

C'était un hôpital bilingue.

« Comment puis-je vous aider? » demanda une femme, son sourire ayant disparu à la vue de l'étranger.

« Je viens…voir quelqu'un. » affirma Gaara, son ton n'allant guère avec son expression.

« Le nom? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hinata Hyuuga. »

« Et le vôtre? »

« Gaara Sabaku. »

« Hmm, attendez deux secondes s'il vous plaît. »

La jeune demoiselle entra quelques mots sur son ordinateur devant elle et lui remit une feuille où il fallait signer. Sur celle-ci était inscrit un gros 'chambre 3597 room' et les noms des quelques personnes au-dessus du sien. Gaara fût interrompue quand l'infirmière retira celle-ci avec un sourire forcé.

Trouvant la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il approcha son oreille pour voir si quelqu'un était déjà avec elle. N'entendant rien, il cogna doucement sur la porte. Un 'Entre' confus l'atteint avec difficulté. Aussi calmement qu'il put, il s'exécuta. Un soulagement inexplicable l'enveloppa dès qu'il la vit.

À son mécontentement, le 'entre' venait d'une dame qui était assise près de Hinata, ses yeux semblables à une bille vide trahissant son anxiété.

« Qui es-tu? » demanda-t-elle tout en semblant peu intéressée de le savoir.

« Gaara. » dit-il simplement.

« C'est quoi exactement ta relation avec ma fille? » demanda-t-elle, se levant cette fois pour emphatiser.

'_J'en sais rien…'_

Avant que la discussion ne s'approfondisse, un vieil homme, le docteur, entra. Il demanda à la mère si elle voulait bien le suivre pour une conversation importante. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que cela sorte de la famille, ou bien était-il contre le fait que Gaara sache quoi que ce soit. Avec hésitation, la mère d'Hinata quitta la salle.

Se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise, il s'approcha de la jeune malade et s'installa sur la chaise que la femme occupait quelques secondes plus tôt. La figure devant lui était pâle…bien plus encore que d'habitude. Ses cheveux décoiffés s'étalaient librement autour de sa tête, cachant son front et une partie de ses yeux fermés. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cet état? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment précis, c'était simplement rester près d'elle, se contenter de sa présence silencieuse.

'_Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, finalement…'_

Après l'avoir observé pendant un bon dix minutes, il se releva, jugeant que ce qu'il avait fait était suffisant.

« Suicide ou accident?» se demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

'_Tu devrais peut-être venir avec moi ce soir chez…oh merde, mon rendez-vous chez le psy; j'avais presque oublié.' _

Il regarda sa montre hâtivement et se dirigea vers l'extérieur, apercevant la dame de tantôt. En le voyant à son tour, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

« Tu pars déjà? »

« Oui. »

« Je lui mentionnerai ta visite. »

'_Pour savoir qui tu es réellement…' _ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

« … »

Et il partit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, voulant paraître ordinaire devant une proche de…Hinata.

Parce qu'il savait que c'était de sa faute.

…

FIN DE CHAPITRE 9

Prochain chapitre : Gaara chez le psychologue! Étonnant! Hinata; qu'est-ce qui arrive avec elle? Soyez prêts mesdames et messieurs car le prochain sera un chapitre GRANDIOSE et plein d'excitation et et….haha, jokes.


	10. Chapter 10

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Désolé pour le retard et merci à ceux qui ont laissé un review!

_**darkness the psykopate **_: Bien sûr que tu peux, voyons! Ça ne m'appartient pas ce couple après tout Euh, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop tard pour répondre à ta question mais bon. Si j'ai bien compris, il faut que tu fasse ton adresse sur MSN et Yahoo aussi ça marche.

En dernier, merci encore à Elenthya pour avoir été ma beta pour ce chapitre!

**Chapitre 10 : **

On est bien d'accord, cette belle nuit glaciale devait avoir une température en dessous du zéro. C'est vrai que les après midis d'avril pouvaient être bien gais avec les plantes qui repoussaient, les petits oiseaux qui chantonnaient le matin, le retour d'une température vivable mais, sauf erreur, les nuits n'étaient pas toujours aussi plaisantes.

Attendant la ligne 68 comme d'habitude, Gaara s'avança un peu en voyant l'autobus apparaître au coin de la rue. Celui-ci allait à une vitesse impressionnante et ne donna pas le moindre signe d'arrêt, dépassant le jeune homme.

'_Depuis quand la 209 vient par ici?' _

Son expression resta neutre tandis qu'il consultait une fois de plus l'horaire. En effet, il lui restait cinq bonnes minutes à attendre. Ca ne le dérangeait pas pour autant, il adorait la température qu'il faisait. Assez de vent pour inciter les gens à rester chez eux et donc pas de mauvaises rencontres.

Encore cette fois, il n'avait mis qu'un couvre-chef à sa sortie. En manches courtes, il attirait quelques regards mais à vrai dire, il s'en foutait pas mal.

Son moyen de transport arriva finalement et d'un mouvement rapide, il laissa le conducteur voir sa carte de STM et remit le portefeuilles dans sa poche arrière. Il scruta l'autobus à la recherche d'un siège libre et n'en trouva qu'un seul face à un vieux bonhomme qui le fixait déjà de ses petits yeux noirs. Il prit donc la direction de cette place et s'assit.

Il ne pouvait nier le fait que ce vieillard le regardait avec plus de curiosité que de dédain. Ses cheveux blancs et hirsutes rappelant un porc-épic laissèrent le jeune roux en quelque sorte surpris. S'il avait à se camoufler dans de la neige, ce n'aurait apparemment pas posé de problème. Les lèvres de l'homme prirent après quelques secondes une courbe taquine. Sabaku leva légèrement un sourcil quasiment invisible et tenta de lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il irrespectueusement, regardant sans émotion les deux lignes verticales rouges et bizarres sous les yeux de l'homme. À sa surprise, ce dernier laissa échapper un petit rire et commença :

« C'est bien le caractère 'amour' n'est-ce pas? Je ne pensais pas que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui iraient jusqu'à se faire un tatou sur le front. » dit-il gaiement.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

« Tu es tombé amoureux, c'est ça? » reprit celui-ci sur le même ton.

« Je...non. » lui répondit Gaara d'un ton particulièrement ferme sur le 'non', tout en le fixant de travers en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Jugeant qu'il n'y avait rien à redire, le jeune garçon détourna les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait derrière la fenêtre.

« Ahah . Je m'y connais moi en femmes. Ahahah…. »

'_C'est qui ce fou! Sa place est à l'asile... franchement, son cerveau est vieux…'_

« Tu peux m'appeler Monsieur Jiraiya (insérez cœur) »

'_Comme si j'allais lui adresser la parole…Je ne croise que des type pas clairs… '_

Quelques minutes passèrent paisiblement sans que rien de spécial ne se produise. À part la fille à côté qui parlait un peu _trop _fort sur son cellulaire de ses problèmes personnels, c'était le silence total. On aurait dit que tout le monde ne faisait qu'écouter les soucis de la fille au téléphone, et le pauvre passager à sa droite aurait probablement pu en énumérer une bonne vingtaine. Enfin bref, on n'en avait rien à cirer de cette gonzesse ni de cette situation qui n'a aucun rapport avec notre histoire, alors passons à la partie suivante de la conversation entre Gaara et ce vieux pervers que nous adorons tous!

« Alors? C'est quoi son nom? » demanda après quelques minutes Jiraiya, ses yeux brillant de toutes leurs forces d'une lueur… lubrique.

'_L'étrangler règlera le problème peut-être? Ou le meilleur remède serait l'ignorance…' _

Voyant que le jeune homme n'allait pas répondre, le vieillard le fixa soudainement d'un air hautain et s'approcha de lui comme pour lui dire quelque chose de….privé. Mais en fait, ce n'était pas _parler_ qu'il voulait faire, mais seulement _observer_. Juste au moment où Gaara, n'y tenant plus, allait lui casser la figure, il s'exclama avec un grand sérieux, reprenant sa position initial.

«Tu viens de me donner une superbe idée pour mon prochain volume! »

« Je m'en fous de ton volume, je m'en fous de ta vie. Arrête si tu ne veux pas te retrouver six pieds sous terre dans très peu de temps. » le menaça Gaara d'un ton glacial.

« Continue continue…ça m'aide a développer le personnage. » lui répondit celui-ci en le pressant sarcastiquement de la main.

'_Je descends bientôt?' _se demanda Gaara en regardant impatiemment par la fenêtre. _'Oui, quelques moment de plus avec cet idiot et c'est mon arrêt.' _conclut-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers la portière.

À son plus grand désenchantement, son nouvel emmerdeur attitré le suivit.

« Pourquoi tu me suis? » lui demanda-t-il avec monotonie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, l'action devenant répétitive.

« Alors là, je pense que tu vas te faire saucer! » annonça la voix derrière lui avec enthousiasme.

'…_Quel langage démodé… Et puis putain, il commence à pleuvoir, le gris de la journée était un indice clair…'_

Il se calma en fronçant un peu les sourcils, ce qui donna automatiquement ce que d'autres auraient perçu comme un 'regard lointain.'

« J'ai tout compris. Elle t'a lâché, c'est ça? Tu peux m'en parler, ce serait de la bonne documentation qui pourrait permettre à une idée utile d'apparaître… » dit le vieil homme d'un ton pensif et intelligent.

« Ferme…ta GUEULE. » tenta Gaara en sentant l'agacement monter en lui. Il n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur et tout ce qui lui manquait, c'était qu'un homme commence à lui parler de tout et de rien. Il avait besoin de silence. Si ça durait, il perdrait son sang-froid, son contrôle. Pourtant, l'autre continuait à parler quand même, ignorant avec aisance l'expression presque enflammée de Gaara et ses regards noirs.

« Alors c'est ça…Bon, tu sais, c'est pas grave. » Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis reprit. « Je suis l'auteur d'une série très populaire, et tu me serais bien utile si tu me parlais de ce qui s'est passé; les expériences personne---hé attends! »

Il s'élança lui aussi hors du bus et rattrapa son jeune interlocuteur quelques mètres plus loin. Pauvre Gaara, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Tiens, voilà ma carte avec mon numéro de téléphone. »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et répondit :

« Regarde. Je vais mettre ça au clair d'une manière très simple, puisque tu ne sembles pas catcher. Je n'ai pas de blonde et je ne suis amoureux de personne. » dit-il, ses paroles lourdes et sans émotion.

« Un chum alors? Je ne sais pas moi, un petit copain… »

''_Non…ça se peut pas…'_

« Non. » répondit-il calmement, la frustration montant en lui.

« Arrête de te contredire; je l'ai vu dans ta physionomie : _Tu. aimes. 'un_. » répéta-t-il avec un brin de moquerie. « Allez! Je ne t'oblige pas à dire les détails sur-le-champ! »

En parlant de champ, Gaara reprit justement sa marche à travers un, pour s'approcher de son bâtiment de destination. Là, d'un coup, tout devint clair; l'homme qui se nommait Jiraiya devait, lui aussi, avoir un rendez-vous chez le psy!

À huit heures trente, un petit roux (avec un grand âgé derrière; faut surtout pas l'oublier) se frayait un chemin entre de jeunes toxicomanes et des vieux de toutes les sortes. Le bâtiment était très grand, couvrant plusieurs programmes sociaux, dont un coin où travaillaient les psychologues.

'_Problème sur problème…je vais faire un carnage…'_

Sous la pression des harcèlements continus de Jiraya, Gaara prit la carte et se fit une note mentale de la jeter après.

Après quelques recherches, il trouva la salle de consultation. Une étiquette centrée sur la porte indiquait : Dr. Sandaïme.

« Oh. C'était un vieux professeur à moi ça! » remarqua à voix haute l'homme, encore et toujours derrière lui. Ben oui…

'_Super, un autre fou encore plus vieux…'_

Un vieil homme qui aurait probablement dû prendre sa retraite il y a une dizaine d'années ouvrit, semblant avoir entendu une vois familière. L'air en très bonne forme, il l'accueillit avec un très gros sourire tout à fait terrifiant. Gaara se retint de ne pas regarder dans une autre direction : il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à voir une telle personne, son père lui avait dit que c'était un jeune homme très sympathique.

Pipe à la bouche, le psy l'invita à s'asseoir sur une longue divan, tandis qu'il commençait à jaser avec son élève.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Oui. Elle peut donc partir quand elle veut, ça ne causera aucun problème. »

À 11 :35 du soir, la déclaration du médecin était officielle. À part le mauvais rhume qu'elle avait attrapée, la jeune Hyuuga n'avait plus rien de très _grave_. Heureusement.

Pour ne pas payer des frais d'hôpitaux supplémentaires et presque inutiles, la famille rentra la journée même, emportant avec eux une Hinata… anormale. Pour sa part, elle fut embarquée dans la voiture de sa mère pour le trajet. Pendant tout le voyage, personne ne dit mot, la fatigue en étant la principale cause. De ses yeux fatigués, elle observa les membres de sa famille. À ses côtés, sa sœur endormie avait posé la tête sur la portière. Sa mère était la seule autre personne présente. Elle eut un pincement au cœur quand elle vit que son père n'était pas là.

'_Je ne vaux rien pour lui…'_

Quand elles atteignirent leur demeure, elles allèrent toutes se coucher, un sommeil profond s'emparant d'elles après à peine quelques minutes.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Je t'assure! Le prochain sera un best-seller sans doute. Je reçois des milliers de courriels me demandant la suite! » dit Jiraiya, prenant part au rires de son interlocuteur.

Contrairement à n'importe qui, Gaara ne comptait pas les laisser parler de leurs vies pathétiques (selon lui ) dans cette rencontre chaleureuse. Il était présent pour une raison précise et il voulait en finir. Avant qu'il ait pu réellement intervenir, il vit le psychologue entrer dans la salle _avec _son élève.

« Hum, c'est bien que vous vous soyez déjà croisé; ça va m'éviter de faire les présentations, hohoho. » dit Sandaïme en riant bizarrement.

« Comment ça? » demanda Gaara, espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il envisageait…

« Tu vois monsieur Jiraiya ici? Il aimerait faire comme qui dirait un petit stage de documentation pour une scène de son bouquin. Je superviserai de loin! »

Si…c'était de ça qu'il avait peur…

Jiraiya s'approcha, tout heureux, et s'installa sur la chaise près de Gaara. Celui-ci était assis normalement, contrairement aux habitudes qui l'auraient voulu allongé.

« Alorseuuuh, qu'est-ce que je suis censé demander? » demanda Jiraiya après quelques secondes.

Gaara haussa les épaules, n'en sachant rien non plus. Les deux fixèrent alors le spécialiste.

« Débrouille-toi Jiraiya, trouve des questions par _toi-même_. Je veux me marrer un peu moi. »

Cette voix venait-elle d'une vieille radio aux piles faibles ou venait-elle réellement de ce…spécialiste?

'_Et probablement se foutre de sa gueule…' _ajouta mentalement Gaara pour lui-même.

« Ah. C'est pas sympa ça. Bon…voyons…. » commença-t-il, regardant Gaara droit dans les yeux. « Tu ne doutes pas de ton orientation sexuelle, n'est-ce pas? »

« Non. » répondit celui-ci en le regardant avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

« Ça aurait été un bon sujet pourtant…ben…quel sorte de magazine lis-tu? Aimes-tu la lecture? »

« Ça n'a rien à avoir, cette question. » dit-il monotonement.

« Qu'en est-il de ta situation familial? »

« Bof… »

« Euhm…des problèmes d'alcool? »

« …non… »

« Fumes-tu? »

« Oui. »

« Cocaïne, marijuana, speed, crack…? »

« … »

5 minutes de silence.

« Problèmes d'école alors? »

« Ça dépend de ce que tu veux dire… »

« Tu veux en parler? »

« Non. »

« Tu sais…on ira nulle part si tu ne t'ouvre pas un peu plus… » dit finalement le demandeur en changeant de position.

« Je ne suis pas non plus venu ici pour répondre aux questions sans but d'un amateur. » dit Gaara en défense.

« Bon bon, dégage Jiraya et regarde moi faire; tu es sérieusement nul. » interrompit le psy.

Calmement, Gaara regarda sa montre et se leva.

« Le temps du rendez-vous est terminé; je rentre. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Un froissement métallique attira son attention. L'homme observa son fils accrocher ses clés à un clou réservé à cet effet et enlever ses baskets. Baissant le journal qu'il lisait, il demanda :

« Comment c'était? »

Gaara retint un petit rire et montra juste un imperceptible sourire.

« Il laissa un amateur travailler à sa place. Enfin, ça se comprend, vu son âge… » expliqua-t-il avec un air de profonde désolation.

Il monta dans sa chambre, en passant très propre en ce moment, et se changea pour aller se coucher.

Demain serait une autre journée chargée.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Le pire moyen de commencer la journée était en train de se produire : Biologie à la première période. Le professeur, habillé de son complet vert habituel, salua la classe et fit jouer de la musique en début de cours, insistant sur le fait que ça les relaxerait.

Pour Gaara, la zik n'était pas tout à fait nécessaire, vu q'il dormait déjà sur son bureau. De toute façon, il ne comprenait rien à la bio.

« Aujourd'hui on continue la révision pour les examens de juin avec la physiologie du système cardio-vasculaire. »

« À la vitesse qu'il va, on aura fait la révision de toute la matière au moins quatre fois avant même l'examen. » chuchota quelqu'un à son ami, qui éclata de rire.

La craie dans une main et une brosse dans l'autre, Gai Maito commença à écrire des notes au tableau et expliquer l'échange des gaz au niveau des artères pulmonaires, tout cela pour la deuxième fois de l'année scolaire.

En rédigeant le résumé _simple_ de tout ce qu'il venait de démontrer, le professeur utilisait la main droite pour manipuler la craie et traînait la brosse de l'autre main, effaçant au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait.

« WOAHHH MONSIEUR! Attendez! » cria un élève quelque part dans la classe.

Gai s'arrêta et soupira avec colère.

« Je. Ne. Suis. _Pas._ Un. _Cheval_! Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter? » dit-il lentement.

« Mais Monsieur, attendez quand même quelques secondes, je n'ai même pas fini d'écrire les premiers mots! » râla Naruto de sa voix énervante.

« C'est pour votre bien tout ça. Je vous prépare à l'université! » dit alors Gai, un pouce pointé en l'air et faisant briller ses dents d'une façon encore inexpliquée.

« L'Université, c'est dans… au moins 5 ans! » continua Naruto.

« On n'est jamais assez préparés. Je suis d'accord avec monsieur Gai. » intervint Lee, en imitant lui aussi son professeur, un pouce en l'air.

Hinata s'était absenté ce jour là, ce qui ne causait pratiquement aucun changement dans la classe du point de vue dérangement. Plusieurs élèves n'avaient toujours pas remarqué qu'elle n'était pas là et d'autres, pour commencer, ne savaient même pas qui c'était cette 'Hinata'.

Moi j'en connais un qui le savait parfaitement, pourtant….

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Deuxième période : Français.

'_Ouaaaaais! Quoi de meilleur?'_ Pensa l'auteure et la moitié des élèves sarcastiquement.

Quand tout le monde fut installé et le calme revenu dans la classe, la professeure finissait justement d'écrire l'ordre du jour, qui n'était pas très long en passant.

« Bonjour tout le monde! »

Quelques murmures de 'Salut' et 'ouais…'jour' se firent entendre. Ben, deux ou trois en fait.

« On dirait que vous êtes en forme aujourd'hui. » commença-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Enfin bref, comme vous voyez, on corrige le devoir du dernier cours, je vous donne le prochain et je vous fais passer un examen surprise ensuite! »

Encore une fois, des murmures de désapprobation vibrèrent dans la classe, accompagnés des claquements de cartables qu'on ouvre et des pousse mines de qualité supérieure.

« Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 122 pendant que je fais le billet d'absence. » indiqua-elle.

Les billets cheap de leur école était une petite feuille jauneorange où il fallait simplement écrire la date, la période, la matière, le nom du professeur et le nom des absents. Tout ça quatre fois par jour, pour toutes les classes. Faites les calculs et imaginez la pauvre secrétaire qui devait s'organiser entre toutes ces feuilles!

« Voyons…Hinata est absente? » murmura-elle, plus pour elle-même. « Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait lui remettre les feuilles du prochain travail? Sakura peut-être?»

« Euh…non. Je n'ai rien à foutre avec cette idiote moi. » dit-elle sans souci.

Plus de la moitié de la classe se mit à chuchoter, et on put entendre de vagues _'C'est trop chien…'_ à plusieurs reprises.

« Calmez-vous tout le monde! Personne ne veut donner ses feuilles à Hinata? »

« J'en doute. » reprit la fille aux cheveux roses.

Kurenai se retint de ne pas donner des retenus à tout le monde et Gaara quant à lui se retint de ne pas gifler Sakura. Il se leva et marcha lentement jusqu'au bureau de Kurenai, ce qui réduisit progressivement les chuchotis jusqu'à un parfait silence. Il tendit la main vers la prof et dit :

« Donne-les moi. »

FIN DE CHAPITRE 10

Ma parole….c'était très long avant que ça sort….désolé.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Je dois faire attention à mes priorités! C'est rendu que je fais mes devoirs _avant_ d'écrire de la fanfiction! (lol) Ah, en passant, Hinata est un peu retardée dans cette fic; c'est un peu voulu! Merci!

Ce chapitre n'est pas betaé …enfin, je vais faire de mon mieux pour les fautes. Merci.

**Chapitre 11 :**

_« Donne-moi les. »_

Un silence glacial prit place dans la salle. Même Sakura se trouva bouche bée. De ses yeux assombris, il suffit à Gaara de les regarder calmement pour que tous se rassoient et regardent devant eux, droitement. Quelques uns sursautèrent même, au contact de ses yeux. Ses yeux tant évités, remplis d'un mélange de mépris, férocité et un brin de tristesse.

« Tu ferai un bon professeur. » blagua Kurenai, recevant seulement à son tour un sort pareil à son entourage de la part de l'élève visé.

« D'accord; tu es bien gentil mais es-tu sûr de la voir avant le prochain cours? Ce travail va compter pour—»

« Oui. » coupa-t-il en lui arrachant la feuille presque sauvagement de sa main et reprenant sa place en fixant de loin la pluie qui tombait légèrement à l'extérieur. Celle-ci attira son attention comme toujours. Ça l'amenait à se demander comment un tel élément apaisant dérangeait les gens, avec ses petites gouttelettes qui tombaient en chaîne.

'_Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit à faire ça?' _

Reprenant ses esprits de sa légère transe, il déposa le devoir dans son agenda avec soin, de sorte que les côtés ne se plient aucunement. Déjà lors, le cours reprit comme si de rien d'extraordinaire n'arriva.

Très bien même.

L'inconnu, c'était ce qui se passait dans les têtes des élèves. Une classe de 30 permettait sans retenue une grande diversité de mentalités. Certains avec une aura excessivement calme comme un quelconque dénommé Shino Aburame, des obsédés de chiens comme le Kiba toujours endormi au fond du local et d'autres avec une conscience…tordue.

Pour l'instant par contre, cette dernière minorité mentionnée ne fut pas du tout remarquée pour la seule, simple et logique raison suivante. C'était précis, clair et net, comme le disait souvent les professeurs de biologie en particulier. Je sais que ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun rapport mais ce n'est pas grave. Bref, comme je disais, personne ne remarqua ces gens car la source principale de concentration était : 'Comment allons nous tricher cette fois? Il faut improviser!'

Alors, avec pur génie, ils préparèrent leurs gadgets secrets (Constitué de feuilles en principe) et se consultèrent avec leurs codes ultra brillants pour cet examen injuste!

Tout cela aurait été passable si c'était un examen _normal _mais pouvons-nous nous attendre à ça d'une enseignante comme Kurenai?

Eh bien, NON!

En plus, pour rendre ça encore _plus _injuste, c'était un examen de grammaire et de lecture compris. Ce qui résultait normalement à :

A. Un texte nul et impossible à comprendre;

B. Des questions aussi débiles qui n'ont, en général, aucune relation logique avec le texte même;

C. Des questions inventées par la prof sur des règles grammaticales écrites à la main avec une écriture de médecin incompréhensible et photocopiés maladroitement avec la photocopieuse datant probablement de 200 ans à l'école;

D. Des notes catastrophiques. (Sauf pour Sakura)

Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise professeure….

C'est juste que la grammaire ordinaire et très simple n'était pas, malgré tous les efforts des enseignants de maternelle, primaire et secondaire, la tasse de thé de tout le monde.

Sauf Shino; lui il adore ça. C'est comme s'il envoyait des petits insectes espions qui allaient observer les copies corrigées tout au fond d'un duotang qui se retrouvait dans un classeur dans le tiroir du bureau de Madame Kurenai.

Mystère…

Enfin bref, le test commença finalement et tous s'attaquèrent à l'examen sachant qu'ils allaient devoir être méchants avec lui. Discrètement, une personne s'éloigna du troupeau de moutons, faisant quelque chose à part. En effet, cette même personne à l'apparence tout à fait angélique scribouilla une petite note et ensuite la cacha dans un aiguisoir; un endroit sécuritaire et commun pour les petits messages, quoi. Attendant le bon moment de l'envoyer à l'interlocutrice visée, elle retrouva alors le troupeau de loin et s'empressa de le rattraper. De lire le texte comme les autres, bon.

Gaara, lui, faisait semblant de lire. Ce n'était pas une question d'individualisme implicite, mais plutôt un problème ordinaire; les mots se couvraient de ses yeux obscurs, enrobés d'une noirceur déchirante, mais rien ne semblait vouloir s'enregistrer. D'ailleurs, à cet instant, un petit bruit d'écriture le dérangeait. Surtout que ce bruit venait de, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil discret et réfléchit longuement, la wanna-be _Mickey Mouse_ de la classe. Celle avec les cheveux attachés en boules sur sa tête; il avait oublié son nom dû à sa faible mémoire qui ne transcrivait pas de l'information parfaitement inutile. Le jeune savait juste que la voix de cette demoiselle était incroyablement grinçante et que quand ça lui arrivait de passer à côté d'elle dans un couloir pendant qu'elle était dans le milieu d'une conversation, Gaara se retrouvait toujours avec une

migraine et une oreille qui sonnait encore!

De son emplacement dans la classe, dans la rangée au milieu, troisième place, il aurait pu tricher sans problème et aucun abruti autour de lui n'aurait eut le courage de le dénoncer mais depuis son enfance, il avait reçu une bonne éducation de son oncle, avant que celui-ci se retrouve avec des problèmes psychologiques irréversibles…

Finalement lâchant prise de ce mal de tête, il passa aux questions sous peu.

'_Bon…Que pensez-vous que le petit chiot ressent après l'arrivée du nouveau-née?'_

Quand je disais des questions n'ayant aucune relation logique, ce n'était pas pour rien…

'_Hm…Prochain, prochain…Pensez-vous que si le bébé était du sexe opposé de sa sœur, la relation aurait été aussi touchante?' _

Gaara garda un visage très ennuyé en feuilletant tout le document. Il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir les trente questions dans le volet lecture bonnes mais la dernière question, après quelques minutes pour déchiffrer l'écriture, la fit rouler les yeux, contrairement à l'effet que ça aurait eut sur une personne très…ensoleillée.

_« Qui est votre meilleure professeur cette année et pourquoi le suis-je? » _

'_Ha. ha. Qu'elle est drôle la vieille…' _ Pensa Gaara sarcastiquement.

Au lieu de perdre son temps comme les autres, il se coucha sur son bureau, en addition de l'heure déjà conquise en biologie…

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Se sentant beaucoup mieux que la veille, notre jeune héroïne se leva du bon pied à midi. Contente que personne n'était venu la réveiller, la questionner, la déranger ou la faire la morale le matin, sa bouche se courba avec satisfaction pour un bref moment. Son corps, encore en quelque sorte brûlant, ne lui permit pas le déplacement aisé qu'elle avait normalement. La plaie qu'elle avait ne la fit plus souffrir autant, lui permettant de quand même bien dormir la nuit.

Les scènes des derniers jours se rejouèrent dans sa tête, s'arrêtant brusquement sur le professeur d'éducation physique.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Il fut réveillé par les rires des élèves et le « Elle est bien bonne madame! Je pensais que cette question-là était pour vrai! » qui se fit entendre d'une voix archi discordante. Les cinq rangées étaient surexcitées, n'ayant aucun respect pour la dame qui se tuait en avant pour les calmer. En regardant l'heure, il réalisa que les feuilles seraient ramassées d'une minute à l'autre. Par réflexe, il rouvrit vite le document et répondit n'importe quoi là où il y avait de la place. C'était comme cela qu'il avait passé ses examens de fin d'année… Évidement, il était le dernier qui avait encore sa feuille.

« Gaara, as-tu bientôt fini? » demanda la professeure, voulant donner le devoir aux autres pour les occuper.

Il haussa la tête d'un mouvement rapide et alla lui remettre sans vérification de réponses.

« Merci. »

Un objet volant dans la classe passa dans sa zone de vue une fraction de seconde. Mais non, ce n'était pas un O.V.N.I.; n'allons pas aux extrêmes, voyons! Au fait, c'était bien non identifié pour lui pour un instant mais une action particulière d'une fille aux cheveux roses confirma ses doutes. En passant ses yeux sur elle, elle semblait cacher quelque chose, sans beaucoup de subtilité.

Tout à coup, une fille installée au premier bureau dans sa rangée fit tomber son coffre à crayons sans faire exprès. Elle s'excusa avec sincérité et commença à les ramasser, forçant Gaara à prendre un autre chemin. Il voulut l'aider, oui, mais le regard d'effroi avec lequel elle s'adressa avec lui le fit changer d'avis. Habitué à ce genre de situation, il chercha du regard une autre issue pour se rendre à sa place. Le petit couloir entre la rangée des meubles collés au mur de gauche et la deuxième, qui par pure coïncidence était celle où Sakura était, semblait le choix idéal.

Pendant ce temps, Kurenai avait commencé à passer les feuilles, commençant par sa droite. Au lieu de perdre un temps fou à passer les copies une par une, puisque c'était une femme, elle était assez clairvoyante pour leur faire faire la technique de la vague. C'est comme ça que l'auteure l'appel parce qu'elle connaît pas le vrai nom. Cette méthode consistait à donner six feuilles aux premiers qui, après avoir retirés une, passent les cinq autres aux deuxièmes qui en retiraient une et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier.

Gaara fit exprès pour ralentir sa marche vers son propre siège, remarquant avec amusement le visage soudainement plus blême de sa cible.

En avançant pour prendre le courriel de son partenaire devant elle, Sakura bougea trop rapidement son coude et fit tomber l'aiguisoir jaune de sa copine. Suivie de plusieurs regards, dont un parfaitement traumatisé, l'objet frôla le sol et s'ouvrit, révélant un petit morceau de papier que Sakura dévorait des yeux avec surprise jusqu'à la chute complète.

Cette feuille, Gaara prit la peine de la ramasser.

« N-nonno..euh, je veux dire…merc-ci! D-d-donne s'il vous plaît. » begaya Sakura, demandant avec sûreté la feuille, cadrant mal avec son langage plaintif.

« Je ne pense pas. » lui répondit simplement Gaara en partant tandis qu'il en lisait déjà le contenu. Il souleva les sourcils légèrement peu après et lit à voix haute le message, pour lui faire encore plus honte.

« Attention. Grave danger. Gaara danger au plan de désocialisation de ''tu sais qui''. Mais j'ai un plan super. (Comme d'habitude—MDR.)— »

« Arrête! »

« — On pourrait peut-être faire intervenir Neji puisqu'il semble avoir du _pouvoir _sur son père et la forçant d'être punie pour avoir essayer de le convaincre de nous harceler comme vengeance pour — »

« Ça suffit comme ça, Gaara Sabaku! » Cria Kurenai, s'emparant à son tour de la feuille.

Normalement, là où Gaara a inséré des points, il y avait quatre ou cinq points d'exclamation mais, sachant Gaara, il ne se força pas pour les faire ressortir.

Après le silence prévu…

« Cott sale! » cria quelqu'un de nulle part, faisant rire la classe. C'était une réplique enfantine dite quand une personne se faisait prendre, c'est pour cela que c'était drôle, d'accord?

« Arrête! » lui cria Lee cette fois, aussi enflammé qu'un morceau de bois dans un feu de forêt. « Sinon, je te casse. »

« Ah oui? Et avec l'aide de ton clone de biologie? »

« Ça suffit comme ça! » intervint encore la plus âgée dans le local.

Ce que Gaara aima le plus dans la situation c'était le regard fixant le sol de Tenten et les tentatives de menaces de la part de sa best, Sakura, après un long moment de choque délirant.

« Tu penses q-que t-tu vas t'en sortir comme ça? » lui hurla Sakura quand même avec méfiance.

« J'aimerai voir ce que tu ferai. » lui répondit sèchement celui-ci, fermant le bec de quiconque aurait le goût de rajouter son grain de sel.

La seule qui osa parler était, comme vous l'aviez deviné, Kurenai.

« Sakura et Gaara, le prochain cours, vous irez directement à l'oasis. Je ne veux pas vous avoir ici, vous comprenez bien? » demanda-t-elle avec colère.

La cloche annonçant la pause sonna.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Troisième période : Éducation physique.

À la cloche, tous étaient présents. Toutes les filles étaient sorties du vestiaires, (fait surprenant), et les garçons, de leur côté, avaient tous leur costume de sport. (Même Gaara!) C'était la seule classe de gym mixte, due au surplus de mecs dans l'école.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'uniforme dans l'école, il n'y en avait pas pour ce cours non plus. Par contre, l'enseignant d'éducation physique obligeait les garçons d'avoir des shorts et des chandails à manches courtes, sinon, c'était la retenue.

L'homme en question sortit d'un local juste à côté, son long manteau de cuir visible sur le bureau. Son regard supérieur baigna celui des autres, qui se retirèrent de la compétition.

« Aujourd'hui, à cause de la température, au lieu de vous faire courir les six tours du terrain de football, vous allez jouer au ballon chasseur. J'ai déjà fait les équipes; ils sont sur la feuille collée au mur là-bas. On commence dans cinq minutes, pendant que je fais le billet d'absence. »

Parmi les autres, Gaara attendit que tout le monde s'éloigne un peu avant d'aller regarder pour savoir dans quelle équipe il serait et…qui il aurait la chance de massacrer.

'_Ahhhh, pourquoi on ne peut pas jouer au volley-ball?' _Pensa Sakura en soupirant, puisqu'elle était très douée dans le volley.

Sasuke, qui n'était pas encore mentionné jusqu'à maintenant, s'installa près de Gaara sur le banc.

« Sakura serait à ta disposition cette heure. Faisons équipe et montrons lui comment bien se comporter. »

« D'où tu sors, toi? »

« Disons juste qu'on a les mêmes ambitions. »

FIN DE CHAPITRE 11

Oui, je sais que Sasuke est un peu OOC, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

L'arcenciel sont trop bon! XD Désolé, fallait que ça sort…


	12. Chapter 12

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review!

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 12 :**

_« Disons juste qu'on a les mêmes ambitions,»_

D'un œil sceptique, Gaara le dévisagea.

Gaara laissa son regard planer librement dans la pièce et quand celui-ci eut un bref contact avec d'autres iris verts profonds, il comprit ce que l'Uchiha voulait dire.

« On est loin d'avoir les mêmes ambitions. » dit-il directement, en regardant ailleurs après. Par vérification, il remit son regard sur le groupe de femelles dans le coin, une atmosphère d'incertitude et de peur les entourant après le bref regard.

« Ça, eh? »

« Oui. »

En effet, les deux se comprenaient parfaitement maintenant. Après la scène de la deuxième période, personne n'aurait eu le culot de s'approcher du roux; même si Sasuke se tenait avec lui.

« Et si je te dis que je ne veux pas que tu te tiennes près de moi? » annonça Gaara sèchement, se sentant utilisé.

« Pourquoi pas? On fait équipe en techno…je ne vois pas pourquoi tu refuserai. » répondit l'autre d'un ton tout à fait…naturel.

« Qu'importe… » conclut celui-ci, frottant d'un mouvement rapide son œil assombrit.

« Mais tu ne veux pas te venger? » reprit Sasuke d'un ton pensif.

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça non plus… »

De toute manière, voilà déjà Ibiki, le professeur, qui les appelait pour la partie.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Par égard à son système nerveux, la jeune Hyuuga essaya de ne pas trop stresser tout de même. C'est vrai que les scènes qui se jouaient dans sa tête n'étaient pas très agréables, surtout son affrontement avec son père plus tard.

Elle expira encore une fois, frottant avec violence ses yeux fatigués. Elle releva ses manches d'une main presque tremblante et prit une gorgée du thé que ça mère lui avait préparé. En regardant la tasse, Hinata l'enroula entre ses mains. Un souvenir déchirant du regard de sa mère lui revint à l'esprit.

« Repose toi bien. »

C'est ce qu'elle avait dit mais la façon dont c'était articulé se traduisait facilement à quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à :

« Tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. »

Peut-être que si la Hyuuga Hinata avait été un peu plus polie, sa mère aurait réagit positivement. Le simple fait de la regarder par respect quand elle parlait aurait sans doute fait une différence.

Son cœur se coinça dans sa gorge encore une fois tandis qu'elle pris une autre gorgée du liquide brûlant. Ses yeux à la fois vide et remplis de stress dénichèrent le morceau voulu de la pile. Comme elle l'avait deviné, il convenait parfaitement.

Un autre casse-tête; quoi de mieux?

Elle fut interrompue de ses pensés par un cognement sur sa porte.

« Entrez. » appela-t-elle, après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

Sans même qu'elle ne put compléter le mot, sa sœur surgit comme une tigresse sur sa proie. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle sans pitié et couru jusqu'à la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

« Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Hinata curieusement.

Sa sœur ne répondit pas pour un long moment.

« Rien. Et toi, ça va mieux maintenant? » demanda-t-elle ensuite d'une voix colérique.

« Euh…oui, merci mais, tu n'est pas très subtil tu sais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'a une araignée dans le plafonds ou quoi?» répondit la malade, perplexe.

« C'est à cause de ton amie tout ça! »

« Gaara? » répondit Hinata sans réfléchir.

Sa sœur se tourna pour la faire face.

« C'est qui celui-là? » demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« De qui tu parles Hanabi, j'ai déjà une migraine là, s'il te plait n'empire pas les choses d'ac? »

« Ben je parle de Sakura! Cette de d'enculée! »

« Hanabi! Fait attention à ton langage. » avertit Hinata.

'_Pas que ça me dérange tant que ça…'_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? »

« Elle et ses idées brillantes! Maintenant, maman pense à employer une bonne et moi je ne veux pas que personne ne rentre dans ma chambre! Mais là maman a dit que si je ne la nettoie pas, c'est cette femme de ménage qui le fera! C'est quoi cet abus de pouvoir accordé a une étrangère? Imagine qu'elle fouille dans mes affaires… » termina-t-elle avec désespoir levant ses mains et sourcils comme dans un drame.

« Non mais calme toi un peu…. »

« Me calmer? Bah oui c'est ça! Toi t'a rien à dire, entrain de faire un puzzle de melon d'eau comme ça sans but! »

« C'est pas de tes affaires ça si je complète une pastèque ou non. » répondit Hinata plus sèchement qu'elle le visait.

« Pourquoi tu m'engueules maintenant? »

« Hanabi, s'il te plait… »

« Moi je viens voir si tu vas bien après cet accident et toi tu m'engueules! »

« Tu es venue te plaindre Hanabi. »

…..Moment de réflexion…..

« Non! Ce n'est pas vrai ça! De toute façon je me casse là, j'ai de l'école. Et si tu voudrais te confier à quelqu'un pour quoi que ce soit concernant ce fameux ''accident'', ma chambre est plus loin dans le couloir, ok? Paraît que tu ne veux pas verser l'histoire jusqu'à maintenant…»

« Au revoir. » conclut Hinata sans émotion.

'_En voilà une qui est sympathique quand elle le veut…tsk…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Un long sifflement.

Un sifflement annonçant la bataille.

Alignés, en attente de ballons et de dossards, les joueurs des deux équipes se surveillaient avec attention, une rivalité fraîche se construisant déjà entre eux.

Le principe du jeu était simple et connu par tous : faire tomber les trois cônes et blesser le plus de monde possible…

Disons que la deuxième partie était plutôt un désir profond exécuté lors du jeu.

Bref, les filles se ramassèrent plus vers le fond, protégeant les cônes et essayant de minimiser les dommages faits sur leurs corps dus à des coups de balles. Quand c'était du ballon chasseur mixte, c'était les gars qui étaient en contrôle, sans être sexiste.

Le prof envoya finalement, deux ballons de chaque côté, attrapés par Sasuke et un autre gars aux cheveux bruns de l'équipe des rouges et par Tenten et Lee qui avaient préféré des dossards bleus de l'autre. En fait, Naruto avait fait une tentative de l'attraper mais Tenten l'avait poussé et prit la relève.

Très rapidement, tous s'impliquèrent. L'Uchiha, dans sa splendeur à couper le souffle, brisa la glace en lançant énergiquement le sphère exactement là où vous le pensez dans la direction de Kiba, voulant élimer un des bons rivales.

_Touché!_

Uchiha sourit chaudement à Gaara, comme pour lui assurer son talent. Malgré les cris et encouragements criés par des nanas (des deux équipes bien sur), le visé n'en montra aucun intérêt mais avança pour pouvoir attraper à son tour une balle.

Ça le tentait de voir quelqu'un en douleur aujourd'hui.

_Touché! _

« Vas-y Sasuke! T'es le meilleur! » cria une fille.

_Touché!_

_Bam!_

« Gaara? Contente qu'il soit dans _notre _équipe… » murmura la même fille.

_Encore un de parterre!_

Sasuke glissa près de Gaara, évitant une balle en se baissant, permettant au roux derrière de l'attraper facilement.

« Tu la vois là? Derrière Choji. Garde la balle et quand j'en récupérai une, genre dans trois secondes, on la casse, ok? » chuchota celui-ci rapidement.

Un hochement de tête à peine visible se manifesta.

_Trois_…

'_Voilà une leçon pour avoir insulté la seule fille qui ne m'adresse pas la parole en tremblant…'_

_Deux…_

'_Sakura, désolé en avance pour les dents que tu vas perdre!' _

_Un..!_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Plus que sept heures jusqu'à l'arrivé de Hizashi Hyuuga, mari de Mme Hyuuga, oncle de Neji Hyuuga et père respectif de Hinata Hyuuga et Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hinata scribouilla la quatorzième option dans son bloc notes, pensive. Après avoir réussi le puzzle de 600 morceaux en trois heures à peu près, elle avait passé son temps à chercher des idées de mensonges.

Pas encore satisfaite, elle regarda l'heure : 3 :15.

'_Peut-être que je devrais juste dire la vérité mais…non! Il faut qu je trouve quelque chose.'_

D'une main tremblante, Hinata avala le troisième…'Rockets', n'ayant pas trouvé les Advil extra fort qui était beaucoup plus efficaces.

Mais quoi? Si elle pensait très fort que ces bonbons ressemblant des cachets étaient bons contre le rhume, la congestion nasale et le mal de sinus, elle aurait peut-être une chance…

Rien à faire.

Elle s'observa dans son miroir, remarquant sans peine son look désastreux. C'était le portrait craché d'une droguée sur la rue Sainte-Katrine! Les cheveux dans tous les sens faisaient pitié. Ensuite il y avait les lèvres sèches et la bouche légèrement ouverte vu le nez bouché, le teint pâle et le blanc des yeux un peu rosé dans les coins ne se rataient pas.

'_Il y avait pas déjà un casse-tête de cheval sous mon lit..?'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

À ce stade, Hanabi était rentrée, juste à temps pour ne pas rater le garçon devant la portière de _sa _maison. Il était encore sur le petit chemin qui menait à la demeure de la victime d'accident de voiture. La jeune se dépêcha alors, pour ''enquêter''. Dans quelques secondes, elle était à côté de lui, le fixant de ses grands yeux vides.

Gaara ne démontra aucun changement de sa physionomie malgré l'apparition soudaine de quelqu'un qui, rendu là, le dévisageait sans retenue.

« Est-ce que c'est toi…Gaara? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il s'arrêta brusquement car sinon, il s'aurait cogné dans le mur.

« …oui, comment t'a su? »

« Hah! Je le savais! Je suis troooop brillante! » dit Hanabi…..avec enthousiasme exagéré.

'_O…k…'_

À ce moment précis, madame Hyuuga suivie d'une femme derrière elle sortit. Elle semblait s'être arrêté quand ses yeux semblables à des billes vides rencontrèrent ceux d'un roux qu'elle avait rencontré il y a à peine quelques jours. En le voyant pourtant, elle souhaitait franchement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Bonjour..? » commença Gaara, arrangeant son chandail d'un geste de main rapide.

« Bonjour. »

La mère ne dégagea pas de l'entrée de la porte, mais au contraire, referma celle-ci. Malgré son effort pour ne pas la regardant de haut en bas, il remarqua ses habits de sortie. Ils restèrent tous là sans bouger, faisant de se temps un moment parfaitement maladroit pour Gaara.

« Vous me reconduisez, Mme Hyuuga? »

Sortant de la transe temporaire, elle hocha la tête et mentionna à sa fille de rentrer en même temps.

« Je suis venu passer des feuilles de devoir à Hinata, » éclaira Gaara, forçant un peu d'émotion dans sa voix normalement neutre.

« Pourquoi Sakura ne l'a pas fait? » demanda alors celle-ci, incrédule.

« Maman….Hinata est en bagarre avec Sakura! Il serai peut-être temps que tu le remarques! De toute façon, c'est rare pour Hinata de se faire des amis comme ça alors…tu vois ce que je veux dire? » commenta Hanabi de l'intérieur.

La femme ne put éviter le regard de surpris qui rampait vers son visage.

« Mme Hyuuga, il faudrait vraiment que je rentre. » interrompu la dame aussi poliment que possible.

« Oui, en effet. » Elle jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de Gaara avant de lui dire à son tour : « Hanabi te reconduirai à la chambre de Hinata; fais ça rapidement. »

« Ok, merci. » murmura Gaara tandis qu'il entrait.

Il réalisa sans problème la rapidité de la marche des deux dames. Embarquées dans la voiture déjà stationnée sur la rue, elles partirent un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il arrangea son sac d'école sur son dos et ses baskets furent enlevés dans quelques secondes.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'observer la maison, il attendit seulement la jeune fille qui se servait un verre d'eau.

« Dépêche. » ordonna-t-il sèchement quand celle-ci se versait un deuxième verre. Sous le coup inattendu, elle échappa l'objet dans le lavabo et cracha le liquide dans sa bouche.

« C'EST QUOI TON PROB—»

« Dépêche, j'ai dit. » répéta-t-il, rajoutant cette fois son regard a faire tomber les cheveux.

Elle ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Presque en courant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en disant un 'par ici' rapide. Il suffit d'associer les bons mots avec le bon regard et le tour est joué!

Arrivés enfin, après avoir passé dans un corridor bondé de portraits et d'antiquités, ils…. arrivèrent.

« Tu peux t'en aller. » dit-il à Hanabi, sachant maintenant quel ton était convenable avec elle.

« O-oui…»

Il cogna.

« Entrez. »

FIN DE CHAPITRE 12

Qui veut que Sakura fasse un séjour dans l'hôpital? Quel genre de blessure aimeriez vous qu'elle ait? Niark niark…Pardonnez le chapitre court, d'accord?


	13. Chapter 13

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Un gros merci à _Darkshadow999, Axelanderya, Pino1080, Sakoni, petite new, dee-dee, Aya72, Fan2tout, MiwakoSoma, gotica2, Adaska _et _Sayura Chan et C.E.C _pour vos merveilleux reviews! Franchement je les adore :)

Un autre remerciement particulier à **_Axelanderya_** pour la correction de ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 13 :**

'_Ah finalement, une lumière rouge.'_

Voulant saisir la chance d'adresser la parole à la dame au volant, elle parla avec rapidité :

« Pourquoi étiez-vous si inconfortable envers le garçon de tantôt? » demanda-t-elle fortuitement.

Madame Hyuuga ôta ses lunettes de soleil et observa sa future femme de ménage. Sa curiosité dès le début ne la rendit pas très heureuse mais, sachant qu'elle était un choix personnel de la famille Haruno, elle repoussa ses doutes. Après tout, elle lui devait cette confiance, sachant sa contribution à la construction un peu plus solide de la personnalité de sa fille.

« Je ne saurais te le dire. »

« Comment s'appelait-il déjà? » continua celle-ci si naturellement.

« Gaara… » Murmura-t-elle en reprenant sa conduite à travers le boulevard.

O-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-O

_Trois_…

'_Voilà une leçon pour avoir insulté la seule fille qui ne m'adresse pas la parole en tremblant…'_

_Deux…_

'_Sakura, désolé en avance pour les dents que tu vas perdre!' _

_Un..!_

Deux ballons, tels des canons, sans aucune exagération, prirent la direction d'une cible particulière. Un suspense banal se créa, imitant celui d'un film américain sans but.

Pourtant, plusieurs autres personnes avaient elles aussi leurs yeux rivés sur ces balles plutôt puissantes, parallèles et rapides.

Un flash d'une scène traversa l'esprit de Sasuke, tandis qu'il fixait les canons avec l'autre douzaine de gens de son équipe. Il l'avait _enfin_ trouvé. Ce jour là, il avait finalement trouvé une fille _normal_ et _belle_, ce qui était très très rare, et voulut lui demander d'aller au bal de noël avec lui. C'était arrivé une seule fois, sur les quatre années de secondaire qu'il avait vécu.

Le soir venu, il alla l'attendre devant l'école comme d'habitude. Mais, ce n'est pas elle qui s'était montrée, mais un visage bien trop familier. La même perruque (presque) rose, les grands yeux verts, la robe qu'elle semblait mettre chaque année…et oui, Sakura. Elle s'était exclamée joyeusement qu'elle avait parlé à sa petite amie et que celle-ci avait _insisté_ que Sakura prenne sa place.

'_Ben ouais, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre! Franchement…_' Pensa l'auteure.

Après les vacances de noël, elle était partie vivre ailleurs, et personne ne se souvint d'elle quelques mois plus tard. Sauf Sasuke.

C'était donc cette petite scène qui se déroula dans la tête du petit Uchiha en trois secondes.

Tout semblait se passer en motion lente et l'imprédictible arriva.

« Sakura, ATTENTION! »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

_Il cogna._

_« Entrez. » _

Gaara se figea devant la porte. Sa propre respiration lui était peu familière. Tout à coup, ça l'avait frappé. Qu'allait-il donc dire? 'Je t'ai apporté des devoirs' ou bien 'La journée semblait longue sans ta présence'? Il secoua sa tête à cette dernière idée donc il ne savait l'origine.

« Entrez » répéta-t-elle une deuxième fois, se disant que Hanabi ou sa mère ne l'avaient pas entendue.

'_Ah super, elle va penser que j'étais nerveux maintenant…Bon, je me prends en main.'_

Pas à dire, il s'attendait à une salle archi-propre, sans le moindre défaut mais là on dirait qu'il reçut un coup dur sur la mâchoire. D'abord, il faisait au moins 35 degrés Celsius et il y avait cette odeur de poulet qui traînait dans l'atmosphère, rappelant des maladies qui avaient lieu surtout au printemps, avec le changement de température et l'évaporation de tous les microbes et bactéries emprisonnés sous la glace de la saison. Ensuite il y avait ces…_puzzles _un peu partout, certains à moitié finis et d'autres finis avec des pièces manquantes au milieu. Les autres inconvénients genre le lit mal fait et les vêtements tassés dans le coin n'attiraient pas trop son attention, étant plutôt habitué à voir ça.

Assise dos à lui était Hinata, un genou vis-à-vis sa poitrine et l'autre touchant le sol, un bâtonnet de colle dans une main et un petit objet difforme dans l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Hanabi? Si il y a une personne que je veux voir, tu peux être sûre que ce n'est pas toi, ok? Je suis occupée, va-t-en. » maugréa t-elle en essayant de la renvoyer d'un geste de main.

Malgré lui, il la fixait comme s'il n'y aurait plus de lendemain. Cette manière de parler le plaisait. Beaucoup même. Il déposa son sac et referma la porte. Silencieusement, il s'approcha en ouvrant la fermeture éclair de son manteau. Il se pencha un peu plus pour mieux voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il en profita aussi pour la souffler un :

« C'est qui que tu voulais voir alors? »

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Hinata. L'odeur de tabac si proche lui confirma ses soupçons. Elle tourna brusquement son visage et cogna dans celui de Gaara qui se dégagea aussi vite en murmurant un 'aie' presque inaudible et en massant sa joue.

« Tu-tu-tu m'as surpris toi! » dit-elle en se levant pour être à sa hauteur, sentant la chaleur lui monter au visage.

« J'ai remarqué… » répondit Gaara d'une voix basse.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? J'ai même bégayé…c'est pas vraiii…' _

Voyant les points d'interrogation dans ses yeux, Gaara annonça en pointant son sac inconsciemment :

« Il y a un devoir de français que je t'ai apporté. »

« Ben, merci. »

Finalement, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient encore debout et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit et le demanda s'il voulait boire quelque chose. Il lui fit un 'non' de la tête et se contenta de s'asseoir. Hinata fit de même, après avoir mis de côté son bricolage.

« En fait, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très mal…on m'a dit que 'tu avais perdue beaucoup de sang mais que tes blessures avaient été bien traitées.' » dit-il d'une monotonie ironique.

Elle sourit brièvement.

« Bah, tu sais comme les adultes exagèrent tout. J'étais pas dans le coma, la voiture m'a heurté du côté seulement, j'ai juste une égratignure pas trop trop profonde. C'est sa longueur qui était un handicap, c'est tout. J'ai juste un mauvais rhume en se moment.» confessa-t-elle calmement.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, il demeura silencieux. Copiant l'exemple, elle aussi. De temps en temps, il la regardait sans tourner sa tête, la voyant dans la même transe chaque fois. Ses yeux un peu trop humidifiés le rendait mal à l'aise. Par terre il y avait une casse tête de melon d'eau, à moitié collé sur un carton. Décidant de prendre ça comme moteur de conversation, il demanda :

« Il me semblait que les casse tête… » Mais il ne trouva pas un fin de phrase convenable.

« Je savais que je n'allais pas prendre le temps de le refaire alors j'ai décidé de le conserver comme il est et l'offrir à quelqu'un…. » dit-elle vaguement. « En passant, est-ce que j'ai manqué les six tours de terrain aujourd'hui? » ajouta-t-elle, parlant de la course à faire en éducation physique.

« Non, c'était reporté à cause de la pluie. Il y a un autre truc que t'a manqué pourtant. » dit Gaara platement, s'ouvrant par contre plus que d'habitude et se promettant que c'était la première et la dernière fois.

« Laquelle? » demanda Hinata aussitôt.

« Comme par hasard, −il toussa mentalement− deux ballons allaient dans la direction de la fille dans notre classe avec les cheveux plastiques…euh… »

« Sakura? »

« Oui, elle. Les balles allaient la toucher mais un _héro _voulait contre-attaquer les balles avec une autre. »

« Dans la même équipe? »

« Oui. Finalement il a dû perdre ses lunettes quelque part parce que la balle est atterrie sur sa tête. En même temps, − »

« Pendant qu'elle s'en remettais aussi? »

Il fit oui de la tête, raclant sa voix.

« De nulle part, tu voyais Naruto en train de courir de la droite vers elle et puis l'autre clone Gai de l'autre. »

Gaara utilisa ses poings comme support visuel.

« En essayant de la dégager, les deux l'ont poussée vers l'arrière mais le coude de Naruto se retrouva dans l'œil de Sakura et la tête des deux mecs se cognèrent ensemble. Ça a finit par la tombée des trois, Sakura en dessous. Je pense qu'elle s'est tordue la cheville ou quelque chose comme ça aussi. »

« C'est tout? » demanda Hinata, un peu déçue.

« Non. J'avais entendu quelque chose craquer aussi. » dit-il comme après coup.

« Et j'ai manqué ça? » demanda encore Hinata, stupéfaite.

« Ouais. » dit Gaara, décidant en même temps que raconter des trucs n'était pas aussi demandant qu'il le pensait.

Tout à coup, le portable de Hinata sonna. Il suffisait de se tourner pour l'avoir entre les mains, puisqu'il était sur sa commode. Lisant l'inscription du numéro, elle le referma aussitôt.

« C'était mon père. » dit elle, prononçant le dernier mot juste un demi octave trop haut.

« Mens. » dit-il simplement.

Hinata se releva et traîna une chaise en bois avec elle. Elle s'installa en face de son invité, mettant une jambe sur l'autre.

« Tantôt, » commença-t-elle timidement, « j'ai rédigé un mensonge mais je ne suis pas très habile. Si je parviens à te convaincre alors ce serait du gâteau. Sinon…j'ai encore quelques heures pour trouver autre chose. »

« Vas-y. »

'_Voyons ça…j'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.'_

« Ok. » Elle prie une grande inspiration, en quelque sorte mal placé. « Si j'étais dans la rue à cette heure si tardive c'est parce que je ne me sentais pas très bien. »

Gaara releva légèrement un sourcil avant qu'elle enchaîne rapidement :

« J'avais attrapé un mauvais rhume. La fenêtre était ouverte. J'avais alors décidé de rentrer mais mon amie a le sommeil lourd alors je n'ai pas pu lui demander de me reconduire. J'ai donc été légèrement heurtée par un conducteur saoul mais après une personne qui m'avait retrouvée m'a envoyée à l'hôpital. Alors? »

« Pa-thé-tique. »

Tout espoir s'effaça du visage de Hinata. Elle rougit légèrement sous son regard direct. Gaara croisa ses pieds et après y avoir réfléchi, il lui dit :

« Ça se voit que tu l'as appris par cœur; tu le récites comme dans tes oraux. »

'_Il a _écouté _mes oraux pour commencer? J'en doute…'_

« Comme un robot. » reprit-il.

Un long moment passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne parle. L'atmosphère lourde ne s'interrompait qu'avec Hinata qui se mouchait.

« Je m'excuse de t'avoir draguer entraîner dans tout ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était très débile. »

« Ça a fait plus de bien que de mal. » murmura Gaara en réponse.

'_J'étais utile.'_

« En tout cas, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne nuise à personne. » conclut Hinata. « Mais j'aurais vraiment voulu voir Sakura sous Naruto et Lee… »

Gaara roula ses yeux mentalement et alla lui sortir ses feuilles. Après tout, c'était _une _des raisons de sa visite. Il sortit le document doucement, le rendant intact à Hinata.

« Encore des participes passés? » maugréa t-elle avec le même ton râleur que quand elle pensait que c'était Hanabi qui était venue la voir.

Gaara haussa simplement les épaules et sortit une boîte de sa poche arrière. Il l'approcha de sa bouche et retira avec ses dents une cigarette. Il reprit alors sa place, devant elle. Il lui tendit ensuite la boite semi remplie sans aucune raison particulière. Ça a prit quelques secondes avant qu'Hinata ne puisse articuler un refus.

« Euh, notre famille est non-fumeuse alors… »

« Ça relaxe. » précisa Gaara d'un ton savant.

« C'est-à-dire… » commença Hinata en frottant l'arrière de son cou. Le rouquin commença à s'impatienter et regarda ailleurs pendant quelques instants avant qu'Hinata ne retire à son tour un cylindre de tabac haché. Contre son gré, certes, mais il ne faut pas oublier de qui on parle. Hinata ne put rejeter son offre, de peur qu'il pense que c'était quelque chose de personnel contre lui.

'_Aucun problème, je le jetterai plus tard…espérons seulement qu'il n'offrira pas de l'allumer…'_ pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

Son briquet fut sorti et la phrase crainte fut dite.

« Je te l'allume? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au causeur de cancer entre ses doigts. L'horloge indiquait 4 :30. Elle décida finalement qu'une fois n'allait pas la tuer, surtout que là, ne pas le contrarier était le moindre qu'elle pouvait faire.

« C'est n'est que ma deuxième de la journée alors grouille. » marmotta Gaara avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne visait.

Elle l'amena donc à ses lèvres, essayant de garder un visage droit et il s'accota vers l'avant pour que la flamme ne s'éteigne pas trop rapidement. Elle approcha aussi un peu sa tête, regrettant chaque acte et mouvement qu'elle faisait mais sentant une certaine satisfaction à ce moment presque intime…

Et la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec, un cousin furieux dans son cadre (de la porte).

Avant que Hinata ne se tourne pour voir qui c'était, Gaara s'approcha davantage et lui souffla un ''De la visite…''

« Je comprends maintenant la Hanabi traumatisée qui m'a ouvert la porte d'entrée. Dégage d'ici 'spèce d'abruti dément et ne t'approche plus jamais de Hinata! »

Hanabi sortit alors de derrière lui et cria à son tour :

« Ouais! Arrête de crouser¹ ma sœur! » Mais se tut quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Gaara, et finit par s'enfuir quand même.

« Qui penses-tu être pour me parler comme ça? » dit Gaara d'un ton glacial en se levant. Hinata baissa son regard et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent; ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il lui parlait. Elle eut alors cette réalisation, le changement de ton, ça l'a frappé brusquement.

« De la famille. » dit Neji froidement en croisant les bras.

« Tu voudrais peut-être régler ça dehors. » dit alors Gaara sans émotion.

« Est-ce que ça va Hinata? Il ne t'a rien fait? » demanda Neji en regardant sa cousine.

'_Je ne vais pas rester supporter cette situation merdique…Tch…je réglerais ça demain; tout a son temps.' _Pensa le roux en se dirigeant vers la porte, prenant alors son sac et le fermant en même temps.

Pour la première fois, Hinata se tourna doucement pour faire face à son cousin et aussi juste à temps pour apercevoir Gaara dans le corridor et Hanabi qui était revenue et qui reculait pour lui faire une place de passage. Il s'était arrêté pour dire quelque chose à Neji qu'elle n'a pas pu saisir mais en voyant l'expression de celui-ci, ça ne devait pas être joli.

« S'il y a une raison pour laquelle je ne te casse pas ici et maintenant, c'est pour éviter aux spectateurs de te voir défiguré.»

Quelques instants plus tard, en mettant ses chaussures, Gaara remarqua quelqu'un à l'extérieur, le seul son de la personne faisant les cent pas lui était suffisant pour le savoir.

Il dépassa Tenten qui sursauta en le voyant, sans commentaires.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 13

Crouser¹ : Quelque chose comme 'flirter avec' mais plus familier chez nous . C'est un mot irremplaçable.

Sooo…comment c'était? Pas trop en retard quand même je dirais . Euhm, plus de Sakura action au prochain chapitre!


	14. Chapter 14

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir:-) J'ai réalisé à quel point j'adore les réplique de reviews et je les aurait fait mais j'ai un frère chiant près de moi là qui me dit de dégager alors vaudrait mieux que je file…o0. Bon, la prochaine fois…

Un autre merci à Axelanderya pour avoir corrigé!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 14 :**

_Il dépassa Tenten qui sursauta en le voyant, sans commentaires. _

Même après l'affrontement _archi-stressant_ avec le roux, et malgré qu'il était à dix mètres d'elle en train d'attacher ses lacets, Tenten avait la main sur son cœur en battement fou. Après avoir analysé la situation, elle se souvint qu'il devait rendre un travail à son ancienne amie.

'_Pour un moment là, j'aurais cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là…'_

Elle tapota son pied sur le ciment légèrement craqué, indice de toute la neige qui s'y trouvait quelques semaines auparavant. Elle savoura l'instant, où l'illusion d'un milliard de flocons transparents descendaient, se formant en cristaux en compagnie de la brise nocturne déjà lors présente. Cette même brise lui envoya un signal de fermer son manteau et la rappela la raison de son emplacement.

'_Il est passé où ce Neji?'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Hinata, regarde moi. » ordonna le cousin avec fermeté. En l'espace d'une seconde, Hinata enfouit la cigarette dans son chandail, par le col, en faisant semblant de frotter son cou mais refusa l'idée de lui faire face. Elle se releva simplement et remit sa chaise en place, faisant attention que ses yeux ne croisent pas ceux de l'aîné. Sa nature polie la força, après un long moment, de répondre.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, cousin? » demanda-t-elle, jurant silencieusement que le ton sarcastique n'était pas exprès.

« Hinata, depuis mon anniversaire, je trouve que tu as changé. »

« Euh, ce…ce n'est pas normal? » demanda Hinata avec innocence.

« Non. Surtout quand tu as traité ma blonde de 'garce'. »

Hinata toussa un peu et prit une expression plus ferme, s'inspirant d'un certain visage.

« Ah oui, _ça_. J'ai du me défendre. Après tout… » Elle n'osa pas continuer la phrase, sentent sur elle, avec la présence de Neji, une caméra cachée qui rapportait tout action et toute parole à son père.

Neji s'approcha de Hinata, s'arrêtant juste quelques centimètres à part. Quelques secondes d'affrontement visuel se manifestèrent mais il prit la parole assez rapidement :

« Hinata, ne me permet pas de te faire mal. On commence à peine à s'entendre, ok? »

'_C'est censé être une menace?'_

Elle hocha la tête pour qu'il dégage, n'ayant pas le courage de lui dire en pleine face qu'il consommait son air vitale.

« Changeant de sujet, » recommença-t-il comme si de rien n'était, « tu veux bien me dire ce qui c'est passé exactement à propos de ton accident? Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

'_Ouaaaais, tellement…' _Pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

« J-Je vais tout expliquer ce soir à mon père, si tu y tiens, tu pourrais venir faire partie de la fête. »

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas. J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Tu es sûr qu'il n y a rien que je puisse savoir pour le moment? »

« Non. »

« Si tu le dis. Ta mère est où? »

« Maman est allée reconduire une femme! » cria Hanabi du bas des escaliers, évidemment fatiguée d'être ignorée et sentant que sa bouche se paralyserait si elle ne parlait pas bientôt.

« Je reprends ma route alors. Prends bien soin de toi. » dit-il avec rapidité. Non sans peine, la jeune Hyuuga remarqua que cette dernière phrase était un peu forcée.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Pressant le pas à une vitesse maximale, Hyuuga Neji sauta carrément du haut des marches pour rattraper Gaara qui, à son bonheur, tournait juste le coin. Tenten eût une mine heureuse mais en suivant son regard, l'expression disparut.

« Non, s'il te plait… » mendit-elle pathétiquement.

« Tenten, reste en dehors de ça, ok? » dit-il hâtivement.

« Mais, l'autre fois il− »

« Sabaku! » appela-t-il, ignorant sa blonde.

Le visé se retourna doucement, sachant déjà qui c'était. Il revint alors sur ses pas et releva ses manches tandis que l'ombre d'un de ses sourires sadiques menaçait d'apparaître.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Rendu au bout de la ruelle, un court klaxon attira son attention. Le ronronnement du véhicule se fit entendre de plus en plus, garantissant la cible de la situation. Gaara pivota sa tête vers l'arrière avec lenteur excessive pour s'assurer que la personne comprit son mécontentement. La fenêtre baissa automatiquement et un Uchiha composé baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux le voir. Gaara plongea d'avantage ses mains dans le manteau léger (qu'il portait) et attendit une réplique.

« T'as besoin d'un lift?» demanda Sasuke après quelques secondes d'une manière qui disait : 'T'as pas trop le choix que je te reconduise'.

Gaara le fixa un peu plus pour créer un peu de ''suspense'' et répondit par un simple :

« Non. » glacial. Il reprit ensuite sa marche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

'_Salaud…'_

Sasuke ne réagit pas particulièrement à la bizarrerie de la chose et fit marche arrière, stationnant devant la demeure d'où le rouquin était sorti. Il s'étira brièvement et poussa la portière ouverte, ratant une voiture passante d'une dizaine de centimètres. Il réinstalla alors un regard imposant, le soleil dans les yeux faisant paraître ses iris en quelque sorte rouge vif. Il gratta silencieusement la tête en haut de l'oreille et finit par débarquer, un sac en plastique dans ses mains.

Les coins des lèvres d'Uchiha se courbèrent légèrement en voyant de plus belle la scène devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha encore plus du Neji en état K.O. et Tenten qui était courbée sur lui avec toute l'attention qu'il méritait. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque choses entre les lignes de 'je vais aller chercher de l'aide…non mais, tu n'apprends donc jamais? ' et fit une course jusqu'à la maison, perdant sa stabilité en cours de route plusieurs fois.

« Quel spectacle. » dit-il en le regardant supérieurement.

Neji ouvrit ses yeux et le fixa avec rancœur. Il fit une attentive de saisir son col de chandail mais dans son état, il aurait mieux fait d'essayer de poigner³ une étoile. Pour résumer en gros, il était bien, solidement plaqué au sol.

« Ta gueule… » finit-il par rétorquer.

« Une belle raclée. Un travail de pro. » annonça l'Uchiha, la moquerie encore présente dans son ton.

Neji grinça en essayant de se relever, les bleus sur son dos le tuant. Au même moment, Sasuke releva la tête et aperçut Hinata, semi apparente derrière un rideau. Il lui fit un bonjour par main (sans l'agiter) et elle le retourna automatiquement. Elle ouvrit après la fenêtre et lui dit, supressant la joie par une impassibilité car cette dernière menaçait de trahir son contentement pour Neji :

« Mes trucs? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu peux me les lancer? » demanda-t-elle, un flash-back soudain de sa copie¹ du verbe pouvoir à l'infinitif présent lui revenant à l'esprit à la mention.

'_Tu…peux. P-E–U–X. Gaara…'_

Il attacha le sac pour que le contenu ne tombe pas et s'approcha pour un meilleur résultat. Agilement, il le pitcha² comme un ballon de basket et elle l'attrapa facilement. Faisant alors semblant qu'elle vu Neji pour la première fois, elle demanda :

« Neji? Ça va? »

Ça n'avait pas trop de but demander cela parce que c'était assez évident que ça n'allait pas.

« J'appelle le 911? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense que la brunette s'est déjà servie. » dit Sasuke tandis qu'on ouïssait des sirènes d'ambulance approcher.

Après cela, il parti pour dégager sa voiture conduite illégalement de la route.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Elle le haïssait et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Elle haïssait Sasuke et toute sa famille de détraqués mais elle était contente qu'ils lui avaient renvoyer ses vêtements propres et repassés au fer. Elle laissa échapper un rire silencieux, dû au fait que le plus simple des choses lui rendaient le sourire. C'est comme qu'ils disent, _quelque chose qui ne te tue pas te rend plus puissant_. La version de l'histoire que Sasuke avait racontée à l'hôpital était qu'il l'avait simplement trouvé dans son état et l'avait emmené tout de suite. Rien de ce qui c'était passé chez lui. Venant d'une famille connue (Sasuke), son père ne prit même pas le temps de vérifier la véracité de la question, dû au _manque de temps_.

'_Ils sont tous des idiots…'_

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle se dit fermement que ce détail ne serait raconté. Elle dirait juste la même chose, en rajoutant qu'elle devait rentrer tout à coup, à trois heures du mat, parce qu'elle avait oublié le cadeau surprise préparé pour Temari. Elle devait absolument retourner alors. Pour prouver le point, elle avait continué son bricolage, un portrait de cascade dans une forêt tropicale collée sur du carton et encadré avec un cadre qu'elle avait trouvé dans le sous-sol.

C'était con mais ça pouvait peut-être marcher. Et si elle était chanceuse, son père serait à l'hôpital avec Neji, comme l'autre fois.

Finalement, le temps arriva. Le temps de l'affrontement entre le loup et la lapine.

Comme elle l'avait deviné, à l'arrivée de son père, en retard d'une heure pour des raisons évidentes, sa mère vint lui dire de le voir à son bureau. Elle lui demanda si elle serait présente mais en vain; la réponse était 'non'.

« Hanabi oui pourtant. J'ai des courses à faire moi, désolée. »

Hinata resta silencieuse sous sa chemise blanche et ses pantalons noirs porte-bonheur. Ben, ils n'étaient pas vraiment considérés porte-bonheur jusqu'à un certain point mais puisque c'était ceux qu'elle portait pendant son _aventure_ chez Sakura et qu'elle avait survécu, et ceux qu'elle portait quand elle a eu l'accident et qu'elle a survécu, elle s'est dit que sensément, en les portant dans ce contexte, en parlant avec son père, elle survivra sûrement. Non? De toute façon, vous n'avez rien à dire, c'est le destin qui décidera.

Derrière elle traînait Hanabi, impatiente de savoir tout le _punch _de l'histoire.

Des gouttelettes de sueur glissèrent au long de son dos, sa bouche aussi sèche que du coton d'Égypte mais elle essayait de tout oublier. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et remit celle-ci dans sa poche, serrant la cigarette offerte en guise de bonne chance.

'_Je te promet que tu n'auras pas de problèmes…Et puis c'est quoi ce système d'aller voir le 'père supérieur'? Franchement, on dirait un tribunal de justice!' _

Sa nervosité fut écrémée par de la rage, tandis qu'elle cognait à la porte et se manifesta à l'intérieur.

M. Hyuuga ne la regarda pas pour quelques minutes, concentré sur quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Hinata s'assied sur la chaise en face à son bureau et attendit, patiente. Elle fut tenté de taper la petite sonnette sur le meuble pour lui démontrer qu'elle existait mais se retint.

Hanabi se faufila alors derrière Hinata, ses bras croisés sur le rebord de la chaise. Ayant visiblement fini et touché le 'Enter' classique, le père de Hinata tourna finalement son attention vers ses filles.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es ici? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

« Euh... »

'_Non! Joue pas la malicieuse abrutie…tu vas tout foirer!'_

« Je désire que Hanabi s'en aille » affirma Hinata.

« J'ai le droit! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Si je t'ai appelé, ce n'est pas pour rien. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent. » coupa l'homme.

Hinata le regarda d'un air perdu, ne sachant vraiment pas de quoi il parlait. Ce n'était même pas un acte cette fois.

« Ta langue s'est salit; tu as dit des choses qui ne devraient même pas passer par ta conscience. » dit-il d'une voix calme et ferme.

''_Garce'? Il n'exagère pas un peu trop?'_

Elle poussa quelques cheveux derrière son oreille et avala en guise de préparation pour s'excuser mais il ne lui en laissa même pas la chance :

« Pour ce, j'allais t'imposer une punition mais on dirait que la destinée s'en est occupée. Ce qui m'amène à parler du deuxième point. Cette histoire d'accident. »

« Euh, oui, à propos…je vais me justifier... »

'_Jusqu'à la ça va bien. Ne pousse pas trop les boutons, reste calme…j'y vais!' _pensa-t-elle, les doigts croisés.

« Tout s'était bien passé, on était trois filles. Après avoir fait des choses, comme regarder un film et tout, » Hinata prit une pause et se racla la gorge et tourna son regard vers son nez, ce qui était mieux que ses yeux perçants. « On s'est endormies. Ben, je suis restée éveillée moi... Ma conscience me démangeait parce que supposément, on allait lui faire une surprise… à Temari, parce qu'elle avait eu une super bonne note en maths. Je lui avais préparé un…cadeau que j'ai oublié par inattention… Pour ce, je m'étais dit que je pourrais rentrer et le rapporter mais… c'était là qu'un conducteur, probablement saoûl, m'a frappé. Voilà. »

Hinata se retint de prendre une grande bouffée d'air, se promettant que se serait la première chose à faire rendue à sa chambre. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques reprises mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup affecté son récit.

'_Pas mal, pas mal…j'espère…'_

M. Hyuuga resta là sans rien prononcer, son expression ne trahissant guère ses pensés. Il semblait que le seul mouvement au niveau du visage était ses clignotements qui étaient déjà deux fois moins nombreuses que ceux de sa fille, partiellement à cause de la différence des sexes. C'était bien connu que les femmes clignotent deux fois plus que les hommes mais ceci est un peu hors sujet. Hinata put garder un visage assez droit tout le long. Pas facilement mais c'étais déjà ça.

« Et le troisième point, » recommença-t-il.

'_Victoire! '_

« Il y a quelqu'un du nom de Kankuro qui serait venu demander de tes nouvelles lors de ton séjour à l'hôpital. De la part de sa sœur, disait-il. Aujourd'hui aussi il est venu mais sous le nom de Gaara. »

« Kankuro c'est son surnom. C'est un truc de famille. » mentit-elle sans faille.

Pour un instant, l'homme eut une expression de 'Pourquoi n'ait je pas pensé à ça?' Soudainement, il demanda :

« Quel est ta relation avec ce jeune homme? »

L'esprit de Hinata vibra une seconde, lui renvoyant des frissons partout.

« Ben, collègues, amis c'est tout. »

« Il fait peur! » déclara Hanabi de nulle part, elle qui était supposément muette jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

« Hanabi, on t'a pas sonné… » lui murmura Hinata.

« Ce Gaara, je ne veux pas qu'il vient ici! »

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle sans beaucoup de réflexion. Normalement, l'ignorance aurait suffit.

« Mais, tu ne l'as pas vu? Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont tout à fait horribles! » dit encore Hanabi avec son attitude de peste.

« L'exactitude du préjugé. » annonça Hinata en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

« Hanabi, sors. » commanda le père.

Elle fit comme demander sans un seul mot.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas lui qui a battu ton cousin tantôt? »

Elle haussa ses épaules et roula sa lèvre inférieure un peu. Elle le savait mais, elle savait aussi que son cousin le méritait.

Hinata, choisis bien avec qui tu te tiens et avec qui tu es vue. Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire honte, suis-je clair? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es excusée. »

« Bonne nuit. »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Faisant volte-face, un tour complet de 180° pour partir, Hinata ne put réprimer le sourire qui se plaça là, apparemment pour l'éternité. Elle quitta la salle et s'appuya sur la porte fermée. Elle ferma ses yeux quelques instants, sentant enfin de l'air pur et non contaminé avec de la parenté exigeante.

'_Je ne peux pas le croire…Quel 'happy ending' à la con quand même…mais je m'en fous! J'ai réussi à passer le grand mur, je suis invincible!' _

Elle se repoussa du bois et reprit la direction de sa chambre. En sautillant presque, elle enfonça ses mains là ou vous savez. Eh…qu'est-ce que vous pensez là..? Dans ses poches, elle retrouva un objet cancéreux, petit et cylindrique. Un sourire rampa sur son visage et elle finit par sautiller quand même.

'_Venu demander de mes nouvelles…heh?'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

La journée d'école suivante s'écroula à une lenteur excessive pour tout le monde. C'était vachement ennuyant de rester en cours quand pour la première fois en plusieurs jours le soleil décidait de se montrer. Il y avait pire. Encore plus pire que tout cela : être en cours d'économie, le seul local de l'immeuble sans fenêtre mais un air conditionné _non fonctionnel_. Temari soupira et prit une gorgée d'eau de bouteille. Elle la recracha presque parterre, réalisant qu'elle était presque brûlante.

« On ne peut pas sortir un peu, monsieur? » demanda un élève qui s'éventait avec un papier plié.

D'autres élèves qui avaient complètement enlevé leurs chandails ou encore, fabriquaient des éventails avec leurs feuilles de leçon joignirent dans le râlement et sous peu le contrôle du prof n'exista plus.

« L'air conditionné est non fonctionnel. Ce n'est pas une raison de ne pas travailler! » répéta le professeur.

« Eh bien, nous non plus on n'est plus fonctionnels! » répliqua un élève, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Le trois quart de la classe le suivirent et les cris du vieux en avant ne purent rien arrêter.

Dans les locaux des plus jeunes, notamment les troisièmes, jusqu'à lors, le chaos n'avait pas éclaté mais personne n'écoutait, presque tous dormaient. Tous sauf Naruto. Pendant que le prof essayait de réveiller un élève, Naruto se faufila à l'extérieur et revint avec des bouteilles d'eau. Un EXTRA LARGE sourire aux lèvres, Shikamaru fut sa première victime.

« BATAILLE D'EAU! » cria-t-il en les arrosant tous, résultant des sourires aux uns et des froncements et des engueulades des autres.

Enfin, c'était simplement un indice de l'été qui approchait à grands pas.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Elles sont toutes allées chez Tenten après l'école. Comme elle ne vivait pas sur le territoire respectif de l'école, le transport ne lui était pas offert. Toutes les trois prirent donc l'autobus de ville. Mais, comment était-ce possible, une nuit si glaciale et une journée si chaude?

Welcome to Konoha. (Bienvenu à Konoha)

Une quarantaine de minutes et deux autres bus plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin à la destination voulue. Si ce n'était pas pour le plâtre barbouillé de Sakura, la moitié du temps aurait suffit mais…cela est hors sujet.

« Je suis rentrée! » annonça Tenten en rentrant.

Les trois enlevèrent leurs sacs et Sakura ôta d'autres accessoires inutiles tels des lunettes de soleil, des lotions, du maquillage et son chandail. (Elle était à l'aise, oui, mais elle avait aussi un chandail trop _osé_ pour l'école en dessous). Cette dernière et Ino se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol pour avoir le plus d'intimité possible tandis que Tenten fit un demi-tour vers la cuisine. Il semblait que n' importe où elles allaient, les murs avaient des oreilles…

Après s'être installées, Ino fut la première à parler.

« Alors…comment ça va avec _Naruto_? »

« Yo la ferme, ok? Cet enfant là est retardé, c'est incroyable! »

« Haha, raconte, raconte. » dit Tenten en descendant, un plateau contenant trois limonades dans ses mains.

« C'est comme, il vient chez moi, habillé à faire honte, et me demande si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. »

« Ben, qu'est-ce que t'a fait? » continua-t-elle en prenant une place à côté de la conteuse.

« J'ai joué le jeu, j'ai dit que seul _sa présence_ me serait un antidote. Il est resté jusqu'à ce que j'ai fait semblant de dormir. Y'est vraiment collant! » dit Sakura en roulant ses yeux.

« Si vous savez ce qui s'est passé avec _moi_. Ouuf, c'est fou eh, je vous dis. » commenta Tenten.

« Ah ouais c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vu Neji aujourd'hui… » dit Ino, pensive.

« Il a eu un fight avec ce fils de pute Gaara. Il a résisté trois minutes max et a réussi à atterrir un coup sur lui cette fois mais maintenant il est à l'hôpital. Mon rendez vous était gâché… »

« Ouch. On est avec toi Ten, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Sakura en la serrant dans ses bras comme elles le font 3428 fois par jour.

« Il y a une rumeur qui circule! » dit soudainement Ino pour changer de sujet.

« Quoi donc? » demanda Sakura avec excitation.

« Une fille dans le conseil des élèves…bon, elle n'était pas supposée, mais elle m'a dit que peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être parce que ce n'est pas entièrement assuré, mais l'école pense faire une sortie, un genre de camping! »

« Ah! T'es pas sérieuse? » demanda Sakura sur le point de pleurer de joie.

« Si si! Et t'imagines? C'est juste les troisièmes! T'imagine…toutes les opportunités qu'il y aura pour draguer Sasukeeee! »

Les deux autres filles laissèrent échapper un cri aigu. On voyait déjà leur imagination aller au-delà du réaliste et leur expression était en quelque sorte…inquiétante. La hôte s'exclama tout à coup :

« Hé hé! Je pense que vous avez oublié une chose! »

« Ouais, que j'ai un handicap… » dit la fille aux cheveux roses tristement.

« Mais non…ta jambe dans le plâtre ne rivalise même pas. »

« Hmm alors, quoi donc, Ten? » demanda Ino.

« Ouais, quoi? »

« Eh ben! Tu sais le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire à… »

« Ah ouiiii! Comment est-ce qu'on a pu oublier? Ça sera génial! »

« J'ai déjà quelques idées! » entama Ino.

Sakura n'a pas pu se retenir d'ajouter une pensée qui traversa son esprit.

« Mais vous savez, quelque chose de très particulier chez Hinata est le fait qu'elle est comme un sac de plastique : toujours réutilisable!»

Il faut dire que c'était la joke de l'année! Elles étaient par terre de rire en train de rire tellement fort que le chien de Tenten est venu pour voir si elles fumaient quelque chose. Oui, à ce point là et oui, Tenten avait un chien. Elle l'appelait Hinata.

« C'est tellement vrai! Et si on faisait semblant de redevenir ses amies? Genre…ça sera plus facile de tendre des pièges! »

« C'est pas bête ce que tu dis là Ino…pas bête de tout…! »

FIN DU CHAPITRE 14

Copie¹ : Rappel, c'était quand elle avait chatté avec Gaara pour le projet.

Pitcha² : Du verbe 'pitcher' qui veut dire lancer. Bizarre…ce n'est même pas dans le dico 0.o

Poigner³ : Synonyme de saisir, prendre...ben quoi?

Ben, c'est ça.  J'espère que vous avez aimé. Mille excuses pour le manque de Gaara x Hinata, je réalise à quel point c'est emmerdant mais bon…il y en aura plein dans le prochain. Des commentaires seront appréciés!


	15. Chapter 15

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Donc voilà, encore merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé une review ! Merde, encore mon frère à côté de moi qui réclame la connexion pour son jeu…pas le temps pour un long commentaire…

Merci aussi à Axelanderya pour le travail beta !

**Chapitre 15 :**

'_Encore une journée palpitante de passée,_' pensa Hinata en terminant le trentième chapitre du roman qu'elle lisait. Comment se nommait-il? Elle avait la flemme de regarder puisque de toute façon elle n'en comprenait pas le contenu. D'une certaine manière, la lecture n'était qu'une distraction inefficace pour l'inciter à penser à autre chose que le vide ou…ce qu'elle considère comme ce dernier. Finalement, ça s'intitulait 'Disparition fatale'; disons que Hinata n'aime pas trop les trucs d'amour et passion…Enfin bref, elle glissa soigneusement le signet et sourit inconsciemment à la vue. Elle reprit le petit objet rectangulaire entre ses doigts, fait par elle-même il y a cinq ans. Un gros papillon collé au centre et un arc-en-ciel dessiné en arrière plan avec des bonhommes sourire un peu partout. Il manquait le mauve et le jaune, c'était affreux, vieux et déchiré mais le coup la faisait rire à chaque fois. On a tous besoin d'un consolateur, non? Elle soupira et s'en sépara avec un peu de regret. La Hyuuga ferma le livre d'un coup sec et le mit sur son bureau. Puis, elle se releva, puisqu'elle s'était installée par terre, et s'étira pendant quelques secondes.

Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Avoir su les effets du miel et du citron, elle en aurait prit bien avant. Elle remercia mentalement Shino pour lui avoir suggéré la recette; il s'y connaissait lui, en tout ce qui était matière d'insectes. Bizarre comme il l'était, c'était un bon copain malgré tout. Rendu au secondaire, ils n'étaient pourtant pas dans la même classe alors vu les circonstances, elle ne lui parlait plus et c'était réciproque. En état de pensée profonde, son regard se figea sur un paquet emballé sur son canapé.

'_Je le donnerai à Temari…ça au moins, ça ne sera pas un mensonge…'_

Pourtant, tout avait une fin et elle savait qu'elle devrait se remettre aux travaux scolaires si elle ne voulait pas être trop en retard par rapport aux autres. Déjà deux journées d'absence, huit périodes, c'était assez. Elle sortit alors les devoirs qu'on lui avait apporté, soit le seul devoir qu'on avait pensé à lui apporter soit le devoir de français sur les participes passés.

'_Je pense que madame Kurenai nous prend encore pour des premiers_¹_…'_

Ah, les belles journées que c'était, être en premier! En disant ça, je suis parfaitement sarcastique. Pour à peu près tout le monde, ça devait être une des pires, surtout pour Hinata. C'était là qu'elle avait les pires complexes qu'on puisse avoir. Apparence, voix, amis, famille….tout allait mal.

Et ça commençait à réapparaître d'ailleurs…tous ces problèmes…

Hinata secoua violemment la tête et se mit au travail, n'y songeant plus. Rendu à la mi-feuille, sa sonnerie monotone résonna. D'un geste rapide, elle flippa le portable et commença par un « Allô? » habituel.

« Hinata:D C'était temps que tu ouvres ton cell! Quoi? Tu l'ouvres trois heures par jour? »

« Kiba…mon cellulaire est ouvert 24/7. » dit-elle poliment.

« Ah zut. »

Hinata sourit, déposant son crayon. Il était une fois, quand elle était en sixième année du primaire², Ces trois là étaient inséparables. C'était un peu ironique aussi, qu'il l'appelle une journée après le troisième membre de leur petit groupe : Shino.

« En quoi puis-je t'aider? » demanda-t-elle avec un brin de moquerie dans sa voix calme.

« Je prend de tes nouvelles! Fais pas comme si c'était inhabituel voyons! » répondit celui-ci avec le même ton moqueur.

« Je vais très bien, merci. » dit-elle alors, sachant que sinon ça tournerait en deux heures de rappels de toutes les fois qu'il avait appelé depuis leur tendre enfance.

« Tu fais la grève de l'école ou bien tu t'es trouvé mieux à faire? »

« …Je suis malade Kiba... »

« Je sais, Shino me l'a dit après deux jours d'enfer. »

Ouep, il se souvint comme si c'était hier :

_«Tu ne saurais pas elle est où Hinata? Mon casier l'appel. »_

_« … »_

_« Tu ne le sauras pas? »_

_« … »_

_« DIS QUELQUE CHOSE, PUTAIN! »_

_« … »_

_« Je ne vais pas te supplier! » _

_« Va jouer ailleurs. » avait-il dit. _

Cela la fit rire, dû à la manière dont c'était dit. En même temps, des jappements de chien se faisaient entendre en arrière plan.

« Ah oui, Akamaru te passe le bonjour aussi:D » dit-il encore avec son enthousiasme irréel.

« Ah...ok…dit, vous avez pris quoi en maths pendant mon absence? »

« Kushwisshishh…ah non! Le signal se coupe! …kushiwashouuuu…clack »

L'idiot, il l'avait fait exprès, un vrai _beat box_ ce Kiba. Tant pis, s'il ne voulait pas le lui dire, elle avait d'autres choix. Elle révisa mentalement la liste et soupira encore.

Shikamaru? Il ne le voudrait sûrement pas; trop paresseux.

Ino-sakura-tenten? Oublions ça.

Shino? Comme s'il allait parler…

Naruto? Elle n'avait jamais le courage de prendre son numéro de téléphone.

Gaara?

Non, c'était juste…mal placé…

'_Je suis peut-être vraiment loner comme avait dit Tenten…'_ pensa-t-elle, démoralisée.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

'_C'était de la faute de Sakura? Ou bien, un conducteur saoûl comme elle l'avait dit ou…c'était partie du mensonge…c'était cette salope aux cheveux roses ou alors…elle avait dit en techno quelque chose comme _« Peut-être qu'elle est absente pour une _autre_ raison »…_c'était peut-être _ça _le plan 'diabolique' dont elles parlaient…'_

Gaara prit une autre gorgée de son café, se disant alors que finalement, ça n'aidait pas de tout à sa réflexion. Et puis d'ailleurs, il manquait du sucre et il n'était pas habitué à réfléchir comme ça.

Avec une frustration inapparente, il versa le liquide dans l'évier de sa cuisine, déformant un petit récipient en plastique cheap et attirant vers lui les regards curieux de sa sœur aînée et son père. Ces derniers s'échangèrent des regards avant de reprendre leurs activités. Pour l'homme, c'était sa lecture du _journal de Konoha_ (Et oui…) et Temari complétait son devoir. Finalement, notre petit roux décida de prendre une marche rapide à l'extérieur, avant la fermeture de _Tim Konoha_ (un café), à dix heures. Peut-être qu'il gagnerait quelque chose dans le concours 'Dér-r-r-oule le rebord pour gagner !'

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Assez c'est assez. De toute façon, on était vendredi et le lendemain serait congé. Épuisée de dépression, elle décida mentalement ce qu'elle enfilera. Un pantalon et un chandail. Pas besoin de détails…sauf que la couleur serait le bleu…Les deux de la couleur bleu délavé. Un manteau? Pourquoi pas. Elle ouvrit sa garde-robe et prit le nécessaire. 45 minutes plus tard, elle était devant son école, ayant marché cette journée là. Enfin, tout semblait…_normal_. En se frayant un chemin entre les fumeurs devant la porte, elle se demanda brièvement si Gaara serait parmi eux. Elle jeta subtilement un coup d'œil mais n'aperçut pas sa tignasse rouge vif. Pendant sa tournure de tête portant, elle vu autre chose de dérangeant. Autour de son cousin, une dizaine de personnes signaient son bras en plâtre. Son regard croisa le sien pour quelques instants, avant qu'elle s'en aille sans la moindre parole. Hinata continua alors son chemin vers son casier, décidant de faire le grand tour, au cas où son cher Neji aurait voulu l'engueuler avant que le monde plonge dans les couloirs. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, une question soudainement clignotant dans sa cervelle : Neji aurait-il dénoncé Gaara pour l'avoir…battu? Elle reprit sa marche dans le corridor après un sourire bref.

'_Nah, il est bien trop modeste pour avouer que quelqu'un de plus jeune que lui l'a mis dans cet état…'_

Le plancher était encore propre, vu que les élèves ne rentraient plus avec leurs bottes pleines de neige et de sel. Ah non, le concierge a oublié une partie dans le coin droit…

« Hinata! »

Elle fut interrompue de sa rêverie à son appel. Elle leva sa tête et se dirigea vers la source rayonnante d'enthousiasme qui l'appelait.

« Salut. » salua-t-elle avec une politesse inutile. Après avoir échangé quelques « comment ça va » et tout les trucs du matin, la blonde lui demanda :

« Tu te souviens l'autre fois quand on s'était rendu au niveau sept dans le jeu sur Playstation là? »

« Euh…oui…pourquoi? »

Comment aurait-elle pu oublié ses moments de…d_'émotions fortes_ chez Temari pendant son attente de Gaara l'autre jour? C'était long mais marrant tout de même…être avec quelqu'un de sincère…

'_Voilà que ça recommence…'_

« J'invite quelques amis proches pour passer la nuit, puisque c'est mon tour et alors on va faire un ralley pendant toute la nuit sur ce jeu. Il faut que tu viennes! »

'_Elle m'invite parce que je suis douée dans son jeu ou parce qu'elle me considère comme une amie?…' _

Devant son silence pensif, elle rajouta, « Ben, tu veux bien venir? »

« Ah 'scuse…ehh, ça va être quand? »

« Ce soir. »

Wow, super dernière minute.

« Ok, je demanderai ce soir. » dit-elle sous peu, un sourire forcé accompagnant le tout.

'_Je doute que papa va accepter mais je ne veux pas rater ça…Je commence finalement à me faire quelques contacts de toute façon…' _

« Super alors. À se soir! »

« Ouais… » répondit Hinata distancement, regardant la Sabaku tourner le coin du couloir. Soudainement, un bruit de friction de métaux attira son attention. Elle fit volte-face et reconnu le tourneur de cadenas.

« Tu remarques? » demanda-t-il à voix basse, sans la regarder. Elle enleva son regard de l'interlocuteur et scanna les parages, ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parlait. Elle remarqua alors, à quelques pas, quelqu'un de bien familier.

'_Putain de…hm, faut que je me retire de cette situation d'une manière ou d'une autre…'_

« …merci, » murmura-t-elle.

'_C'est ça, c'est ça, envoie donc mon cousin m'espionner ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?…' _Pensa-t-elle avec incrédulité.

En ce moment, Gaara déposait son sac (apparemment totalement vide) sur un crochet et referma le casier. Il regarda Hinata passivement, d'un air qui demandait ce qu'elle attendait. Sous son regard, celle-ci bafouilla quelque chose entre les lignes de « Tu fais quoi ce midi? »

Il rapprocha ça tête un peu pour mieux entendre.

«Quoi? »

« Euhm, c'est-à-dire, je me demandais si…ben tu sais, si tu faisait quelque chose ce …ce midi. »

'_Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai osé…au moins Neji non plus n'osera pas s'approcher enfin… ah non, j'espère que je rougis pas…'_

Le visage du jeune homme devant elle resta entièrement passif malgré son cerveau qui préparait des questions précises, les ramenant tous un par un depuis la veille a peu près inconsciemment. Il enleva son regard sur Hinata pour dégager des yeux les quelques spectateurs curieux. Une invitation. Quand était la dernière fois?

« Tu veux traîner ? » demanda-t-il d'une manière désinvolte, regagnant une distance convenable entre lui et elle.

« C'est…pas le mot que j'aurais choisi mais… »

'_Je m'attendais qu'il refuse c'est tout…'_

« Temari est à la caf les midis. » lui dit-il.

Au même instant, trois figures reconnaissables par seul leur aura passa. En fixant Gaara, la Hyuuga put voir en arrière de lui Tenten qui, luttant pour se dépêcher, avait un regard qui trahissait son angoisse. Hinata ne pouvait pas voir l'expression des deux autres mais les devina. Perplexe au fait, Hinata se souvint que Gaara ne fournissait pas une amabilité particulière à personne mais leurs réactions avaient de quoi réfléchir. Une rafale de curiosité se mélangea à sa nervosité.

« Quelque chose s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, d'un volume plus élevé qu'elle visait.

Gaara haussa simplement les épaules d'un mouvement à peine perceptible mais, elle ne manqua pas le soudain allumement dans ces yeux.

« Gaara, qu'est-ce que t'a fait ? »

Un flash du moment quand il avait lu le message de Tenten à Sakura lui revint à l'esprit.

« Rien. » répondit-il glacialement. Elle demanda encore, plus gauchement cette fois :

« C'est ok pour ce midi ? »

« ... »

Et elle repartit, se frappant le front mentalement.

Dix minutes avant la première cloche, à peu près tous les élèves peuplaient les endroits espacés dans les couloirs, tandis que d'autres s'occupaient des devoirs non faits et il y avait ceux comme Hinata, qui ne faisaient absolument _rien_. Regardant son casier impeccable, elle décida de laisser faire et aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque…

Oui, elle était désespérée à ce point.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Yay, français première période.

Au son de la deuxième cloche, les derniers prenaient, pas assez paisiblement au goût du professeur, leurs places respectives. Tandis que Kurenai ouvrait sa bouche pour saluer tout le monde, le son de la direction résonna dans la classe du haut parleur dans le coin. Chaque vendredi matin c'était pareil : les messages _live_. Avant, ça circulait par feuilles mais la nouvelle directrice avait pris la décision de ne 'pas gaspiller les arbres'. Regardez qui parle…

« Un moment d'attention s'il vous plaît pour les messages suivants. Bonjour à tous les élèves de l'école Jean XXIII, »

'_J'aimerai bien savoir moi pourquoi l'école est appelé ainsi… ' _pensa Hinata, perdant sa concentration un peu.

« J'ai un message important à vous transmettre. Cette année, le conseil des élèves a mis au point une activité spéciale pour les élèves du secondaire 3. »

On pouvait entendre les râlements de mécontentement des quatrièmes à l'autre bout du corridor.

« Il y aura une sortie de trois jours dans le nord. »

« On va aller chez les eskimos ou quoi? » commenta Naruto, faisant rire la classe.

« Mais non abruti, » répliqua Kiba, voulant de l'attention, « On a le choix entre : −il compta sur ces doigts− du camping, du camping ou…du camping. »

« Ce serait un camping. »

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire (sauf Shino, Sasuke et Gaara bien entendu).

Ils vivaient à Konoha, une forêt…

« Si on n'a pas 200 inscriptions, l'activité sera annulée. Donc, cela se passera pendant quatre jours et trois nuits, une fin de semaine et on profitera de la journée nationale congé des fondateurs du pays. Pour plus d'information, allez voir le kiosque à la cafétéria après. À part ça, les activités externes sont en cours, un appel spécial de monsieur Gai. Et finalement, n'oubliez pas d'aller vous inscrire au concours de rap, on n'a qu'un participant jusqu'à maintenant. Bonne journée. »

Et puis le brouhaha éclate dans les classes, impossible de faire taire les élèves. À bout de forces Kurenai partit appeler le surveillant. Évidemment et pas qu'elle s'y attendait, personne ne vint la voir. En conséquent, Hinata passa discrètement un écouteur de son lecteur CD dans une oreille (Son MP3 été donné à Neji...) et se coucha sur son bureau.

D'un angle éloigné, Gaara lui jeta des petits coups d'œil de temps en temps, avant que Sasuke prenne une place à côté. Emmerdé (pas apparemment) il lui lança un regard qui se traduisait en 'Qu'est ce que tu fout là toi?'

Contrairement à d'autres, Sasuke utilise sa tête. Il s'est dit que si ça a marché une fois, ça marchera une seconde et une troisième… Il sortit son cellulaire, insouciant des filles qui brûlaient de le demander s'il y allait, et reprit son jeu de serpent parce que c'est le seul jeu dingue d'être joué par un _Uchiha_. Balancé sur deux pattes de chaise et concentré sur son jeu, il demanda :

« Tu y vas? »

« …ça dépend. » répondit le roux malgré lui.

Sasuke faillit tomber mais d'un balancement gracieux (c'est comme ça que les filles l'ont décrit…) il s'y remit.

« Ok…alors moi aussi. » dit Sasuke en hochant la tête pensivement. Gaara plissa les yeux pour quelques secondes et le regarda en tournant la tête avec une lenteur énervante.

« De quoi? »

« Tu verras. »

'_O...k…c'est _'soyons bizarre day' _ou quoi?'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Faisons un résumé rapide de la journée jusqu'à maintenant. La première période, français, c'était de la copie tout le long vu le comportement 'inacceptable', deuxième, arts plastiques, le prof était absent, troisième, éducation physique…n'en parlons pas d'accord? Ibiki fait peur... et Hinata avait fait une note qu'elle signa elle-même, disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de la gym à cause d'une blessure. Et donc voilà, c'est l'heure du midi et Hinata attend son prince char…Gaara, à son casier.

'_Prince..? Pauvre ta vie dreamingfreak…' _Pensa-t-elle en secouant sa tête avec désolation.

Enfin bref, Hinata le vit venir prendre ses choses, l'ignorant totalement. Il prit son paquet de cigarettes et l'enfouit dans sa poche arrière et la regarda enfin d'une manière qui reflétais son indifférence total à la situation. Si elle ne le connaissait pas de tout, elle aurait juré qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Ouais… » dit-elle gauchement.

Les deux, sous quelques regards surpris, sortirent avec Hinata légèrement en avance puisque c'est elle qui savait où ils allaient. Pour se rendre au lac que Hinata fréquentait carrément tous les jours, il fallait seulement passer à travers un genre de champ vide. Ce n'était pas la plaine et ce n'était pas très grand mais un vide s'accrochait dans l'air autour des arbres presque dénudés de feuilles.

« HÉ ! MES ÉLÈVES PERTINANTS ! » appela une voix croissante.

'_Ah non, pas lui…'_

« ALORS ! On s'applique dans la vie scolaire ? Avez-vous pris vos formulaires d'inscriptions ? » demanda Gai, le responsable des activités en haletant légèrement vu la course qu'il fit.

« Non. » répondit Gaara sèchement.

« Quoi ! Mais POURQUOI ? Ça va être Très AMUSANT ! En plus, il y aura des chants de camping autour d'un feu énorme qu'on allumera ! » encouragea Maito Gai.

« Non merci. » dit cette fois Hinata, beaucoup plus poliment.

Peu a peu, le regard du prof semblait s'alimenter d'une force étrangère, renvoyant des frissons aux élèves. Il s'approcha soudainement et d'un mouvement de sa main énorme, ramena les deux devant lui côte à côte comme des pions d'échec. Cette position lui facilita la tâche de mettre une main rassurante sur les épaules opposées de ses interlocuteurs. Gaara considéra tout de suite de la balayer d'un coup mais l'enseignant parla avant avec ce qu'il croyait être une voix persuasive.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous vous ferez sûrement plein de nouveau copains. Ne laissez personne vous intimider et SURTOUT, ayez confiance en qui vous êtes. Bon, je vais allez motiver d'autres personnes et vous êtes mieux d'y être ! » il conclut alors avec son sourire et pouce en l'air en guise de signature.

'_Mais d'où il est sorti celui-là ?'_ se demanda Hinata, pratiquement traumatisée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent comme prévu et sans inconvenants. Et bien sûr, Gaara devait polluer l'air propre et pur avec sa fumée. La vue était superbe, les petites vagues qui frappaient les roches en bas dans un bruit presque inaudible. La couleur parfaite pour l'eau, un bleu très pâle, apaisant. Un peu de vent et c'était parfait. Il y avait pour trois bons kilomètres des roches déformées mises en couches, comme dans un stade. Hinata s'assit sur l'une d'elles parce que, on n'avait pas vraiment d'autres choix. La place était déserte pour l'instant mais, après un bout de temps, ça se peuplait.

'_Donc…je l'ai amené ici et…qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? J'aurais du préparer un texte, je fais ça souvent ses jours…'_

Hinata fronça les sourcils, concentrée sur son débat avec elle-même. Finalement, c'était quoi exactement la raison de son invitation ? Elle dût se l'avouer, elle rechercher simplement cette compagnie silencieuse, une chose qu'elle n'a jamais pu avoir quand elle se tenait avec Kiba et Shino et encore moins avec le trio plus ''moderne''.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes (Comme d'habitude). Gaara essayait de trouver une façon discrète de demander la question qui l'irritait depuis la veille. En réalité, ce n'était pas tout à fait la question qui l'irritait mais le fait que sa curiosité pour le sujet ait tant évolué. Depuis quand essayait-il de savoir ce qui était arrivé le soir quand elle était partie ?

Hinata donnait son sandwich aux canards qui étaient apparus de nulle part.

« Aux canards? »

« Eh? » La question l'avait surprise, je veux dire, Gaara qui demande un truc comme ça…

« Rien. »

Mettez les deux personnes les plus silencieuses ensemble et ça donne une belle conversation intéressante.

« Il fait beau… » reprit-elle tout sauf naturellement.

« Ok. »

'_Ok, quoi? O.K., continue ou O.K. ferme ta gueule?'_

« Il est où ton vélo? »

Merci Gaara! Quelle question subtile!

« Mon vélo? » répéta-t-elle stupidement.

« Oui. »

« Il est…euh…je ne sais pas. » finit-elle rapidement.

'_Ça ne m'avance à rien…'_

« Ok. »

« Je ne l'ai pas…revu depuis que le frère de Sasuke m'a renversé c'est-à-dire… » reprit elle.

« Ah. Ok. »

'_C'est la première personne avec qui je fini par être celle qui parle le plus…'_

'_Sakura ce serait regroupé avec le frère de cet imbécile...?' _

« Alors tu marches ? » demanda Gaara même si c'était dit d'une manière plus déclarative.

« Oui. » Après quelques secondes, il enchaîna : « Tu viens souvent ici? »

« Oui. »

Et…ça s'est terminé comme cela, la conversation. Hinata et Gaara restèrent ensemble sans rien dire, jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'école, avant la dernière période.

Hinata fit une tentative de salutation avant le départ finale mais ne trouva pas un moment convenable.

'_Je vais tout de même pas le suivre jusqu'à son casier…'_

Donc, un peu répulsive à l'idée, elle donna un coup sur son épaule et lui murmura un « je monte ». Il hocha la tête et partit.

'En espérant que ça se reproduira' était la pensée venant de l'auteur.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Épuisée avec exagération, à cause de la journée qui faisait quand même changement des jours relaxe qu'elle avait passés, elle rentra chez elle à pied. Tout d'un coup, ça ne la tentais pas du tout aller nulle part. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était _dormir_. Dormir, se réveiller, faire semblant d'être malade et se recoucher.

Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas dans sa chambre fermée. Elle regarda par la serrure (Avouez qu'on fait tous ça..) et surprit leur nouvelle femme de ménage en train de…faire le ménage. Mais de quoi ? Hinata se souvint qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement sale…Ben, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait son lit mais la femme rangeait son …TIRROIR ?

La femme a du sentir sa présence et ses doutes furent doublée quand elle vit l'heure. Était-ce de la hâte que Hinata voyait ? Elle n'était pas certaine et y pensait encore quand la madame s'apprêtait à épousseter la bordure de fenêtre. Frappant doucement le front, le femme fit demi tour vers la porte. Jugeant l'angle parfait, Hinata s'apprêta à ouvrir d'un coup sec et renvoyer la madame voler en arrière mais c'est là que son portable sonna.

Jurant silencieusement, elle dit un « Allô » sec.

« Bonjour ! J'appelle de la part de la compagnie de _Saint-Max, _on fait un sondage sur la saveur de crème glacée −

« Va te faire foutre. » coupa Hinata sèchement en raccrochant.

Elle rentra ensuite dans sa chambre.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 15

Premiers¹ : Si ça ne vous dit rien, c'est être en premier secondaire donc 12 ans. Elle est en sec. 3 maintenant, rappel.

Sixième² : Dernière année avant le secondaire.

Ce chapitre ne me plaît pas beaucoup, franchement. Par contre, dans le prochain, ya du Jiraiya et de la connerie, le sleep-over de Hinata aussi…j'aime beaucoup mieux et …il est à moitié écrit. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ce chapitre un peu…_filler_. En revanche, le prochain suivra rapidement.

Review ?


	16. Chapter 16

**L'autre côté de la porte**

Un énorme merci a tous ceux qui ont laissé une review! Cette fic a officiellement un an maintenant...j'ai réalisé a quel point mes updates étaient lents alors j'essaierais d'accélérer pour les prochains.

**Chapitre 16 :**

_Tout à coup, elle entendit des pas dans sa chambre fermée. Elle regarda par la serrure (Avouez qu'on fait tous ça..) et surprit leur nouvelle femme de ménage en train de…faire le ménage. Mais de quoi ? Hinata se souvint que sa chambre n'était pas particulièrement sale…Ben, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait son lit mais la femme rangeait son …TIRROIR ? _

_La femme a dû sentir sa présence et ses doutes furent redoublés lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Était-ce de la hâte que Hinata voyait ? Elle n'était pas certaine et y pensait encore alors que la madame s'apprêtait à épousseter la bordure de fenêtre. Frappant doucement le front, le femme fit demi tour vers la porte. Jugeant l'angle parfait, Hinata s'apprêta à ouvrir d'un coup sec et renvoyer la madame voler en arrière mais c'es__t là que son portable sonna. _

_Jurant silencieusement, elle dit un « Allô » sec._

_« Bonjour ! J'appelle de la part de la compagnie de Saint-Max, on fait un sondage sur la saveur de crème glacée −_

_« Va te faire foutre. » coupa Hinata sèchement en raccrochant._

_Elle rentra par la suite dans sa chambre._

Hinata entra dans sa chambre, prenant soin d'être aussi naturelle que possible. Elle se dit que les téléphones n'étaient pas du tout la _meilleure _invention du millénaire, comme l'avait une fois prétendu une copine qu'elle respectait et admirait. Malgré elle, la maladresse était toujours lourdement présente tout autour. La femme lui fit un sourire empli d'innocence tandis que Hinata le lui renvoya sans difficulté. D'un œil discret, elle scanna son entourage, au cas où un indice alimentant ses soupçons se manifesterait mais en vain. La tension s'étant relevée aussi rapidement que les bactéries en début de printemps, Hinata s'excusa auprès de la vieille, lui demandant de sortir pendant quelques instants pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

« Bien sûr, ma cocotte. » répondit-elle, les rides autour de ses yeux plissant ressortant mécaniquement.

Cella fit frissonner la Hyuuga au niveau du mental _et _duphysique.

Après son départ certain, Hinata demeura assise dos au mur. Mal à l'aise avec cette dernière encontre, elle s'étendit sous peu sur son lit, se promettant qu'elle se lèvera au plus tard à cinq heures, lui permettant alors assez de temps pour se préparer à la soirée à venir.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Sakura, je viens te chercher dans 30 minutes alors. » dit le blondinet, énormément d'enthousiasme soudainement présent dans sa voix.

« Ben…ché pas, ça me tente pas trop… »

« S'il te plaîîît Sakura! Toi-même tu te plains qu'on ne sort pas assez souvent! J'avoue que le dîner n'était pas super réussi mais cette fois, je t'assure, c'est différent! » insista-t-il.

« Mais… » commença-t-elle avec exaspération.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire? Leur dernier rendez-vous n'était pas très…agréable. Je veux dire, le seul à qui une idée telle un dîner aux chandelles en plein jour à Mcdonalds ne pouvait appartenir qu'aux gens ayant une imagination incroyable − une imagination à la Naruto. Étant toujours fauché à cause de ces 'Pauses collation de nouilles', il ne pouvait pas permettre à sa copine des sorties très coûteuses.

**Le chocolat, le café, les hommes…Il y a, après tout, des choses qui sont simplement meilleures **_**riches**_**. **

« C'est un événement qui ne se reproduira peut-être jamais! Tu vas A-DO-RER, j'en suis sûr! J'arrive! »

Sous l'effet d'excitation, il n'attendit même pas sa réplique et se dépêcha pour rejoindre sa petite amie. De son côté, Sakura soupira avec frustration. Ce petit jeu de « Blonde + chum(3) » ne l'amusait plus trop.

'_Pourquoi moi? Et tout ça pour qui? Hinata ne semble même plus affectée! Ok d'abord…on va prendre des mesures plus drastiques…Je ne le permettrai pas…Je vais…je vais ruiner sa vie amoureuse! Je ne sais pas comment mais je trouverai bien quelque chose…'_ pensa-t-elle en fixant sa garde-robe. Elle renfrogna en y pensant de plus en plus et se dit mentalement qu'une petite conférence ne tardera pas.

Une heures 45 minutes plus tard, Naruto sonna à la porte.

« Naruto! T'es en retard! » lui souffla-t-elle avec colère.

Un peu embarrassé, il se frotta le cou inconfortablement en s'excusant lamentablement. Tout à coup, il regarda sa montre et empressa Sakura de mettre ses souliers.

« Mais, j'en ai! Tu ne les vois pas? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Ah désolé, je les avais prit pour des _flip-flops_¹ de salle de bain. »

Apercevant son erreur de choix de mots à travers le visage vampirique de Sakura, il se dépêcha de la tirer par le poignet vers l'extérieur, râlant généreusement que l'autobus arriverait dans deux minutes.

« On prendra le prochain alors! » gueula-t-elle en lâchant prise d'un mouvement sec. « Je vais chercher mes béquilles, tu veux? »

Après sa deuxième sortie de la maison, à peine vingt secondes plus tard, elle vit du coin de l'œil le moyen de transport qui s'approchait.

« Vite! Dépêche toi Sakura! »

« Mais on ne va pas l'attraper, oublie! »

« Si! Tu dois croire en moi! » dit-il comme si c'était question de vie ou de mort.

Sur ce, il la souleva comme un sac de patates sur son épaule et reprit sa course tant bien que mal…

Vous remarquerez que jusqu'à présent il ne se sont adressé la parole qu'en criant.

Pour empirer et démolir encore plus la réputation de Sakura, son copain se mit à crier à tue tête « Attends monsieur! » alertant quasiment toute la rue de sa présence. L'homme en question, apparemment indifférent et habitué à ce genre de spectacle ralentit et même recula afin de mettre fin à tout ce vacarme unique.

Haletant comme un cheval, Naruto, transportant toujours Sakura, embarqua à bord du bus. Sakura, le visage écarlate, montra sa carte à la hâte et rentra prendre une place. Elle n'hésita même pas entre les places doubles et seules; elle s'assit sur le bord, sur une monoplace. Après, le conducteur repris son trajet pendant que le blond se fouillait les poches.

« Ah flûte! J'ai complètement oublié mon portefeuille tellement que j'étais pressé! » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

'_Ça a marché les 15 dernières fois…cette fois, si j'ajoute mon regard désespéré, ça devrait aussi bien rouler!'_

Le chauffeur lui renvoya un regard noir et lui apostropha sous un lourd ton d'ennui :

« Tu as 30 secondes pour en trouver sinon tu descends. »

'_Merde…'_

Notre Roméo chercha sa Juliette des yeux mais celle-ci fit mine de ne pas le reconnaître, à moitié morte de honte. Heureusement, un grand homme semblablement amusé par le tout lui fila un dollar et cinquante, retenant ses rires pauvrement. Sa petite amie, l'ignorant royalement tout ce temps, tenta de flirter avec un beau jeune homme qui tenait par la main un jeune d'approximativement deux ans.

« Il est très mignon ton petit frère! » commenta-t-elle avec un cri aigüe à la fin.

« Ah…en fait, c'est mon fils… » lui répondit-il automatiquement.

Sakura força un sourire en hochant lentement la tête à plusieurs reprises, la réplique l'ayant surprit et l'ayant bouclée. Tout ce qu'elle fit ensuite était de regarder le paysage défiler.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Au moment où elle semblait finalement trouver le sommeil, un plus ou moins léger cognement à sa porte se fit entendre. D'une humeur plutôt grincheuse, elle se releva, frottant ses yeux avec son pouce et son index. Elle passa finalement le « entre » après le cinquième bombardement. C'était la même personne que tantôt. La seule différence était que cette fois, elle avait un seau rouge rempli d'eau savonnée.

« As-tu terminé ton changement? Je dois avec empressement finir de laver le rebord de ta fenêtre pour passer à autre chose. »

'_Ah oui? Et tu cherchais un manuel d'instructions dans mes affaires pour t'en servir aussi?' _Pensa-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Hinata, encore _plus_ fatiguée, regarda l'heure pour s'apercevoir que seulement 15 minutes avaient passé. Reculante à l'idée de laisser cette femme seule dans sa chambre, elle se détacha enfin de ses doutes et entreprit une visite chez la salle de bain, ayant une envie anormale de passer sous une douche rapide.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

«Allez viens Sakura, on est arrivés ! » lui prévint-il avec un excès d'émerveillement.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à l'emplacement et passa près de s'évanouir en bêlant :

« Mais…c'est la bibliothèque ça ! »

« Les apparences sont trompeuses ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à _l'intérieur_. » répondit-il avec un ton coquet.

« Si ! Des livres ! DES TONNES DE COPIES ! »

« Et un invité spécial. » annonça-t-il en articulant chaque mot tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. « Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu vas partir comme ça ? » Elle s'arrêta net.

'_S'il se doute de quelque chose, je vais avoir l'air vraiment moche…réparons ça…'_

La midinette le questionna des yeux et finit par accepter en disant assurément :

« Bon, je vais te faire confiance parce que je _t'aime_. »

À l'entrée de la place publique, un homme en smoking, lunettes et micro, tenta de les chasser mais cessa quand Naruto lui montra un carnet VIP. Sakura, ne comprenant rien à rien, se tut et suivit tant bien que mal son cavalier.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Malgré l'influence minime de Sakura, la Hyuuga n'était pas tout à fait stupide. Elle savait très bien que si elle demandait encore l'autorisation à passer la nuit chez Temari, son père refuserait. C'est pour cela qu'elle se résolue à écrire une lettre et ensuite la scotcher sur son écran d'ordinateur. Après plusieurs brouillons, elle rédigea cette note :

_À qui ça concerne,_

_Je passe ma nuit chez un copain que vous connaissez, Shikamaru, car on a un projet à faire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous l'annoncer pendant la journée car vous n'étiez pas présent et de plus, ce fût une rencontre de dernière minute. Veuillez excuser cette absence sans avertissement._

_La vôtre, _

_H. H. _

Ensuite, elle passa un coup de fil rapide au génie. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait être parfaitement subtil, c'était Shikamaru Nara.

Paraît-il qu'il dormait mais elle insista sur le fait que la conversation était d'une importance primordiale. Agacé, il prit la ligne,

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Shikamaru, c'est Hinata. Euh…désolée pour le dérangement… »

« C'est déjà fait, ce qui a passé est décédé. Il y a quelque chose que tu veux ? »

« Ben…euh…Je…j'aurais un service à te demander. »

Elle perçut un soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne mais il accepta quand elle lui dit que ça ne demandait pas de l'effort physique.

« C'est juste que, au cas où un Hyuuga appellera, affirme lui que…enfin…qu'on est en train de faire un projet de…de moral ensemble et que…je passe la nuit chez toi. »

« Woah, o…k... Et, tout ça pour masquer ton voyage chez _qui _? »

« Gaa…Une fille. Je ne pense pas que tu la connais… »

Un bref silence des deux côtés leur donna le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Hinata se frappa le front silencieusement, plus surprise de ce qu'elle allait répondre qu'autre chose.

'_J'y vais pas pour lui, le projet est fini je…je pourrais juste peut-être l'apercevoir de loin ou quelque chose du genre…ce serait bon de le voir c'est tout, y'a rien de plus, rien de moins…' _s'assura-t-elle, son muscle respiratoire ayant commencé une course sans attendre son avis du même que la coloration des ses joues. Assez passif et pas intéressé, Shikamaru accepta juste parce que 'Ça lui fera plaisir.'

Ensuite, elle rampa silencieusement hors de sa maison (S'améliorant puisqu'elle le faisait beaucoup ses derniers temps), prenant avec elle son sac à dos et un paquet emballé. Deux secondes avant de descendre, elle revint sur ses pas et poussa son bureau vis-à-vis la porte mais revint sur ça décision, réalisant qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir la pièce.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

L'Uchiwa entra sans se faire remarquer dans la section d'étude à la bibliothèque. Une très large salle silencieuse contenant des étudiants travailleurs et passionnés. Sasuke sortit son livre sur _l'algèbre avancée_ et ouvrit son cahier de notes. Il fut dérangé à plusieurs reprises par les rires et hurlements dans la section 'adulte'. N'en pouvant plus, il alla voir ce que tout le remue-ménage était. Après s'être infiltré dans la marée des gens aussi interrogateurs que lui, il vit une énorme affiche avec la photo d'un auteur bien connu qui, apparemment, était présent en ce moment précis. Sasuke fronça les sourcils avec dégoût. Par _simple curiosité_, il avait feuilleté un des bouquins, le troisième volume d'une série s'intitulant 'Le paradis de la drague' que Kakashi, son professeur de géographie, avait oublié.

C'était traumatisant. Sasuke ne put plus jamais regarder une femme de la même manière et ça l'agaçait énormément. Maintenant, à voir tout ces _fans_ se faire autographier leurs chandails et livres et…éh attendez, ce n'était pas Sakura et Naruto là-bas ? Ses pensées s'étant un peu brouillées, il ne remarqua qu'après le contact physique l'homme accompagné d'un autre qui le poussait à l'extérieur.

« Que faites vous ! » demanda-t-il calmement, retenant mal son agacement.

Personne. Ne. POUSSAIT. Un. Uchiwa.

Les deux hommes portant un uniforme identique ne prononcèrent que quelques mots qui n'étaient même pas adressés à leur prisonnier. Sasuke répéta sa question encore une fois, haussant la voix cette fois.

« Sécurité. C'est une question de sécurité. Il y a plus de gens que prévu. » dit-il finalement d'une voix grave.

L'œil gauche de Sasuke se contracta plusieurs fois sans contrôle.

'_Et pour qui ?' _pensa-t-il. _'Cette erreur de la nature ?'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Il inclina sa main, calcula la puissance du lancé et l'angle parfait. Son tir parfaitement ajusté, il lança la fléchette d'un coup sec. Celle-ci attira juste en dessous de l'œil de Jiraiya.

Gaara se gratta le coin du front avant de se lever pour récupérer ses armes mortelles en plastic. Un rabais de dix fléchettes pour trois dollars ! C'était _l'_occasion de la semaine donc Sabaku en profita. Il les avait achetés juste après avoir trouvé un grand poster de l'homme qui le harassait dans l'autobus. Le jeune l'avait tout de suite installé en face de son lit pour qu'il puisse y lancer tout ce qui lui passait sous la main (fourchettes, crayons, souliers, maquillage de Temari, marteau de son père, rouleau à patisserie…) tout en étant confortablement installé.

Il s'étira longuement et réalisa d'un coup qu'une puanteur rappelant le renfermé était présente dans sa chambre. Normalement, il n'utilisait pas son nez comme tel ; il respirait, c'est tout. Quand il voulait _sentir, _alors là, il se forçait un peu. Enfin, il avait prit la peine de tout nettoyer après quatre ans, pourquoi cet odeur était-elle présente ?

'_Ça doit être cette putain de chaleur…'_

Il déposa les fléchettes sur son bureau d'ordinateur et se traîna paresseusement jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit complètement. La seconde après, il s'arrêta complètement. Il regarda de plus près et son regard s'assombrit avec confusion. Qu'est-ce que Hinata faisait là ?

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata marcha d'un pas vif vers sa destination. Dévoilée par le soleil encore présent, elle se familiarisa facilement avec son chemin. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait suivi. Ne voyant personne, elle ralentit son rythme jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle pausa ensuite, essayant de percevoir un son quelconque.

Silence total.

Elle joua mentalement avec l'idée de rebrousser chemin. Sa tête retomba doucement. Et si son père découvrait son absence ? Il saurait sûrement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les conséquences ? Hmm, quel genre de punition inventerait-il à ce moment? Au fond, elle se dit que le mal était déjà fait. De toute manière, elle ne se souvint pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'était souvenu de l'appeler pour un des rares dîners en famille ou encore pour jaser de la journée.

Surtout ces temps ci. Elle avait eu un accident de VOITURE et son père l'appel dans son bureau parce qu'elle avait prononcé le mot 'garce'. C'était quand même son père, il pouvait faire un effort quand même…elle le savait bien qu'il voulait avoir un garçon premier né et qu'elle était la plus grande déception de sa vie, elle le savait très bien.

Hinata fut sortie de ses pensés quand la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrit. La Hyuuga remonta son regard avec rapidité et demeura muette. Gaara ne dit rien non plus, simplement la regardant avec une expression indifférente. Maladroite, Hinata prit un pas hésitant vers l'avant et, d'un mouvement encore plus hésitant (si c'était possible), elle avança le paquet dans ses mains à Gaara. Celui-ci observa l'objet quelques instants avant de le prendre avec une lenteur dramatique.

« …c'est ? »

Hinata sembla surprise par sa question, comme si elle ne savait pas la réponse elle-même et c'était le cas. Ce cadeau était censément pour Temari, pas son petit frère…Finalement, elle rougit d'une radiance mal placée et répondit :

« Euh…Gaara je…je-te-remercie-pour… pour-tout-ce-que-t'a-fait.» finit-elle rapidement en regardant le sol encore une fois.

Elle cru voir un mince élargissement de ses yeux mais c'était une supposition après tout. Gaara lui…Il ne bougea pas d'une semelle. Extérieurement en tout cas ; à l'intérieur c'était différent.

'…_.Quoi?… où va-t-elle de toute façon ?' _

« Où tu vas? » demanda-t-il monotonement.

Hinata s'apprêta à répondre mais sa bouche resta ouverte tandis que deux personnes identiques la dépassèrent et jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison. À ce moment, un troisième être énorme demanda d'une voix grave :

« Temari est là ? »

Gaara hocha la tête tandis que Hinata demeura traumatisée. Depuis le premier instant, elle ne put enlever ses yeux des cheveux gris bleuâtres qui criaient littéralement : « REGARDEZ MOI ! » Le fixé remarqua sa stupéfaction et demanda :

« C'est toi la Hinata qui est capable d'aller jusqu'au niveau sept de (random game) dès la première fois qu'elle joue ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Waow, on va voir ça tantôt, hein ? » continua-t-il.

« Laisse la tranquille Sakon ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est choquée après avoir vu ta tronche de merde ? » remarqua une nouvelle présence.

Les cinq se retournèrent vers la source d'insulte et virent une jeune demoiselle avancer avec deux gros sacs de sports et derrière elle un autre humain visiblement long et bronzé.

Le dénommé Sakon la regarda avec incrédibilité avant de répondre haineusement :

« Tu t'es vue avant de parler, Tayuya ? »

« Tu me parles, face à merde ? »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Gaara qui n'avait rien prononcé jusqu'à lors prit la seule vraie fille présente, la Hyuuga, par le poignet et rentra en fermant la porte assez bruyamment au visage des autres.

« Vous enregistrez le message, vous deux ? Sakon, dès maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de fermer ta putain de gueule quand le petit roux est là, ok ?» demanda autoritairement son grand frère.

« Dis donc crétin invertébré, tu te prends pour qui ? Si je la boucle c'est par choix personnel, pigé ? »

Un silence crispé enveloppa les regards strictement perçants qu'ils s'expédiaient. Jiroubou roula ses yeux en ouvrant une boîte de Tic Tacs à la saveur d'oranges et d'une couleur identique à ses cheveux pour ensuite en dévorer le contenu total devant cette scène tellement déjà vue entre les deux frères. Il brisa le silence en sonnant à la porte.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

_(De l'intérieur)_

« GAARA ! JE REÇOIS DES INVITÉS EN PASSANT ! » signala Temari en descendant les marches quatre à quatre pour aller ouvrir. Dans le salon sur son chemin, elle aperçut sa toute nouvelle copine avec son jeune frère.

« Ah…t'es au courant alors…Saaaalut Hinata ! Je reviens ; donne moi trois minutes ! » continua t-elle dans sa course.

« Salut Temari. » répondit-elle poliment, malgré le fait que l'autre était déjà partie. Elle se rajusta sur la causeuse et remit son attention sur Gaara qui était en face sur une chaise.

« Tu disais ? »

« Rien. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Mais lâchez moi j'ai dit ! Vous finirez tous sans emploi, je vous le promets… » menaça Sasuke froidement.

Tout d'un coup, ils lâchèrent prise et allèrent aider deux autres gardes de corps avec un homme qui semblait vouloir éliminer l'auteur invité de la face de la terre.

Un vrai danger public.

Sasuke rajusta son chandail et jura silencieusement. Il reprit discrètement sa marche vers ses collègues. Les gens présents étaient surtout des hommes (évidemment) assez âgées pour comprendre et apprécier les travaux de Jiraiya. Raison de plus qui s'ajouta à la liste du Uchiha qui se demandait : Qu'est-ce que Naruto et Sakura foutaient là ?

Parlant de Sakura…À l'autre bout de la salle…

« .DIEU ! Naruto, est-ce que tu as une idée de tout l'argent que fait cet auteur là ? »

« Ouaaais…? » dit-il plutôt ignorant.

« C'est littéralement un arbre à billets de 100 $ ! C'est vraiment extraordinaire de pouvoir rencontrer une personne si riche…même si son travail est un peu pervers…mais il est riche ! »

« Hé Sakura, je te ferais remarquer qu'il ne connaît même pas la signification du mot _épargner_. »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait toi ? Quand était la dernière fois que t'avais de l'argent dans les poches ? Essaye donc de te comparer aux autres parfois ; ça aide à se développer un caractère. »

« …Hein ? » répondit-il après quelques secondes.

« Merde ! Sasuke est ici ! » S'exclama t-elle soudainement en se claquant la figure et en sautillant doucement. « Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto Naruto! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, dis? Il va me prendre pour une fille bizarre qui aime le porno! Bon, je vais aller lui expliquer avant qu'il n'y ait des malentendus…»

« Et moi alors? Et le speech qui va commencer d'ici quelques instants? » demanda t-il.

« Je sais pas moi mais ôte-toi de mon chemin pour le moment. C'est crucial. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Ben oui t'allais dire quelque chose… »

« Non. »

'_Merci beaucoup Gaara…' _Pensa la Hyuuga sarcastiquement. _'T'as vraiment un talent quand il est question de me rabaisser. Maintenant je me sens idiote…' _

Gaara se croisa les bras, avança un peu pour pouvoir écarter ses jambes et regarda le plafond. La jeune fille suivit son regard mais ne distingua rien de très fascinant. Un plafond bleu comme à peu près tout dans la maison. Bleu comme les cheveux des gens bizarres avec qui elle était supposée passer la soirée. Au fait…

Elle observa avec plus d'attention que jamais la tignasse de Gaara. Mal entretenue oui mais stylé assez à son goût. Surtout cette couleur…était-elle naturelle ou bien est-ce qu'il les teignait? Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait sur la question, il se releva en prenant le paquet avec une main et la saluant d'un mouvement de main rapide quand elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

'_Je prends ça comme un _merci_…' _

Un sourire nigaud vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

Sans les sentir arriver, les cinq autres invités et l'hôtesse prirent une place dans le salon. Hinata sursauta silencieusement quand une personne fit un saut de derrière la causeuse pour atterrir à côté d'elle. Son rythme cardiaque toujours plus élevé que l'habitude, elle réalisa que c'était celui qui s'intéressait tantôt à son _talent_ à la X-box. La Hyuuga l'inspecta rapidement tandis que les autres déposaient leurs affaires personnelles et s'installaient. Apparemment ce Sakon était un punk ou bien il était gravement atteint d'un aveuglement de couleurs. Ses lèvres vertes étaient simplement…bizarres.

« OK tout le monde! » commença Temari en tapant des mains quelques fois. « C'est les présentations. Moi j'ai pas à le faire parce que vous me connaissiez tous peut-être même _trop_ bien…bon, Hinata, à toi l'honneur! »

Hinata devint la couleur d'une tomate cultivée dans le jardin d'un fermier.

« Quoi? Ah ben..euh…je… »

'_C'est quoi çaaaa? Elle veut que je meure de honte dès le premier mot que je dis?'_

« Temari… » interrompit celui aux cheveux oranges carottes, « Pour qui tu nous prends? On n'est pas en primaire. » dit-il lentement en soulevant un sourcil.

Un silence lourd régna dans la pièce. Hinata regarda autour d'elle. Quand son regard croisa celle aux cheveux rosés foncés, celle-là roula les yeux et regarda ailleurs avec un soupir audible.

Hinata fronça les sourcils avec incompréhension.

'_? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi? Ces gens sont trop…différents quoi…' _pensa-t-elle nerveusement.

« Temari, on s'en fout des présentations. Je vais le faire rapidement moi, y'a pas beaucoup de choses à savoir. Ok Hinata…Sakon c'est le super beau mec qui −¸il promena son doigt en faisant le tour des gens et l'arrêta sur lui-même− est moi. L'autre là qui essaye de me ressembler c'est Ukon, mon grand frère mais évidemment il ne serait _jamais_ à la hauteur− »

« −La ferme crétin. » coupa l'insulté sèchement.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir; la vérité choque. » répliqua le frère en se levant.

Le deuxième se leva à son tour.

« Tu voudrais peut-être prendre ça dehors? »

« Hé les mecs on se calme. On n'est pas venu ici pour ça. Vos chicanes entre frères vous les ferez chez vous. » commenta la blonde en se levant à son tour.

'…_C'est de ma faute qu'ils se chicanent…il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire pour les interrompre…Quand j'y pense…cette autre fille…'_

« Heu…En passant, est-ce que c'était toi au spectacle de musique…L'harmonie à l'école il y a quelques années…je ne sais pas…il y avait une fille…de la flûte qu'elle jouait et puis elle avait la même couleur de cheveux que toi alors, en fait je ne suis pas trop sûre mais la fille… » dit Hinata d'une voix calme.

« _La fille _c'est bien moi et _la fille _a un nom. Cette _fille _joue de la flûte ça fait dix ans et _la fille _te jouera quelque chose après si tu veux.»

« …ok merci− »

'−_imbécile…fff…elle est pas très sympa celle-là…'_

Sakon plongea d'un mouvement rapide devant la musicienne et sortit un bâton de rouge à lèvres vert de ses poches en faisant comme ci c'était un microphone et dit d'une voix de commentateur sportif:

« Et c'était un commentaire de l'artiste Tayuya âgée d'a peine 17 ans mais munie d'un talent _extraordinaire_. »

« Temari, je vais installer la X-box. Tu peux apporter des collations? » dit Tayuya complètement ignorant ce dernier.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Gaara déposa le paquet délicatement d'abord sur le plancher. Il dégagea ensuite tout ce qui était sur son lit sur le sol (Sauf, bien entendu, les draps). Le jeune roux s'assura que sa porte était bien barrée avant de remettre l'objet emballé sur son lit. L'emballage était du papier brun mais c'était bien fait. Il regarda ailleurs pour quelques instants avant de se décider de l'ouvrir.

_RIIIIIIIP !_

Gaara n'eut aucune pitié pour le papier ; il le massacra.

En dessous, il retrouva un casse-tête de cascade en milieu forestier que Hinata avait bricolé. Une grimace malicieuse l'embarqua. Il trouvait ça…Gaara n'a jamais été amateur de sites naturels et encore moins de forêt. Celui-là pourtant, il avait quelque chose de spécial. C'était le témoignage de leur petite mission. Gaara prit le tableau dans ses mains et l'examina de plus près.

Il chercha des clous parmi les choses qu'il avait piquées à Kankuro pour l'accrocher.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Cette journée, le talent exceptionnel de Hinata ne perdit pas de sa splendeur. C'était rendu qu'ils se battaient pour être dans la même équipe qu'elle.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Ils étaient sympas (Disons…) au début mais peu à peu ils perdirent intérêt pour elle aussitôt qu'ils réclamaient un autre passe-temps.

Hinata eu l'occasion de mieux les connaître chacun à leur tour. Pas pour être vache mais celui qu'elle préférait était Kidoumaru. Il était simplement…pas irritant. Il s'occupait de ses propres oignons, quoi.

C'est peut-être à cause de sa concentration extrême lors de ces parties et le fait que pour lui, la Hyuuga était foutaise mais…on en reparlera. Il semblait aussi avoir une fascination inhabituelle à la toile d'araignée qui était dans un coin serrée sous la table base. Un peu plus tard, sans avertissement, il sortit avec quelque chose dans la main vers le jardin.

Hinata ne voulait même pas savoir quoi.

Quant à Tayuya, elle avait su dès le début que ça ne marcherait pas avec elle. Ses insultes à chaque tournure de phrase lui devenaient absurdes. Elle avait trop d'attitude(4) mais Hinata comprit que pour se tenir avec des gens comme Ukon et Sakon, il fallait en avoir.

Ces deux qui ont finalement décidé de régler leurs comptes lors d'une partie de boxe sur l'ordinateur de Kankuro. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Le gros, lui, Jiroubou qu'ils l'appelaient, était allé faire un somme cela faisait près de 15 minutes. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis. Temari aussi était partie il y a quelque temps pour chercher sa planche de Monopoly. Hinata l'avait senti se déplacer un peu partout dans la maison ; tantôt dans la cuisine, tantôt en haut… Si ce jeu était pareil chez tout le monde, la Hyuuga parierait qu'elle était en train de chercher l'argent en ce moment même.

'_Et ils osent dire que Gaara est bizarre ? Il est supportable Gaara. Il a peut-être un regard un peu dérangé mais on apprend à …enfin, s'habituer…trouver correct…cool à un certain point…nan, pas cool mais assurant…peut-être plus menaçant quand il accentue le regard et baisse sa tête un peu…' _

« T'a l'air tellement passionnée par ce que tu penses ; À quoi, dis donc ?» demanda d'une voix moqueusement intéressée, à son grand mécontentement, Tayuya.

Hinata était assise avec ses jambes croisés et dos à la causeuse. Son interpellatrice était sur le meuble même alors elle ne put voir clairement le visage encore une fois cramoisi de Hinata.

« R-rien… »

« Ah, ça ressemble à un beau mec ça. » dit-elle avec pure dérision. « Allez allez, vide le sac ! » continua-t-elle en s'installant à côté pour rajouter de la pression.

« C'est…c'est pas du tout ça. Je pensais à rien je…j'attendais Temari comme toi, c'est tout. »

« Tu vois la télévision là bas ? −elle enroula une main sur son épaule et pointa l'autre vers le téléavertisseur en face− je pouvais voir ta gueule. Ne me prend donc pas pour une putain d'imbécile en disant que tu ne pensais à rien. » dit Tayuya sans lui accorder un seul regard.

'_Mais qu'est-ce que ça change dans ta vie ! Mêle toi de tes affaires ! RAHH Elle est ben CHIANTE !'_

« Très bien… Je…pensais à un mec, ok ? »

'_Si tu peut dégager maintenant, je te retiendrais pas. Je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur, ok ?'_

« Qui ? »

'_Soupir…bon, afin qu'elle me lâche…le temps que Temari arrive…'_

« Tu…le connais pas. » dit Hinata délicatement, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

« C'était pas ma question, abrutie. Son nom c'est quoi ? » persista-t-elle.

« Euh…ben… »

'_Grouille toi Temari !'_

« T'a honte de le dire ? »

« Bah non. » répondit-elle plus rapidement qu'elle n'en avait l'intention.

« Dis le alors ! Ça ne te tuera pas− »

'−_Et je pourrais te faire du chantage plus tard lors de la partie 'vérité ou conséquence'… Hehe…Ça va juste être tellement plus amusant…'_

« J'ai pas honte… » répéta légèrement Hinata.

« Ok, là on dirait que oui. » dit-elle pour l'enflammer davantage.

« Non… »

« Si. Même pas capable d'admettre un truc comme ça. Je ne pensais pas que ton niveau d'imbécillité serait aussi élevé. » dit-elle en dégageant son bras et s'éloignant un peu. Tayuya soupira ensuite en faisant motion d'un 'non' avec sa tête.

« Vraiment idiote…et imbécile…et stupide…et pas clair…et salement indécise…et franchement naze…et tristement cruche…et− »

« Mais _stop, _tu veux!…Gaara. Ça va ? Ok ? Contente ? » dit finalement Hinata, offusquée est plus coloré par rage que par gène.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

N'y avait-il donc aucun clou dans cette maison ? Après avoir vidé trois tiroirs et regardé dans toutes les boîtes de sa garde-robe, il demeura par terre en forte concentration.

Peut-être dans le sous-sol, vous pensez ?

Lui aussi.

Il remis un peu d'ordre dans son empire (sa chambre) et se fit un chemin vers le sous-sol. Rendu dehors, il revint sur ses pas et se dit que ça pouvait attendre.

'_Et si_ par simple hasard _Hinata venait par ici ? Pour… un changement dans le projet ou pour… demander un stylo…'_

Il entreprit alors un rangement plus radical. Soyons francs, le ménage ça prend trois règles :

1. Être seul si possible, aucun témoignage ;

2. avoir une bonne mémoire ;

3. La plus importante, je cite : « Ce n'est pas obligé d_'être _propre, du moment que ça en a _l'air_, ça passe. »

Donc, conseils de Gaara, entreprenons chers amis le fourrage de vêtements dans la garde-robe avec désordre tout en gardant la porte _bien fermée _(C'est pas grave, Personne ne va les voir ! clin d'œil) Mettons tous nos feuilles de 10 matières différents dans le même coin de la chambre et surtout, rangeons bien la chaise de notre bureau.

…

'_Au fait, j'ai pas regardé sous le lit…'_

Gaara retrouva…un bouquin sous son lit. Il le feuilleta sans intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ça ne contenait que des poèmes. Les livres à…Hinata ? Ses livres de poésie étaient encore ici ? Il jeta un autre regard sous le meuble et en sortit quatre autres.

'_C'est là qu'ils étaient…'_

La porte vers le sous-sol était simplement une continuité de l'autre escalier dans le sens inverse derrière une porte ordinaire. Sur son passage, il entendit des ronflement venant de la chambre de sa sœur, des coups violent de la chambre de son frère et finalement, rendu au milieu des escaliers, une voix familière beaucoup plus haute que d'habitude.

« Ta voix est aigu comme ça ce peut pas! » dit Tayuya en se bloquant les oreilles. Elle demeura silencieuse pendant quelques instants avant de continuer : « T'aurait pu le dire aussi que c'était seulement lui ! J'ai cru autre chose, moi ! Pas la peine de le crier, bordel ! »

« …Vraiment… »

'_Pour être si…pour changer d'attitude d'un instant à l'autre comme ça…franchement, comment ça JUSTE lui ? C'est pas si normal il me semble… ahh, tu pensais que j'avais PEUR de lui ou quelque chose ? Hah, franchement, pourquoi ?'_

Gaara se racla la gorge bruyamment en descendant pour finalement disparaître. La Hyuuga se tourna violemment mais n'aperçut que la porte qui se fermait. Pas à dire, son visage était dans un de ses états.

' _0.0 NOOOOON ! J'ESPÈRE QU'IL N'A RIEN ENTENDU!'_

« Temari ! C'était temps ! » s'écria la jeune musicienne.

« Il fallait que je traîne les autres avec moi et puis il y avait du lavage dans le sous-sol aussi ! C'est pas facile depuis que Kankuro fout plus rien. »

« C'est ton petit frère qui faisait le lavage ? Depuis quand ? » demanda Sakon qui était juste derrière elle, suivit par son grand frère et Jiroubou.

« Depuis toujours. Bon, j'ai retrouvé les pièces. _Shot gun_¹ je prends le fer ! »

« La voiture. » embarqua rapidement, spiderman (Kidoumaru) qui venait juste d'entrer.

« Le bateau alors. » (Ukon)

« Je prend le pot rempli d'argent ! » (Tayuya)

« ….LA VACHE ! » dit Sakon après quelques moment de réflexion.

« Y'a pas de vache imbécile ! » insulta hâtivement la joueuse de flûte.

« Non ! Je veux dire, vous avez vu sa face ? Hinata, t'a vu quelqu'un de nu ou t'a eu une discussion avec Tayuya ? » dit-il avec plaisanterie.

« La discussion. » dit-elle doucement en forçant un sourire et espérant que sa température corporelle baissera bientôt.

« Je me disait aussi. Je prends le chien alors il te reste le truc de couture qu'on met sur le doigt pour ne pas se piquer ! » continua t-il en s'installent sur la table base.

'_Comment il sait ça lui ?' _pensa Hinata en aidant à dégager la table.

« La partie commence ! »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Salut Sasuke. » salua Sakura avec ce qu'elle appelle une voix _sexy_.

« Ah tiens, le cirque est venu en ville et un de ses animaux s'est égaré ? » répondit Sasuke avec répulsion osée.

'_Tu devrais comprendre le message…'_

« Bah, Naruto m'a invité ici, il s'est pas égaré. Au fait, tu fais quoi ici ? »

'…'

Au moment où il allait répondre, des applaudissements stridents attirèrent son regard vers l'auteur qui allait tout juste prendre la parole. Ça devait être une rencontre privée, malgré le nombre de personnes présentes.

Jiraiya, d'un air sérieux et responsable, prit la parole. Le début était un blabla de remerciements est sous-entendu pour les 18+ (C'est ce qu'en déduit Sasuke, pas tout a fait comprenant le contenu lui-même). Enfin vint la partie que tout le monde attendait : à quand la suite de sa série ?

« La suite viendrait sous peu ; j'ai uniquement besoin de quelques petits détails pour l'ajustement d'un personnage et quelques documentaires visuels. »

Quelques uns échappèrent des rires tandis que les autres applaudissaient encore une fois.

Une personne demanda en levant la main :

« Et ce serait donc une continuité de Junko est ses…aventures disons ou bien un autre personnage rentre en scène ? »

« Un tout nouveau perso mais là attention au spoil, hehe () »

« Tout a fait monsieur Jiraiya. Mais à part ça, le personnage principal ne changera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Moi-même j'y suis un grand fan ! »

« Nonon, rien de ça. Autres questions ? »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Tayuya, tu me dois 214$ ! »

« Tayuya, j'ai trois maisons sur celui-là ; ça fait 344$ ! »

« Tayuya, t'es sur mon territoire ; tu me dois 400$ ! »

« J'ai plus d'argent, putain ! Je suis nulle en jeu de société ; passons à autre chose déjà… » râla-t-elle.

« Oh ça va t'es juste mauvaise perdante. Pour une fois que je domine, ne refais pas ce coup. »

« Tu triches, eh ? C'est pour ça ? » dit-elle d'une manière accusatrice.

« Avoue ta défaite. Moi ? Tricher ? » demanda Sakon avec innocence ricaneuse.

« OH MERDE ! » dit Temari brusquement en se relevant. « J'ai oublié les vêtements dans la sécheuse ! »

« Je peux les faire. » offrit Hinata dès qu'elle en eut la chance.

'_N'importe quoi pour m'éloigner de ses gens traumatisants…En plus il y a le gros taré aux cheveux oranges là qui n'arrête pas de me fixer comme s'il voulait me manger…brr…'_

« Quoi ? T'es sûre ? » demanda t-elle en s'immobilisant.

« Ben oui. Je déclare forfait. Tiens, je donne tout à Tayuya. C'est par où? » dit-elle en se relevant et s'époussetant.

« T'es vraiment sérieuse ? »

« Puisque je te le dis… »

« C'est parce que j'ai pas l'habitude d'interagir avec des gens comme toi, quoi. Merci _beaucoup_. Ah esti que je HAIS plier des vêtements. Bon, c'est par ici, je te reconduis… » dit Temari en souriant de toutes ses dents. « Mais c'est juste parce que j'aime vraiment pas cette corvée, sinon je l'aurais fait…Je RE dans quelques instants les mecs. Kidoumaru, si quelqu'un touche à mon argent, je te donne la permission de l'exécuter. »

« Aucun problème. » répondit celui-ci en souriant macabrement.

La hôte et la jeune invitée montèrent sur le deuxième étage vers la salle de bain. Au cours de route, la blonde n'arrêta pas ses remerciements et ses commentaires sur cette gentillesse dont elle n'est pas souvent témoin. Elle lui fit savoir après qu'elle devait absolument remonter après.

'_Remonter ?'_

À partir de là, elle prit un panier et redescendit avec une Hinata indifférente derrière elle.

_Je pense qu'ils auraient pu laisser le panier à côté des machines tsé…'_ Pensa Hinata en essayant de déchiffrer la logique derrière le geste.

Avant qu'elle puisse enregistrer quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva sur l'étage inférieur au rez-de-chaussée.

C'était clean comme le reste de la maison et pas mal froid aussi. Un mini salon en face contenant simplement un canapé entre deux fauteuils et un téléviseur en face, une chambre légèrement entrouverte (On aurait dit plutôt un atelier ; de Kankuro et ses marionnettes ?) une salle de bain et une salle de lavage. Cette dernière fut leur destination. De quelques mouvements rapides, elle vida le contenue de la machine dans le panier et sans la demander, le mit sur le canapé dans la réplique de salon. Elle fit un dernier commentaire d'un ton coquet avant de partir :

« Attention ne te brûle pas, ok ? »

« Ça va. » répondit la Hyuuga en souriant un peu trop chaleureusement que ça en avait l'air simulé.

Se retrouvant enfin seule, elle s'étira et craqua ses doigts comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas de tout ça son idée de week-end amusant. Enfin, elle avait arrêté de croire à ça depuis bien longtemps déjà. Hinata regarda autour d'elle en rêvassant à tout et rien. Se libérant simplement de tout en gaspillant le temps. Elle croisa les pieds et s'étendit sur le meuble en installant son bras sur ses yeux.

'_Pourquoi c'est si dur d'avoir des amies…normales ? Qu'est-ce que je fais de mal ?'_

Elle se remit sur pieds après de longs instants est commença la tâche. Du linge foncé…pratiquement tout à Gaara, elle déduit.

Le premier chandail ; elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué celui-là. Ça disait « Et malgré mon regard, tu continues quand même à parler… »

Hinata ne peu retenir un rire bref. Non Gaara, tu n'a aucunement besoin d'un truc comme ça ; ton regard à déjà cet effet.

Un bruit dans la chambre avoisinant la fit taire. Écoutant attentivement, elle suivit des oreilles les pas qui se dirigeaient vers d'elle. Elle capta finalement un murmure qui semblait arriver de proche :

« Je les lui ferait _manger_ quand je vais les trouver ces clous… »

Un frisson descendit au long de sa colonne vertébral et les symptômes de nervosité commencèrent à apparaître mécaniquement. Hinata ferma ses yeux sur la défensive pour finalement les rouvrir au son de la télévision soudainement présent. Elle se retourna doucement seulement pour voir un Gaara tout à fait à l'aise chez lui dans un des fauteuils sortant un cure-dents d'une boîte. Hinata changea de position, de façon que son dos ne soit pas impoliment dans son visage.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans un chandail blanc. Il était plus…clair. Au milieu, un poisson avec l'expression 'XP' et c'était à manches longues. Dans sa bouche, le cure-dents faisait des tours et des tours et des hauts et des bas et…

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-il sans changer de posture mais en dégagent le cure-dents de sa bouche pour bien pouvoir prononcer.

« Rien du tout... » dit elle en se remettant à la tâche, se frappant le front mentalement.

_« …Gaara ! Ça va ? Ok ? Contente ? » _

Ça a passé comme un éclair devant ses yeux qui en devinrent un peu exorbités avant qu'elle ne fixe les vêtements de plus belle et qu'elle incline sa tête vers le bas pour permettre à ses cheveux de cacher un peu son visage indéniablement écarlate. Sans faire exprès, elle augmenta sa vitesse de production. Gaara, avec l'intention de lui jeta qu'un regard rapide en demeura incapable de respecter cette limite.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle-là ? Elle change de couleur sans raison ? Ma présence la dérange tant ? Tss..'. _

D'une conscience indécise, il changea de postes en roulant les yeux. Hinata suivit ses mouvements sans trouver les bons mots à dire.

'_Il ne semble pas l'avoir entendu au fond...il n'a aucune réaction. Mais encore…il n'a jamais aucune réaction à rien…'_

Bâtissant assez de courage est de cran pour rouvrir la bouche sans avoir à craindre que la première lettre de chaque mot se multipliera en quatre, elle dit :

« En fait, sur le…63 il y a de bons films normalement. »

Il s'arrêta son activité et la regarda. Il croisa les bras et dit simplement qu'il s'en foutait. Le Sabaku l'observa faire pendant quelques instants avant d'interrompre avec monotonie:

« D'abord, c'est pas comme ça qu'on le plie. »

La Hyuuga examina le pantalon dans ses mains. Il était parfaitement rangé, aucune faille visible. Elle fronça les sourcils avec confusion avant de le mettre sur le côté et prendre un autre.

Il redit la même phase trois fois.

« Désolé Gaara, tu veux…qu'est-ce que tu veux…que je fasse ? Je veux dire…c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à le faire. »

« Non. »

Il ferma la télévision avec la télécommande et fixa son attention sur la jeune demoiselle.

« Dans ce genre de situation, tu dis 'La ferme' ou 'Ça ne te regarde pas'. Tu ne t'excuses pas et tu ne demandes pas de questions. »

« Hein ? »

'_Ah parfait ! Quel meilleure réplique aurais-je pu trouver ?'_ pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Gaara expira en passant une main sur sa nuque. Il regarda ailleurs avec une expression faciale illisible avant de reprendre :

« Tu es pitoyable. »

« Pardon ? » demanda Hinata par réflexe.

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

'_Non…'_

« Oui ? »

« Non. Change ce regard. »

'_Gaara commence une conversation et je sais même pas de quoi il parle…c'est…inattendu, quoi…C'est quoi son but ?'_

« Gaara, c'est… »

« Cette Tayuya te fait peur ? »

« Non. » répondit Hinata, offensée.

Gaara lui envoya un regard qui se traduisait en 'Ouais, c'est ça. Et moi je suis le président de Konoha'.

Semblant se rappelant ses pensées, Gaara s'enfonça davantage dans le fauteuil sans qu'un seul mot ne franchisse sa bouche. Cela incita Hinata à réfléchir aussi.

'_Alors en somme, ce qu'il me dit c'est que je n'ai pas assez d'attitude mais…à sa façon à lui…Je le sais pourtant, il y a plein d'autre personnes qui me l'ont reproché…Ok, je lui transmet un message moi aussi alors…'_

Hinata prit mentalement une grande inspiration avant de dire :

« Gaara, j'aime beaucoup ton tatou. »

'…_et c'est vrai en plus'_

L'interpellé frotta doucement l'emplacement de celle-ci et lui envoya un regard légèrement interrogateur avant de répondre sèchement :

« Personne ne t'en retient. »

« Non. Dans ce cas tu dis 'merci' ou 'Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?' ou… 'Tu veux toucher ?' Un…un truc du genre. »

'_Je ne viens PAS de dire ça.'_

« Enfin, » recommença-t-elle plus faiblement. « Un 'merci' suffit la plus part du temps. »

« Non. 'Personne ne t'en retient' semble plus convenable. »

Un autre silence plus confortable s'établit depuis lors. Hinata finit sa corvée, prenant tout le temps possible. Elle remit avec pur regret les chandails, pantalons et shorts dans le panier où ils étaient avant. Hinata garda son regard surpris assez longtemps pour qu'il le remarque. Mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être ? Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait aucunement changé de position, fixant le plafond.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 16

Flip-flops¹ : tongs ?

Shot gun² : Je sais pas exactement mais c'est quand on réserve quelque chose.

chum(3): petit copain

avoir trop d'attitiude(4):Etre trop sur de soi, un exces de confiance a la limite...

Enfin...la soirée est encore longue, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver, eh (har har har, lol). Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas et puis j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!


	17. Chapter 17

**L'autre côté de la porte **

**A/N : Hmm, quelqu'un est encore la? Et ben, merci d'être revenus et aussi pour les superbes reviews du chapitre précédent dans les derniers…huit mois.**

**Quand que j'avais dit que c'était un chiffre mal chanceux, hein. **

**Je me suis dépassée cette fois on dirait…mais écoutez, des updates plus réguliers ça fait partie de mes résolutions de 2007! Bonne année en passant et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre (version pas totalement corrigée)! **

**Ah ouais, 'scusé pour le retard! C'était pas exprès…**

**Edit : Voila, la révision d'Axelanderya est appliquée. Merci Axel!**

**Chapitre 17 :**

_« Gaara, j'aime beaucoup ton tatou. » _

'…_et c'est vrai en plus'_

_L'interpellé frotta doucement l'emplacement de celle-ci et lui envoya un regard légèrement interrogateur avant de répondre sèchement :_

_« Personne ne t'en retient. » _

_« Non. Dans ce cas tu dis 'merci' ou 'Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?' ou… 'Tu veux toucher ?' Un…un truc du genre. » _

'_Je ne viens _PAS_ de dire ça.'_

_« Enfin, » recommença-t-elle plus faiblement. « Un 'merci' suffit la plus part du temps. » _

_« Non. 'Personne ne t'en retient' semble plus convenable. »_

_Un autre silence plus confortable s'établit depuis lors. Hinata finit sa corvée, prenant tout le temps possible. Elle remit avec pur regret les chandails, pantalons et shorts dans le panier où ils étaient avant. Hinata garda son regard surpris assez longtemps pour qu'il le remarque. Mais comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être ? Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait aucunement changé de position, fixant le plafond. _

« Quoi encore ? » demanda le roux passivement, à peine plus haut que la pub de _Cola -Konaha _qui jouait en arrière-plan.

Hinata sortit de sa rêverie assez brusquement pour se métamorphoser et emprunter quelques caractéristiques d'une pomme : le silence et la couleur. Pour empirer, Gaara n'enleva pas ses yeux de sur elle exprès. Ces yeux tel un intense rayon laser qui semblait à pic de la décomposer.

« Je…pensais que tu dormais…c'est tout. »

« Ça te donne le droit de me fixer ? » demanda-t-il sans chaleur tandis qu'il se levait sans effort.

Ouf, une âme fut vexée en cet instant.

'_C'est une des phrases les plus longues que j'ait prononcé depuis un bout… faudra la réduire…'Alors tu me fixes ?' suffirait.'_

'_Un truc intelligent à dire….un truc….n'importe quoi…rah c'est trop intimidant ! Et j'osais penser qu'il n'était pas bizarre !'_

« Qu-qui ça qui te fixait ?? Tu rêvais sûrement. »

Gaara fit un pas vers sa direction.

« Avec les yeux ouverts ? » cassa-t-il froidement en faisant un autre pas.

« Justement, je voyais pas clair… » tenta Hinata d'une voix étranglée. Elle mit ensuite ses mains dans les poches, une nouvelle manie qui avait remplacée celle où elle mettait les doigts ensemble.

« … »

De longs échanges de mots, ce n'était pas le style du Sabaku. Il laissa le tout en suspension. Les actions parlent mieux que les mots après tout. Il tripla ses pas et sa fréquence de déplacement jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve juste derrière elle.

« Passe à ma chambre. »

Et il partit.

'_Hein? Pourquoi?'_

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sembla finalement retrouver le pouvoir de mouvoir. Ses neurones se mirent en marche à 500 km/heure, produisant 1000 et une raisons de la demande de Gaara. Maintenant? Plus tard? Il n'était pas clair. Pas clair du tout.

Gaara fit une brève pause sur une marche avant de continuer à monter les escaliers et franchir enfin la porte. Sur son passage, Temari allait justement descendre. Les deux n'échangèrent aucun mot dans le processus.

Arrivée dans la salle, La jeune Hyuuga n'était pas obligé de crier « Hé regarde! Chui lo! » pour être aperçu. La télévision en marche dans la salle, Temari fit les maths dans sa tête.

Un Gaara + une télé ouverte + Hinata …confusion…

Comme tous les Sabakus, les maths…

La blonde vit avec bonheur que sa jeune copine n'avait pas de blessures apparentes, seulement un je ne sais quoi de louche flottant autour d'elle. Du bonheur? De la perplexité? De la stupéfaction? Temari émit un soupir de soulagement et demanda si elle allait bien.

« Comme d'habitude là…Pourquoi? »

Hinata n'avait qu'à faire un peu plus attention à son entourage pour reconstituer la situation. Elle était assise au centre de la pièce, avec sa tâche complétée.

Temari croisa les bras avec aucune intention particulière, scrutant plutôt sa jeune copine, à la recherche d'indices qui expliqueraient son comportement suspicieux.

« T'attends une invitation spéciale pour remonter? Un avertissement de Gaara, ça ne tue pas. »

Hinata releva soudain la tête au son du nom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« C'est simple, t'étais fâchée et tu faisais mal le boulot, alors Gaara t'a vu et il t'a avertis. Je l'ai vu sur l'escalier au passage et il n'avait pas l'air très content. »

Sans pause profonde, Hinata répondit, terre-à-terre, un brin de moquerie couvrant le tout :

« Gaara…n'a jamais l'air content, Temari. »

« Mouais…mais ces derniers temps, il a un regard moins…requin je dirais. »

'_Requin? Pas fort la comparaison…'_

« Il fait quoi le requin? »

« Tu sais le requin….il te saute à la figure et t'attaque. Bon, mon frère ne me saute pas dessus avec couteaux à la main, mais je veux dire qu'il semble avoir quelque chose de moins dangereux en tête ses temps-ci. »

'…'

« Tu veux peut-être dire qu'il a l'air moins…fâché et ennuyé? »

« Allez, assez parlé du grand Gaara, les autres attendent. » dit Temari en la tirant énergétiquement du bras vers la sortie.

'_Ché pas, mais ça me dit rien de bon…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Et la bouteille tourna tourna tourna… Une rotation majestueuse au centre d'une foule composée d'une musicienne, deux jumeaux punk, un jeune obèse, spider-man, Hinata et Temari.

C'était pas mal traditionnel avec quelques règlements à eux. Hinata était donc obligée de les ''découvrir à fur et à mesure''. Une bouteille de _Cola-konoha_ vide qui décidera d'abord de celui qui posera la question (ou de l'acte à commettre) pendant cette partie de 'Vérité ou conséquence'. Le hasard fit que le duel entre les deux frères se poursuivit. Les yeux cadenassés, Sakon posa la question avec un très large sourire accroché bêtement.

« Conséquence, évidemment. » répondit Ukon audacieusement.

Sakon chuchota dans l'oreille de son frère, à qui les yeux s'élargissaient de plus en plus.

« …alors,…Kankuro.»

C'est tout ce qui pu être perçu.

« Quoi?! C'est quoi cette conséquence? » demanda Ukon.

« T'es pas _game_ de le faire? » moqua l'ivre son aîné.

« Oui, mais ça change rien de l'immaturité de ta demande. » conclut-il, ignorant les commentaires de son jeune frère.

Temari pivota sa tête pour être en face de celui de Tayuya.

« Est-ce qu'il a bu? »

« Oui. Cet imbécile nage dans l'alcool. »

La Hyuuga, avec un 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe' invisible scotché au front, suivit Ukon des yeux, le regard irrité.

'_Je monte chez Gaara quand ? Il est déjà dix heures et demi…'_

Un silence voulu ne s'établit aucunement. D'abord un roulement de tambour ici, des rires là, des devinettes émises bruyamment…Quand tout s'éteint finalement, Hinata ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un cri de frustration venant de l'étage supérieur résonna bruyamment.

Deux secondes plus tard, un Kankuro fou furieux apparut devant les spectateurs.

« Qui ?! C'était à qui cette idée ?? »

Personne ne répondit, et à la place, il reçut des ricanements en pleine face. La respiration très désordonnée et les sourcils froncés dangereusement, il s'essuya la bouche avec dégoût et essaya par la suite de cogner Sakon avec sa béquille.

Il avait une jambe cassée, vous vous en souvenez ?

« Oh Kankuro, fais pas cette tête, c'est juste un jeu ! » lui dit Sakon en bloquant les coups aisément, un rire mal caché.

« Justement, j'en ai marre que vous m'incluez dans vos activités ! Je suis devenu le punching-ball de la famille ou quoi ?? » s'exclama-t-il en infligeant enfin un coup sec sur la tête du jumeau.

'_C'est un monde cruel Kankuro…tu dois le savoir, moi je le sais…Gaara le sait…' _pensa Hinata avec compassion dans son coin.

Sans un autre mot, il sortit de la maison.

« Attend ! Qui va nous faire la collation alors? »

« C'est Kankuro qui allait faire la collation ? » demanda Kidoumaru en regardant bizarrement la blonde qui s'était relevé d'un coup.

Elle fit oui de la tête. Un moment incommode passa.

« Cette fille-là pourrait alors, non ? » continua-t-il en pointant Hinata du doigt.

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce cave ?'_

Bien sur, tous tournèrent leur tête dans sa direction. Même Ukon qui descendait tout juste de la salle de bain, la figure endommagée.

« Ne…non, écoutez. Je suis pas cordon bleu enfin… » expliqua-t-elle maladroitement.

« Pas obligée d'être modeste. Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ? » demanda Tayuya.

« Moi ? Ben…je sais pas moi…des sandwichs au fromage, des trucs moches comme ça… »

« On commande une pizza ? » suggéra alors Temari.

« Tu sais faire des pizzas, la jeune ? Je suis sûre que tu cueillit toi-même les légumes dans ton jardin. » dit Tayuya avec moquerie.

'_Grr, c'est quoi son problème, me mettant tous ces labels comme ça ??'_

« Je…je ne fais pas de jardinage, ok ? »

« Mais tu sais faire de la pizza alors. »

Une vibration étrange lui parcourut les membres. Elle ferma ses yeux deux secondes et essaya de garder son visage neutre. Elle était _trop. Trop _pour ses nerfs.

« Non. »

C'était sortit déglutinant de poison et plus sec que l'air désertique. Ça y'est. Ils attendaient sa suite. Même la musicienne s'était tut.

Hinata analysa les choix qu'elle avait et leurs conséquences.

Rester et devenir leur genre de serveuse/cuisinière. Ensuite, continuant le jeu, cela impliquerait éventuellement de se faire demander une question très personnel (entourée de quatre mecs plus vieux) ou être obligée de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement pas (impliquant aussi quatre mecs plus vieux + deux jeunes femmes à l'imagination hasardeuse). Finalement, Gaara l'engueulerait si elle était trop en retard.

2. Partir et se faire quand même engueuler par Gaara pour son retard et savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Enfin, la Hyuuga se releva et leur dit de continuer sans elle. Quand Temari lui renvoya un regard confus, elle lui dit qu'elle passait à la salle de bain.

Ce fut donc sur cette excuse que Hinata prit la direction de la chambre de son coéquipier. Elle ne se souvint pas de la dernière fois qu'elle se déplaçait avec une démarche aussi lente. Plus tôt, quand elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de son propre père pour_ mentir_, elle marchait plus vite.

Sa main était appuyée contre le mur pour support jusqu'à son arrivée devant la porte voulue. Elle cogna délicatement sur celle-ci et attendit.

Aucune réponse.

'_C'était peut-être pas assez fort ? Ou il veut plus me voir…je le forcerais pas…'_

Elle était sur le point de tourner les talons quand la porte s'entrouvrît et des yeux menaçants l'accueillirent. Le regard meurtrier se changea subitement en quelque chose de plus vivable et moins assassin quand il vit la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Le Sabaku élargit l'ouverture juste assez pour qu'elle puisse s'y introduire, mais elle ne bougea pas d'une semelle.

« Tu rentres ou non ? »

« Tu…dormais ? » essaya-t-elle d'expliquer en questionnant, retrouvant ses sens et mettant un pas hésitant dans la chambre.

De son côté, Gaara expira muettement comme par impatience. En fermant la porte, il expliqua à son tour plus crûment :

« Je ne dors qu'en cours. »

'_Et mets le toi dans la tête une fois pour toutes, bordel.'_

Ces mots rentrèrent par une oreille et sortirent aussitôt par l'autre. Ce qui s'enregistrait en ce temps, c'était la quasi-parfaite propreté qu'elle avait du mal à croire. Elle eut finalement une idée des meubles et arrangements dans la pièce. Pour être franche, elle avait presque honte d'avoir laissé son lit en pagaye plus tôt ce jour-là.

« Prends exemple. » dit alors Gaara de sa voix à la fois rauque et pleine de moquerie sombre.

Hinata sortit de sa transe et s'assieds au bord du lit tandis que Gaara fit de même devant son écran d'ordinateur.

'_Bon qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?'_

Comme s'il lisait ses pensés, Gaara dit, tout en ouvrant plusieurs fichiers en désordre :

« J'ai modifié le projet. »

« Tu ne l'avais pas déjà redonné à la prof ? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« Non. »

'_C'est à remettre dans deux semaines de toute manière…'_

« Ah…et ce que tu as modifié… »

C'était censé être une question, mais elle sortit très mal formulée. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle encore une fois, attendant que Gaara lui fasse l'honneur d'une réponse. C'est là qu'elle tomba sur l'affiche de Jiraiya avec des fléchettes enfoncées dans le visage. Elle haussa les épaules par réflexe et retourna son attention vers Gaara.

« Mon poème. »

« Ça rassure. » murmura-t-elle sans y penser. Gaara choisit de ne pas commenter. Il précisa plutôt :

« Et−»

« Je peux voi−? »

« ET, tu ne peux pas le voir. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai décidé ainsi. »

« Tu m'as appelé pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle, franchement déçue.

« Non, je veux que tu prends ça aussi −il lui lança une disquette− Imprime la nouvelle version. »

Hinata rata le floppy qui se retrouva sur le sol. Elle le ramassa et lorgna avec un léger froncement de sourcils le lanceur.

« Sérieux ? »

Il fit un très lent oui de la tête. Sa partenaire avait la mine pensive. Elle tournait la disquette dans ses mains inconsciemment.

« Mais pourquoi cette modification? »

« C'est évident, il me semble. » dit-il après un moment.

La vache qui rit_ comme titre...Elle aurait quand même dû deviner que j'étais pas sérieux...'_

« Hmm...non. Pas vraiment. »

« C'était trop... »

« Long? » aida-t-elle. Il tapota quelque chose en faisant non de la tête.

« Tu voulais des rimes? »

« Laisse donc faire, » lança-t-il avec froideur.

Soudainement, elle calculait quelque chose sur ses doigts. Après quelques essais, elle demanda :

« 13 fois 17 plus 25 fois 9 ? »

« 550…tu compte imprimer ça dehors ? »

« Oui. »

Gaara se retourna sur sa chaise pivotante pour lui faire face. Un sourcil invisible haussé, il demanda, en langage de regards, des explications.

« C'est compliqué. » dit-elle finalement.

« … »

« Je dois le mettre sur mon courriel et ensuite l'imprimer dans le bureau de mon père, mais il faut qu'il soit présent… »

« Tu met tes travaux sur ton mail ? » demanda-t-il passivement.

« Oui… »

« …et tu fais tous tes projets à l'avance ? »

« Habituellement…»

'_C'est une conversation civilisée qui se déroule là…depuis quand était-il devenu si…bavard ? Non, ce mot est une exagération. Il parle pas sans raison...'_

Hinata faisait figure de réfléchir. Pourtant, ses idées s'embrouillaient facilement. Son attention errait au jeune garçon devant elle. Après avoir essayé une autre fois de déchiffrer ses mots, et de ne pas réussir, elle s'informa davantage.

« Tu fais quoi? » demanda-t-elle alors en se dirigeant vers lui. À ce moment, il pesa sur un bouton de l'écran, pour but de bloquer sa vue.

« Hé...je voulais juste—»

Des pas lourds se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Hinata écouta attentivement, retenant son souffle sans s'en rendre compte. Au même instant, un souvenir presque oublié joua dans sa tête. Oui, elle s'en souvenait maintenant.

_La deuxième semaine du secondaire s'achevait. Une Hinata timide se dépêchait vers son casier au son de la cloche. Soudain, une tête blonde fut distinguée dans la foule par la jeune de douze ans. Celui-ci était complètement inconscient d'elle, tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la direction inverse. Essayant de se rendre encore plus invisible, elle retint son souffle et accéléra naïvement sa vitesse. Tout d'un coup, quelqu'un lui tapa (un peu trop fortement) le dos. _

_C'était Sakura, sa nouvelle amie inespérée._

La Hyuuga rata le prochain arrêt du train de ses pensées. À quoi tout cela menait-il déjà?

« Je ne voudrais pas être accusé de meurtre. » dit Gaara avec monotonie.

Elle retenait toujours son souffle.

Hinata respira de nouveau, toussotant un peu, ironiquement. Son visage avait prit un teint écarlate...ce qui en fait ressemblait à la Hyuuga la plupart du temps. Comme d'habitude, elle trouvait tout le temps le moyen de se faire dire des commentaires de plus en plus inattendus de la part du Sabaku.

« Je...J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un dehors, et je voulais vérifier...euh, c'était _qui_ en fonction du...bruit fait par le contact de...euhm, ses pieds avec le sol. »

Gaara pivota sa tête, avec sa lenteur signature, et lui renvoya un "t'aurais pu faire mieux" silencieux.

Un léger _bip bip _résonna de la montre du jeune élève. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil, qu'il remit par la suite sur Hinata en disant:

« Sors maintenant, avant que tu deviens habituée de rester dans ma chambre à ces heures. »

Les têtes moqueuses de Temari et gang flottèrent alors dans sa tête...et ce n'était pas la belle chose à voir...mais Gaara la jetait carrément dehors...

Enfoncé dans l'embarras qui la noyait, un neurone sauva la situation, permettant à Hinata de se rappeler la suite de son flash-back.

_« Salut toi! Comment ça roule? »_

_« ...euh...bien? »_

_« Super! Alors...quoi de neuf? » Voyant que Hinata avait un peu de mal à trouver une réplique, elle enchaîna: "À l'occasion de la rentrée, on a toutes décidé de faire des nouveaux e-mails. En as-tu un?"_

_À ce stade, elles avaient repris leur marche, que Sakura menait, vers la petite cafétéria. Hinata répondu à sa question par un hochement de tête reculant. Un sourire amical était la réplique sur le visage rondelet de Sakura. On voyait clairement ses broches et Hinata ne trouvait pas ça très joli… contrairement aux broches de Naruto par exemple. Les deux filles s'installèrent avec deux autres du groupe. Une blonde et une brunette très très amicales et sympathiques. Elles se passèrent les agendas, les numéros de cellulaires pour les unes, les courriers électroniques pour les autres et...les mots de passe. _

Maintenant la seule différence était que Hinata en avait le même, depuis cinq ans.

« Euh...je peux vérifier un truc vite vite, avant? »

Gaara clignota passivement des yeux pensifs quelques instants avant d'expirer sans bruit. Pourtant, il se tassa quand même avec sa chaise, lui libérant un petit endroit proche de l'appareil. Il pesa ensuite _Alt _+ _F4 _pour fermer les quelques fenêtres ouvertes. Par la suite, il l'observa.

_'Difficile à changer, les habitudes. Une fois un… pas-gentleman, jamais un gentleman.'_

« Avec surveillance, oui. » dit-il alors. Hinata retint l'envie de rouler les yeux et navigua directement de la page de recherche _google_. Elle inscrit dans la boîte de recherche: _ainsi, on peut s'assurer une génération à la fois productive et indépendante._

Une dizaine de liens résultèrent aussitôt.

_'Voilà ce que je cherchais...' _

Le troisième lien donné était un site d'amateurs journalistes. Au fond, n'importe qui y avait accès. Les membres étaient libres de partager leurs travaux, et ainsi, recevoir des critiques constructives. À la page ouverte était son texte argumentatif, posté une semaine avant la date de remise imposée par Kurenai. La Hyuuga voyait trop bien le scénario. Sakura qui ouvre le courrier de son ex-amie sans deuxièmes pensées, copiant le texte sagement fait à l'avance, le postant sur le site _triple w point jaimelejournal point com_ et finalement dire à Kurenai que Hinata avait commit du plagiat.

Pas mal futée, la Haruno, pas mal du tout.

'_Bon, voilà, elle a comprit…j'ai pas aidé…je n'aide personne et c'est pas elle qui va changer ça…' _

« La porte est droit devant. » indiqua-t-il encore.

Hinata chercha pour une deuxième fois une raison pour ne pas quitter. Soudain, comme si elle réalisait ce qu'elle pensait, elle chercha au contraire une raison pour quitter _la maison_. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais. Qu'est-ce que Temari penserait? Quelle impolitesse de partir sans raison…

« As-tu besoin d'un guide? » reprit Gaara, plus fermement cette fois.

« Nonon, j'y vais. » répondit-elle contre coeur, mais elle ne bougea pas d'une semelle. « Ah oui, » reprit-elle pour gagner du temps, « mes…livres de poésie. »

Le roux se releva et les chercha, comme s'il savait exactement où ils étaient tout le long. Hinata le suivit des yeux, les mains sagement dans les poches. Il les lui tendit et se rassit sur sa chaise de bureau. Le Sabaku prit ensuite un livre qui se trouvait là par hasard et fit semblant de le feuilleter.

« Je me demande s'ils ont fini leur jeu de vérité ou conséquence…c'est quand même assez risqué avec eux. » elle rajouta rapidement : « Je pense. » Elle rajouta aussi : « Bon alors… »

Le jeune homme expira, et reposa le livre. Il se releva en face d'elle en fixant les recueils de poèmes dans ses mains. Ses propres mains étaient croisées et il était un bon demi pied plus grand qu'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui garanti que c'est moins dangereux ici ? » lui dit-il d'une voix basse et froide. Un court silence suivit. Hinata lui donna une réplique prise d'un film…qui n'avait pas vraiment d'affaires là, d'ailleurs.

« C'est un interrogatoire ? »

« J'ai posé une question. »

« …je sais. »

« J'ai posé une question. » insista-t-il.

« Ben, » commença-t-elle en regardant l'affiche de Jiraiya, « J'ai des livres pas mal lourds là. Un swing sur la tête et PAF, K.-O...Enfin… »

'_Je viens PAS de dire ça. À _GAARA_. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Jiraiya, tu était la source d'inspiration!'_

Sur ce, Gaara posa les mains sur les épaules de Hinata, la fit tourner de bord et la poussa jusqu'à la porte. Il la lui ouvrit et la poussa davantage. Bouche bée, elle ne se retourna même pas quand Gaara lui dit un « À lundi ».

Quand il fut certain qu'elle était assez loin, il se permit de lâcher son regard meurtrier. Voire même, sourire. Ce qui paraissait assez inquiétant…

'_Mais de qui elle se moque? Hah, la meilleure celle-là.'_

Plus sérieusement, il songea à ces actions. Était-il un peu trop sévère? Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés et les gâcha encore plus. Bien sûr que non. Il _est _sévère, ça a toujours été comme ça. Sa présence ne faisait que gâcher l'image et l'être qu'il avait réussi à sculpter de lui-même. Ses défenses ne faisaient que s'affaiblir en sa présence. Hinata était venue avec cette maudite anthologie foutre le bordel dans sa vie. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça ne lui dérangeait pas en toute.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Quand Hinata retrouva Temari et gang, elle remarqua divers changements. Sakon portant le pyjama de Tayuya était pourtant celui qui la choqua le plus. Elle mit ses recueils dans son sac et alla voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Temari lui dit alors que les filles montaient à sa chambre pour dormir.

'_C'est pas un peu tôt quand même?'_

Elle apprit alors qu'ils allaient sortir en amis la journée après, très tôt. Elle comprit par elle-même qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de cette sortie _d'amis_ et puis d'ailleurs, elle aurait refusé s'ils l'avaient offert.

Mais, quand même, ça aurait été sympa si quelqu'un l'avait invité.

FIN DU 17ième CHAPITRE.


	18. Chapter 18

**L'autre côté de la porte **

J'étais très heureuse de voir que beaucoup suivent encore cette histoire; je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante! (sourire). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews aussi. Ce chapitre n'est pas révisé non plus alors désolé en avance pour mes « fautes de syntaxe » ; )

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 18 :**

_Elle apprit alors qu'ils allaient sortir en amis la journée après, très tôt. Elle comprit par elle-même qu'elle ne ferait pas partie de cette sortie d'amis et puis d'ailleurs, elle aurait refusé s'ils l'avaient offert._

_Mais, quand même, ça aurait été sympa si quelqu'un l'avait invité. _

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Naruto…si tu ne parles pas, je t'envoie chez l'infirmière! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?? » demanda Kiba, blagueur, mais sérieux.

Ce dernier releva sa tête couchée sur la table de cafétéria et regarda autour de lui avant de dire :

« J'ai cassé avec Sakura… »

« C'est une superbe nouvelle, enfin! » dit aussitôt Kiba. « Je me demandais quand t'allais finalement réaliser qu'elle ne faisait que t'utiliser. »

« Quoi? »

« Quoi, 'quoi'? Elle avait clairement quelque chose en tête, idiot. C'est pas pour ça que tu l'as laissé?»

« C'est pas moi qui voulait me séparer. C'est elle. »

L'homme-chien, si on peut se permettre de l'appeler ainsi, se frappa le front avec sa main. Naruto, quel être imbécile.

« Et toi qui te disais « fort ». On appelle ça une −il pausa une seconde− « peine d'amour », vieux. Ça fait dur. »

« Je suis parfaitement ok! » s'exclama alors le blond. « Je vais même te raconter une blague! Ok? Prêt? Si huit verres verts contiennent quatre-vingt vers, combien en contient une chaloupe à l'envers? »

'_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Dans la classe de géographie du tant aimé Monsieur Kakashi, ce dernier reprit son cours sans difficultés, malgré le changement de sujet assez brusque qu'un élève avait débuté.

« Alors le sujet d'aujourd'hui : 'Les types d'économie dans la société capitaliste'. » tenta-t-il de blaguer en pointant le titre finement écrit sur le tableau par l'enseignant précédent.

L'école était tellement bourrée d'élèves que les professeurs se partageaient les classes!

Bref, comme réaction, quelques élèves roulèrent les yeux et d'autres firent des commentaires sarcastiques tel « Haha. Très drôle M. Hatake. ».

« Donc dans le cas de Konoha, on a un trait très particulier. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire lequel? » reprit le dirigeant d'un ton plus sérieux.

« On a une grande diversité de végétation? » tenta un élève.

« Non. C'est encore plus évident que ça. »

Tout le monde resta immobile. D'ailleurs quelques-uns décidèrent de bien occuper leur temps en faisant une petite somme. D'un œil vigilant, Kakashi examina les élèves un par un. Finalement, il arrêta son regard sur Sasuke et dit :

« Tu ne sauves pas l'honneur de la classe? »

« Non. » répondit-il froidement.

« Tu connais la réponse je suppose. »

« Bien sûr. »

'_Tsss, trop sur de lui! Si seulement Shikamaru était là, lui…'_

Patient face à l'indifférence de son groupe, le prof résista l'envie de faire ce qu'il avait en tête. C'est-à-dire, ils seraient tous en train de lire la leçon et faire les exercices de dix pages allant avec, tandis que lui, il lirait un œuvre beaucoup plus…enrichissant.

« Alors, personne n'a remarqué que Konoha était la seule province du pays du feu à parler le français? »

Après avoir menacé les gens endormis de trois heures de colle, il prit une place sur un bureau vide et continua.

« Sortez vos cahiers de notes de cours et de devoirs. » ordonna-t-il.

'_C'est plaaaate…' _pensa tout le monde après quelques minutes de correction.

« Tiens, voyons quelqu'un qui suit le cours… » Hop, encore un peu de sarcasme là. « Qu'est-ce que tu as marqué, Mlle Hyuuga? »

Au son de son nom, elle reprit conscience de son entourage.

D'abord, l'Uchiha tourna sa tête en sa direction, suivi ensuite par tous.

Sauf un rouquin qui semblait dans un autre monde en ce moment même, alias endormi.

Pendant ce même moment, Hinata baissa la tête et tenta de s'étrangler mentalement.

'_Code rouge…c'est quoi qu'il a dit?'_

« À quoi rêvassais-tu Hinata? »

« … »

Voyant que la probabilité d'avoir une réponse dans les 30 prochaines minutes était nulle et que la jeune fille devant lui avait le visage plus rayonnant qu'un laser, Kakashi redemanda :

« Ta réponse du cinquième numéro du devoir? »

Sakura et gang émirent, sans raison, des ricanements étouffés, incitant d'autres à se joindre à eux. Hinata la regarda de haut en bas sans avoir le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, un mot mal dit par ici ou par là, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de ce que le trio inventerait encore pour la rabaisser.

Kakashi Hatake se racla la gorge fortement et demanda le calme.

« La correction à apporter est donc Christophe Colomb. Merci pour votre participation. Continuez surtout, ça me fait un énorme plaisir. »

Il y avait-il du sarcasme là? Je pense, oui.

« Dernière question : Voila à peu près 1400 ans, quelles étaient les trois forces majeures? »

Claquant la porte devant l'humiliation, Sakura leva la main énergiquement en répondant brillamment :

« Les Japonais, les Anglais et les Français. »

Ses copines éclatèrent de rire tandis que d'autres les regardèrent avec confusion.

« C'est pas une blague cette fois, je suis sérieuse… » chuchota Sakura assez fort pour que seul ses sponsors l'entendent.

Kakashi soupira en se frottant l'arrière du cou, réfléchissant a une explication rapide qu'il pourrait fournir, afin d'en finir.

« En effet, c'était les Japonais, les Anglais et les Français. Le pays du feu, et tout ce continent d'ailleurs, n'étaient pas très peuplés. Il ne le fut qu'après sa colonisation et la découverte de cette 'nouvelle terre'. Ça vous dit quelque chose? »

En faisant une rotation vers le tableau, il se dirigea vers celui-ci et monta ses manches. L'enseignant dessina ensuite rapidement une carte (supposément) et des barbouillis incompréhensibles un peu partout. Tout en travaillant, il expliqua :

« Avec leur technologie déjà lors plus avancé qu'ailleurs, les Japonais avaient rapidement colonisé tout le pays. _Mais_, les Français les avaient précédés d'une vingtaine d'années. Bon prenez en note ses facteurs qui ont favorisé l'installation et faites les exercices de la page 42 à 75. »

'_C'est pas mal bref son explication…En plus c'est plate…et…QUOI? 42 à 75?! Quel craqué!' _pensa Hinata avec ennuie…et stupéfaction.

Elle scanna la classe pour quelque chose d'un plus grand intérêt. Hinata se résolut à l'observation des gens. Sans raison particulière, sa première victime fut le superbe Sasuke. Hop, déjà, elle remarqua un écouteur sagement installé dans son oreille. Le coupable choisissait une chanson en bougeant discrètement ses doigts dans sa poche.

Le chanceux qui avait un i-pod…C'était trop injuste, son mp3, elle l'avait donné à Neji! C'était bête de sa part tout de même…elle aurait pu lui acheter des chocolats en solde comme du monde et s'en laver les mains. Non mais, c'est vrai! En tout cas, elle changea de cible. Ses orbes argentés tombèrent (par pur hasard aussi!) sur une silhouette écrasée passivement sur le bureau, comme d'habitude.

Sa tête appuyée contre un bras et l'autre main en boule sur sa cuisse, rien ne bougeait. C'était donc vrai quand il disait qu'il dormait toujours en classe?

En pleine réflexion, elle ne remarqua pas le papier qui volait vers elle avant qu'il ne lui arrive sur la figure. Elle massa sa joue avec discrétion en ouvrant la note prudemment.

_2 mots avec toi après le cours. Viens en récup d'arts plastiques._

_Sasuke._

'_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui? Ou c'est peut-être de la part de quelqu'un d'autre…'_

Malgré ses yeux exceptionnels, elle ne put défigurer les pensées de l'Uchiha pendant qu'il faisait les exercices assignés par Kakashi. Si la Hyuuga se fiait à sa logique, il était impossible que la feuille lui soit parvenue de la gauche, ou ses ennemies fatales étaient, d'après le calcul minutieux effectué au recoin de sa page de notes.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Pendant le cours de biologie, Sakura envoyait des messages à sa meilleure copine par cellulaire. À cause du temps investi pour exécuter le projet pendant la pause, elles n'eurent pas le temps de partager les évènements. Sakura envoya :

_Ça yé. C fai!_

Elle reçut :

_Détails?_

Après mûre réflexion, elle conclut :

_Tou c bien passer. La cible a été atteinte. _

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Hinata se dirigea heureusement vers son lac pour le dîner. Elle ouvrit la porte d'extérieur et fut bel et bien accueillit par de l'eau : la pluie. Hinata soupira intérieurement. Que faire? Elle n'avait aucune intention d'aller voir l'Uchiha, mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire…

Elle se retourna calmement et prit la direction du local d'arts plastiques.

La salle se trouvait à trois minutes de marche rapide. Pourtant, le temps semblait cinq fois plus étiré. Plusieurs filles la regardaient de haut en bas avec dégoût. Quelles rumeurs s'étaient répandues cette fois? Rendue à la huitième personne, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de réagir. Elle concentra tout son courage et cadenassa ses yeux avec ceux d'une blonde. C'était à ce moment qu'elle réalisa à _qui_ elle avait affaire. C'était aussi trop tard pour rembourser chemin.

« Quoi? » cracha-t-elle calmement mais sûrement.

Les traits de Ino changèrent légèrement. Elle ferma son casier sans interrompre le challenge des regards meurtriers et ses lèvres prirent une forme moqueuse.

« Tu me cherche, Hinata? »

'_Oh non, dans quoi je me suis lancé? Vite! Quelque chose à dire…quelque chose qui la vexerait…'_

« Non, je cherchais Sasuke. »

Comme attendu, la grimace s'effaça et une curiosité jalouse rayonna de ses yeux.

« Pff, tu te moques de moi? »

Mais Hinata était déjà partie, souriante avec triomphe. Elle se baladait presque sur des nuages. En plus, elle pouvait être certaine que cette convocation n'avait rien à avoir avec le trio.

'_Sakura m'a menti ou quoi?!'_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

_'Hmm...110 calories dans le jus, 496 dans ce sandwich au thon...trop de mayonnaise, mais le thon sera bon pour compléter les quatre groups alimen-'_

Coupée avec impolitesse de ses calculs, la jeune fille observa curieusement sa meilleure amie se frayer un chemin entre les élèves pour rejoindre sa table, à la cafétéria. Bien sur, avec son intelligence, Sakura la voyait venir et avait même pensé à l'explication qu'elle donnerait.

Ino poussa deux autres victimes de sa colère et s'assit en frappant la table bruyamment. Une légère vibration fit tomber le yogourt buvable, genre _Yoplait_ à ce qu'il paraît, de Tenten. Le regard dérangé, elle engueula:

«Aussi blonde que toujours?!»

«La ferme ! Tu sais pas ce que je viens de voir.»

Avec ça, elle retourna son regard sur la boss: S.H.

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Hinata allait à la rencontre du triple S ??»

Ça, ça voulait dire 'Super Star Sasuke'. Oh seigneur tout puissant…

« Oui. J'ai fait face à un petit problème. »

« Tu avais dit que tout allait bien ! »

« … »

«Des changements de plan sans m'avertir??»

«Non, pas exactement...arrête de crier, les gens regardent. Viens dans un coin tranquille, je vais t'expliquer. Arrête de la regarder comme ça Tenten et viens aussi.»

'_Non quand même, je vais pas tout expliquer…Bon c'est pas grave, une partie de la vérité suffira...'_

«Je venais de l'acheter ce yogourt...» expliqua-t-elle calmement, pour que sa copine se sente mal.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

La porte était grande ouverte et il n'y avait personne sauf le prof. Il sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Elle retourna le bonjour et s'assit maladroitement. Hayate demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

«Ça vous dérange si je dîne ici?»

«Non. Personne ne viendra --Il toussa-- en récupération d'arts de toute façon.»

_'Tout autant continuer la conversation...'_

«Vous savez Monsieur, un peu de miel mélangé avec du citron c'est très bon pour la toux.»

À sa surprise, il éclata de rire. Enfin, le terme est exagéré, son état ne lui permettais pas exactement de 's'éclater' comme tel, mais plutôt, ça avait semblé l'amuser.

«C'est en fait--ah tiens, toi aussi Sasuke?»

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et ferma la porte derrière lui rapidement.

«Pas si fort.» dit-il finalement. «Merci.» ajouta l'Uchiha avec un genre de sarcasme.

Avec un instant d'hésitation, il prit une place à côté de la Hyuuga qui pelait une clémentine. Depuis son arrivée dans le local, le silence s'était installé. L'enseignant se remit à sa correction et Hinata tenta d'avaler un morceau de son sandwich. Plus jamais. Elle ne fera plus jamais de confiture aux prunes au miel avec des morceaux de banane.

Son côté créatif était peut-être en panne après qu'elle ait rencontré un certain quelqu'un.

«Ça a l'air bon.» commenta Sasuke sarcastiquement. Hinata pivota son visage dans la direction de celui-ci et força un sourire, les yeux plissés légèrement et involontairement.

_'Qu'il est lourd son sarcasme...'_

**« Un moment d'attention s'il vous plaît! Les professeurs suivants sont demandés de se présenter _immédiatement_ au local 208-B. Kakashi Hatake, Asuma ****Sarutobi**** et Kurenai ****Yuuhi****. Merci. »** appela l'interphone.

Hinata fit presque un 'fiew' audible. Si elle était pour rester seule avec ce Sasuke, elle finirait−

**« Je m'excuse de déranger de nouveau. Monsieur Hayate est prié de se rendre au local 208-B également. Merci. »**

'_C'est un coup monté ou quoi?!'_

Elle se leva pour jeter les restes de son lunch et aussi pour s'aérer de la présence écœurante de l'autre. Sasuke avait toujours les doigts croisés vis-à-vis de son menton et portait un regard non déchiffrable.

'_Et s'il a remit en question la nuit avec son frère? Au fait, je devrais même pas y penser! De quel autre chose il voudrait me parler?'_

De longues tables noires remplaçaient des pupitres dans ce local. Du matériel rangé figurait sur des étagères, la plupart intouchés. Ce qu'il y avait de particulier dans le cours d'Arts, c'était les absences plus nombreuses que les présences de l'enseignant.

Bien sûr, personne ne fut particulièrement contre, étant des élèves artistiquement studieux…

Bref, la chère Hyuuga se prépara mentalement aux attaques de son adversaire qui en savait beaucoup trop sur elle. Au lieu de se rasseoir au même endroit, elle se mit de l'autre côté de la table. Pour bien le voir et aussi, garder une distance raisonnable.

'_Et tu ne prenais même pas ses précautions avec le psychopathe?' _lui cria une voix interne, qu'elle ignora royalement d'ailleurs. _'Ta gueule, Gaara est différent.'_

Finalement, l'Uchiha se décida de parler.

« Sakura m'a dévoilé…plutôt, m'a transmis tes sen…m'a répété ton message. » dit-il sérieusement, mais avec une misère inexplicable.

« De quoi? » demanda la Hyuuga aussitôt.

Le jeune homme sembla mal-à-l'aise tout d'un coup et baissa ses mains sur la table. Il racla sa gorge doucement en envoyant un regard signature de 'Tu te fous de moi? On ne se fout pas des Uchihas!'. Étonnamment, Hinata, même si elle ne comprenait rien à rien, s'avoua trouver le tout quelque peu amusant. C'était le syndrome du sadisme qui lui avait été transmis.

« Elle m'a dit que tu me checkais¹. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« Vas-y. Dis moi donc ce qui s'est mal passé, la smart. » défia la blonde.

Puisque mère nature s'était décidé de pleurer ce midi-là, la plupart des élèves flânaient un peu partout dans l'école. D'ailleurs, cela avait apparemment causé quelques petits problèmes. D'un côté, des fumeurs s'étaient installés sous une caisse d'escaliers en quelque sorte égarée. Mouvement peut-être intelligent, s'ils n'avaient pas fumé avec une intensité à faire sonner l'alarme de feu.

Des professeurs spécialisés dans ce genre de cas s'occupaient de cela au moment même.

L'alarme en question créa un dilemme chez les élèves. Ils devaient sortir, mais il pleuvait. Donc, choix santé, les étudiants ne bougèrent pas de leur place. Plusieurs chicanes avaient démarré sur des lieux populaires dans l'établissement, alors ce n'était qu'à midi cinquante, 20 minutes plus tard, que les filles avaient trouvé un endroit vide.

Le local de sciences et technologies de Monsieur Asuma était déserté suite à son appel soudain. Sous la condition de ne pas dénoncer ses actions louches et inadéquates, c'est-à-dire, fumer dans la classe, il leur laissa le local le temps de son absence.

Sakura ne se gêna pas de prendre la place d'Asuma. Ses deux complices s'assirent sur le bureau même.

« Avant tout Ino, je te fais remarquer que c'était _ton _idée. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même? »

« T'es en train de détourner le sujet? »

« Écoute, j'essaye juste de venir à la source de ce problème. »

« Et bien, je vais te le rappeler moi. La source, c'est Hinata qui a décidé tout d'un coup de nous traiter comme des « NOBODY », des…des moins que rien sans raison! »

« Je _sais._ » dit Sakura sèchement, comme insultée.

« Je ne voudrait pas m'infiltrer, mais la cloche sonne bientôt. Accouchez, aight? »

Par réflexe, chacune regarda dans sa montre. Sakura réalisa qu'elle n'en avait pas et passa sa main sur son visage en soupirant. Elle reprit plus calmement cette fois.

« J'ai vu…celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom− »

« C'est pas Voldemort, ça? » demanda soudainement Tenten.

'_Franchement…elles font exprès pour m'emmerder?'_

« −Gaara était coincé dans le trafic ce matin près de la caf'. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, alors je me suis tout de suite dirigée vers lui comme planifié et tout et tout. »

'_Pas tout à fait vrai l'histoire, mais bon…'_

« Ok…c'était prévu. » la blonde dit en analysant visuellement chaque mot sorti de la bouche de celle-aux-cheveux-roses.

« Oui. Et c'était là que ça a dérapé du plan…ce mec… »

« Voldemort? » demanda encore Tenten. Elle passa près de recevoir un crayon dans l'œil.

« Arrête donc! On a compris que t'est fan. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé. T'as déjà Neji, pas de problème pour toi. » cria Ino avec…jalousie?

« Gaara m'ignorait carrément! −reprit Sakura après des respirations plutôt bruyantes− Tu sais comment c'est impossible de le regarder droit dans les yeux, ouais? »

« Ouais… et? »

« Et bien, je le regardais pas vraiment en face et sans le savoir, c'était rendu que Shikamaru figurait à sa place. Fait que là, j'ai juste récité la phrase qu'on avait voté : « Tu sais, Hinata est une personne gênée alors elle voulait que je te dise de sa part qu'elle…elle t'as sous ses yeux depuis quelques temps… »

« Avec la voix compassionnelle et tout le kit? » interrompu, encore une fois, Mickey Tenten.

« Oui! Et tu sais ce que j'ai eu réponse? Un 'm'en fou'! »

Les filles se mirent à rire comme s'il n y avait pas de lendemain. En faite, un peu _trop _fort. Sans avertissement, la blonde tomba bruyamment de sur la table, emportant quelques objets scolaires avec elle. Elle réussit quand même à atterrir avec adresse. Les rire de ses coéquipières s'amplifièrent tandis qu'elle se remettait du choque. Frappée par la question, elle demanda :

« Et Sasuke dans tout ça? »

« Attends, je m'en allais par là. J'ai réessayé! Moi, Sakura Haruno, je n'abandonne jamais! Et puis, trois fois, le même scénario. Et puis chaque fois, Gaara disparaissait. Et puis− »

« Arrête de dire 'Et puis', tu veux? »

« Arrête de m'interrompre, tu veux? »

« Arrête de t'écarter du sujet, tu veux? »

« Fermez là, vous voulez?! Vous êtes presque insupportables aujourd'hui, Ino, Sakura. » dit la brunette en croisant les bras.

« Alors comme je disais, » reprit Sakura bruyamment pour la énième fois « J'ai joué le coup, sans faire exprès, à Shikamaru, Kiba, un gars de première année −qui était tout excité à l'idée d'une amante mystérieuse− et…ben, Sasuke. »

« Et ben, _bravo_. »

Ino applaudit avec une lenteur sarcastique en hochant la tête avec le même rythme. En même, temps, Mickey sauta de sur la table et jeta un regard dehors la classe par précaution. La Yamanaka continua.

« Maintenant, au lieu de ruiner _sa_ vie amoureuse, tu as ruiné la mienne aussi. »

Sur ce commentaire, Sakura ne rajouta rien. Elle se contenta de laisser échapper un autre geignement audible.

…

« Cinq minutes avant la cloche. » dit Tenten pour briser le silence.

'_Reste à dire : « Je suis devenue une montre »…'_

En effet, l'atmosphère s'était alourdit avec ce sombre et coûteux échec.

« Le bon côté des choses, dit enfin Sakura, sortant d'un silence de perte, c'est que le coup, je l'ai eu avec Gaara plus tard. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

'_Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…'_

Hinata tenta réellement de ne pas réagir physiquement, mais elle n'en fut pas capable. Ce n'était, après tout, pas du tout prévu. En contraste avec ses esprits, les nuages se dégageaient et laissaient pénétrer quelques rayons de lumière dans la classe. On aurait dit que le visage de la Hyuuga grillait sous la lumière solaire. Disparaître semblait être une solution bienvenue. Un gloussement et un soupir de déjà vu menaçaient de s'échapper en même temps. Perdue, ou plutôt, _choquée_, elle se demanda quand même, en quelque part, les intentions de son ex-amie. D'abord, elle sort avec Naruto. Ensuite, elle dit à un mec qui la plaît depuis sa tendre enfance cet atroce mensonge.

« Et franchement, −il modifia sa position− tout semble se remettre en place. D'ailleurs, j'y avais jamais donné autant de pensées auparavant, ses déclarations je veux dire.»

« Euh…c'est…comment dire…un− »

'_Malentendu! Écoute avant de continuer peut-être…'_

« Tu es allée plus loin que toutes les autres. » coupa Sasuke d'une voix à la fois accusatrice et intéressée.

'_Oh la…il pense maintenant que je me suis placée devant le char de son frère?' _

« Quand j'y pense, t'es pas exactement comme les autres, mais en base, oui. » reprit-il de plus belle.

'_Parlant de bases, j'ai un devoir d'algèbre à compléter…De quoi il parle au fait?'_

Une pause de suspense s'établit.

« Il y a des gens spéciaux qui existent. J'en fais partie, t'en fait partie, Naruto, Gaara… » après une brève contemplation, il reprit : « Au fait, ceux-là sont plutôt des catastrophes. »

Quelque chose craqua en Hinata. Cette voix composée et ce regard insultant. Malgré elle, des élancements dérangeant commencèrent dans sa tête, derrière des yeux vides et incompréhensible. Elle porta sa main à sa joue brûlante et s'y appuya, attendant la suite de ce fameux speech. Cette fois, plus que curieuse.

« Je tente ma chance de toute manière. Tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir? »

Le craquement de tantôt ne serait pas considéré comme un craquement, après ce qui s'était craqué dans Hinata à cet instant. Un sou pour ses pensés?

'_Ça a passé par sa tête de savoir mon opinion?'_

« Si je te dis que j'élève des…vaches chez moi, tu me croirais? » dit-elle calmement.

'_C'était quoi la strophe? Son poème s'est tatoué dans ma tête…' _

Sasuke souleva légèrement un sourcil à cette question. D'après ses hypothèses, elle devait être en extase devant son offre.

« Non. »

« Et si tu me demandais? »

La confusion de Sasuke augmenta de seconde en seconde.

'_Je change d'avis, elle est définitivement pas comme les autres. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un...'_

« Tu veux que je demandes? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« C'est juste un exemple. »

« Vendredi soir? Six heures ça te va? » demanda encore Sasuke en se relevant. Avant que cette conversation devient plus bizarre qu'elle l'est.

« Mais, écoute.» dit Hinata avec son calme habituel se relevant aussi. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Non, elle ne ressemblait aucunement à ce fou.

« Quand tu reçois ce genre d'information, −ses yeux dépourvue de couleurs s'accentuèrent avec irritation− vérifie tes sources avant…avant de dire des conneries pareilles. »

'_Et voila ce que dit _

_la vache qui rit._

_Ce couplet était dans le poème de Gaara ou je délire? Wow, je pense que cette situation est trop INTENSE pour mon cerveau…qu'est-ce que je raconte?'_

Voila ce qui arrive quand on passe trop de temps avec Sabaku Gaara.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 18

Checkais¹ : du verbe « checker », synonyme de « aimer », mais on s'entend que ce verbe n'est pas dans le vocabulaire d'Uchiha.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on connaît les vrais motifs de Sakura et gang et les conséquences de la demande de Sasuke : ) Et non, ce ne serait pas un triangle d'amour au cas ou vous vous le demandez…J'espère que vous avez aimé; à la prochaine!


	19. Chapter 19

**L'autre côté de la porte **

**Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui eu la gentillesse de reviwer:)**

**Et encore une fois, chapitre pas bétaé alors…désolé pour les fautes.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre 19 :**

_« Quand tu reçois ce genre d'information, −ses yeux dépourvue de couleurs s'accentuèrent avec irritation− vérifie tes sources avant…avant de dire des conneries pareilles. » _

'_Et voila ce que dit _

_la vache qui rit._

'_Ce couplet était dans le poème de Gaara ou je délire? Wow, je pense que cette situation est trop INTENSE pour mon cerveau…qu'est-ce que je raconte?'_

_Voila ce qui arrive quand on passe trop de temps avec Sabaku Gaara._

Si Sasuke était traumatisé de surprise, ça ne se montrait pas du tout. Son regard était aussi neutre qu'il l'était quand il était rentré dans le local d'arts plastiques. Sa voix par exemple, elle était plus basse, plus calme et plus contrôlée que jamais.

« Écoute un peu, Hyuuga.− »

« C'est Hinata. » murmura-t-elle.

Les yeux sombres de l'Uchiha trahirent une légère irritation.

« Ça ne change absolument rien, je tiens à préciser. »

« Précision acceptée. » dit-elle alors en pivotant son regard vers ses oreilles.

'_Il faut pas qu'il ait le dernier mot, c'est tout…'_

« Regarde, » il prit quelques secondes pour formuler sa phrase. « On est pas partis du bon pied il y a quelques minutes. Je te concède alors un moment pour m'expliquer un peu ce non-sens que tu me sors. »

La jeune Hyuuga revint en mode indécis. En effet, elle-même ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait. Les vaches élevés chez elles…non. Sa stratégie de brouiller les cartes s'était retournée contre elle. Elle réfléchit. Ce n'était pas du tout de son genre d'être impolie. Tout d'un coup, ses ongles semblaient être d'un intérêt grandiose.

« Qu'est-ce…Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence.

« Sakura? »

Elle fit oui de la tête. Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un mouvement rapide.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait encore, celle-là? La confusion l'irritait à un point non imaginable. Avec le bout de ses souliers, elle rapprocha la chaise qu'elle avait repoussé en se levant. Les gestes lents, elle s'assit, mit ses coudes sur la table et couvrit le haut de son visage avec ses mains. Non, elle n'allait pas brailler, elle en avait simplement marre. Ses forces étaient en vacances et sa raison était restée dans sa case. En plus sa tête lui faisait mal.

'_Pars, parce que j'ai aucune idée comment on rejette quelqu'un, quand c'est la première fois qu'on se fait demander à sortir.'_

Sasuke saisit l'allusion et la laissa tranquille. Avant de fermer la porte du local derrière lui, il lui lança :

« Je t'appellerais. »

« Oh non, surtout ne prend pas la peine de le faire. » murmura-t-elle au vide qui s'était alors établit autour d'elle.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Quand on rejette une personne ou qu'on _se fait rejeter_, on se sent pareil : mal et coupable. C'est après le coup qu'on se sent parfois courageux, fort et indestructible.

C'est sans doute cela que Hinata ressentait après ces sept minutes d'enfer. Non sans honte, bien sûr. Après tout, tout le monde, incluant les bureaux et les chaises, connaissait l'histoire du pauvre Sasuke qui avait du vivre avec la perte (le déménagement) de la seule gonzesse vers qui il éprouvait un sentiment autre que la supériorité…Celle qui allait aller au bal avec lui− ça ne vous dit rien? Vous aussi vous avez oublié?

Apparemment, elle était la seule à s'en souvenir.

Somme toute, elle sortit avant le retour du professeur. Ses yeux firent l'inspection du corridor avant que son cerveau ait enregistré l'action même. Les activités qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur étaient au-dessus de toute soupçon.

Ses jambes se mettaient l'une devant l'autre avec un rythme parfait. Après réflexion, Hinata décida que c'était soupçonneux et changea pour une allure plus naturelle. Même si la pluie s'était temporairement arrêtée, la plus part des élèves restèrent dans l'école pendant la pause du dîner. Plus précisément, dans les corridors, simplement parce que cela est normalement interdit.

Prenant le fait en considération, Hinata ne fut pas surprise de reconnaître les visages de Kiba et Naruto dans la foule. À deuxième vue, elle remarqua que ces derniers envoyaient des regards prudents, tout en étant hyperactifs. Ah, ils venaient juste de taper l'épaule de quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient pas en lui demandant quelque chose.

'_Ça doit être drôle…' _pensa-t-elle en les voyant rire à tue-tête, tandis que l'e visage de l'inconnu était assez écarlate, merci.

Elle eut soudainement l'idée d'un Gaara en train de rougir. Ce serait tellement bizarre…avec sa chevelure rouge, sa tête aurait l'air d'une vraie tomate, dans le sens figuré du terme.

Elle secoua sa tête et alla les rejoindre. Toutefois, ils avaient prit la direction inverse. La jeune Hyuuga ne changea pas d'idée et les suivit, décidant de leur parler quand ils seront dans un endroit moins débordé d'élèves. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'ils essayaient de la semer et ne savait pas non plus ce qu'ils se disaient, jugeant leur air tout d'un coup plus tendu.

Un léger froncement de sourcils apparut sur le visage de Hinata quand l'espace entre elle et les gars devenait plus grande et les gens plus nombreux.

'_De toute manière,' _se dit-elle, _'ils vont dans la direction du casier de Kiba...' _

Confiante envers elle-même, elle prit un raccourci pour y arriver avant eux.

Elle avait tort. Hinata les entendaient _derrière _elle, mais une couche d'élèves les empêchait de la voir.

« Tu pense qu'on l'a perdue? » La Hyuuga reconnut la voix de Kiba.

« Mais je l'ai même pas vu, moi. T'es sûr que c'était elle? Je veux pas voir Sakura pour quelques temps, mais là je pense que tu hallucine.»

« C'est Hinata que j'ai vu, imbécile! Elle venait tout droit vers nous. »

Hinata tourna vers sa droite, sortant dès qu'il fut possible.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Dans une journée de classes, il y avait quatre cours de 75 minutes chaque. Trois d'entre eux figuraient avant le dîner et le quatrième, après. Pour la deuxième fois ce mois, Hinata n'avait pas l'intention d'aller à ce dernier.

La seule chose qu'elle semblait avoir en tête était le trottoir sur lequel elle avançait. Sa destination était le seul lieu qui pouvait lui apporter une sorte de paix interne. L'endroit qu'elle avait visité tant de fois depuis qu'elle s'était retirée du groupe de copines qu'elle fréquentait. Ce jour-là, le lac était plutôt mouvementé et grisâtre. Pareil au ciel qui n'était pas complètement dégagé. Hinata s'assit sur une grosse pierre mouillée, une grimace sur le visage. Elle frotta ses yeux et expira.

'_Sakura l'a vraiment fait cette fois…elle m'as tout pris, ça oui …'_

Une tape légère sur l'épaule la sortit de sa réflexion.

« Je savais que tu serais ici. » dit Shikamaru passivement.

D'un mouvement sec, elle s'essuya la joue. Son regard déçu changea de l'instant à l'autre. Shikamaru? Venu jusqu'au lac?

Les miracles arrivent, on dirait.

Au début, Sa bouche resta droite comme une ligne; elle n'essaya même pas de forcer un sourire. Hinata se racla la gorge et croisa ses bras enrobés des manches légères de son manteau.

« Tu veux quelque chose? » demanda alors la jeune Hyuuga, sa voix plus rauque qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Oui, » Il prit une place à une bonne distance d'elle. « J'ai vu tantôt, avec Kiba. »

Hinata lui jeta un regard sans rien dire.

« Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas trop t'en faire. »

Pour une deuxième fois, elle pivota sa tête dans sa direction, attendant la suite.

« J'ai fait une analyse rapide depuis le jour de ton appel. »

« T'as rien de mieux à fai− » elle se mordit la lèvre intérieure; ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait dit. Hinata s'excusa tandis que la couleur lui monta aux joues. Shikamaru ne sembla aucunement affecté par son commentaire et poursuivit :

« Faudrait être gravement atteint au crâne pour croire à ce que Sakura avait dit. » Il pointa sa tête pour mettre de l'emphase. « Mais il faut aussi que tu vois l'affaire comme suit : Elle a bien choisi ses proies. »

« Comment? » Le froid commençait à lui piquer les mains, mais sa concentration entière était rivée sur les paroles du génie.

« Allons-y par ordre. Prenons Kiba. Tu le connais depuis longtemps et t'es à l'aise avec lui. Ça ne serait donc pas du tout surprenant qu'il suspect un petit quelque chose de _plus _de ta part si quelqu'un, alias Sakura, le lui fait remarquer. Apparemment, il a mordu à l'hameçon. Ensuite, Sasuke− »

« Comment t'as su pour celui-là? » coupa-t-elle curieusement.

« Il n'y a rien qui se cache, tu sais. Le fait que _Sakura_ même lui ait transmise cette déclaration prouvait, à un certain point, sa validité. Tu me suis? »

« Toi oui, elle non. » répondit-elle après quelques instants.

« Elle a aussi fait croire à un petit en première¹ que tu avais, je cite, 'un amour foudroyant pour lui'. Avec cette démarche, elle était sûre que des rumeurs à ton nom circuleront plus vite. »

Shikamaru, le roi de la logique.

« Oh joie et bonheur. » dit-elle calmement en frottant ses tempes, les yeux closes. « Donc ça y'est? »

« Non, pas tout à fait, » averti Shikamaru, sérieux. « Il y a finalement moi…et Gaara. »

À la mention de son nom, ses yeux se rouvrir d'un coup imprévu, lui causant un mal de tête soudain. Elle pivota sur sa pierre, de façon que le vent rafraîchisse son visage et que sa respiration s'ajuste.

« Et…d'après toi, pourquoi elle t'as inclus dans le jeu? » elle demanda d'une voix étranglée.

« Devine. » dit-il, une lueur étrange illuminant ses yeux.

« Les devinettes c'est pas mon fort… » dit elle avec moquerie légère. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas devenir pire…n'est-ce pas?

« J'ai la flemme de continuer… » annonça-t-il avec franchise.

« Désolé si…je t'embête avec ça… » dit-elle avec un regard assez lointain.

Il soupira.

« Où trouvera-t-on la satisfaction quand notre adversaire ne comprend même pas qu'il est notre cible de destruction? » demanda-t-il, tout simplement.

« _Quoi_? » croassa-t-elle docilement. C'était sortit assez bizarre. « C'est…c'est exagéré, non? »

Elle savait pourtant déjà la réponse; la voix de Shikamaru était dure et son regard ne dégageait aucun indice de plaisanterie. Shikamaru décida de ne pas mentionner Gaara pour une dernière fois, et Hinata en fut contentée pour des raisons partiellement différentes.

«On parle de Sakura Haruno. Son trait signature est l'intelligence.» déclara Shikamaru encore une fois. « Tout ce qu'elle fait a un but.»

Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincue. Cependant, elle arrêta de questionner. Elle affirma simplement: « Je suppose que j'ai jamais vraiment essayée de faire les liens.»

Les traits de Hinata épelaient clairement sa prévenance. Préparant mentalement une liste, ses yeux parcoururent la place, pour être certaine que personne ne serait témoin de la conversation qui se déroulait. Si elle ne demandait pas à Nara, à qui allait-elle le faire? Aussi pitoyable que cela aurait l'air, pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives.

« J'ai trouvé une fois les roues de ma bicycle troués, mais j'avais supposé que c'était pour me rendre fâchée… »

« L'objectif aurait pu être de te faire perdre ton temps. Ça faisait probablement partie d'un schéma plus grand. »

Un moment de silence passa, dérangé par le bruit d'une voiture qui passait.

« Tu ne trouves pas ce genre de chose dans les chambres à coucher je suppose… » dit-elle, se rappelant l'expédition en quelque sorte inutile qu'elle avait menée. Dans le temps, ça avérait pourtant être une idée fantastique.

'_Même si c'était assez marrant de faire les « James Bond » avec Gaara, hah…'_

À sa surprise, il a répondu en se levant :

« Non, ce que l'on cherche est toujours plus proche qu'on le pense. » il balança avec précaution son pied sur une pierre déforme avant d'ajouter : « Mais l'école ne l'est pas et ça va sonner très bientôt. »

…

Après près de trois minutes de marche, Hinata glissa ses mains froides dans les poches de son manteau et demanda après hésitation :

« Pourquoi elle dirait à Tsu− madame Tsunade que je faisait du commerce? »

Les deux savaient très bien que « elle » c'était une certaine rosette…(Non, pas un _Ensemble de feuilles étalées en cercle au niveau du collet_, mais bien une personne aux cheveux roses!).

« Ôter ta raison de les éviter et créant une relation conflictuelle de base avec la directrice. Deux oiseaux d'un caillou. » dit-il d'une voix ennuyée.

L'œil gauche de Hinata se contracta tout sauf naturellement en réplique à la réponse rapide qu'il avait fournit dans un rien de temps.

« Je me rappel aussi que quelqu'un avait prouvé à Mme Yuuhi que tu avais triché, ainsi créant une mauvaise réputation parmi le personnel de l'école. »

Après d'autres moments de silence (encore et toujours!), la Hyuuga rajouta comme après coup :

« Dernièrement, on a une…enfin, on a employé les services d'une femme de ménage, recommandé par _Sakura, _−Hinata n'a pas put empêcher l'accent différent− et je pense, je suis pas sûre, je n'accuse personne, mais on dirait qu'elle fait plus que demandé. » Ses mots étaient choisis avec précaution.

« Ôter ta intimité. Ta vie privée. Tu dois admettre qu'elle t'as coincé en quelque part. »

'_Ça va aller, j'avais pas besoin que tu le mette de façon si claire…'_

À sa dernière remarque, l'école était en vue. Hinata jeta un coup d'œil paresseux à sa montre, mais fit l'effort d'avancer à une allure plus rapide. Sa tête était un vrai _marché aux puces_. Toute la nouvelle information grouillait partout, ne sachant ou aller. Dans ses pensées, quelques aspects se clarifiaient progressivement, tandis que d'autres s'empilaient dans la section du 'pourquoi'. La question qui l'embêtait le plus était, sans aucun doute, 'pourquoi' ils voulaient qu'elle leur revienne.

« Hé Shika, merci. »

« N'importe quand. » finit-il avec un sourire qui réincarnait la paresse.

Devant l'entrée arrière de l'école, Shikamaru quitta notre héroïne pour prendre une autre porte sur le côté. Cette dernière était plus proche de son casier −et la cafétéria, où il trouverait Choji s'il le cherchait. La Hyuuga sourit à l'idée et se dirigea vers cette même place. Les quelques éléments qu'elle venait de digérer valaient bien un biscuit cheap pour célébrer.

Ah oui, Gaara n'était pas avec les fumeurs devant la porte.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien lui dire, lui?

FIN DU 19e CHAPITRE.

première¹ : De 12 ans…

Voila, chapitre d'explications, un peu court, un peu plate, désolé. C'est le prochain qui va avoir du GaaraxHinata, promis! (et personne ne me croit, et c'est normal)

J'ai réussi à retarder le moment à 20 chapitres…haha...

Commentaires, suggestions?

Review s.v.p.!


	20. Chapter 20

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**Enjoy**

**Chapitre 20**

_Devant l'entrée arrière de l'école, Shikamaru quitta notre héroïne pour prendre une autre porte sur le côté. Cette dernière était plus proche de son casier −et la cafétéria, où il trouverait Choji s'il le cherchai__t. La Hyuuga sourit à l'idée et se dirigea vers cette même place. Les quelques éléments qu'elle venait de digérer valaient bien un biscuit cheap pour célébrer. _

_Ah oui, Gaara n'était pas avec les fumeurs devant la porte._

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien lui dire, lui?_

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

«Je te redonne en double dans quelques jours. Passe-moi en cinq.» dit Gaara pour la deuxième fois cette semaine.

«Écoute mon vieux, j'ai pas de garantie. Une fois fumées, les cigarettes sont vite oubliées.»

En effet, Gaara était absolument fauché, et ce n'était pas son père qui lui fournirait l'argent nécessaire pour ses smokes.

Mais la, ça pressait vraiment. Et c'était le seul fumeur qui donnait la dose à Gaara quand c'était en demande. Mais l'argent se faisait rare…

Essayant de trouver un moyen pour s'en fournir, Gaara n'accorda aucun intérêt à la gonzesse qui était venue parler à son associé. Les deux parlèrent un peu et continuèrent leur contact plus physiquement…

Gaara ne resta pas assister au spectacle. Se prêtant à partir, le fumeur l'arrêta avec un «Hé» urgent.

«Je te dis quoi. Si tu te trouve une copine avant la fin de la journée, je te donne un paquet. Mais c'est juste parce que je suis gentil.» et il finit par rire à tue-tête.

Quelle personne bizarre, on se demanderait ce qu'il y a dans ses cigarettes.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Un regard traumatisé décorait le visage de Hinata. Ça lui prit quelques instants avant de reprendre sa route, vers son casier. Les corridors étaient toujours remplis d'élèves qui se grouillaient pour être à temps à leurs cours. Cependant, leurs mouvements étaient plus lents du point de vue de la Hyuuga. En fait, tout commençait à tourner autour d'elle à une vitesse qui la rendait vertigineuse.

'_Il me faut absolument un Advil…'_

Avec cette dernière pensée dans son esprit, elle changea de direction, allant plutôt vers l'infirmerie. La première cloche résonnait autour d'elle plus haute que jamais. Ensuite, le bruit des élèves, des souliers contre le plancher, frappait a intervalle irrégulier dans sa tête, comme s'ils étaient près, mais loin en même temps. Hinata pris un instant pour secouer le bruit de ses oreilles, ferma ses yeux pour une fraction de seconde. Elle descendit les marches des escaliers, un a un. Encore deux couloirs. Elle était presque rendue, quand soudain elle se souvint: c'était ici que ce trouvait le casier de Gaara.

Comme par coïncidence ironique, elle ne dut que regarder devant, pour le voir, la fixant aussi. Elle était déjà a mi-chemin entre le deuxième couloir qui la mènerait a l'infirmerie et la porte derrière elle. La deuxième cloche sonna, complétant la tune musicale autour de deux êtres parfaitement immobiles et quelques retardataires qui couraient bruyamment. Cependant, ces derniers disparaissaient à la dernière note.

C'est Gaara qui bougea le premier. Il laissa ouïr un court ricanement avant de pivoter sa tête vers son casier et fermer celui-ci sans incident. Il glissa son sac sur une épaule. En le faisant, il demanda:

«Quoi? Il y a quelque chose dans mes cheveux?»

Il suivit sa question par une inspection, passant ses deux mains rapidement dans le labyrinthe rouge, les mettant dans tous les sens.

Hinata aurait rit, avant de se souvenir que non, Gaara ne le prendrait peut-être pas très amicalement, et que sa tête était près d'exploser, juste avec le faible bruit des classes lointaines. Bon, elle sourit quand-même.

'_Quoi dire…?'_

C'était sans doute le moment le plus péniblement long de sa vie. C'était peut-être le silence trop lourd qui rendit ses jambes si faibles. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'effondrât au sol, dans un bruit sec.

Le regard neutre que portait Gaara changea pour un instant. Ses yeux s'accentuèrent avec surprise avant de regarder avec vitesse inhabituelle sa droite et sa gauche. Personne étant la, il s'approcha d'elle, tantôt hésitant, tantôt hâtif. Dans l'espace de quelques secondes, il était agenouillé à ses côtés, avalant du vide avant de la secouer doucement.

«Lève toi.» ordonna-t-il.

Bien sur, elle n'obéit pas. Il claqua sa langue et la secoua une deuxième fois.

'_Mais c'est pas vrai…' _

«Yo! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à HINATA!»

Kiba aurait était chargée de meurtre de second degré si Gaara n'avait pas un cœur aussi solide. Les crises cardiaques étaient apparemment la spécialité de l'homme-chien. Bref, le roux regarda l'ami affolé avec dégout. Celui-ci jeta par terre les sarraus de laboratoires blancs qu'il portait en main (? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec ça?) et glissa artistiquement sur ses genoux, et sur une distance de 1 mètre et cinquante centimètres. C'était Gaara qui avait fait les maths, non sans un roulement d'yeux mental. Le brunet inspecta son amie immobile, trop _touchy-feely_ au goût de Gaara. D'ailleurs, un frisson d'un je-ne-sais-quoi de irritable le parcouru.

«Dégage un peu!» dit Kiba en poussant le roux du coude. Gaara fit de même, mais avec plus de violence. Kiba, qui s'était retrouvé sur le dos se rassis sans histoires, renvoyant un regard furieux à Gaara. Il se préparait à l'insulter, pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

«Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te faire foutre à la place?» dit Gaara avant de se préparer à soulever Hinata.

«Hé hé hé!! Wow! Je vais pas te laisser faire ca!» refusa Kiba, mettant une main protective sur le bras de la malade. «Regarde un peu sa tête! Son cerveau va rôtir sous la chaleur tellement son visage est écarlate!»

Pour un instant, il écouta. Pour un instant, il regarda son visage. Calme, pâle, joli…

Gaara se reprit avec une transition de pensées raide et rapide.

«Comment tu peux dire une connerie pareille?» demanda Gaara avec un ton glacial. «Je la prend sur mon dos.» décida-t-il à haute voix.

Vu l'urgence de la situation et aussi la proximité du bureau de l'infirmière, Kiba ne s'obstina pas trop, mais refusa de partir, et faisait ses commentaires et ses critiques tout les 34 secondes sur comment il manœuvrait, comment il aurait été meilleur, comment Gaara était trop lent…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata était dans les soins d'une professionnelle, mais la querelle entre les deux hommes ne cessa pas. Enfin…si on pouvait vraiment appeler ca une «querelle», quand un coté ne disait que «ta gueule».

Oui bien sur, celui de Gaara.

Ah oui, et si on pouvait appeler les deux élèves de secondaire trois des «hommes».

Bref, Kiba était tellement bruyant que l'infirmière les jeta dehors. Et c'était ça qui était ça; Kiba était obligé de ruiner une parfaite opportunité, sans qu'il le sache.

L'infirmière, Shizune, était aussi une secrétaire à temps partiel (l'école manquait énormément de staff en ce moment.) Mais en tout cas, Hinata était très chanceuse, parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une infirmière était disponible.

Si, par exemple, elle s'était blessé un jeudi, eh bien, c'est _just too bad _(1), parce que personne ne serait la pour lui fournir l'aide voulue. Oui, elle pourrait aller à l'hôpital, mais n'oublions pas qu'elle devrait payer l'ambulance de ses propres poches !

Mais vraiment, qu'est-ce que l'école faisait avec l'argent qu'elle récolte au début de l'année??

Enfin bref, pour revenir au point initial, l'infirmière Shizune, une jeune femme aux multiples talents, effectua quelques examens médicaux de base. Évidemment, n'importe qui l'aurait prédit, c'était de la fatigue due à:

Un manque de sommeil;

Du stress (beaucoup de stress);

Une alimentation malsaine.

Comme d'habitude.

A peu près une demi-heure était passée avant que Shizune soit interrompue de nouveau. C'était Sasuke Uchiha.

«Oui?» demanda Shizune.

Sasuke regarda la professionnelle, ensuite la Hinata endormie, ensuite la professionnelle. Il avait ce regard de «je suis confus mais ca me fais rien». Sasuke avait souvent des regards qui en disaient beaucoup…

«Bah, je veux juste un pansement.»

«Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait?» demanda-t-elle de nouveau en fouillant dans un placard.

«Ce n'est pas important.» dit-il avec impolitesse camouflée, vraiment.

En effet, quel embarras qu'il devrait subir s'il était pour raconter!

«Ah oui…maintenant ca me vient!» dit enfin l'infirmière en riant. «Je passais par la quand c'est arrivé. Ca me surprend que tu ne viens que maintenant en fait.»

Après s'être fait plaquer très pathétiquement, Sasuke dut faire face à l'ouragan Ayumi (une fille très random…Une fan de Sasuke depuis qu'elle avait six ans.)

Furieuse contre lui d'avoir diminué un peu plus ses chances de sortir avec lui (? Elle n'avait pas vraiment rapport…), elle alla se défouler sur l'Uchiha même.

C'était un spectacle intéressant du moins, parce que Sasuke était bien élevé; il ne frappait pas les filles...

La Hyuuga se réveilla en entendant des rires plutôt désagréables. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'Uchiha pendant un instant avant qu'elle les referme. A l'horreur de l'Uchiha, Shizune commença (ou plutôt «continua») à se moquer de lui, inconsciente du réveille de sa patiente. Elle lui rappela un a un les choses que cette Ayumi avait dit, qu'elle avait fait, et qu'elle avait _essayé _de faire, quelques uns plutôt indécents.

Le point fort était quand elle lui a jeté une boite de ciseaux dans la figure. Il a bien eu le réflexe de le bloquer avec le bras, mais son bras en a souffert.

«Ça va, ça va j'ai compris. Je veux juste un paquet de pansements,» dit Sasuke calmement avec une petite touche de frustration/humiliation. Son bras droit était égrafigné du coude à la main. Quelle sauvage, cette Ayumi!

«Attends un peu, je vais chercher quelque chose au secrétariat, ne bouge pas.» dit-elle enfin, se dépêchant a l'extérieur, la moitie de ce qu'elle a dit incompréhensible.

«Tu peux te relever.» dit Sasuke sèchement.

Hinata risqua d'ouvrir un œil après l'autre. Elle était assez rétablie, si ce foutu mal de tête partait maintenant, ca aurait été _parfait_. Elle se racla la gorge péniblement. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur elle. Soupirant sans bruit, il sortit une bouteille d'eau de son sac-a-dos et le lui mis devant son visage.

«Tiens, je l'ai pas encore ouvert.»

Elle se racla la gorge une autre fois et se mit petit à petit dans une position assise.

«Merci,» dit-t-elle d'un ton très bas. «T'aurais pas une aspirine avec ca?»

Sasuke fit mine de penser. Il ouvrit son sac de nouveau, regardant un peu, ensuite s'assit sur le lit pour chercher en plus de profondeur. Il sortit enfin un petit contenant cylindrique plein de pilules d'une couleur orangée.

«C'est pour les maux en général, peuvent pas te faire du tort.» dit-il en sortant deux sur la paume de sa main et les lui tendant.

Son regard passa des pilules à son bras magané.

C'était un peu drôle à voir, mais surement affreux à subir. Soudainement dans une certaine transe, elle prit la médication d'une main et utilisa l'autre pour approcher son bras et le regarder de plus près.

«Ça va?» demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Il la fit relâcher en disant que ce n'était pas de ses affaires.

C'est juste après avoir fait passer les pilules dans son système avec de l'eau que Kiba ouvrit violemment la porte.

«T'es en train de la droguer ou quoi?!» cria-t-il en priant Hinata de cracher ou vomir ce qu'elle a pris.

Sasuke ne fit que le traiter de malade et le maudit chaos qui semblait toujours venir avec l'ami de Hinata s'installa de nouveau. La jeune Hyuuga s'abstint de commenter, essayant d'éviter un empirement de sa santé physique _et_ mentale. Comme pour empirer les choses, la porte ouverte attira de nombreux spectateurs, parmi lesquels étaient bien sur le trio Sakura-Ino-Tenten.

Une bonne et une mauvaise chose, Sakura et compagnie entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

'_Vraiment, un regroupement de tous les gens que je ne veux pas voir en ce moment, super…c'était à qui cette idée?' _pensa avec misère Hinata.

«Vous venez encore foutre le bordel? C'est le coin des blessés ici, allez-vous en.» commanda Kiba, plus ou moins convaincant.

«On n'est pas ici pour toi, tu vois,» commença la brunette, «Sakura, Ino et moi avons quelque chose à régler avec Hinata.»

'_Qu'es-ce qu'elles inventent encore?'_

Kiba se mit en mode défense et prolongea l'argument pendant quelques minutes.

Le chaos s'arrêta pourtant subitement quand Hinata demanda, très carrément, pourquoi Kiba essayait de la semer plus tôt dans la journée.

«Bravo Hinata, tu nous a ramené au point.» approuva sans franchise la tête des trois filles, Sakura. «Je voudrais savoir ce que t'essaye de sortir de cette histoire, tu vois.»

Hinata haussa ses sourcils avec confusion.

«Essayer de créer de la jalousie entre cinq types de gars complètement différents, peut-être. Mais ça ne va pas marcher, parce que je n'aime pas la façon dont tu t'es servi de moi.» poursuivit-elle avec une peine bien jouée.

«Quoi?» était la seule chose que la Hyuuga put articuler dans son état de surprise. Sakura soupira et alla regarder hors de la fenêtre ouverte. Elle continua alors son speech.

«Je pensais que c'était vraiment pour réconcilier. Je suis allée retransmettre ton message aux cinq personnes que tu m'as écrit sur ta liste. Tenten.»

Au son de son nom, la brunette montra une feuille à Hinata. Celle-ci la prit avec scepticisme. À première vue, c'était une lettre rédigée à Sakura, de la part de Hinata. Sasuke s'approcha pour voir à son tour, pas très confiant. Il avait maintenant les jambes croisées, assis à côté de Hinata. C'est lui qui prit sa défense.

«C'est tapé à l'ordinateur, ca veut rien dire.»

Il évita le contact visuel avec le trio. (Avec raison, je dirais)

«Je ne cherche pas à prouver quoi que ce soit. Ce qui s'est passé s'est passé. Je veux juste savoir _pourquoi _tu m'as demandé de dire à tous ces gens que tu les aimais»

Pour mettre le crémage sur le gâteau, Gaara fit son apparence quand Sakura disait ses derniers mots, regardant passivement tous ceux qui étaient présents.

'_Bien, elle est pas morte.'_

Il avait dans sa main un morceau de feuille qu'il froissait et défroissait avec des mouvements lents. Le manque de nicotine dans son sang ne faisait pas grand-chose pour son humeur. Un moment de silence passa avant d'être interrompue par Kiba.

«Tu peux répéter la dernière partie, j'ai pas entendu à cause de la porte.»

Sakura repéra la moquerie dans sa demande, mais redit quand même sa dernière phrase mot par mot, pour que Gaara l'entende aussi.

Bien sur que Sakura aurait tout inventé, Gaara le savait.

Il alla dans la direction du lit dans la pièce. L'occupante se trouva dans un état différent. Elle fixa la feuille dans ses mains et gonfla très légèrement ses joues pour que son visage reste neutre.

Mais Gaara ne fit que prendre son sac qu'il avait laissé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il le glissa sur une épaule et s'apprêta à partir jusqu'à ce que Sakura ouvre sa bouche.

«Et toi Gaara, tu ne te sens pas utilisé aussi?»

«J'ai ce que je veux.» dit-il en pointant son sac. Il reprit sa route vers la porte.

«Hinata elle,» reprit-elle, «s'est servi de toi. Tu ne vas rien faire?»

«Et pourquoi ça te tien tant à cœur?» demanda sèchement Gaara, sans se retourner.

'_Dis donc, il est très bavard aujourd'hui, lui.' _Ne put s'empêcher de penser Hinata.

«Shikamaru et une autre personne ne sont pas la, mais je pense que ton choix se trouve ici. La personne que tu aimes, c'est qui au juste?»

'_Ah, je vois ce qu'elle veut faire,' _pensa Tenten, _'Demander une question impossible, la rendre plus confuse, retourner l'affaire contre elle. De cette manière, dans cette confusion et son état, c'est impossible de se défendre…'_

À peine consciente de son entourage, Hinata considéra la question.

Voyons, allons par élimination.

Le gars qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant, aussi 2 ans plus jeune qu'elle. ÉLIMINÉ!

Kiba, un de ses meilleurs copains depuis le primaire. ÉLIMINÉ!

Sasuke, le snob qui se fait courir après par le trois-quarts de la population féminine à l'école. ÉLIMINÉ, ÉLIMINÉ, ÉLIMINÉ!

Shikamaru, le génie à côté de qui elle ne peut que se sentir stupide. ÉLIMINÉ!

Il restait donc…

'…_Gaara, pff.'_

Elle fut surprise du silence qui l'entourait. Tous yeux étaient sur elle.

«Gaara?Tu me niaise?» demanda Sakura, incrédule.

'_Jai…dit ça à haute voix?' _

Le nommé fut surpris de sa réponse si rapide. Encore plus du contenue de sa réponse. Lui? Ah, surement une demande à l'aide. Cette situation…à la fin il pourrait peut-être avoir son paquet de cigarettes après tout.

Il regarda la Hyuuga assise, un air plutôt drogué, mais misérable. Kiba coupa le contact en ce mettant entre les deux, face a Hinata et dos a Gaara.

«Sasuke, montre-moi un peu ce que tu lui a donné tantôt?» demanda-t-il avec une main tendue. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement. Cependant, Gaara saisit l'occasion pour se glisser entre Hinata et le dresseur de chiens. Très rapidement, il murmura dans l'oreille de Hinata: «Service contre service, ok?»

Elle avait comme pas le choix, parce qu'il mit en exécution son plan sans son accord.

«Sasuke, trop proche.» dit il en s'assoyant entre les deux.

«Quoi?», «Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?» et d'autre interrogations auditive remplirent la pièce. Sasuke le regarda de haut en bas avec choc (_'Elle a choisi ce gars la et m'as refusée?!'_), mais trouva un certain intérêt au rassemblement.

«Conneries.» affirma Sakura, croisant ses bras. Son plan ne prévoyait pas du tout une telle tournure. «Je croirais pas qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux.»

«La seule connerie présente ici est toi. Maintenant va te faire voir.» dit Gaara en accentuant ses yeux d'une manière meurtrière.

Secouée, la jeune au I.Q. élevé n'accepta quand même pas de se faire insulter comme ça.

«On se calme. J'ai tous les droits d'être ici, et encore plus de raisons de ne pas te croire.»

Ino et Tenten étaient supposé regarder la boss et attendre ses instructions, mais ce n'était pas le genre de la blonde.

«Ah oui?» défia-t-elle, «alors prouve le.»

«Y'a rien a prouvé espèce de—»

«Restons PG-13…» interrompu Shizune, qui était apparemment revenue sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Aussi naturellement qu'un soleil qui se lève à l'horizon, le roux passa son bras autour de la taille de Hinata, sentant celle-ci raidir très évidemment au contact, mais relâchant peu a peu pour les témoins. Pourtant indétectable de loin, et si ca leur permettrait de faire partir les trois filles, c'était parfait.

Mais ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple.

«Pff, Je fais la même chose avec mon père parfois, ça veux rien dire.»

«On s'en fou pas mal de ta relation avec ton père, la blonde. Ce que je vois ici c'est que vous essayer de passer une de vos faute à quelqu'un d'autre.» dit Kiba, qui était en pensée profonde depuis quelques temps. Et ça a porté fruit.

«On s'en fou de tes pensées aussi.» réfuta rapidement Sakura. «Il y a une chose que l'on ferait pas avec notre père ou n'importe quel autre personne du sexe opposé. La preuve ultime est évidente: allez, embrasse la voir. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème si vous sortez ensemble.»

'_Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, Gaara, mais la rigolade arrête ici.'_

'_Merde elle est trop sharp__ (2). Gaara ne ferait jamais…euh…à quoi il pense la?' _

Gaara gardait un visage calme, indéchiffrable. Hinata ne sut quoi penser, elle n'eut pas le temps. Gaara monta sa main qui était autour de sa taille vers sa tête qu'il pivota doucement. Il l'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reste que quelques millimètres qui les séparait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de reculer à sa position initiale.

«Va te faire foutre Sakura.»

FIN DU 20eme CHAPITRE

(1)Just too bad: Dommage…

(2 )Sharp: intelligente, quoi.

Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Gaara?! Que va se produire ensuite? Hehe…c'est trop l'influence des dramas coréens, chui pas a blâmer!

Bon? nul? Laissez moi une review pour me faire savoir: )


	21. Chapter 21

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**A/N : Bonjour ! surprise ! lol Je suis de retour~ Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire et je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai pris pour écrire la suite! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! **

**S'il-vous-plaît relisez rapidement le chapitre 20 ; ce serait beaucoup plus facile à comprendre celui-ci.**

**Enfin, Enjoy ! =)**

**Chapitre 21 :**

_Gaara gardait un visage calme, indéchiffrable. Hinata ne sut quoi penser, elle n'eut pas le temps. Gaara monta sa main qui était autour de sa taille vers sa tête qu'il pivota doucement. Il l'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reste que quelques millimètres qui les séparait. Il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de reculer à sa position initiale._

_«Va te faire foutre Sakura.»_

Un moment maladroit passa. Le choque se lisait plus ou moins sur les visages des sept élèves et de l'infirmière. Un courant d'air froid hurla à l'extérieur et ferma la fenêtre de l'infirmerie bruyamment, mais personne n'y prêtait attention. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur le lit de Hinata. Ce dernier était tel un aimant et n'importe quel passant aurait affirmé l'existence d'un champ de tension inexplicable dans la pièce.

Hinata était bouche-bée. Encore plus que d'habitude. Gaara…avait-il vraiment l'intention de _l'embrasser _?! Devant tout ce monde ? Elle essaya de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais tout sonnait faux dans sa tête. Elle cherchait la phrase parfaite pour aller avec cette situation. Elle allait chercher longtemps.

'_Gaara, t'allais quand même pas…non.._._Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce que t'es...non je peux quand même pas dire ça…_'

Gaara fut le premier à bouger. Il commença à applaudir. Son sarcasme était tellement intense qu'il brûlait l'oxygène de la salle. En même temps qu'un sourire de triomphe s'étalait sur le visage de Sakura, le visage de Gaara devint visiblement plus inexpressif que d'habitude. Il sourit à son tour pour quelques secondes. Il fit en sorte que chacun remet en question sa capacité de sourire avec autant d'artificialité, confiance et provocation.

C'était un spectacle simplement unique et impossible à reproduire.

Un peu déçu du manque d'attention, Sasuke alla s'accoter sur un mur, les bras croisés. Ça ne changea absolument rien de la situation et son agacement perceptible était incompréhensible aux yeux de tous.

Après à peine une demi-douzaine de secondes, Sakura aussi était confuse. Venait-elle de prouver qu'en effet, il n'y avait rien de tout entre Gaara et Hinata ? Gaara arrêta ses applaudissements et dit :

« Ça ne change rien que t'y crois pas. Ton opinion ne vaut pas plus que ta vie minable. Pas grand-chose. » Si le message de Sabaku n'avait pas passé, le ton glacial qu'il adopta le rendit aussi clair qu'une eau de source pure.

« Change pas de sujet. » répondit Sakura, les yeux plissés, l'air sombre et sa vexation mal dissimulée.

Gaara ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, un regard meurtrier de Gaara vaut dix mille mots. Elle dit quand même :

« Après tout, c'est encore moi que a raison. »

« Comme d'habitude. » enchaîna Tenten en se mettant sur sa gauche.

« Ouais. » conclut Ino en se plaçant sur la droite du leader du trio.

Il y a des gens qui paraissent tout a fait normaux de l'extérieur tout en ayant un déficit de compréhension sévère. Sakura en fait parti.

Elle et ses deux copines sursautèrent un peu quand Gaara commença à regarder autour de lui. C'était comme s'il cherchait un objet à leur lancer dans la figure. Ne trouvant rien à proximité, il jeta un dernier regard dégouté dans leur direction. Ensuite, sans avertissement quelconque, il tira le rideau du lit pour mettre une barrière entre lui et le trio et il fit exprès pour qu'un crissement se fasse entendre. Maintenant, lui et Hinata étaient d'un bord, et les autres sur l'autre bord. Le rideau était jaune avec des pois verts. Les draps de lit étaient blancs avec des rayures rouges et l'oreiller était vert. Evidemment, le tout était acheté à un marché aux puces. Bref, à cause du bruit effroyable, en plus de sursauter une deuxième fois, les filles bloquèrent leurs oreilles, fermèrent leurs yeux et grincèrent leurs dents uniformément. Malgré tout, Sakura ne stoppa pas ses reproches méprisants.

« Voyez-vous, » reprit-elle, « le jour où Hinata aurait un chum, il pleuvra du coton. »

Un rire exorbitant attira de l'attention sur Kiba. Le rire disparut subitement et fut remplacé par « Euh…travaille sur tes métaphores. »

Pour sa part, Sasuke avait un sourcil haussé et ses pensées étaient clairement _'Pas encore…'._ Avec un roulement d'yeux mental, il se poussa du mur et prit les bandages et les autres produits pharmaceutiques que Shizune avait rassemblé sur son bureau. En même temps qu'un duel verbal se passait entre Sakura et l'avocat de Hinata (Kiba s'était donné le titre lui-même évidemment), l'Uchiha discutait 'Médicaments et traitements' avec l'infirmière.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser te mettre les pansements tout seul.»

« Ce n'est que quelques égratignures, je suis capable de m'en occuper. » répondit Sasuke avec une confiance irritante. Shizune était obligée de travailler avec des adolescents arrogants et incapables d'apprécier quoi que ce soit. La vie était tellement injuste parfois.

« Écoute mon grand, le budget de l'école ne nous permet pas de gaspiller nos ressources. Laisse donc la professionnelle faire son boulot. Merci ! » dit-elle avec un sourire bizarre.

Le combat verbal se poursuivait, mais Hinata n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Quelques répliques lui étaient passées par la tête, toutefois à chaque fois que le courage l'enveloppait, ses mots étaient enfouis sous les cris de son ami. En plus que personne ne la voyait derrière le rideau, elle finit par abandonner sa défense. Elle écouta ce que Gaara lui disait tout-à-coup à la place.

« Ton CERVEAU est mou comme du coton ! » continua Kiba.

« Regardes un peu comment tu parles avant de mentionner le cerveau humain ! » lança Sakura.

« Bon là, ça suffit. » dit calmement l'infirmière. Elle prit le téléphone entre son oreille et son épaule et composa un numéro d'à peu près huit chiffres. Tout en étalant une substance douteuse sur les blessures de son patient, elle dit :

« Un surveillant est demandé à l'infirmerie pour discipline s'il-vous-plaît. Un surveillant à l'infirmerie, merci ! »

Ce message était diffusé sur les hauts parleurs se trouvant partout dans l'école et ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le silence triompha dans la salle.

Pas pour longtemps.

« Ben là madame !! » lamenta Kiba. « T'étais pas obligée d'appeler le surveillant quand-même ! »

Il fut royalement ignoré.

« Hinata. »

Elle l'ignora.

« Hinata ? » appela-t-il encore. Toujours pas de réponse. Il ouvra le rideau très lentement, la sueur s'écoulait goutte à goutte de son front.

« Oh mon dieu !! » cria-t-il. Shizune s'en vint en courant. Ce 'Oh mon dieu' pouvait seulement dire 'meurtre'.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de meurtre. Il n'y avait personne ! Kiba chercha frénétiquement sous les couvertures comme s'il espérait trouver Hinata en dessous. Avec des mains tremblantes, il souleva l'oreiller. Il laissa sortir le souffle qu'il tenait. Sa détresse était assez pour rendre nerveux tout le monde.

« Calme-toi un peu, imbécile. Ils ont du prendre l'autre porte, c'est tout. » expliqua avec froideur Sasuke. En même temps, il fit place au surveillant d'entrer tout en sortant. Il partit sincèrement déçu du manque d'attention à son égard.

Il était LE Sasuke après tout, bordel !

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Gaara et Hinata étaient sur le toit de l'école. C'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait la, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'une sortie vers le toit existait. Après avoir tiré le rideau, Gaara avait pris leurs affaires et demanda à Hinata de le suivre. Hinata avait regardé dans sa direction, ensuite dans la direction du rideau où des cris résonnaient.

'_Qu'est-ce que est pire ? Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke et Kiba ou Gaara qui a peut-être des idées bizarres en tête? C'est un choix difficile…' _

Faisant confiance à son jugement, elle suivit Gaara sans faire de bruit.

Après une volée d'escaliers, il y avait une porte un peu rouillée. Ayant une tendance à remarquer les petits détails, la Hyuuga se rendit compte que la serrure était brisée. Gaara était derrière elle donc elle poussa la porte doucement pour éviter le bruit de grincement qui se faisait entendre. Elle avança quelques mètres tandis que Gaara mettait son sac et celui de Hinata près de la porte. Elle lui jeta un regard de reconnaissance qu'il ne vit pas. Il faisait encore un peu froid et le vent hurlait toujours. Hinata se racla la gorge. Elle inhala longuement en regardant le ciel. L'atmosphère était tellement différente ! Dans l'espace de quelques minutes, elle est passée d'une salle étouffante remplie de gens, maladies et déception à un endroit ouvert, éclairé où il n'y avait qu'elle et Gaara.

« Merci ? » essaya-t-elle.

« Oui c'est ça. Reste ici. » dit-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte.

Un frisson parcourut son dos. L'endroit semblait plus vaste et mystérieux à son départ. Elle balaya l'endroit des yeux avant de boire un peu d'eau. Elle regarda la bouteille dans ses mains. Le nom de Sasuke était écrit dessus en plus de son étampe personnelle. Elle rit avant de prendre une autre grande gorgée d'eau. _'Je pourrais la vendre sur Ebay !' _

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » demanda une voix féminine. Ça attira l'attention de Hinata. Elle se tourna rapidement, la bouche encore pleine d'eau.

Gaara était revenu avec deux autres individus. Un gars suivi d'une fille qui était sans doute sa blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Tu me dis de venir après tu me menace de mort si je te suis. Décide-toi. Écoute y'a plus de jeu. T'as de l'argent, je te donne tes smokes, c'est aussi simple que ça. À moins que l'affaire de ce matin là, de copine, tu vois ? » dit le garçon à voix basse. Il ne savait pas que Hinata avait une vue excellente et qu'elle était donc capable de faire la lecture labiale. Elle n'était pas extrêmement habile, elle ne put lire que le mot « argent ».

Gaara ferma ses yeux et ébouriffa d'une main ses cheveux avec frustration. Son corps criait 'Nicotine ! Nicotine !', mais tout le reste criait 'ce n'est pas la peine de s'abaisser au point d'utiliser Hinata !'.

« Laisse faire. Va-t'en. » dit enfin Gaara.

Gaara avait parlé de services plus tôt. Il l'avait aidé à faire taire Sakura et à s'échapper de tout le chaos dans lequel elle était. Le moindre qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de rendre le service.

Le commerçant soupira long et large et prit la main de sa copine. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain,

« T'aimes Sasuke ? » demanda Hinata simplement de nulle part.

Les trois figèrent et la regardèrent.

« Bien sur ! C'est un ange ! » dit la fille.

« Hé, je suis juste à côté de toi, tu sais ? », dit son copain, offensé. Elle l'ignora. Elle s'approcha de Hinata et les deux filles négociaient quelque chose. Elles donnèrent leurs dos aux gars.

« Regardes. » dit Hinata en pointant la bouteille. « C'est la bouteille personnelle d'eau de Sasuke. Tu vois ? C'est son étampe. » La fille dévorait déjà l'objet des yeux.

« Ok. Tu veux me l'offrir, c'est ça ? »

« En échange de la quantité que Gaara veux. »

'_Je peux rapporter combien d'argent avec ça ? J'allais le vendre à 30…' _pensa Hinata, faisant de son mieux pour garder un visage et une attitude de business.

« 10. » dit la fille avec un hochement de tête.

« Ben non, c'est beaucoup trop bas. 30. Non, 40. » dit Hinata, soudainement ambitieuse.

Les négociations prolongèrent pour quelques minutes.

« Écoute, on a même pas 30 sur nous…20 ? »

« 25. C'est mon offre finale.»

'_Quand même, 25 dollars pour une bouteille à moitié vide c'est bon, je crois…' _pensa Hinata en lui donnant l'eau.

Gaara ne laissa paraitre aucune émotion. Sur le sol, il y avait un bâton et dans les poches de son fournisseur, des cigarettes. Gaara fit silencieusement l'équation dans sa tête. Il ramassa le bâton avant que la fille crie :

« Donne-lui en 25 ! Tout de suite ! »

Ses yeux brillaient et elle serrait la bouteille d'eau précieusement dans ses bras. Le dealer lui fit un 'Quoi' avec un mouvement de mains. La fille répéta la phrase, augmentant le volume encore plus cette fois. L'empressement dans ses mots était difficile à décrire. Elle parlait comme s'il y avait un prix Nobel à la place de la bouteille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaara avait un sac de cigarettes dans les mains et les deux étrangers étaient partis, l'un confus, l'autre au comble de l'extase. La dernière chose fade qu'on entendit de leur part était :

« Tu rigoles ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ?! »

« Ta gueule, tu achètes tes cigarettes à Kahnawake (1) de toute manière ! Ça te coûte pas grand-chose ! »

Gaara avait les yeux un petit peu plus ronds que d'habitude et le visage un tout petit peu plus radiant. Il mit une cigarette dans sa bouche et l'alluma avec une rapidité inquiétante. Il la fuma au complet sur place.

'_C'est mieux.' _Pensa-t-il.

« C'est si bon ? » demanda Hinata stupidement. C'était irritant de le voir se tuer de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'il consommait cette drogue. Et elle avait négocié avait tellement de cœur pour la mauvaise cause !

'_Je l'avais oublié celle-là…'_

« Quoi ? »

« Tout…tout ça, ce qui s'est passé, c'était pour une cigarette ? » Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou déçue.

Gaara souleva un sourcil quasi invisible.

'_Son '_tout_' remonte à quand exactement ?'_ pensa-t-il.

« Euh…si t'avais demandé…» elle reprit, le visage rouge. Hinata marcha dans la direction de Gaara. Elle s'arrêta devant lui un instant et après alla fouiller dans son sac pendant quelques instants. Elle sortit enfin un bâton de cancer qu'elle roula entre les doigts.

« Ah… »

Gaara s'assit près des sacs et Hinata suivit son exemple. Il ne contesta pas. Chacun de son côté, ils réfléchirent aux évènements de la dernière heure. Hinata lui envoya des petits regards furtifs alors que Gaara la fixait subtilement. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pensait et il ne disait rien. Les joues encore colorés, elle essaya de le remercier encore une fois.

« Merci pour tantôt. » La cloche scolaire sonna sous eux à cet instant.

« Service contre service. » et il sourit brièvement.

Il _sourit _pour vrai !

Hinata ouvrit un peu la fermeture éclair de son manteau et regarda droit devant elle. Elle sourit à son tour. Rien ne pouvait être mieux que cet instant. Rien du tout. Elle le savoura, se sentant légère. Brisant le silence, il prit son sac et se leva. Tenant la porte avec une main, Gaara dit dans un ton très bas avant de s'en aller :

« Tantôt, je voulais pas satisfaire Sakura. C'est tout. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Fin du 21ème chapitre.

Écrivez « cigarettes Kahnawake » sur Google si vous ne savez pas c'est quoi =)

Ouais je sais, c'était pas exactement le chapitre le plus excitant…donner moi quelque jours pour retrouver mon style d'écriture ! Comment c'était ? Avez-vous des commentaires ? Suggestions ? Dites-moi tout ça dans une review por favor ! =)


	22. Chapter 22

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**A/N : C'est toujours moi ! Deux updates dans le même mois…quand même, je m'améliore, non ? ****Ah…je me sens tellement nostalgique en écrivant la suite de L'autre côté de la porte. Ça fait déjà quatre ans! ****Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui ont laissé des reviews !! Comme d'habitude, elles étaient merveilleuses ! **

**Enjoy ! =)**

**Chapitre 22 :**

_Brisant le silence, il prit son sac et se leva. Tenant la porte avec une main, Gaara dit dans un ton très bas avant de s'en aller : _

_« Tantôt, je voulais pas satisfaire Sakura. C'est tout. »_

En rentrant chez elle, la jeune Hyuuga se dirigea vers la cuisine avec des jambes légèrement flageolantes. C'était le silence total ; personne n'était encore là. Après avoir jeté son sac sur la table, elle l'ouvrit délicatement et sortit ses livres. Ensuite, elle mit à leur place des oranges, un contenant de miel, une boîte d'acétaminophène comprimés USP extra-fort et une bouteille de 2L d'eau. C'était la recette de la « guérison ».

Dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre afin que de l'air frais fasse un tour tandis qu'elle se brossa les dents et se changea dans des vêtements plus chauds et confortables.

Tout était prêt.

La malade écouta attentivement son corps. Elle inhala lentement, prenant des grandes quantités d'oxygène. C'était tout à fait délicieux ! Avec la force qui lui restait, elle se vida la tête de toutes pensées déroutantes et désagréables, mangea et s'en dormit. Il était 6h 30, mais elle ne se lèvera que le lendemain à la même heure ! Elle allait guérir une fois pour toute, ça n'avait plus d'allure.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

À minuit moins quart, Gaara donna un coup de pied violent dans l'air pour que ses souliers de course se détachent de ses pieds. Sa respiration était lourde et il mit une main sur le mur pour retrouver un certain équilibre. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit les oreilles. Outre que le battement féroce de son cœur et le très faible bruit des ronflements de son frère aîné, rien de bougeait.

Sa première destination était la cuisine. Il laissa l'eau couler un moment pour devenir tiède et ensuite mit ses mains moites en dessous.

'_Putains d'ivres de merde…Ils étaient o__bligés de se battre juste devant le banc ou j'étais assis ??'_

La scène se rejoua dans la tête du roux.

_À __dix heures trente, les enfants étaient couchés (pour la plupart), les employés rentrés, les étudiants sérieux à leurs bureaux, crayons à la main et victoire dans leurs champs de vision. À dix heures trente, Gaara était assis sur un banc de parc entouré de tous les côtés par des maisons et des blocs appartement. L'une après l'autre, les fenêtres illuminés devenaient sombres et à chaque fois, le jeune élève les remarqua et un sentiment d'apaisement devenait son compagnon pour les quelques heures à venir. _

_Tout à coup, deux hommes riant à tue-tête se déplacèrent avec des mouvements indescriptibles juste devant lui._

_Chacun sorti un couteau._

_Il courut jusqu'à chez lui._

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

À 7h45, les portes principales de l'école s'ouvrirent. Une personne rentra avec des pas rapides vers un premier couloir. Elle réussit à ne heurter personne malgré son regard fixé sur le sol et d'ailleurs, son passage ne fut remarqué par aucun des élèves jasant avec leurs camarades.

Ses pas étaient légers et ses astuces pour paraître invisible presque professionnels. Dotée d'une excellente vue, Hyuuga Hinata avait aussi d'autres talents multiples qu'on remarquait rarement. Elle sortit de son casier deux manuels de français, le cahier d'exercices, le cahier de notes, son agenda et son étui à crayons avec soin et patience. Exactement six minutes avant son cours, elle se dirigea vers celui-ci.

'_Rentrer au son de la cloche et sortir au son de la cloche. Ni vu ni connu.'_

Sa classe était au bout d'un long couloir au 3e étage. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout et il restait encore quatre minutes avant la cloche. Inutile de se présenter si tôt. Elle s'occupa donc à lire les affiches sur les murs, avançant pas à pas. Le premier qui attira vraiment son attention était celui de la sortie de camping. C'était écœurant, n'importe où qu'elle allait, on en parlait ! L'affiche était orange fluo et chaque jour, dans un carré dans le bas à droite était indiqué le nombre d'inscriptions. Il y en avait déjà 171 sur 200.

C'était pas mal du tout. Mais c'était la dernière journée d'inscriptions.

Concentrée sur sa lecture, Hyuuga Hinata ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'elle était devant une petite salle qui s'appelait 'L'OASIS'. Contrairement aux autres locaux, celui-ci était assez minuscule. Il y avait quatre bureaux noirs séparés dans des coins et trois chaises (probablement que rester debout faisait partie des punitions ?) L'autre particularité était qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de mur extérieur qui séparait la classe du couloir. Il y avait deux parties. Dans la première, celle du haut, il y avait une vitre en plastique. Dans la deuxièmes, celle du bas, du bois. Ça ressemblait à un long comptoir étroit et la porte s'ouvrait comme une porte de clôture. Le tout paraissait cheap et sketchy(1). Le but de cet arrangement n'était pas très clair…Était-ce pour que les élèves en punition soient exposés aux autres ? Était-ce pour s'assurer qu'aucun surveillant en change ne subisse une agression physique ?

Bref, il y avait sur la vitre, encore une fois, une multitude d'annonces du club tel et tel, du numéro qu'il fallait appeler si on était suicidaire, des trucs pour réussir nos tests de chimie…Hinata les survola tous d'un regard ennuyé et partit.

De l'intérieur de l'oasis, un mélange intéressant pour les yeux était en exposition. D'un bord, un garçon aux cheveux rouges, de l'autre une fille aux cheveux super laids rose bonbon et au milieu un blond et une rousse. Le garçon excité et bavard avait un petit corps, mais une grande gueule. Étant le plus jeune et traumatisé par le regard meurtrier de Gaara, le regard menaçant de Sakura et le regard drogué et dangereux de la rousse en 5eme année, le blond s'est carrément porté volontaire pour rester debout.

« Joli arc-en-ciel les enfants ! » dit le surveillant avec trop de bonheur au goût de tous.

Dès qu'il ouvrit sa bouche, des petits bonhommes invisibles aux yeux de tous sont venus fermer les portes des oreilles de Gaara. Croyez-le ou non, tout le monde est capable de se fermer les oreilles et le fait régulièrement. Ils ne se rendent juste pas compte.

Maintenant qu'aucun son ne dérangeait le dérangé, ses paupières se sentirent lourdes et sa tête instable. Il regarda le bureau, s'assura que le dessin fait au liquide correcteur était sec et écrasa doucement sa tête sur l'image d'un garçon avec des lunettes, un bâton dans les mains et une cicatrice sur le front. Regardant vers l'extérieur, l'image de Hinata remplit ses rétines submergées par le sommeil. Plus capable, il s'endormit.

Gaara se réveilla dans une salle sans porte. Les murs étaient chacun d'une couleur différente, soit rouge, orange, jaune et rose.

Jiraiya sortit de nulle part.

'_Déjà je vois que c'est un cauchemar__.'_

« Bonjour ! Tu m'as manqué ? »

'_Non, sans l'ombre d'un__ doute…'_

« Oui ! » cria un Gaara content.

Le vrai Gaara ne contrôlait plus ses mots ou ses actions ! Il était ensorcelé !

« Alors es-tu prêt pour une autre session chez le psy ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai tant de choses à dire… »

'_Je vais te battre !' _se menaça-t-il. Ce n'était pas trop pratique.

« Raconte mon brave. » et il sorti une plume et du parchemin rose.

« Hier, j'étais près d'embrasser…quelqu'un ! »

Jiraiya rit bizarrement. « Tu as réussi ?? »

« Non, finalement j'ai laissé tomber… »

« Tu le voulais pas ? »

« Au contraire, j'ai jamais autant voulu quelque chose et- »

'_BON LÀ ÇA VA FAIRE !' _cria le vrai Gaara furieux avant de se réveiller avec un très profond froncement de sourcils.

Quel cauchemar en effet !

Autour de lui, les autres semblaient dans leurs propres mondes, chacun s'ennuyant à mort. Un regard vers la montre lui indiqua que le temps de la punition était encore long.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, c'était l'heure de la techno ! Le vrai nom du cours était « Technologie », donc ils n'allaient pas composer des remix, mais plutôt construire des robots. La classe était au sous-sol et les élèves avaient un peu de misère à respirer. Ce n'était pas un secret, la directrice Tsunade avait promis de s'occuper de la situation (il y a deux ans).

Contrairement à tous, Sasuke s'était mis au travail, remplissant le cahier de réponses avec des symboles et des dessins particuliers. D'un mouvement que la population féminine de la classe décrit comme _sexy_, il dégagea ses cheveux de sur ses yeux et chercha le morceau triangulaire dans un bac fourni par le professeur.

« Salut Sasuke~! ;) » tenta une fille.

« Désolé, j'essaye de faire bouger son bras là, il faut me concentrer. »

'_Vive les excuses liés au boulot…'_

Ce n'était portant pas sa réplique extraordinaire qui avait causé le départ de l'admiratrice, mais plutôt l'arrivée de Gaara. Aussitôt, Sasuke écrit élégamment dans le coin de la page du cahier :

'Viens-tu à la sortie de camping?'

Le regard de Gaara fut la réponse.

Sasuke n'abandonna pas. Il écrit en-dessous :

'Il faut que tu viennes. Imagine, 4 jours loin de l'école, des parents et de la ville.'

Pour Sasuke, Gaara était son spray chasse-gonzesse. Il ne pouvait absolument pas y aller sans l'avoir à ses côtés.

Cette fois, Gaara répondit d'une voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte? »

« 50$. »

Oh. De l'argent. Il avait besoin d'argent. Gaara réfléchit tout en effaçant ce que Sasuke avait écrit dans le cahier. Nous sommes tous des esclaves de l'argent dans cette société capitaliste!

« Les frais de la sortie? »

« Bien sûr je les couvre. »

Gaara tendit sa main. Un sourire triomphant apparut alors sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il serra la main de Gaara, comme s'il concluait une affaire qui valait des millions de dollars. La main du roux ne bougea pas.

« L'argent. » dit-il simplement.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« 199. Je peux pas le croire…Tu peux pas faire une exception monsieur Gai ? C'est ridicule ! » dit Naruto en bloquant le chemin du professeur pressé.

« 200 ça veut dire 200 ! C'est non-négociable ! Il faut que tout le monde vienne ! »

'_C'est pour le __bien des élèves, il faut qu'ils font au moins _cette_ activité tous ensemble. D'une certaine manière, le fait qu'UNE seule élève ne s'en vient pas m'agace plus que s'il y en avait 50.'_

« Ça fait pas de sens ! » s'écria de nouveau Naruto.

« Au lieu de gaspiller ton temps à essayer de me convaincre, trouve la personne qui ne vient pas à la place. Il reste une heure. »

Rapide comme une fusée, il alla trouver la seule personne aussi hyperactive que lui.

« Ki..KIBA ! » appela-t-il, essoufflé.

« Naruto ! » appela l'autre, aussi essoufflé.

Il courait dans sa direction de l'autre bord. Ils parlèrent en même temps.

« Il faut trouver une autre pers-»

« J'ai déjà promis à mes chiens qu'on y allait mais là- »

« C'est qui qui vient pas- »

« Même Sasuke s'en vient, merde ! »

Ça ressemblait un peu à ça. Les yeux de Kiba s'illuminèrent avec réalisation.

« Hinata ! Il faut la convaincre ! »

Comme par hasard, elle passait par là. Au son de son nom, son attention fut attirée.

Dramatiquement, Naruto glissa sur ses genoux et commença à la supplier. Kiba suivit son exemple.

« A…Arrêtez les gars…je viens pas, merci. »

Elle commençait à s'éloigner, reculant doucement, les mains en position de défense et le visage une nuance de rouge foncé.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et marchèrent dans sa direction. Une petite foule commençait à se former autour du trio.

« S'il te plaît Hinata…Hi-na-ta ! Hi-na-ta ! » dit d'abord son ami Kiba, suivit par Naruto. Quelques autres commençaient à applaudir et l'encourager aussi. C'est fou comme les étrangers peuvent être gentils parfois. Mais c'est rare. Pour Hinata, c'était la situation la plus embarrassante de sa vie.

« Ah…je…c'est bon, c'est bon arrêtez~ »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Gaara marchait vers la sortie avec un visage impassible, mais en sentant l'argent dans ses poches, il était quand même content.

'_Est-ce que je devrais me stocker tout de suite?'_

Près des portes, comme d'habitude, son fournisseur faisait du business avec quelqu'un. Gaara réfléchit. En même temps, une personne se déplaçant à un rythme surprenant passa à côté de lui. Il l'observa. Son visage disait clairement 'Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de faire ça!'

Hinata enleva le cadenas de vélo et s'assit sur son moyen de transport. Avant de partir, elle sortit son portefeuille, regarda en dedans. Après, elle sortit une calculatrice, tapota quelques coups. Son regard se déplaça vers le ciel et elle soupira avec exagération. Gaara se retint de rire. Son expression était inestimable. Avant de s'en aller, elle scanna la marée d'élèves sortant de l'école.

'_Qui cherche-t-elle?' _se demanda Gaara.

Son regard était neutre jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise celui du dealer. Il l'énervait.

'_Je me stockerai demain ou après demain…' _décida soudainement le fumeur. Quelque chose en lui était juste…en voyant Hinata…

Il alla la rejoindre.

Fin du 22e chapitre.

(1) dans un stade …brouillon?

Au prochain chapitre : Début du camping! J'ai hâte de l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez hâte de le lire! Comment était ce chapitre? Encore une fois, un chapitre qui prépare le prochain. Pour le camping, quatre jours et trois nuits dans les bois. Suggestions? =D

Pour ce qui est de notre chère Sakura, que devrait-il lui arriver? J'ai préparé un petit sondage pour le fun. C'est sur ma page d'accueil. Votez en grand nombre s'il vous plaît!

Commentaires et revires sont appréciés! À la prochaine!


	23. Chapter 23

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**A/N : MERCI beaucoup pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews !! Désolé pour le retard, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire la suite, promis ! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont participé au sondage =) Comme ça personne ne veut qu'on laisse Sakura tranquille ? Hehe…c'est beau, je le prends en note. Vous pouvez encore aller voter si vous voulez.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tous ! **

**Enjoy ! =)**

**Chapitre 23 :**

_Avant de s'en aller, Hinata scanna la marée d'élèves sortant de l'école. _

'_Qui cherche-t-elle?' se demanda Gaara._

_Le__ regard d'Hinata était neutre jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise celui du dealer. Il l'énervait et ça se voyait._

'_Je me stockerai demain ou après demain…' décida soudainement le fumeur. Quelque chose en lui était juste…en voyant Hinata…_

_Il alla la rejoindre._

Il y a plusieurs façons de rejoindre une personne. La façon de Gaara était difficile de placer dans une catégorie. Il bloqua son chemin, se plaçant devant son vélo en marche. La première chose que Hinata vit était ses souliers de course qui, il était une fois, étaient blanches, et elle freina silencieusement, soulevant ses yeux du sol.

Il enleva son sac-à-dos presque complètement vide et le plaça dans le panier attaché au guidon.

« C'est nouveau ça. »

Il était difficile de distinguer entre les affirmations et les questions du Sabaku. Mais puisqu'il avait fait l'effort de commencer la conversation, Hinata, un amusement indescriptible dans les yeux, répondit :

« J'ai trouvé ce vieux panier dans le garage. J'avais rien à faire alors je l'ai mis là… »

Rendue à la fin de la phrase, les deux avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Les pieds de Hinata n'étaient plus sur les pédales, mais sur le sol pour que sa vitesse correspond au rythme de Gaara. Ils ne parlèrent pas pour un moment. Le bourdonnement constant des roues du vélo était le seul bruit qui complétait leur silence.

Les deux dépassèrent l'arrêt d'autobus débordant d'élèves et se dirigèrent vers un autre plus loin. Hinata prit son courage à deux mains et demanda :

« C'est pas si loin, pourquoi tu prends le bus? »

« Hmm.. » il fit mine de réfléchir.

Le cellulaire de Hinata vibra dans sa poche. Elle s'arrêta et l'amena à son oreille.

« Allo?...qui?...Euh, vous avez le mauvais numéro. » Elle regarda Gaara. « J'aurais du m'en douter. C'est quand même rare que… » elle dit avec un rire plutôt nerveux. Un rire qui se traduisait en 'Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de dire _ça_'. Le visage de Gaara demeura neutre et il ne dit rien.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt. Gaara traversa la rue et ils se dirent 'Au revoir' avec un regard et un très petit sourire de la part de Hinata.

'_Hé mais…c'est pas dans cette direction là sa maison. Bah c'est pas de mes affaires.'_ Avec cette dernière pensée en tête, elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

C'était vraiment très dommage que Sakura avait un pied dans le plâtre. Par contre, même si c'était une très mauvaise idée, très très extrêmement insensée, rien ne lui aurait fait changer d'avis; elle _allait_ au camping et _rien_ ne l'en empêchera. (Même pas un pied cassé…la pauvre était dans le déni.)

La fille aux cheveux roses et ses deux meilleures amies étaient dans un sous-sol aux murs fuchsia et aux rideaux bleu ciel. Oui, bien sûr que c'était le choix de Sakura!

Le trio était étalé sur le sol. La radio était en marche…c'était parfaitement confortable pour préparer la liste des choses à prendre pour le camping. Il ne restait que quelques jours après tout.

« Bon les filles, on n'oublie surtout pas d'amener des cochonneries pour se bourrer la face! Hihi… » rit Sakura bizarrement.

« T'es au courant qu'on a pas le droit, ouais? C'est écrit dans un caractère trois fois plus grand que le reste des consignes. » dit Tenten en mordillant son crayon. Elle était couchée sur son ventre, et ses pieds balançaient comme un jeu de bascule.

« Justement! Je te gage tout mon argent que tout le monde en apportera. Ce sera drôle! Écrivez-le sur la liste. Apportez surtout beaucoup de chocolat. Alles klar?! » elle sourit fièrement.

« Ah…ich weiβ es nicht.(1)» dit Tenten avec hésitation en l'écrivant quand même. Elle prit un surligneur mauve qui était derrière son oreille et le surligna. Elle remarqua le silence lourd et quatre yeux qui lui chauffaient la tête.

« Ben quoi? Si elle elle parle Allemand, j'ai bien le droit aussi. »

« C'est beau Tenten. Oublie pas de marquer sur ta liste une brosse à dents et de la soie dentaire. » dit Sakura avec irritation.

'_E__lle ose m'insulter en pleine face!' _pensa Sakura.

La pauvre était dans le déni encore une fois.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Noir, simple, ordinaire. C'était les choses qu'on pouvait dire à propos du cellulaire que Gaara venait d'acheter cinq minutes plus tôt.

Il était présentement assis sur un banc, en train de se familiariser avec le produit. Après, il fit son premier appel. Personne ne répondit. C'est alors qu'il envoya son premier texto à Hinata :

_**« **__**0117407640- mon numéro. Réponds quand on t'appelle. – Gaara »**_

Il mit l'appareil dans sa poche et sortit une cigarette de l'autre. Avant de l'allumer, son briquet était prêt – seulement à quelques millimètres de sa bouche–, il se souvint qu'il venait de dépenser presque toute l'argent que Sasuke lui avait donné pour le camping et donc ce serait mieux de sauver la cigarette pour plus tard. Et puis aussi…Hinata ne semblait pas trop aimer ça quand il fumait. Il se surprit avec cette pensée. C'est à ce moment qu'une fille aux cheveux lumineux et au maquillage effrayant à la perfection s'exclama :

« Ouf! Tu peux pas aller fumer ailleurs? C'est une place publique ici et je veux pas mourir de cancer de poumons! » Elle avait l'aire dégoûtée et, ironiquement, encore plus dégoutante aux yeux de Gaara.

Il alluma sa cigarette, aspira très longuement et souffla toute la fumée dans sa face. Satisfait de l'état bouche-bée de l'étrangère, il s'en alla.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il oublie l'incident car un plus grand problème l'attendait.

Argent.

'_C'est peut-être le temps d'avoir une carte de crédit.'_

Après une courte visite à la banque, il réalisa que cette idée ne marcherait pas. Puisque voler, en demander à son père ou en redemander à Sasuke n'étaient pas des alternatifs acceptables pour le roux, il ne restait plus qu'une solution.

La rue dans laquelle il marchait avait au moins une vingtaine de magasins. Il garda les yeux ouverts pour les signes qui diraient 'Nous embauchons'. Après avoir fait le tour, il n'en vit qu'un dans la vitrine d'une boutique de chaussures et de sacs à main. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

À côté, il y avait une grande pharmacie. C'est là qu'il rentra. Il prit un paquet de gommes près de la caisse et attendit en ligne. Il y avait une cliente insatisfaite qui faisait un retour. C'était long alors il scanna les environs. Le quart du magasin était consacré aux cosmétiques. Des bouteilles de parfums, des ensemble cadeau et des grandes marques de maquillage garnissaient les étagèrent. La présentation était attirante avec ses couleurs vives et ses odeurs exquis. De l'autre côté, il y avait un laboratoire de photos. Ils vendaient des caméras, des cadres et d'autres produits qui n'avaient vraiment pas d'affaire dans une pharmacie comme des consoles de jeux et des télévisions. La pharmacie même était dans le fond et on y retrouvait des centaines de médicaments. Enfin, la section de nourriture et de boissons. C'est tout ce que Gaara put voir de son emplacement en tout cas.

'_C'est pas une pharmacie ça, c'est un mini entrepôt…'_

En attendant, toujours et encore, il dévisagea une personne qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. En croisant son regard, le jeune garçon baissa ses yeux et une aura de panique l'enroba. Sabaku Gaara comprit tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer. Un vol à l'étalage, quoi de plus simple? Mais le petit était encore débutant et il alla remettre ce qu'il avait pris à sa place.

C'était enfin son tour.

« Bonjour! Ce serait tout? » demanda la caissière avec enthousiasme. (Elle était surement nouvelle, ça expliquerait son bonheur.)

« Appelle ton gérant. »

« Euh…il y a un problème? »

« Apelle-le. » répéta-t-il.

Le temps qu'il paye pour sa gomme et le gérant était avec lui. C'était un homme dans sa trentaine qui avait l'aire vraiment épuisé.

« Oui? »

« Vous embauchez? »

« Tu peux laisser un CV et on te rappellera. En as-tu un? »

Réflexion pendant trois secondes et puis voilà ce qu'il fit : Il sortit une feuille de son sac, prit le stylo de la caissière et écrit son nom, adresse, « habile avec la technologie » et « aucune expérience ». Il le donna au gérant. Celui-ci sembla trouver le tout amusant.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu cherches un emploi? » demanda-t-il.

« 20 minutes. »

« Tu penses que c'est si facile d'en trouver un? »

Gaara ne répondit rien, mais il l'emprisonna dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne serait pas exceptionnel pour le service à la clientèle. »

Gaara accentua son regard. Ce n'était pas par exprès…C'était une habitude.

« Mais…j'ai quelque chose pour laquelle tu serais bon, je pense. Mais encore, il faudra que tu me le prouves. Viens dans mon bureau. »

Et c'est comme ça que Gaara travailla dans le poste de « sécurité » dans une pharmacie beaucoup trop grande au personnel fatigué.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« C'est vrai que tu va aller vivre dans les bois? » demanda Hanabi à sa grande sœur.

'_D'où elle sort ses idées là? Elle joue avec mes nerfs.'_

« Très drôle. C'est un camping. »

« Oh c'est le fun les campings! T'as l'aire misérable, t'es vraiment bizarre. »

« Ben non, je suis très contente. » Hinata regarda sa montre. « Regarde l'heure, il se fait tard alors bonne nuit. »

« Eh il est juste 8h30…Hinata? »

Elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Malgré le peu de lumière dehors, les rideaux étaient fermés alors il faisait sombre. Hinata se coucha sur son dos, s'étira et soupira longuement. Elle venait de rentrer après une longue marche dehors. Elle se retourna sur le côté.

'_C'est mieux la pl__upart du temps, d'être loin de Sakura et tout, mais il y a des jours où ça me manque…'_

Elle se leva dans une position assise, et secoua sa tête. Un petit rectangle de lumière s'allumait et s'éteignait…s'allumait et s'éteignait. Elle réalisa que son cellulaire clignotait. Elle le prit très curieusement et l'ouvrit. Quelqu'un avait appelé et laissé un message.

Avez-vous déjà goûté à un chocolat si bon qu'il vous remplissait d'une sensation de bien-être extraordinaire? C'est cette sensation qui enveloppa la jeune Hyuuga en lisant le message de Gaara.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Les quelques jours avant la sortie, il y avait de l'excitation dans l'air. La hâte se lisait sur les visages des élèves en troisième et la jalousie et le mécontentement sur ceux des autres élèves. Tout le monde se préparait et les enseignants se voyaient ignorés pendant les leçons. De nombreuses activités étaient planifiées pendant les heures de classe et de pauses. Chacun y allait pour des raisons différentes, mais peu importe. Au moins ils y allaient.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Enfin le grand jour était arrivé! Six autobus remplis d'élèves bruyants se dirigèrent au nord vers la grande forêt. Ça allait être un voyage de quatre heures.

Il y avait un autobus en particulier qui était plus calme et silencieux que les autres. Shikamaru, Sasuke et Gaara ont eu la chance de se trouver dans celui-là. Dans celui juste derrière, il y avait plus de bruit que dans un match de foot international. Par un malheureux hasard, Hinata se trouva dans celui-là. Avec Naruto, Kiba, le trio et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir ou entendre. De la musique de danse faisait vibrer l'intérieur de l'autobus. Il y avait du Karaoké et des chants infinis qui écrasaient les esprits encore sains. Des cris de « OHMONDIEU chui tellement excité! » faisaient sursauter les élèves normaux et les jeux continuèrent jusqu'à leur arrivé. Rien d'exceptionnelle ne se produit durant le voyage, à par le fait que Hinata dut prendre trois aspirines pour son mal de tête et le fait qu'ensemble, le trio Sakura-Ino-Tenten avait sept valises tandis que d'autres n'avaient amené qu'un sac-à dos.

Il faisait assez beau et le soleil d'après midi brillait, illuminant toutes les couleurs de la forêt. Le vert des arbres, le bleu de la rivière à proximité et même le beige des sentiers secs. Les professeurs avaient de la misère à organiser tout le monde. Monsieur Gai leur dit :

« Il y a des chalets, oui, mais pour ceux qui veulent vivre l'aventure à fond, il y a des tentes à installer aussi! »

La _grande_ majorité des élèves se dirigèrent vers les chalets.

Fin du 23e chapitre.

(1)Ich wieβ es nicht = Je sais pas (je crois! lol Est-ce qu'il y a des Allemands in the house?!) Alles klar?! = c'est clair?

Voila! =D J'espère que vous avec aimé ça. On tombe dans « l'aventure » dès le prochain chapitre! (Je n'ai plus le choix!) Commentaires ou suggestions? Review s.v.p.! =D (Il n'est pas trop mignon Gaara quand même =P…)


	24. Chapter 24

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**A/N : Salut****~ C'est dreaming_freak!~**

**Gros mer****ci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé!~ C'est surtout pour vous que je continue =)~ Je l'apprécie vraiement vraiment !! **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas beta-é. Ça m'aiderait si vous m'aidez à voir mes erreurs de syntaxe~ Arigatou gozaimasss~~**

**Ps : C'est vrai Cemenwen…lol Les sciences c'est pas mon fort ^^ ;;; Merci !**

**Enjoy ! =)**

**Chapitre 2****4**** :**

_Monsieur Gai leur dit :_

_« Il y a des chalets, oui, mais pour ceux qui veulent vivre l'aventure à fond, il y a des tentes à installer aussi! »_

_La _grande_ majorité des élèves se dirigèrent vers les chalets._

J'aurais voulu vous dire que c'était le grand luxe, mais hélas, ce n'était pas des hôtels cinq étoiles ni des repères secrets des leaders des crimes organisés comme Orochimaru, qui avait d'ailleurs entre ses mains un quart de l'argent du pays. Pourtant, avec toute l'excitation dans l'air, très peu d'élèves ont remarqué que la peinture qui couvrait les trois « chalets » était d'une couleur jaunâtre et qu'elle s'écaillait à plusieurs endroits. Personne n'a remarqué non plus que la première porte invitait ses invités à entrer avec une note écrite à la main et qu'ironiquement, celle-ci grinça avec protestation quand un élève la poussa. De plus, les quatre escaliers qui menaient à cette porte étaient bizarrement mous et instables. Une des marches était brisée.

« Euh…est-ce que c'est sécuritaire la dedans? » demanda celui qui avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte. Appelons le Martin.

« Mais on s'en fiche! » répondit quelqu'un. Appelons le Paul. Ce-dernier essayait de le pousser pour entrer en premier.

Martin et Paul commencèrent à se battre et une foule vint les encourager.

À quelques mètres de la, des tentes défaites attendaient à être assemblées. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un tas de sacs de patates bruns extra larges et de bâtons de balais. Bouche-bée, une dizaine d'élèves placés en demi-cercle fixèrent le tas. Le silence religieux fut interrompu par des jappements de chien surexcités. Un petit chien blanc de race inconnu mordait le bas de pantalon d'un être visiblement paresseux - qui regardait le ciel avec désespoir et qui avait les mains dans les poches - et en plus quelqu'un le poussait par derrière.

« Shikamaru, t'es le seul qui saura trouver un moyen de mettre ça sur pied! » lui dit Kiba.

« Écoute, c'est pas compliqué, »

« Ta modestie est chiante à la fin, »

« Modestie? Tu rigoles. » répondit Shikamaru sarcastiquement en essayant de faire lâcher le chien. « les modèles modernes sont…oh. » Il vit le problème. Il vit les tentes un peu…démodées. Il ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit. « Ça me tente vraiment pas, là. »

« Au moins donnes-nous des instructions.. » supplia un élève. Ce dernier donna un coup de pied au tas de matériel et un petit serpent sortit sa petite tête verte avant de glisser rapidement vers la forêt. L'élève laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Il sursauta un peu aussi, mais ne le dites à personne!

Le génie de la famille Nara soupira. Voyant une ouverture, Kiba lui mit sous le nez une feuille et un crayon. Ses yeux traduisaient l'ennuie, mais il finit par les prendre.

« Retournes toi. » dit-il enfin. Il utilisa le dos d'un élève comme support et gribouilla quelque chose. Quand les deux côtés de la feuille étaient remplis, il dit :

« Bon, réveillez-moi quand ce sera l'heure de manger. Je vais aller dans le bus.»

Du côté de la civilisation, déjà le flash des appareils photo éclairait le lieu de partout et quelqu'un avait remit de la musique dans un autobus, le volume au maximum. C'était presque comme être dans une boîte de nuit en plein jour.

« QUE LA FÊTE COMMENCE! » cria quelqu'un. (Sa voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Naruto).

La foule commença à se diriger vers les autobus pour sortir les bagages. Tout à coup un ÊVNI (être vert non identifiable), communément appelé monsieur Gai et l'organisateur de la sortie demanda encore une fois l'attention du groupe.

« Attention tout le monde! Pour être venu dans la partie boisée de votre pays, félicitations et bienvenue! À partir de maintenant, votre instinct de survie sera votre meilleur ami! »

Des amis se regardèrent avec angoisse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment? » demanda Tenten à personne en particulier. Elle reçut un coup de coude dans le bras.

« Arrête de gâcher l'ambiance! » lui répondu Sakura assez impoliment.

« Je m'excuse, mais il vient de parler d'_instinct_. Ça ne peut être que catastrophique. » chuchota-t-elle.

Monsieur Gai reprit.

« Tout au long de cette aventure, des dizaines de surprises vous attendent! Voici justement la première. » Il se racla la gorge. « Il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout le monde dans les chalets, alors il va falloir prouver que vous avez ce qu'il faut pour y mériter une place! » Il hocha la tête, ses dents brillaient et il avait les mains sur les hanches.

Des plaintes désapprobatrices éclatèrent et durèrent quelques minutes. Soudain, le ciel n'avait pas l'air si bleu que ça ni le soleil aussi brillant.

Un peu écartés du groupe étaient deux jeunes hommes solitaires. L'Uchiha avait porté ses lunettes de soleil qui couvraient quand même un tiers de son visage et une casquette bleu foncé. Malgré cela, les prédatrices qui feraient n'importe quoi pour toucher cet…ange démoniaque le retrouvèrent toujours. Heureusement pour lui, il y avait un champ magnétique naturellement présent autour de lui grâce à un certain élève en particulier. Tandis que Sasuke était composé d'ions ++, Gaara était surtout des -- et la population féminine était des --. Pensez aux aimants. En d'autres mots, dès que quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher, il était repoussé naturellement et quand la nature était défectueuse, Gaara utilisait ses mains pour faire le boulot. La vie, c'est de la science chers lecteurs!

« Arrête de me suivre..» dit Gaara d'un ton bas enrobé avec un je ne sais quoi de menaçant. Sasuke le scanna avec une irritation propre à lui.

« T'as peut-être oublié, mais on avait fait un marché. »

'_Un marché qui m'a coûté une fortune d'ailleur__s…' _pensa l'Uchiha.

À travers ses yeux pâles, Gaara regarda la foule d'enthousiastes. Pourquoi était-il là déjà? Ah ouais.

Les groupes d'amis étaient déjà en place. Ils formaient comme des petits clans. Près des autobus jaunes, les profs discutaient. Il y en avait quatre et ce petit nombre était en quelque sorte…inquiétant. Il y avait 200 élèves après tout.

À l'insu de tous, les profs étaient en train de préparer sur place cette fameuse « tâche ».

« Moi je dis qu'on retourne à l'école. On peut faire le camping là, c'est la même chose. » dit Shizune. Elle était obligée de remplacer le professeur d'Arts Hayate parce qu'il était malade.

« Vas-tu sauter sur chaque occasion possible de rentrer? » demanda avec déception Kurenai.

« Je pense que oui. » défia Shizune.

« On discutera de ça plus tard. Nous sommes des enseignants! » déclara Gai avec enthousiasme. « On est diplômés et qualifiés pour ce travail! Nous allons trouver une solution et ces enfants passeront un temps merveilleux ici et vivront une expérience qui les permettra de s'épanouir et mûrir! »

Un bref silence suivit.

« Pensant à ça, c'est à cause de toi qu'on s'est fait avoir, hein? On est en pleine récession! Bien sur que des _deals_ aussi alléchants que celui-ci allait camoufler des inconvénients. » soupira Shizune.

« Ce n'est pas catastrophique. »

« Je te fait remarquer qu'il y a deux autres chalets inexistants!! Le propriétaire à disparus, les frigos ne sont _pas _remplis de nourriture et il n'y a pas de site de feu de camps. C'est _ça _le point fort du camping! »

« Ça va s'arranger. À 204 personnes, on trouvera bien un moyen de s'arranger. Regarder moi faire. Shizune, permet moi de te dire que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans le domaine de l'enseignement. Mon rival Monsieur Kakashi te dirait davantage si tu lui demandes. D'ailleurs, où est-ce qu'il est? »

Il s'infiltra dans la foule à la recherche du professeur manquant.

La secrétaire regarda sa forme disparaitre, incrédule. Il avait _osé…_s'il était question d'expérience, alors elle en avait plus que n'importe qui dans le pays!

« Je sais même changer les roues d'autobus. Et réparer les fenêtres coincées et arranger les freins. » dit-elle calmement à Kurenai. Cette dernière lui donna une petite tape réconfortante sur l'épaule.

Tout à coup, un bruit sec en-dessus de leurs têtes les choqua. Le chauffeur de l'autobus 0742 venait d'ouvrir la fenêtre. C'était un jeune homme chauve aux grands yeux bruns.

« C'est vrai ça ? » demanda-t-il. « Parce que si tu peux m'arranger mon bus, on peut faire un marché. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

« On vous divise en groups de 20. »

Une demi-heure s'était passée et les élèves étaient impatients de commencer. Sans l'avouer, bien sûr.

Devant les chalets il y avait une grande clairière. Dix bâtons d'à peu près deux mètres de long avec des t-shirts aux couleurs assorties accrochés à chacun comme un drapeau y étaient installés parterre par Gai même. Dans très peu de temps, les élèves choisirent un drapeau.

'_Il y a seulement Gai qui pourrait penser à acheter 200 chandails de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel'_ pensa Shizune. Elle se regarda discrètement et soupira. L'organisateur de la sortie lui avait donné une lourde responsabilité. En plus de cela, elle devait porter un costume de couleur argent absolument ridicule. D'après Gai, elle brillait. Elle s'assit sur une chaise pliante devant un chalet et derrière une table. De cet emplacement, elle pouvait voir tout le monde. 

À l'extrême droite se trouvait Hinata, Sasuke et Gaara.

Un silence très maladroit les entourait. Hinata fit un signe de main très discret dans leur direction et celui-ci fit évaporer une partie de la tension comme par magie.

Elle se racla la gorge et demanda après un peu d'hésitation : « Tes bras…vont mieux? »

La confusion joua dans les yeux de l'Uchiha avant de redevenir neutres. Il se rappela de son incident.

« C'était rien. » dit-il enfin.

« Oui. » Une pause. « La peau repousse et puis…il y a des crèmes efficaces. » dit-elle vaguement.

« Je sais. »

Fin de la conversation. En les regardant, on remarquait qu'il y avait une possibilité, aussi petite soit elle, qu'ils étaient prêts à faire semblant que les incidents précédents n'avaient jamais eu lieu. C'était mieux pour tous. C'était plus confortable pour les deux.

Gaara examina les deux rapidement.

'_Donne lui la main aussi, tant qu'à être…' _pensa-t-il en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Au même moment, Sakura, Ino et Tenten ont eu le culot de choisir le même groupe.

« Salut! » dit Sakura avec un sourire. Quelques uns retournèrent la salutation. Elle prit le temps de parler à tous les autres, s'introduire, demander les noms à ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Hinata la regarda faire et s'assit par terre en arrière. Sakura, pendant ces cinq minutes, avait fait ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire toute sa vie : Socialiser sans la moindre difficulté. Elle ramassa une brindille près d'elle et l'examina, le regard lointain et pensif.

'_Au moins Gaara e__st dans l'équipe…'_ pensa-t-elle soudainement. Ce-dernier ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Tranquillement pas vite, la reine aux cheveux roses se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devant le voleur de son cœur.

« Sasuke! Contente que tu sois venu. » dit-elle avec une sincérité tellement intense qu'elle déplacerait une montagne.

Il hocha la tête une fois.

« On fera une bonne équipe. »

Les yeux de l'Uchiha passèrent de son visage éclairé et maquillé à ses béquilles et son pied dans le plâtre. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien.

« Notre drapeau est magenta en plus. J'aime beaucoup cette couleur. Et toi? »

« Va jouer dans la rivière. » dit enfin Gaara.

Hinata dut se retenir pour ne pas rire à voix haute. De sa position, le visage tendu et rouge de Sakura était exceptionnel. Pourtant, au lieu de penser à une réplique plus piquante pour le Sabaku, elle canalisa sa frustration vers une cible plus faible.

« Ah tiens, toi aussi tu es dans l'équipe, ça va? »

Tout amusement se dissous.

« J'ai une idée! Tu pourras partager une chambre avec nous quand on gagnera. On est dans le même bateau de toute façon, non? »

En guise de réponse, Hinata la regarda longuement. Elle aurait dit quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait à la tête. Gaara avança d'un pas et…

« HEY! » Heureusement, l'ÉVNI était de retour avec un chapeau de paille à l'envers dans la main. Des petits morceaux de feuilles pliés soigneusement s'y trouvaient.

« Équipe Magenta! C'est à vous de choisir! À qui l'honneur?! Tiens! Toi. »

Sasuke plongea sa main dans le chapeau. Il fouilla dans le fond quelques instants inutiles pour augmenter le suspense. Enfin, il en sortit une et Monsieur Gai la prit pour lire :

« Voyons voir… aha! Vous allez pêcher! » Il prit un poisson fait avec du papier de construction et l'attacha au drapeau avec une épingle.

« Super! J'adore pêcher. » s'exclama un élève. Un autre se mit d'accord avec lui. Le troupeau commença à se déplacer mais la main de l'enseignant les arrêta. Son bras était tendu perpendiculairement à son torse et l'autre main était sur sa hanche. Cet emplacement commençait à paraître naturel pour l'homme bizarroïde.

« J'avais oublié que l'équipe jaune relèvent déjà ce défi… » Il se racla la gorge et une larme glissa dramatiquement sur sa joue. «…Choisissez une autre feuille.»

« Je vais le faire cette fois. » dit Sakura avec un autre sourire. Elle la lu elle-même : « Trouvez du miel et des baies sauvages? Euh…on est obligés? »

« Si tu veux dormir sous un toit ce soir. Malgré qu'en plein air ce n'est pas trop mal non-plus. » répondit Gai.

Un jappement de chien attira leur attention. L'équipe jaune, ou l'équipe Shikamaru, venait récupérer les autres pêcheurs. Des visages familiers et agréables étaient à la tête du groupe.

« Désolé, ça ne s'applique plus! » dit Gai en enlevant le poisson et mettant à la place une abeille et un cercle bleu (un bleuet peut-être?).

« C'est pas la classe, ça… » murmura Shikamaru Nara, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« En plus on n'a pas de canne-à-pêches. » dit Kiba en lançant à Gai un regard meurtrier.

« Regarde Kiba! J'ai fabriqué une lance et je l'ai attaché à une corde! » s'exclama Naruto de nulle part.

Shikamaru négocia logiquement l'affaire. Attraper 80 poissons avant le coucher du soleil était simplement impossible, même si le génie de la famille Nara était en charge. Sous peu, il finit par choisir dix autres personnes de l'équipe magenta pour se joindre aux jaunes en se basant sur une série de questions incluant :

Qui a déjà pêché?

Qui est allergique aux abeilles?

Qui sait nager?

Avec expertise et précision, il prit ce dont il avait besoin et s'en alla. Durant ce temps, tous les autres étaient aussi partis.

« La dernière étape est d'aller voir Shizune! Elle vous parlera de règles de sécurité et d'autres affaires importantes pour votre survie. Amusez-vous bien! »

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, l'organisateur disparut dans un autobus.

« Je pense qu'on s'est fait fourrer. » annonça officiellement Tenten.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, les six élèves qui se connaissaient déjà étaient encore ensemble.

« Attendez une seconde, » s'exclama alors Sakura. Elle relisait la tâche et on sentait déjà qu'elle allait dire quelque chose de brillant. « J'ai trouvé une lacune. Eux, ils devaient avoir 80 poissons, mais pour nous, il n'y a pas de quantité marquée!»

« On devrait se séparer et chercher en groupe de deux ou quelque chose. » suggéra Ino. Elle fit un clin d'œil subtil dans la direction de son amie à la jambe cassée.

« Ok, je vais décider des équipes puisque c'est moi qui a trouver--»

« _Ou_, » coupa Sasuke, « des équipes de trois. Tu vas seulement nous gêner avec ton handicap temporaire. Tu as déjà assez fait, laisse le reste pour nous. Trois équipes de trois. Deux pour les baies et une pour le miel. Je vais prendre le miel. Et avec moi…» il regarda autour de lui. Gaara, Ino, Tenten, quatre filles qui le regardaient avec une certaine folie dans les yeux et Hinata. Il échangea avec la Hyuuga un regard d'affaires et hocha la tête. « Gaara et Hinata. Débrouillez vous pour le reste. »

Sasuke aurait pu aussi prendre son cœur dans ses mains et l'écraser ou écrire sur son front « INUTILE »; Sakura se serait senti pareille qu'en ce moment.

Quand une des filles commença à montrer son désaccord, il était trop tard, Sasuke était déjà parti dans la direction de leur secrétaire coincée dans un déguisement clownesque.

Les autres ramassaient leurs affaires pour rejoindre le prince des glaces.

« Gaara? »

L'interpelé pivota lentement la tête pour avoir Hinata dans son champ de vision.

« Je vais aller chercher quelque chose… » dit-elle en pointant le grand autobus jaune.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'exécuta. Gaara pouvait vaguement entendre quelqu'un se faire consoler, mais sa concentration était plutôt sur sa coéquipière.

C'est durant ces quelques instants qu'il remarqua ses mouvements calmes, sa politesse.

De son côté, Hinata se demandait :

'_Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si les profs perdent quelques élèves?__Hm…comment réagiraient mes parents si je revenais pas?' _

Elle secoua de sa tête cette idée ridicule…ou l'était elle? Un regard vide pris possession de son visage alors qu'elle cherchait son sac-à-dos. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et se dépêcha.

'_En tout cas, les autres m'attendent…'_

Shizune l'accueillit avec un sourire.

« Ok, vous êtes tous là ? Bon. Il y a quelques règles que vous devez suivre en tout temps. Je répète, _en tout temps_. D'abord, vous ne vous séparez jamais. Voici une boussole et une carte. Pour revenir ici, vous devriez avancer dans la direction sud-ouest. Si vous voyez que le soleil se couche, _revenez_. Il n'y a pas que des insectes dans ces bois… »

Hinata et une blonde dans l'équipe échangèrent un regard paniqué. Personne d'autre n'avait l'air inquiet.

« Je sais pas si les autres ont remarqué, mais il y a plusieurs sentiers clairement identifiés autour d'ici. » dit Sakura.

« En effet. Et enfin, en toute situation d'urgence, prenez ceci, » elle tendit à Sasuke un objet en plastique circulaire avec un bouton rouge au milieu. « quand vous pesez dessus, on est capable de vous retrouver avec un GPS spécial. Je sais qu'à première vue le groupe de professeurs ici ont l'air un peu…incompétent, mais il y a une très bonne raison pour laquelle nous avons été choisis. »

Un petit sourire éclaira Hinata. Elle ajusta son sac-à-dos.

'_C'est beaucoup plus rassurant...' _pensa-t-elle.

« Allons-y.» annonça Sasuke.

Ino pris Sakura sur le côté, loin des oreilles curieux, et demanda : « Tu vas faire quoi en attendant? »

« Je vais me débrouiller. Eh, appelle-moi donc Hinata. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. Et ne l'annonce pas au monde entier s'il te plaît.»

Ino alla le chuchoter à Hinata et sans délais, elle alla voir son ex-amie Sakura. Le rythme de son cœur accéléra et avec plus ou moins de succès, elle essaya de cacher sa surprise.

« Met ton sac parterre, » lui dit Sakura avec sang-froid. Après s'être assuré que personne ne les regardait, elle glissa quelque chose dedans. Elle expliqua : « Je vais te prêter un walkie-talkie. C'est la première fois que je vois ces machins de GPS et ils n'ont pas l'air très solide. »

Le cœur de Hinata se serra. Se pouvait-il que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, l'amitié qu'elles avaient vécue avait réussi à laisser un profond attachement entre les deux ? Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour la sécurité de Hinata ?

« Si quelque chose arrive à Sasuke, il faut que tu me le dise tout de suite, d'accord? »

Ou peut-être que non. Hinata se donna un coup de pied mental. Est-ce qu'elle jouait avec ses sentiments par exprès ?

« D'accord…» répondit-elle avec peu d'assurance.

Près de cinq minutes après leur entrée dans la forêt, Sasuke dit :

« C'est ici qu'on se sépare. Prenez les cartes et tout ça, j'en ai pas besoin. »

Gaara le suivit simplement parce que c'était écrit dans le contrat et Hinata suivit Gaara parce que pour une raison ou une autre, ils avaient choisit qu'elle soit avec eux.

Les arbres semblaient devenir plus épais et grands et les insectes plus féroces. Avec Sasuke en tête, ils avaient depuis longtemps abandonné les sentiers. Personne ne contesta ses actions.

Le même sac probablement vide que Gaara amenait à l'école était sur lui. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, il l'ouvrit et sortit un chandail noir à manches longues. Sans avertissement, il enleva celui qu'il portait (le magenta qu'il était obligé de porter l'agaçait sans fin) et enfila le noir.

Hinata lutta incontestablement pour ne pas regarder, mais il se trouvait juste devant elle et sa vision est si excellente...

Il avait ralenti un peu pour accommoder sa coéquipière, mais aussi pour être plus loin de Sasuke. Ça faisait du bien qu'il ne lui collait plus dessus. La discussion qu'il avait eue avec lui plus tôt se joua dans sa tête.

_« Tu sais par où tu t'en vas ? » lui __avait-t-il demandé comme après coup._

_« Bien sur. » lui avait répondit Sasuke, distrait.__ « Il y a une équipe, l'équipe verte, qui cherche des fleurs sauvages ou quelque chose. Je les ai entendus par hasard. S'il y a des fleurs, alors il y a des abeilles pas loin. » _

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ce-dernier était trop loin pour être vu ou entendu. Il avait simplement disparu.

« Est-ce qu'il sait vraiment par ou il s'en va ? » demanda soudainement Hinata.

« Il dit qu'il a tout planifié.»

La Hyuuga réfléchit attentivement à ses derniers mots.

« Et nous alors… »

'_Nous…?' _

C'est la qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule avec Gaara dans le milieu de nulle part.

Ses pas figèrent. Gaara avala sa salive, la regarda.

'_J'ai une bonne mémoire. Si on retourne maintenant, je saurais trouver le chemin.' _Pensa-t-elle.

« Euh…peut-être qu'on devrait… » La Hyuuga espérait vraiment que son visage ne trahissait pas sa nervosité. Doucement, Gaara prit sa main et dit sans émotion :

« Regarde, un ours. »

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Fin du 24ème chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre : Gaara vs M. Ours !! Où est Sasuke ? Que fait le trio ? Qui gagnera le confort d'une chambre ? Comment va la pêche ? Que font les autres ? Le marché du chauffeur d'autobus ? Kakashi vs Gai !

Tout ça et plus dans le chapitre 25 XD

Commentaires ou suggestions ?? Review ! ^^


	25. Chapter 25

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**A/N : ****Salut! C'est moi!**

**Je suis encore vivante et `L'autre côté` continue de survivre aussi!**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! C'est pour vous, revieweurs et lecteurs, que je publie la suite de cette histoire un peu bizarre! lol Il y a plusieurs entre vous qui ne laissez pas de reviews signés, mais je veux quand même cette fois vous remercier individuellement:

**Cemenwen**: Tu as retrouvé ton mot de passé; super! Merci toujours et encore pour tes reviews ^^

**Hinatalovegaara**: Merci! Mais c'est aussi toi qui à publié mon histoire sur un autre site sous ton nom?

**Cea : **Je n'abandonnerais jamais lol. Merci pour ton review!

**Raving-mad **: Désolé . En fait j'arrête toujours là ou je sais plus quoi écrire lol Mais la maintenant j'ai une idée alors le prochain chapitre tardera pas!

**Shashiin**: Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps…et pardon que le chapitre est pas très long et qu'il ne contient pas toutes les affaires que j'avais mentionné…mais j'espère que ce chapitre serait pas trop pire.

**Neko:** Le prochain serait la plus vite, promis!

**Fan-de-Naruto**: Merci! Voila la suite! Enjoy!

**Gaara-and-Hinata**: C`est vrai que Gaara est cool…lol Merci et enjoy!

**Love-hinata**: Wow, merci…

**Ruby:** Merci beaucoup! C'est toujours plaisant d'entendre des affaires de même lol

**Blabla** : Merci!!

**Minix** : Merci pour avoir commencé à parlé lol Enjoy le chapitre!

**Candy-love** : La romance ca commencer très bientôt; promis!

**Unnocni**: hehe le voice; enjoy!

**Tasha11**: La 11e fois? Vraiment?? Merci!!

**Hinata-Chuppa**: La voice; enjoy!!

**j'adorecequetufais:** Je sais…je m'excuse…

**NEKO DEDO**: Le bisou s'en vient, promis! 26 est le bon la!

**Maelle**: merci ^^

**Eko**: (même personne que Neko dedo?) boude pas steulplaiit….

**Aleks** : le gaara-hinata vient bientôt!

**Dee-dee **: Merci!! Ca fait long temps, hein! Voici la suite et je vais faire des efforts pour faire en sorte que les updates ne se feront pas tous les 6 mois!

**J** : Biensur! Sakura va se casser beaucoup de choses…lol

Enjoy!

**Chapitre 25 :**

_C'est la qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était seule avec Gaara dans le milieu de nulle part. _

_Ses pas figèrent. Gaara avala sa salive, la regarda. _

'_J'ai une bonne mémoire. Si on retourne maintenant, je saurais trouver le chemin.' Pensa-t-elle. _

_« Euh…peut-être qu'on devrait… » La Hyuuga espérait vraiment que son visage ne trahissait pas sa nervosité. Doucement, Gaara prit sa main et dit sans émotion :_

_« Regarde, un ours. »_

Gaara avait annoncé la nouvelle d'un ton tellement ennuyé que ça a prit quelques instants avant que le message passe.

La Hyuuga figea sur place – ses yeux ne clignotaient même plus. Lorsque Gaara resserra son emprise sur sa main, elle fut sortie de son état de transe et si son visage était un portrait, le titre « PANIQUE TOTALE » aurait été parfait.

« Shh…il ne nous a pas _encore _vu. » Ce rassurement du roux aurait possiblement été efficace s'il n'avait pas prononcé le 'encore' avec tant d'intérêt. Gaara cru percevoir un hochement de tête alors il commença à reculer.

L'ours été à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, et effectivement, son attention été sur un objet beige et magenta parterre. Ça ressemblait à un sac, mais c'était difficile à dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Hinata, sa voix à peine audible.

« Rien. On prend un autre chemin. » Était-ce de la déception dans sa voix?

À cet instant, le vœu de Gaara se réalisa – en quelque sorte en tout cas. Dans sa hâte, le talon de Hinata frappa une racine qui ondulait comme des montagnes russes sur le sol sur quelques mètres avant de replonger dans la boue. Elle trébucha sans grâce quelconque et entraina son coéquipier dans sa chute.

« Aie… » était la seule chose que Hinata put dire. Elle frotta l'arrière de sa tête alors que les étoiles qui avaient apparus devant elle disparaissaient. En même temps, Gaara enlevait des feuilles d'arbre qui s'étaient collées à son chandail. Elle cru l'entendre soupirer, et elle plissa ses yeux à la recherche de mécontentement dans ses traits. Une excuse était au bout de sa langue – pourtant, c'était comme pas la priorité du moment.

L'ours, sa curiosité piquée par tout le bruit, avançait à grands pas dans leur direction!

« Va. Cours! » l'ordonna Gaara d'une froideur meurtrière.

Ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce ton, alors le choque et la panique renouvelés chez Hinata n'étaient pas exagérés. Sans réflexion, elle prit ses jambes à son cou, son cœur battant à près de 200 battements à la minute. Je dis bien _à peu près. _

Malgré son état et dans toute la confusion, sa fuite pour sa vie ne dura pas longtemps. Elle tourna sur ses pas, mais c'était trop tard.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

'_Respire. Respire. Respire…' _

Malgré les connaissances approfondies de Sasuke, il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en apiculture. L'Uchiha était plié en deux, ses mains solidement tenant ses genoux.

Sa respiration était bruyante et la sueur dégoulinait de son visage.

Il s'était enfin séparé de Gaara et Hinata. L'atmosphère était bizarre en compagnie de ses deux là.

Quelques minutes après sa fuite un peu inutile, il avait trouvé une ruche d'abeilles. Il était très satisfait de son travail car la trouvaille en question était sans doute grâce à son** instinct **et n'était surement pas le **fruit du hasard**. Sasuke frotta ses mains ensemble et se concentra. L'ascension de l'arbre commença.

Une idée enchanta soudainement l'Uchiha. Il sorti de son sac un genre de couvre face en filet vert. Ca se portait comme si vous mettiez un sac sur la tête, mais à la place du sac, c'était du filet qui gardait les insectes _loin _et non dans vos yeux, bouche et nez. Le désavantage de ce couvre chef était qu'il avait l'air complètement ridicule.

Mais puisque Sasuke était seul, il le porta. Et puis dans le pire des scénarios, rien n'arriverait à son visage angélique!

Jouons maintenant une musique pleine de drame et suspense et la scène est digne d'un film hollywoodien!

Le bourdonnement des abeilles était de plus en plus bruyant et les neurones de Sasuke travaillaient vraiment fort pour trouver un plan où il ne finirait pas :

a. Paralysé;

b. férocement piqué par des centaines d'abeilles;

c. les cheveux pleins de substance collante (miel).

Enfin, un plan se dessina devant ses yeux. Les branches étaient assez épaisses pour le supporter et après quelques mouvements gymnastiques que le _cirque du soleil_ aurait approuvés, il réussit à casser un bout de branche plus mince. Il s'approcha de la ruche doucement, la branche dans ses mains devenue une batte de baseball et la ruche, devenue la balle (ou la tête d'une certaine fille qui avait le pied dans le plâtre; à vous de choisir!) Les yeux concentrés et le corps tendu, il frappa avec toute sa force!!

C'était un _home-run_ mesdames et messieurs!

Sasuke sourit, car il imaginait la foule qui l'aurait applaudit pour son coup tout à fait magnifique.

Très confiant, il descendit pour récupérer son trophée lorsqu'il entendu un grognement.

Il ne paniquait pas. Les Uchihas ne paniquaient jamais, après tout, mais disons que sa concentration vacilla un moment et que c'était pour cette seule et unique raison qu'il glissa, son chandail magenta se coinça sur un bout de branche rebelle et se déchira.

'_bon débarras..' _pensa-t-il, l'enlevant. Conscient des insectes affamés au tour de lui, il vida son sac sur le sol à la recherche du manteau de pluie qu'il avait amené.

« Quelle idée de le mettre au fond quand même.. » pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il l'enfila avec une vitesse impressionnante et avança doucement dans la direction de la ruche. De loin, il pouvait voir une masse brune qui avançait elle aussi vers la ruche. Il calcula rapidement la distance entre lui et l'ours, l'ours et la ruche et lui et la ruche. Le bourdonnement des abeilles avait une férocité inquiétante. Malgré cela, avec un regard déterminé, il courut vers l'objet beige-jaunâtre presque vivant.

«Ohh merde!»

Sasuke fit vite demi-tour lorsqu'une centaine d'abeilles furieuses se dirigeait vers lui.

Il regarda derrière lui sans cesse, sentant une panique qu'il ne savait pas pouvait exister. Il avait l'impression que son ouïe était devenue meilleure juste pour lui faire chier et lui faire parvenir en qualité HD les bourdonnements, le battement de son cœur et le _wish-wash _des feuilles mortes qu'il écrasait dans sa fuite.

Malheureusement pour lui, la nature remporta la course et les abeilles le rattrapèrent.

Dans sa panique et sa douleur et sa confusion, il couvrit son visage pour le protéger, mais il rentra tout droit dans un arbre.

Il avait maintenant des mains meurtries et saignantes. Il continua à courir pour sa vie, mais les abeilles n'avaient pas l'intention de le lâcher si tôt. Le pauvre trébucha et s'écorcha les genoux gravement. Malgré cela, il se remit sur pied avec un cri de douleur et grinça des dents. Il essaya d'avancer, mais une douleur particulièrement piquante le força de s'arrêter et de regarder sa jambe. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit un petit serpent qui était accroché à la viande de sa jambe, juste par-dessus sa cheville. Sa tête se mit à tourner sans contrôle et il perdit le contact avec la réalité.

Il trébuche sur une branche et roule parterre en gémissant de douleur. Il vit quelque chose de gros et d'orange et s'évanouit.

Ce n'était pas une orange qu'il avait vu. En fait, une femme bizarre vint à sa rescousse, un seau d'eau en métal en main. Elle lança l'eau et trempa Sasuke jusqu'aux os. Néanmoins, les insectes s'en allèrent.

«Tant pis pour ma soupe.»

Elle regarda le beau gosse souffrant parterre.

Elle avait dans les mains un gros sac brun. Elle le regarda, puis, claqua ses doigts. Son visage disait : J`ai trouvé!

Elle mit trois cordes parterre et étendit le sac pardessus. Elle observa l'Uchiha de ses yeux noirs, prenant soin de bien faire partir les plis du sac. Son petit visage était enveloppé par sa tignasse rousse extrêmement frisée. L'étrangère était très pâle et son visage était dénudé de couleurs quelconques. Avec ses mains frêles, elle secoua l'élève, mais ce-dernier s'est contenté de grimacer inconsciemment. Sur ses lèvres sèches et craquées, un sourire inquiétant se dessina. Elle se mit de l'autre côté du jeune homme et le poussa pour qu'il roule sur le sac. Elle l'attacha ensuite avec les cordes et le traîna parterre comme un chasseur qui traîne son gibier.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Les mains de Hinata couvrirent sa bouche avec horreur. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des Tomates et elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

Gaara était parterre, le contenu de son sac était vidé sur le sol. Gaara semblait chercher quelque chose avec laquelle il pourrait se défendre.

'_Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout?!` _

L'ours était à trente centimètres du Sabaku. Dans l'espace de quelque secondes, Gaara serrait dans sa main une petite canette blanche qu'il tenait devant lui comme un fusil. Un bruit étonnamment fort se fit entendre alors qu'un puissant spray orange en sortit et aveugla l'animal. Celui-ci grogna en montrant ses dents tranchantes (et très blanches- un fait intéressant) et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Hinata fit remonter de la poussière en courant vers Gaara et se planta devant lui. Les deux avaient le souffle coupé et échangèrent des regards confus. Gaara avala sa salive et baissa sa tête.

«Ça…ça va?» Hinata demanda enfin en essayant de voir son visage.

Il releva sa tête un tout petit peu et ses yeux étaient moqueurs.

«Toujours.»

«T'es sûr?? Rien de cassé?»

«Non.»

«Et l`histoire de cette canette?»

«Elle était dans mon sac depuis longtemps.»

«Tu savais qu'on allait…rencontrer un ours ou quelque chose?»

Un petit rire de soulagement s'échappa de Hinata. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira, sourit, et passa sa langue sur lèvres rapidement.

Gaara remarqua. Il secoua sa tête -presque sans bouger sa tête- et se racla la gorge. Il était temps de remettre de l'ordre dans cette situation.

«Non. Mais ça avait un effet bien spécial sur le chat de mon frère…» dit-il calmement en regardant la canette. Le sourire de Hinata s'effaça et Gaara regarda ailleurs.

'_Ben c'est ça__ que je voulais, mais en même temps, peut-être…merde mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive??'_

Un léger froncement de sourcils dénonça sa frustration inexplicable.

Hinata se releva brusquement et pris quelques pas vers l'objet avec lequel l'ours jouait plus tôt.

'_Qu'est-ce qui le prend, celui-là?' _

Elle donna un coup de pied au tas de tissu magenta parterre, pensive de son côté aussi. Ses yeux scannèrent l'objet avec ennui.

'_Cette couleur…' _

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que c'était, elle se sentit frappée par l'éclair. Un frisson chatouilla tous les pores de son corps. Gaara était à présent derrière elle. Ils le dirent en même temps :

«Sasuke.»

Hinata checka les alentours et se concentra. Elle devait trouver un indice quelconque de la direction dans laquelle leur coéquipier était parti. Pendant ce temps, Gaara remua dans les restes du sac et du chandail et pris quelques affaires- pansements, bouteille d'eau, etc.- et les mis dans son propre sac. Il avait une mine pensive.

«J'ai une vue excellente.» annonça Hinata soudainement. «Elle va enfin me servir aujourd`hui.»

Gaara l'observa, confus. Elle pointa des mains un endroit sur le sol. Dans le creux d'une feuille morte, il y avait une abeille sans vie.

«Les abeilles meurent quand elles piquent quelqu'un. Allons-y, c'est par la.»

Gaara essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était impressionné.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Fin du 25ème chapitre.

Je sais que c'était court et qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui s'est passé, mais j'ai une semaine de vacances et je vous PROMETS que le chapitre 26 sera online d'ici là!

Je dois avouer que cinq ans à écrire une fic n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut être fiers lol Mais je suis curieuse, reste-t-il des lecteurs qui avaient commencé à lire cette fic en 2005? En d'autres mots, je suis curieuse de savoir depuis quand vous lisez ``L'autre côté de la porte``!

Commentaires, suggestions et encouragement sont toujours les bienvenus! =)


	26. Chapter 26

**L'autre côté de la porte**

**A/N : **En retard de 15 jours, mais voici le chapitre 26!

Enjoy et merci infiniment pour tous vos commentaires et reviews! ^^

Pour ceux à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre tout de suite:

**Hina-Chuppa**: Désolé pour la faute!! Et merci pour ta review! Enjoy =)

**Jadorecequetufais:** Alors dis-moi, est-ce que ce petit retard là est pardonnable quand même? Hehe Merci pour ta review!

**Anonyme**: Tu la lis vraiment depuis 2006? Wow, je te félicite pour ta patience! Je peux dire avec optimisme que je vais terminer cette fic cette année quand même lol Merci pour ta review!

**Ruby**: Hey! Merci pour ta review! La substance orange c'était juste un truc toxique qui irritait les animaux et les éloignait genre. Ça existe pour vrai lol Aussi, je pense que Gaara est en train d'accepter qu'il ressente quelque chose pour Hinata, pas toi? ^^

**Neko**: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu continueras à me lire jusqu'à la fin!

**Lunia55**: Merci! Enjoy!

**Tasha11**: Ouais je suis une fille qui vis à Montréal ^^ Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur qu'il y ait des gens qui ont continuer de revenir pour la suite même après si longtemps alors merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Chapitre 26 :**

_«J'ai une vue excellente.» annonça Hinata soudainement. «Elle va enfin me servir aujourd`hui.»_

_Gaara l'observa, confus. Elle pointa des mains un endroit sur le sol. Dans le creux d'une feuille morte, il y avait une abeille sans vie. _

_«Les abeilles meurent quand elles piquent quelqu'un. Allons-y, c'est par la.»_

_Gaara essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était impressionné. _

Les deux élèves marchèrent rapidement, mais longtemps. À chaque fois que leur piste semblait s'aboutir, Hinata trouvait encore un autre indice subtil. Pourtant, des abeilles mortes, il y en avait partout. Après tout, il n'y avait pas que Sasuke qui s'était fait piquer dans la forêt. Alors que Hinata prenait des centaines de détours spontanés, Gaara la suivait sans dire un mot. Hinata regardait de très près ses environs.

Le silence tendu était interrompu par les pas de Gaara qui étaient devenus plus lourds que d'habitude.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Hinata détourna son attention vers les pieds et l'horreur se manifesta sur son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que des vies de fourmis innocentes se faisaient prendre par l'élève. Elle regarda avec maigre intérêt la file et vit que les insectes faisaient un détour autour d'une empreinte de pieds.

Des signes de glissement, des branches cassées au sol…Hinata considérait le tout comme des "preuves". Cette dernière était à présent certaine d'être dans la bonne direction après avoir aperçue « du sang ».

Il regarda sa montre digitale qu'il avait emprunté (pour toujours) à son frère. Il était déjà près de huit heures. La fatigue commençait à énerver Gaara et son estomac protesta bruyamment contre le manque de nourriture. Il observa Hinata du coin de l'œil. L'inquiétude était toujours visible sur son visage et après une dizaine de secondes, Gaara dit :

« T'es si inquiète que ça? » Hinata stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna pour qu'ils soient face-à-face. Le regard concentré qu'elle portait - les sourcils froncés, les muscles tendus - disparut durant une fraction de seconde.

« Pas toi? »

Gaara laissa presqu'un ricanement gâcher son look d'indifférence totale. Il se contenta d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches et de regarder ailleurs. Il n'y avait aucun sentier près d'eux. Les arbres étaient devenus encore plus énormes et il était difficile d'avancer. Le seul bruit qui était plus fort que leurs estomacs qui criaient famine était celui des petits animaux qui courraient ça et là. À la vue d'une famille de porcs-épics, une minuscule veine éclata sur le front de Gaara et il se fixa un objectif différent : trouver une sortie de ce trou perdu.

Sans avertissement, il se mit à avancer. Hinata attrapa son bras avec les deux mains. Il fut surpris, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il accéléra et Hinata dut faire un effort pour ne pas lâcher prise et surtout pour ne pas se casser la figure.

« Il est peut-être en danger, non? » dit-elle, alors que la couleur de son visage changeait à vue d'œil. Cette fois Gaara la laissa voir un peu de son mécontentement.

« C'est Sasuke. » dit-il avec un je-ne-sais-quoi d'exaspérant.

'_Qu'__est-ce qu'elle pense qui peut lui arriver?'_

Il décolla les doigts de sa coéquipière qui étaient collés à son bras comme une sangsue affamée tout en lui donnant un regard d'avertissement avant de remettre son masque d'indifférence.

Hinata ne le prit pas mal.

Tout à coup, il la poussa derrière un arbre et se mit entre elle et la chose qui l'avait fait réagir de la sorte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » chuchota-t-elle.

Gaara mit son index devant sa propre bouche pour la faire taire et lui indiqua de regarder d'elle-même. Elle écouta attentivement d'abord. Le bruit était similaire à celui d'une luge qui descendait sur une montagne de neige. C'est sûr que les feuilles d'arbres multicolores étaient plus bruyantes que de la neige alors elle ne révéla pas ses pensées incohérentes.

Hinata sortit sa tête de derrière l'arbre et vit un Sasuke saignant se faire traîner par une…sorcière?

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Shikamaru était assis sur un rocher, baignant dans les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Il avait le regard lointain et les bras croisés. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un certain blond hyperactif.

« Hé chef! Les filets qu'on a fabriqués sont tous en place et tout le monde est en position! Les plus « forts » - comme t'as dis- sont la ou le courant est le plus puissant et les autres sont placées au long de la rivière. On attend juste ton signal!! »

« Ok Naruto. Commencez.»

Le visage de Naruto criait « déception» et il se mit devant le Nara et le secoua par les épaules.

« Eh oh boss! Je suis venu ici en courant là! Tu peux pas y mettre un peu plus d'enthousiasme que ça?! »

« Commencez, j'ai dit! » cria-t-il.

« Oui chef! » dit Naruto, en le saluant style armée. Il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Shikamaru soupira et se leva pour superviser les activités. Un demi-sourire paresseux parut sur ses lèvres. Pour son équipe, ce n'était clairement pas du travail, mais une activité de plein air. Les rires résonnaient de partout et les moins gênés avaient enlevé leurs chandails. Des élèves avaient remontés leurs pantalons et manches et tenaient les filets dans la position qui leur était enseigné par Shikamaru même. D'autres se poussaient dans l'eau, et il y en avait même qui nageaient. Le génie Nara sortit son cellulaire et ouvrit sa caméra 14 pixels qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même et se mit à immortaliser le moment.

'_Ça pourrait me rapporter un beau paquet de cash plus tard…' _se dit-il.

Exactement 30 minutes plus tard, l'équipe jaune transportait 93 poissons frais vers les chalets.

Naruto était un peu écarté du groupe et ramassait des brindilles du sol. Kiba le rejoint et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est pour quand qu'on va les cuire, bien sûr. T'enfonces le bâton dans le poisson puis tu le tournes au-dessus d'un feu. »

« Comme dans les films d'aventure, genre? »

« J'aime ta façon de penser! » s'exclama Naruto en lui faisant un clin d'œil exagéré.

« T'es con! »

Kiba le poussa et tout ce que le blond avait dans les mains tomba par terre. Ça ne semblait pas trop le déranger.

« Non mais je pense pas que personne d'autre d'une autre équipe a vécu plus d'« aventure » que nous aujourd'hui! »

Quelque chose de grand et de jaune attira leur attention. Les deux élèves rejoignirent leur équipe juste à temps pour voir Shizune descendre d'un autobus.

« Alors? La tâche est complétée? »

« Naturellement. » répondit Naruto avec fierté.

« Alors vous avez tous un espace garanti dans le chalet. »

'_Comme tout les autres, d'ailleurs…' _ pensa-t-elle alors que les élèves criaient de joie.

« Vous aurez aussi un lift gratuit. Mais on va faire un petit détour, ça vous va? »

La moitié des élèves étaient déjà à l'intérieur.

Presqu'une heure passa, mais la plupart des jeunes ne l'avaient même pas réalisé. Après une longue journée dans l'eau, même les plus hyperactifs avaient pris une sieste bien méritée. Ils étaient sortis de l'autoroute sur une grande rue qui avait à sa gauche et à sa droite des immeubles qui n'étaient pas rares au 21e siècle. En d'autres mots, c'était un petit village moderne.

L'autobus était stationné devant un restaurant de luxe qui s'appelait « Le paradis du poisson Arc-en-Ciel ». C'était un secteur mi-ville mi-bois. Il y avait un grand supermarché à leur droite, mais un étang sans aucune amélioration artificielle un peu plus loin. Avec l'aide du chauffeur chauve, Shizune déchargea les poissons et les échangea contre un généreux 400$.

« Je vous l'avez bien dit! Ici, c'est pas inhabituelle de rencontrer des hommes d'affaires ou des avocats riches qui aiment le plein air. Cet endroit est merveilleux. »

« Ouais c'est ça. » Shizune était de bonne humeur puisqu'elle avait conclue une bonne affaire. Elle savait que le restaurant allait faire fortune avec ce qu'elle avait échangé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda un élève qui s'étirait devant la bête jaune. Shizune sursauta en voyant les 30 élèves devant elle.

« On s'en va faire du shopping là-bas. Ben quoi? Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons! »

« On avait travaillé si fort. » murmura quelqu'un.

« Du poisson ou…des tacos? »

Soudainement, 30 pairs de yeux s'illuminèrent.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

En voyant l'état de Hinata, Gaara apprit alors qu'était la _vraie _panique. Il commençait à faire de plus en plus noir et les bruits de la forêt s'amplifiaient de seconde en seconde. Des hiboux commençaient à hululer et…était-ce des oiseaux ou des chauvesouris?

Gaara essaya de voir s'il y avait des grottes ou quelque chose derrière l'étendue de bois.

Hinata se marmonnait incompréhensiblement, essayant de voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle fit presque sursauter son coéquipier quand elle tapa son épaule pour avoir son attention.

«Le truc machin GPS là. Tu l'as? »

« Sasuke l'a donné aux autres. » dit-il calmement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » dit-elle, sa voix dégoulinant de panique et les larmes aux coins des yeux. Son visage changea. « Le walkie-talkie de Sakura! »

Le visage de Gaara changea aussi. C'était un mélange de dégout, de désaccord et d'horreur.

'_Il n'est pas question qu'on va appeler la Haruno ici…Elle jouera probablement__ à l'héroïne et viendrait toute seule sans rien dire à personne… '_

« Le talkie-walkie? » demanda-t-il pour gagner du temps de réflexion.

« On dit pas walkie-talkie? »

« T'es sure? »

« Hmm… »

« Écoute, je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. » dit enfin Gaara, prêt à tout pour ne pas voir le visage de l'ex-amie de Hinata.

Sans attendre l'accord de Hinata, il suivit les pas de l'étrangère rousse en compagnie de Sasuke. Hinata finit aussi par le suivre de prêt. La rousse se retourna.

Elle plissa les yeux et rit. C'était un rire effrayant et drôle en même temps.

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda-t-elle.

Hinata était dans un de ses états. Heureusement qu'il faisait un peu sombre. Gaara ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage qui commençait à prendre un teint inquiétant.

Le Sabaku réfléchit pendant un moment et l'approcha vers elle avec une main sur son épaule. 'Fais-moi confiance' lui chuchota-t-il.

«Toi, t'es qui? » demanda-t-il avec son ton le plus glacial. La rousse sourit.

« Dis à ta petite amie de ne pas avoir si peur. Je suis juste une infirmière retraitée qui renouvelle son esprit malade dans la solitude des bois. » expliqua-t-elle, comme si c'était parfaitement évident.

Gaara hocha la tête une fois et dit : « C'est notre coéquipier que vous avez. »

« Venez. La nuit va tomber d'une minute à l'autre et mon chalet est près d'ici. » dit-elle amicalement.

'_Son attitude a complètement changé. Est-ce qu'elle essaye de nous kidnapper aussi?'_

Hinata essaya de transmettre à Gaara (par ses yeux) la phrase suivante : « T'es tu malade?! Comment est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance?? Tu ne l'as pas vu? Tu ne l'as pas entendu rire comme une psychopathe tantôt? Regardes un peu Sasuke est dans quel état! Elle essaye de nous attirer vers sa maison comme Hansel et Gretel! »

Ou bien Gaara n'a pas compris le message, ou bien il se désintéressait complètement de ses soucis.

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit-il encore.

Hinata se sentait à la fois rassurée et agacée par cette phrase.

'_On __a pas le choix. On doit trouver un endroit pour la soirée de toute façon…' _pensa-t-il.

Ok.

Bon.

En se basant sur le physique de l'étrangère, Hinata s'attendait presque à une hutte construite en bois et paille et feuilles d'arbres. Pourtant, le « chalet » était une belle petite demeure en bois avec un escalier qui menait à une belle porte verte. Les fenêtres était décorées avec des pots de fleures et une haute clôture impressionnante enrobée de fils électriques faisait le tour de la résidence.

En voyant la surprise de Hinata, elle expliqua avec un rire : « Il y a des luxes donc je ne peux pas me priver quand même. »

Gaara aida la femme à rentrer Sasuke et de le mettre sur un lit. Elle avait un lit dans le coin avec un coussin et des draps verts fluo. Toute en déplaçant le patient, la rousse expliqua que la porte à droite menait à une salle de bain et l'autre plus loin était une deuxième sortie. Hinata se servit tout de suite de la première mentionnée.

Des lampes d'huile illuminaient la petite pièce. La salle était à peine assez grande pour le lit, une petite commode, sans doute fabriquée à la main, et une petite table peinte en jaune avec une chaise en bois d'une couleur beige pâle. Tout était multicolore et joyeux sauf les draps maintenant teintes de sang.

L'infirmière se mit au travail. Malgré qu'elle se disait « retraitée », elle était au plus dans la quarantaine. Gaara et Hinata l'observaient alors qu'elle préparait des mélanges aux couleurs bizarres qu'elle mettait sur les piqures d'insectes, nettoyait les blessures de Sasuke et examinait de plus près deux petites marques de morsure sur sa jambe.

« Le pauvre… » murmurait-elle de temps en temps.

Hinata essayait d'aider comme elle pouvait alors que Gaara, sous les instructions de l'infirmière, rôtissait un canard dehors sur un petit feu. Oui, un _canard _qui était déjà tout plumé et prêt à cuire_._ Il ne sortit du chalet que quand il s'assura que les deux s'entendaient bien et que Hinata était confortable.

« Il va être correct? » demanda Hinata à voix basse.

« Il va se remettre sur pied bientôt. Il y a un faible poison qui circule dans son corps parce que j'ai vu un petit serpent accroché à son pied tout à l'heure – c'était bizarre pas à peu près - ,mais là je lui ai donné un antidote alors ce n'est pas un problème. Aussi, les piqures vont laissez quelques traces pendant je dirais 2 à 3 semaines donc-»

« C'est bon, pas besoin de bilan. » interrompu Gaara sans grâce. Il était revenu avec une forte odeur de fumée et un délicieux arôme de volaille. Il reçut le coude de Hinata dans les côtes. Il fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard de surprise qui disait : « Oh? Tu oses? ».

« Ton petit ami est pas très patient, Hinata. »

Gaara se racla la gorge et Hinata devint rose, ensuite rouge puis une sorte de rouge foncé.

« La bouffe. » dit-il en sortant de nouveau.

« Il est juste… » Hinata essaya d'expliquer le comportement de son ami.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Quand j'étais infirmière, je devais interagir avec des gens mille fois plus pires. »

« C'est pour ça que vous vous isoler du monde? »

« Je ne suis pas très isolée »

« Alors d'où vous procurez vous votre nourriture? »

« Il y a un grand super marché à quatre heures de marche à peu près. J'y vais faire mon épicerie tous les samedis en plus de faire de l'exercice et de profiter du calme de la nature! » dit elle avant de rire de bon cœur. « Sors donc l'aider à rentrer la nourriture. Assurez vous de bien éteindre le feu après. »

Hinata fit comme demandé après s'être assurée encore une fois que Sasuke allez bien.

L'infirmière se rappela à cet instant des oranges qu'elle avait acheté avec le canard. Puisqu'il était trop tard pour les ajouter à la viande, elle décida d'en faire un jus. Elle sortit une boite en carton de sous la table à la recherche d'une contenant quelconque pour sa boisson. Il y avait un plat, des ustensiles, une tasse, un presse agrumes, deux bouteilles d'eau neuves et une bouteille sans nom.

'_Ah non…je viens de tout recycler aussi…' _

Elle hésita durant quelques secondes. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas vider les bouteilles d'eau et de l'autre la tasse était trop petite pour mettre le jus dedans. La bouteille sans nom en question contenait juste un tout petit peu de vodka. Elle voulait pas les jeter, mais se demanda si un petit cocktail dérangerait les élèves.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les deux à l'extérieur à partir de la fenêtre et décida que « sûrement pas. »

Le feu était maintenant plus grand grâce aux efforts du Sabaku. Il remonta sa tête en voyant Hinata tout en continuant de verser une substance claire qui alimentait le feu. Gaara se racla encore la gorge et s'assit près du feu. Il se réchauffa les mains en les frottant ensemble d'un air distrait. Hinata prit place à côté de lui.

« J'aime pas le canard… » dit soudainement Hinata d'une voix plaintive.

Gaara tourna sa tête vers elle, les sourcils légèrement soulevés.

« Après tout ça, c'est ce que tu trouves à dire? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je dise? »

« _Quelle journée emmerdante_? » devina-t-il avec la voix la plus ennuyée du monde.

Hinata rit en se couvrant la bouche avec sa main. Elle fit non de la tête. Comme un insecte attiré par la lumière, elle fixa son attention sur le feu.

« C'était pas… » commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots. Après une longue pause : « Avec toi, c'est toujours plaisant. » finit-elle par dire, ses joues illuminées par un joli rose doux.

Il n'avait pas détourné son regard depuis tantôt. Elle était si proche de lui en ce moment. Si calme après les évènements de la journée. Une légère brise joua avec ses cheveux courts foncés. Gaara commença à se sentir inconfortablement bien.

« Mange quand même. » dit-il avec une voix base, mais pas complètement sans vie.

« Je devrais. » dit-elle en soulevant son regard. La seule chose entre les deux était un plat avec un canard légèrement brûlé.

Un hurlement de loup gâcha complètement l'atmosphère.

Hinata sembla revenir à la réalité. Les deux s'entraidèrent à étouffer le feu avec du sable et de l'eau et rentrèrent à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Fin du 26ième chapitre.

Pouvez-vous genre deviner ce qui va se passer? Hehe

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Il est un peu court et finit un peu abruptement, mais c'est plus facile d'updater plus vite comme ça! La suite sera la bientôt, promis! (Quand même j'étais plus rapide que d'habitude cette fois, non?)

Avez vous des souvenirs de camping un peu bizarre?

Remerciement spécial pour **Lamya** qui relit avec patience mes brouillons!

À la prochaine! Review! =)

(PS: Il y en a plusieurs qui se demandent qui est l'infirmière rousse au juste-- honnêtement c'est pas très important et elle est pas basé sur un perso de Naruto! lol )


End file.
